Viaggio
by Theriel
Summary: Au début de Tentation, la vie de Bella si elle ne s'était pas laissée aller, si elle s'était battue, si elle l'avait recherché... que serait-elle? Lisez pour savoir la suite !
1. Chapitre 1 : Abandon

Auteur : Thériel

Résumé : Mon histoire se passe au début de Tentation, chapitre 3 : « La fin », page 84, ligne 19, après « Je l'avais perdu ». Après si vous trouvez pas où commence ma fiction, je n'y peux rien

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartenant à Stephenie Meyer sont... les siens et les autres.

NDA : Voilà, c'est ma première fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie ma petite cousine, certaines amies qui se reconnaitront et tout particulièrement Cathyouchka / Mistougirl de m'avoir aidée à écrire ma fic en me disant quels trucs étaient pas trop logiques et... autres corrections Merci !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 1 : Abandon 

J'étais en état de choc. J'avançais au hasard, ne cherchant même pas le chemin qui me mènerait jusque chez moi mais, bien au contraire celui qui me perdrait dans les méandres sombres de la forêt. Dans les méandres de mon cœur brisé.

Les ombres me paraissaient irréelles. Le chant innocent des oiseaux, la plainte du vent dans les arbres, tout me semblait dépourvu de sens et de substance… Je marchais sur le sol mou qui amortissait le choc de chacun de mes pas. Plus aucun son ne me parvenait désormais. Seul un léger bourdonnement persistait.

J'avais du mal à me persuader que je n'étais pas encore morte… Mais cela viendrait. On voulait juste me laisser le temps de souffrir avant de m'expédier en Enfer. Car c'est bien là que j'étais destinée à aller n'est-ce pas ? Le Paradis ne pouvais s'ouvrir devant une personne aussi ridiculement stupide que moi ? Une personne qui prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. Une personne qui avait pu croire que l'amour d'un être aussi sublime qu'Edward pouvait lui être destinée.

Secouée d'incontrôlables sanglots, je me laissai tomber au pied d'un arbre, crispant mes doigts sur son tronc mince, les échardes s'enfonçant profondément dans ma peau.

Même cette douleur – qui me paraissait minime à côté de celle qui me déchirait le cœur – et l'odeur écœurante de mon sang ne parvinrent à me distraire de ma souffrance. C'était trop _dur_. Trop intense pour que j'y survécus. Je _voulais_ mourir. Échapper aux doigts fins et aux ongles acérés qui déchiraient mon cœur.

Pourtant, cette douleur, n'étais-je pas censée ne plus pouvoir la ressentir ? Car mon cœur n'était plus. Il s'était évanoui lorsqu'_Il_ avait prononcé les mots fatidiques.

Mes sanglots se faisaient gémissements puis hurlements… Je ne pouvais plus me supporter. Comment mais comment avais-je pu être aussi crédule ?!

Alors tous s'étaient joués de moi depuis le début ? Alice, mon joyeux lutin, la douce et aimante Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et… _Lui_ ?

Seule Rosalie avait joué franc-jeu avec moi, affichant ostensiblement ses sentiments à mon égard.

Un nouveau hurlement m'échappa et je m'abattis étendue par terre, de tout mon long, sans plus aucune retenue et lentement, ma raison et mes pensées s'évadèrent…

Dans mon délire, je hurlais son nom. Je voulais qu'il revienne. Je l'imaginais revenir vers moi, ses magnifiques pupilles emplies d'amour plongées dans les miennes… Il me prenait dans ses bras froids, sa rassurante étreinte de fer, me consolait, me murmurait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne faisait que tester mon amour…

Mais lorsque je revins à ma dure réalité, le choc n'en fut que plus douloureux et le cri qui jaillit du plus profond de mon être résonna longtemps dans mon esprit à défaut de la forêt qui n'avait pas plus de dimensions pour moi que le temps qui passait…

À présent j'attendais. J'attendais que la Mort miséricordieuse vienne me chercher, m'enveloppe dans ses bras fins et froids et m'emmène… ailleurs. Hors de ce monde trop horrible et trop sombre sans le soleil de mes jours, le centre de mon univers, sans _Lui._

Mais elle ne venait pas. Elle me laissait ici, me regardant de loin, se rapprochant, me laissant espérer puis reculant l'instant d'après pour enfin disparaître un sourire moqueur et cruel à ses lèvres…

À vrai dire, cette punition n'était-elle pas plus terrible encore que l'Enfer lui-même ? Ma vie de tous les jours, mon avenir n'était-il pas pire à affronter que le Diable en Personne ?

Je plongeai doucement dans un brouillard léthargique me doutant que cette douleur qui m'assaillait depuis déjà - combien de temps ? – serait à présent mon quotidien. Car je l'avais perdu. Il m'avait abandonné après avoir fait miroité devant mes yeux éblouis le bonheur d'une éternité à ses côtés…

Sur ces sombres pensées, je me déconnectai complètement de la réalité, me laissant attirer par des profondeurs plus sombres encore…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bien que je me rende compte que maintenant, après avoir changé la police, il est plutôt court

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Meute

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'on fait beaucoup plaisir

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'on fait beaucoup plaisir ! Alors, à mon tour de vous faire plaisir (en tout cas, j'espère que c'est le cas °.°) en postant ce deuxième chapitre !

**Soossoo : **un grand merci pour ma première revieweuse ! et aussi pour ton enthousiasme 

**Phanis :** Merci pour m'avoir expliqué la manip' et pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas beaucoup présent dans cette fic ne t'ôtera pas l'envie de la lire ! Et le chapitre est effectivement un peu plus long que le premier  je ne pouvais pas passer des heures à décrire ses souffrances aussi... 

**naikyy : **désolée ! J'espère que je ne t'ai tout de même pas fait pleurer 

**Dragunov : **Voilà donc un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier en espérant que cette histoire te plaira...

**praes : **lol  Merci pour ta review, tu m'as bien faite rire !

**XxjustineblainxX : Je **ne te promets pas que çe soit très rapide 

**La Rose Blanche : **Merci !!

**amira : **Encore et toujours merci ! 

**bella and edward forever : **C'est en effet ma première fic mais je me suis largement entraînée avant d'oser poster qqch que j'aurais écrit sur ce site... pour y faire lire à un public plus large 

**simklob : **je n'ai fait qu'essayer de transposer mes sentiments si jamais ça m'arrivait... ce qui est assez dur quand même 

**ptitebella45 : **Futur berceuse ? Mais ça m'intéresse tout ça !! Tu peux me dire où tu l'as trouvée ? Merci !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 2 : La Meute

Ce qui m'arracha de ma léthargie ne furent pas les cris d'appel qui peinaient à transpercer la carapace que je m'étais constituée mais une truffe humide et chaude qui se promenait sur mon visage.

Avec un effort surhumain, j'ouvrai les yeux. Un immense chien – ou loup ? – couvert d'une fourrure d'un brun-roux chatoyant se trouvait devant moi.

En vérité, je le trouvai magnifique. J'avais envie d'entourer son cou de mes bras et de me blottir tout contre son corps chaud. Ciel ! Étais-je devenue folle à penser à cet animal comme à un homme ! Pourtant, son regard était tellement humain… Il paraissait inquiet d'ailleurs… pour moi ? Allons je me faisais des idées ! Il se demandait probablement juste si j'étais bonne à manger ou si j'étais trop étrange pour cela…

Soudain, il se retourna et s'enfuit à travers bois. Pour alerter le reste de la meute ? Peu m'importait d'ailleurs. Sauf que j'aurais voulu crier pour le rappeler, le retenir mais je n'en eus pas la force… Encore un autre qui m'abandonnait, pensais-je.

Épuisée, je refermai les yeux ne parvenant toutefois pas à réintégrer ma douce léthargie. La douleur se faisait de nouveau ressentir, plus intense à chaque seconde passée. Un couteau me lacérait la poitrine, repassant inlassablement dans la blessure à vif… De nouveau, les larmes affluèrent et roulèrent sur mes joues.

Un bref instant, je me figeai, persuadée que mon « ami » canin était revenu… Au lieu de ça, un jeune – et immense ! - indien, à peine vêtu d'un jean percé, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan, se pencha sur moi. Mon regard croisa le sien, si semblable à celui de l'animal…

Puis je me désintéressai totalement de sa personne, trop absorbée par la vague de douleur m'emportant sur les chemins de la folie.

À travers ma souffrance, je sentis vaguement qu'il me soulevait, sans effort, et qu'il me parlait, me murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi… Tout ce dont je me rendais compte, c'était de la chaleur étouffante qui m'embrasait… si différente du froid réconfortant de l'étreinte de _Ses_ bras…

Je me débattis un instant, suffocante. J'avais l'impression que l'on essayait de m'étouffer. Je voulais mourir, certes, mais pas de cette façon. Pas dans ce brasier qui me dévorait.

Je voulais mourir dans le froid. Un froid qui me glacerait le cœur. Un froid qui _Lui _ressemblerait. Tandis que cette chaleur semblait être son ennemi. Donc le mien.

Une voix douce et chaude transperça le voile de ma douleur. Étrangement, elle était réconfortante et l'image de l'animal s'imposa derrière mes paupières closes. Et aussitôt je me calmai alors qu'une chose qui me parut évidente s'ouvrit à moi : le jeune homme et l'animal ne faisait qu'un seul être sous deux formes distinctes.

Et alors que je laissais mes pensées s'écarter de _Lui_, je sentis la douleur refluer pour ne devenir qu'un pincement au fond de mon cœur étrangement reconstitué. Je réintégrai brutalement la réalité, un long frisson parcourant mon corps. Inconsciemment, le jeune indien resserra son étreinte sur moi, ses longues enjambées me berçant doucement.

Cette scène m'en rappela une autre qui me semblait plus floue et plus éloignée. Une scène presque semblable. Sauf que les protagonistes et la situation différaient. C'était _Lui _qui me portait ainsi. J'étais malade aussi. Mais pour une raison si différente… Il riait ce jour-là devant ma stupide fragilité. Il était heureux. Moi aussi. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait – ou du moins le croyais-je. Mais à présent tout était fini.

Je m'interdis de penser à lui lorsque je sentis que la prison de mon cœur menaçait de rouvrir les portes à cette torture raffinée.

Au lieu de m'enfouir dans ma solitude et ma douleur, je me blottis contre le corps chaud qui me portait et poussai un léger soupir. Mes larmes coulaient encore, pourtant, je me sentais mieux. Je savais que ce moment de paix ne durerait pas indéfiniment mais doucement, je m'apaisais et le bruit de mes sanglots disparut pour faire place à une respiration rauque et rapide.

Il sentit mon changement d'attitude. Le géant me murmura doucement :

- Bella ! Ca va ?

Je compris le sens de sa phrase mais curieusement, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour répondre. D'ailleurs, il me connaissait ? Je ne me souvenais pas de lui pourtant…

Je n'eus guère le loisir d'y réfléchir plus profondément car mon moment de répit venait de s'achever et mes délires et mes larmes reprenaient…

Sauf que cette fois, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le jeune indien avait rejoint un autre groupe de personnes – au moins quatre.

Ils discutaient avec animation. Brièvement, une main tout aussi brûlante que mon protecteur se posa sur mon front. On me parlait aussi. Mais je ne voulais – et ne savais – toujours pas répondre. Aussi je fis mine d'être inconsciente. Je n'avais pas de mal d'ailleurs. Vue e l'extérieur, je devais avoir un drôle d'aspect… celui de quelqu'un de malade. Très malade. La sueur rendait ma peau moite, je respirais difficilement, mes mains étaient couvertes de sang et mes cheveux… dans un sale état…

Je ne réagis que lorsque Mon loup fit mine de me passer dans une autre paire de bras. Et ça c'était hors de question. Je resterais en territoire connu.

Finalement il me garda, étant donné la force avec laquelle je l'accrochai à lui. Pas évident d'ailleurs vu que je n'avais aucun tissu à me raccrocher… Bien que mes ongles soient assez peu longs, ils étaient tout à fait capables de faire du dégât…

Je les entendais parler. Ces voix ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Mais pas vraiment familières non plus. Le jeune homme qui me portait était en colère, je le sentais trembler contre moi. Et ce n'était certainement pas de froid.

Je me concentrai pour pouvoir comprendre leur sujet de conversation :

- Ils n'auraient pas du partir comme ça, disait une voix qui me paraissait plus mûre que les autres. Il fallait la préparer. Non, en fait… Rien n'aurait pu éviter ce qu'il s'est passé, rien.

- C'était inévitable. Elle était trop éprise de ce Cullen. Mais je suis tout de même bien content que ces sales sangsues aient débarrassé le plancher !

- Quil !

- Ben je vois pas le problème Sam. Tu penses la même chose de toute façon.

- D'une certaine façon oui. Mais regarde quand même les choses comme elles sont : ils ne nous ont jamais posé aucun tort.

- Tu parles ! cracha mon protecteur. Comment peux-tu penser que l'on puisse tirer quoi que ce soit de bon dans ces espèces de bloc de glace ! Ce sont des assassins, c'est dans leur nature de faire du mal aux gens ! Ils sont sûrement partis parce qu'ils avaient trop soifs et que ces lâches refusaient une bataille contre nous !

Comment pouvait-il espérer gagner un combat contre des vampires ? Et puis comment étaient-ils au courant de leur existence ? Décidemment je me demandais si mon état ne m'embrouillait pas un peu le cerveau… Cependant, je continuai à les espionner, ignorant volontairement les vagues de douleur successives qui testaient ma résistance.

- Arrête Jacob. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est arrivée une fois qu'il faut tout généraliser ! La vampire qui a tué ta mère et ta sœur ne faisait pas partie des Cullen.

Un sourd grognement s'échappa de la poitrine contre laquelle j'étais blottie. C'était très étrange, on aurait dit qu'il était près à exploser… au sens propre. Au fait, comment l'avaient-ils appelé déjà ? Jacob ?

- Ne me parle pas de ça !

- Je n'en aurais pas parlé, si tu n'y avais pas fait allusion ! Et puis calme-toi ! Tu pourrais lui faire du mal sans le vouloir !

- Je suis calme Sam ! Et pas prêt de me transformer !

Décidément, mon loup n'était pas de bonne humeur…

- Et puis taisez-vous tous ! Elle pourrait nous entendre.

- Bah… dans l'état où elle est… Et puis… qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ? Elle connaît bien l'existence des vampires… alors des loups-garous…

- La ferme Jake ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Leurs cris me transpercèrent les tympans et je me recroquevillai contre lui. Ainsi, ils étaient des loups-garous… Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? C'était plutôt logique non ?

- La ferme vous-même les gars ! Vous allez alerter tout le village ! Bon, on y va ?

- D'abord, promets-nous que tu ne feras rien contre eux. Que tu ne chercheras pas à les attaquer.

- Mais Paul ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ce qu'IL lui a fait ! L'abandonner comme ça en pleine forêt ! Ce n'est digne d'aucun homme ça ! Pas même de l'espèce de buveur de sang qu'il est ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'attirait en lui ! Comment une femme pourrait-elle l'aimer ! Lui ! Ce n'est même pas un être vivant ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait supporter sa peau glacée ? Et l'embrasser ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui !! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a choisi LUI et pas moi !!

- N'exagère pas. Elle ne te connaît même pas !

- Si Embry !

- Lui raconter des contes au bord de la mer, tu appelles ça se connaître ?

Soudain, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa mais je me sentis m'envoler pour atterrir dans une autre paire de bras. Non ! Je voulais retrouver Jacob ! Me blottir dans se bras chauds… Inconsciemment, je me débattis. J'essayais de me débarrasser de l'étreinte qui voulait m'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, de courir vers Jacob, bien que sincèrement je savais que j'en étais totalement incapable…

- Aidez-moi les gars ! Cette fille est une vraie furie !

Aussitôt deux autres silhouettes vinrent prêter secours à mon nouveau dépositaire. Je ne tardai pas à être complètement immobilisée.

Et lorsque enfin, ce que Jacob avait hurlé avant de me jeter - plutôt violemment – dans les bras de Sam fut décrypté par mon cerveau regrettablement embrumé, je perdis toute idée de me débattre. Si Jacob haïssait mon vampire bien-aimé, alors moi, je haïssais Jacob. Ma logique était aussi simple que ça.

Cependant, ma curiosité refaisant surface, je me demandai pour quelle obscure raison Jacob m'avait éloigné de lui. C'est pourquoi je fis l'immense effort de soulever les paupières.

J'étais dans une clairière largement éclairée par la lune. Au dessus de moi, le visage de celui que je supposais être Sam était crispé. Des ombres jouaient sur son beau visage brun, il était plus grand que Jake avec une musculature plus imposante. Son regard noir était fixé sur un point que je ne pouvais voir dans la position où je me trouvais. Il parlait. À qui ? Je voulais le savoir.

Lentement, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je tournais la tête sur le côté, là où semblait se dérouler quelque chose. Manque de chance, leurs sens surdéveloppés surprirent aussitôt ce mouvement et cinq paires d'yeux vinrent se poser sur moi.

Sam tenta désespérément de me cacher ce qu'aucun ne désirait que je voie. Mais je l'avais déjà vu et je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ils m'interdisaient de regarder mon loup.

Le regard de Sam était inquiet. Je pouvais aisément deviner les questions qui défilaient dans son esprit : _L'avait-elle vu, Qu'en pensait-elle ? Avait-elle compris ?_ Et tant d'autre question du même genre…

Visiblement, mon regard morne et mon manque de réaction semblaient le rassurer.

À vrai dire, peu m'importait ce qu'ils pensaient ou ce qu'il se passait. La Terre pouvait bien exploser, le ciel nous tomber sur la tête, Forks être réduite en cendres avec tous ses habitants, ça ne changerait rien à la douleur qui me dévorait / rongeait de l'intérieur. Ou plutôt si. Car mes souffrances seraient écourtées.

Mon front roula doucement sur l'épaule de Sam alors que cédant à la douleur, je sombrai dans l'inconscience…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier !

Toutes les reviews sont acceptées !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Soucis en prévision

Chapitre 3: Soucis en Prévision

Désolée pour mon retard !! J'étais au Futuroscope et je n'ai pas pu envoyer mon chapitre !! Encore merci pour vos reviews !! je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'aime bien les loups-garous : - ) parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ; - ), Jake m'énerve franchement...

**Phanis :** lol je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire comme dans Tentation... Je ne pense pas te faire apprécier les loups parce que moi-même je suis pro-Cullen pas pro-Quileute ; - )

**ptitebella45 : **merci bcp pour le lien !! La berceuse est magnifique je trouve... Bonne lecture !

**Soosoo : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !!

**naikyy : **Et bien bonne lecture !

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl : **Bien sur que les doubles reviews sont acceptées !! Surtout de la part de ma correctrice n°1 !! Donc, même si je sais que tu as déjà lu ce chapitre... bonne lecture : - ) de mon chapitre 4, quand j'aurais fini les corrections et toutes les vérifications !

**bellaedwardsm.skaii**** : **désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster mais le voilà !

**simklob : **lol j'aime pas non plus Jacob...

**XxjustineblainxX : **Moi non plus... en fait, les loups-garous c'est quand même moins romantiques que les vampires...

**Rosalie :** Merci et bonne lecture !

**VictOow : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre !

**clédemasilia : **lol, c'est comme ça que je me représente les loups... Jacob comme un enfant trop gâté par son père, parce qu'il n'a pas bcp connu sa vraie famille... et puis après tout, on en a jamais entendu parlé... Et pour sam, c'est très sérieux et responsable que je le vois... Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !!

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 3: Soucis en Prévision

J'avais du mal à déterminer si je rêvais ou non. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres. Il faisait sombre, la forêt était peuplée d'ombres irréelles, de paires d'yeux qui disparaissaient aussitôt que je les fixais.

Et parmi cette sombre atmosphère, deux personnages se détachaient.

Mon loup, menaçant avec sa gueule ouverte sur de longs crocs étincelants et... une femme. Pâle, dégageant un halo de lumière, vêtue de noir, les yeux rouges, son incroyable chevelure d'un bleu électrique lui descendant à mi-cuisses.

Ils se jaugeaient. L'un grognant comme la bête qu'il était, l'autre d'un calme étrange et olympien. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'étais adossée contre un arbre, les mains couvertes de sang, les habits dans un état déplorable, le visage enflé par mes pleurs... Ce sont ces petits détails qui me prouvèrent que ce qui se passait était la réalité.

J'étais incapable de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où j'avais aperçu Jake sous sa forme animale et maintenant. Qui était cette femme ? D'où sortait-elle ? Et surtout... QUI cherchait-elle ? C'aurait été moi que je n'en aurais pas été autrement surprise. J'étais connue pour être la fille la plus malchanceuse des Etats-Unis et là, je faisais preuve de modestie...

Revenant à l'instant présent, je reportais mon attention sur l'étrange face à face. J'étais fascinée. J'en oubliais presque ma propre douleur. Ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, comme deux bêtes en cage, formant ainsi un cercle parfait. Le contraste entre ces deux êtres était époustouflant. L'une incarnait la grâce, l'élégance et la mort à l'état pur, l'autre la puissance et la force animale...

J'attendais. Et je réfléchissais. Où donc étaient passés les autres ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas aux côtés de Jacob ? À moins que les mouvements pressentis tout autour de nous ne soient les leurs... Mais alors pourquoi ne se montraient-ils pas ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête, incapable de répondre à toutes les questions qui me troublaient. Mon geste attira l'attention de la magnifique vampire. Ses yeux remplis de haine à mon égard me firent frissonner. Ainsi, je n'avais pas tort. C'était bien moi qu'elle cherchait. Après tout, qui d'autre dans la petite ville de Forks aurait pu devenir la proie d'une telle créature.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Décidemment, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui...Je pris néanmoins une décision. Rien que pour le temps du combat qui allait suivre – car il y en aurait forcément un – je ne serais plus l'ennemie de Jacob mais son alliée. Quoi que je doutais de pouvoir lui être utile en quoi que ce soit...

De nouveau, ils reprenaient leur petit manège qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer... Comme s'ils m'avaient entendue, ils passèrent à l'action. Enfin... je le _supposais_. Pas facile de comprendre quelque chose quand les combattants mettaient moins de temps pour faire un bond de trois mètres que vous pour seulement cligner des yeux...

En réalité, pour moi le spectacle consistait à voir s'entrecroiser des traînées bleues et noires. Autrement dit, j'étais incapable de dire qui prenait le dessus de la superbe vampire ou de l'immense loup noir. Pendant de brefs instants, j'apercevais la silhouette à peine distincte de l'animal mais celle-ci disparaissait aussitôt. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps exactement cette scène se déroulait sous mes yeux quand quatre jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la clairière. Momentanément, le combat s'interrompit tandis que la vampire méfiante calculait ses chances de s'en sortir.

Celui que je reconnus comme étant Sam prit la parole :

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- La tuer, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

Un des plus jeunes émit un petit rire amusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux me venger.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

- Oh, elle rien, répliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

Agacé, Sam lui lança :

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu meurs d'envie de nous le dire alors crache le morceau !

Elle ricana :

- Je veux me venger de lui ! De cet Edward de malheur ! Il m'a volé mon frère, James. Je tuerai sa bien-aimée.

Les indiens n'étant pas informés de ce qu'il s'était passé, je craignis qu'ils ne se laissent déstabiliser mais aucun ne trahit son étonnement. Après tout, ce n'était pas courant qu'un vampire en détruise un autre... Quil, tout à fait décontracté, plaisanta :

- Bah tu t'es trompée de porte ma vieille, et tu es un peu en retard...

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Les Cullen se sont barrés aujourd'hui, dans la matinée. En la laissant là.

Et il insista bien sur la dernière phrase.

Étrangement, elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Si ce n'est que ça... Ça écartera un obstacle de ma route...

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout pigé. Il l'a laissé parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Cette phrase, prononcée par un autre que moi me fit plus mal que jamais et une larme, unique, perla le long de mes cils avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité de la nuit...

Elle, incrédule, laissa échapper une petite exclamation :

- Et elle y a cru ? Elle a cru qu'un homme, un vampire de surcroit, qui a détruit quelqu'un, pire, un des siens pour elle, pour sa minable vie d'humaine, ne l'aimait pas ?!

Sa voix montait dans les aigus tellement son indignation était intense et elle manqua de s'étrangler...

- Elle sous-estime vraiment notre espèce ! À moins qu'elle ne soit complètement stupide...

Ce dialogue et surtout, les derniers paroles de la vampire me sortirent de mon mutisme et de mon total abrutissement. Aussi facilement que cela me paraissait difficile l'instant auparavant, je parlai.

- Tu... crois qu'il m'aime encore ?

Elle se retourna vers moi et un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, répondit :

- Tiens la guimauve s'est réveillée.

La _guimauve _!?

- C'est évident qu'il t'aime encore mon chou. Mais il y a une autre chose qui est encore plus évidente : c'est que tu n'auras pas le temps de le revoir pour qu'il te le dise lui-même...

La menace ne me fit absolument aucun effet. Une seule chose comptait pour moi en cet instant : il m'aimait encore. Puis je secouai la tête. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il m'avait abandonné et avait été plus que convaincant. Mais dans mon for intérieur, je me fis une promesse. Si jamais je ressortais vivante de cette journée, je partirais à sa recherche. Et il me donnerait des explications. S'il ne m'aimait plus, réellement, alors rien n'aurait plus aucune importance ni aucun sens et la mort serait la bienvenue. Mais s'il m'aimait encore... je me chargeais de le faire réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes et de lui passer un savon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie !

La vampire paraissait déçue par mon manque de réaction mais lorsqu'elle me vit lui adresser un sourire éblouissant, elle me prit vraiment pour une timbrée... Roulant des yeux effarés, elle se retourna vers la meute, plus sensée que moi à son goût.

- Bon où en étions-nous avant que l'humaine ne nous dérange ?

- Nous sommes aussi humains, releva Sam.

- Mouai... Moins qu'elle cependant, dit-elle en balayant le sujet d'une main nonchalante.

- Il y a des moments où je me le demande, marmonna Jacob qui avait prit le temps de reprendre forme humaine.

- Que fait-on ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Certes. Nous vous détruisons et l'affaire sera close, déclara Sam.

- Bizarrement, cette solution ne me convient pas... Et puis, tu as dit « Vous » ?

- Oui. Toi et la sangsue rousse qui tourne tout autour de la clairière.

- Victoria, murmura-t-elle. Vous l'aviez entendue ?

- Bien sûr. Au fait, je dois continuer à t'appeler la « sangsue » ou tu as un nom ?

-En quoi peut-il t'intéresser ?

Ironique, Sam répondit :

- Et bien, peut-être te ferons-nous l'insigne honneur de le mentionner lorsque nous raconterons nos exploits à nos enfants.

- Je n'y tiens pas spécialement et... je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir dans l'immédiat. Sachez tout de même que je m'appelle Angélique.

- Angélique la Diabolique.

- Merci, j'apprécie le compliment.

- C'était loin d'en être un...

- Sur ce Messieurs, continua-t-elle ignorant la réplique de Jacob, je vais prendre congé de votre aimable compagnie. Je reviendrais al tuer plus tard, lorsque ses chiens de garde seront moins attentifs.

Et sous nos yeux ébahis, elle s'inclina avant de tout bonnement disparaître... Durant quelques secondes, nous restâmes immobiles puis :

- Téléportation vous croyez ?

Voilà où en étaient mes pensées délirantes...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour à la maison

Chapitre 4:

J'ai plutôt ramé sur ce chapitre alors excusez le temps qu'il a mis à être publié...

**T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t.sky : **Lol heureuse que tu te sentes mieux je ne tenais pas à ce que ceux qui lisent cette fic soient dépressifs :D

**state gem : **au cas où tu n'aurais pas reçu mon message, je te dis que je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Au fait... qu'entends-tu par « étonnante » ?

**Praes :** Merci pour tes encouragements !!

**Soosoo : **Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu mais je ne souviens plus mais oui effectivement, elle sait que Jacob et ses amis forment une meut (cf : chapitre 2...)

**naikyy : **Contente que ça t'aies plu !! En tout cas pour Angélique, il s'agissait surtout de trouver une nouvelle personne prête à vouloir du mal à Bella. Et cette dernière s'est associée à Victoria... Mais en même temps avec des cheveux bleus... ça pouvait pas être Victoria :P je devrais peut-être rajouter Caïus aux deux filles, ils représenteraient la France tout les trois... Non, je délire, je sais que je suis pas drôle, t'inquiètes pas... :D

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl : **Merci ! Comme d'habitude !! Publie vite ton prochain chapitre !! J'ai hâte de voir comment tu t'es débrouillée avec toutes ces contraintes :P

**bellaedwardsm.skaii**** : **Ah bon ? Comment ça « chelou » ? C'est si bizarre que ça ?

**simklob : **Je sais pas qui est Lois Lane mais oui, en tout cas Bella est éffectivement un aimant un malheur... mais ça c'est bien connu :P

**XxjustineblainxX : **Il y a de fortes possibilités...

**clédemasilia : **Désolée de te décevoir mais un couple Jacob/Angélique n'est absolument pas prévu ;-) Vaut mieux pour eux d'ailleurs car ils ne sont pas sûrs de survivre à ma fic...

Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs histoires favorites ou auteurs favoris !!

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 4: Retour à la maison

Bizarrement, j'avais beau être consciente, rien ne semblait réellement fonctionner en moi. J'avais l'impression constante d'être au bord d'un précipice, voire d'y être tombée... J'étais incapable de marcher, les loups durent me porter tour à tour pour me ramener chez moi. Je me rendais compte de la présence des autres, mais sans vraiment pouvoir, ni vouloir d'ailleurs, y répondre.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement de la maison dont toutes les lumières étaient étrangement allumées. Il régnait dans la cour un désordre désagréable.

Une petite cinquantaine d'hommes y étaient réunis, sur le qui-vive. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi... Après tout, il était presque sept heures du matin, alors que faisaient-ils chez moi si tôt ? Ou devrais-je dire si tard...

Un concert de cris de joie et d'applaudissements retentit à notre arrivée. Le tableau que nous offrions m'amusa fortement : cinq grand gars, costauds, tous torses nus et sans chaussures, marchant à grands pas, alignés, les cheveux dans le vent... et une jeune fille, en l'occurrence, moi, dans les bras de celui du milieu et dans un état pitoyable...

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire, amusée par mon imagination débordante, en déroute comme le reste de ma petite personne…

J'entendis bientôt, s'élevant parmi toutes les autres, la voix de mon père affolé.

- Bella ! Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout, toute la nuit !

Ah... Voilà la raison de tout ce charivari...

Mon père babillait comme un petit enfant et je compris, émue qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi... qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour moi. Charlie s'interrompit brusquement dans son discours, me fixant avec inquiétude. Mais qu'avait-il donc à me regarder comme ça ? J'étais si horrible à voir ?

Je passai une main encore tremblante sur mon visage, ayant peur par avance de ce que je pourrais y découvrir... Mais c'était moins grave que ce que je pensais. Un peu de terre, de sang, et surtout de mes larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler, sans même que je m'en rende compte...

Malgré ma décision, la blessure était loin d'être refermée et tant que je ne serais pas certaine de _Son_ amour, la plaie de mon cœur s'ouvrirait pour laisser jaillir mon désespoir...

Impuissante et épuisée, j'appuyai mon font contre mon protecteur et fermai les yeux. Je ne désirais que peu de choses en ce moment : être propre, m'enfouir sous ma couette et... Non ! Stop ! Arrêter de penser à lui ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Dans l'intimité de ma chambre, je pourrais me laisser aller, mais là... pas question de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à passer pour une folle...

Allez, vite ! Ramenez-moi à la maison et finissons-en ! Malheureusement pour moi, personne ne semblait comprendre ce que je désirais... Faudrait-il exprimer mon souhait à haute voix pour que mon vœu se réalise ? Je m'en sentais bien incapable...

Enfin, on me porta à l'intérieur et on me déposa sur le vieux fauteuil de mon père, à défaut de mon lit moelleux, afin que le médecin puisse m'examiner.

D'ailleurs, que faisait-il cet hurluberlu ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Je ne voulais surtout pas être auscultée... À vrai dire, j'aurai voulu qu'on arrête de me toucher sans cesse et que l'on me laisse souffrir en paix, seule, avec ma douleur pour seule compagnie...

En revanche, le médecin ne semblait pas vraiment être du même avis que moi étant donné qu'il s'escrimait à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier pour vérifier mon rythme cardiaque alors que je les refermais au fur et à mesure... Agacée par son insistance, je réussis à prononcer ces quelques mots :

- Je n'ai rien.

- Permets-moi d'en douter... Depuis tout à l'heure, tu enroules tes bras autour de toi comme si tu avais mal. C'est le signe d'un puissant choc émotionnel.

Bravo... Pas besoin d'être médecin pour le deviner... N'importe qui dans cette maison aurait été capable de le dire... et même d'en préciser la cause.

- Et puis, tu es couverte de sang.

Une véritable lumière celui-là...

-Ce n'est rien. Juste mes mains.

Mais ce foutu médecin était vraiment bouché ou alors il le faisait exprès, car, de nouveau, il tentait de m'ausculter sans mon autorisation... Et je finis par perdre patience... Mes nerfs déjà à vif avaient fini par céder devant l'insistance de ce stupide médecin.

Ce dernier en eut pour ses frais. Il reçut une gifle magistrale tandis que je hurlais de tout mon souffle une phrase qui me démangeait depuis un certain temps...

- Laissez-moi tranquille !!

Le silence se fit dans le salon, à présent bondé. Tous me regardaient, choqués par mon attitude. Les dents serrées, un poing pressé contre mon cœur prêt à éclater, je murmurai de nouveau :

- Laissez-moi tranquille...

À vrai dire, je redoutais un peu la scène que me ferait inévitablement Charlie pour ma conduite qui devait lui paraître incompréhensible…

Il y eut quelques remous dans l'assemblée et une gracile jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs apparut devant moi. D'une voix ferme de femme habituée à se faire entendre, elle lança à la cantonade :

- Elle a raison. Partez maintenant, elle a besoin de calme. Elle est sauvée, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elle.

Personne ne protesta dans la salle sauf le médecin qui entendait bien faire valoir ses arguments. Ma salvatrice le renvoya d'ailleurs de façon tout à fait cavalière :

- À mon avis, ce dont elle a le moins besoin c'est que vous la traumatisiez un peu plus. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense être plus apte que vous à gérer la situation.

- Mais...

Les protestations du jeune médecin furent étouffées par Charlie qui le traîna presque de force vers la porte. Lorsque la pièce fut seulement occupée par ce dernier, Billy, les cinq jeunes, ma salvatrice et moi, la jeune femme se retourna et s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

Je fus bouleversée par son visage ravagé de profondes cicatrices mais dans lequel se reflétait une profonde tendresse. Très doucement, elle me demanda ce que je voulais. Sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles, je la fixai droit dans les yeux. Patiemment, elle répéta sa question.

- Edward, finis-je par murmurer.

Voilà ce que je voulais... _Mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle soit incapable de m'offrir_, pensais-je alors que mes yeux libéraient un flot de larmes...

Faisant preuve d'une extrême douceur, elle me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant de douces paroles. Je me laissai bercer par sa voix mélodieuse, sans prendre véritablement garde aux paroles qu'elle prononçait.

Rompant notre étreinte, je tentai de me relever et grâce à son aide, parvint à monter à l'étage. Les hommes nous regardaient, gênés, les bras ballants, se sentant de trop. Seules deux femmes pouvaient partager cet instant.

Elle prenait soin de moi. Comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Elle me mena jusqu'à la salle de bain, un bras autour de mes épaules. Je la sentais attentive au moindre de mes désirs. Je savais qu'elle serait là, quels que soient mes besoins. Qu'elle serait là, tout près, disponible, prête à me réconforter. Si je voulais être seule, elle me laisserait, mais si j'avais besoin de réconfort, elle resterait avec moi.

Elle me regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je la fixai en retour pour qu'elle la lise dans mes yeux. Et elle comprit ce que je voulais. Me souriant, elle me murmura :

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je serais en bas.

Mais elle savait aussi bien que moi que je ne ferais pas appel à elle.

Je fermai la porte derrière elle, allumait le chauffage et fit couler de l'eau dans mon bain. J'osai à peine lever le regard vers le miroir. Quelle épave étais-je devenue en à peine l'espace d'une journée ? Je ne pouvais pas voir. Je ne voulais pas voir. Pas tout de suite.

Un à un, j'ôtai mes vêtements poussiéreux et d'un geste machinal, les jetai dans la panière à linge. Puis, tremblante, je pénétrai dans l'eau chaude de mon bain et appuyai la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. L'eau délassait mes muscles endoloris mais ce bien-être n'atteignait pas mon cœur.

Avec des gestes las, je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, rinçait mes cheveux couverts de boue et m'immergeais complètement durant quelques secondes. Avec dégoût, je constatai que l'eau avait pris une teinte grisâtre, mélange de sang et de terre accroché à ma peau.

Comme dans un rêve, je sortis du bain, ruisselante, le vidai et me dirigeai vers la douche. Je savais parfaitement que cet acte pouvait paraître ridicule mais j'éprouvai un besoin de me sentir propre qui dépassait l'entendement. Comme si cette simple douche pouvait effacer le désordre de mon cœur. L'eau glissait sur ma peau, emportant avec elle la boue, le sang… tout ce qui en moi me dégoûtait, à l'instar de cette douleur, de cette culpabilité que j'éprouvais… Oui, j'étais coupable. Coupable parce que j'étais bête, si bête de l'avoir cru, d'avoir cru tous ses mensonges mirobolants…

Sous l'eau de la douche, je me lavai les cheveux et achevai enfin ma toilette, un peignoir moelleux m'accueillant au sortir de la douche... Ainsi emmitouflée, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me jetai en travers de mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt pour un sommeil agité...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Bon, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 5

Bon… il va sans dire que je me rends compte d'avoir traîné à mettre ce chapitre en ligne et qu'en plus il n'est pas terrible… Enfin, j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain qui est déjà écrit mais pas tapé ni corrigé…

**Soossoo : **En effet, il s'agit bien d'Emily :P Qui d'autre ? Et si tu as attendu pour le précédent chapitre que dire de celui-là ?... Toutes mes excuses ;) Et contente que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes te plaise !

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl : **Moi aussi je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ça :P

**annabelle : **Merci ! Enfin, ça renaissance c'est pas pour tout de suite…

**naikyy : **Contente que ça te plaise ! :) Je me rends compte que cette partie était un peu mélodramatique mais bon… il faut de tout pour faire un… livre ?

**x0-alicecullen-x0 : **On fait tous un peu n'importe quoi dans nos moments de folie :P je crois que perso j'aurais fait pareil… enfin en gros j'ai déjà fait presque pareil… Des coups de pieds à un médecin qui s'obstinait à vouloir me planter des aiguilles sur les doigts de pieds… Autant dire qu'il n'a jamais réessayé… xD

**Praes : **lol :P t'es pas obligée si t'as pas envie…

**Simklob : **Oui, en fait ça sera à peu près ça… Mais bon tu verras bien par toi-même ce qu'il va se passer…

Bonne lecture !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 5: Retour à la réalité

Le matin, je fus réveillée par des cris qui me parurent incongrus. J'étais la seule à habiter dans cette maison, excepté Charlie, bien évidemment... Pourtant, parmi les deux voix que j'entendais, aucune n'était la sienne. Nos « invités » étaient-ils restés toute la nuit ?

Tendant l'oreille, je cherchai à comprendre la teneur de la discussion :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas rentrer, maintenant ?! Elle est vivante, on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait pour elle ! Laisse-la se débrouiller avec Charlie et rentre à la maison avec moi !

- Laisse-moi rectifier quelque chose : _tu _as fait tout ce que _tu_ pouvais ! Moi, je peux encore l'aider !

- Voilà le problème avec toi, Emily ! Tu as trop bon cœur !

- Et toi tu es trop égoïste ! Elle a besoin de mon aide ! Si tu veux rentrer, rentre ! Rien ne t'en empêche, tu peux courir ! Mais si moi je veux rester, c'est mon problème !

- Mais ce n'est pas ça ce qui me dérange !! Tu devrais te reposer ! Tu l'as veillée pendant deux jours ! De quoi avais-tu si peur ?!

- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?! Et bien, moi ça ne m'aurait pas autrement étonnée qu'elle tente de se suicider ! Tu as vu la tête qu'elle avait quand elle est rentrée ?!

- Tu as vraiment trop d'imagination Emily ! C'est juste une gamine qui s'est fait larguer par son copain !

Il y eut un blanc. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et je retenais ma respiration de peur qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence.

D'une voix grondante et basse, j'entendis la dénommée Emily cracher ces quelques mots :

- Une _gamine_ ? !! Larguée par son copain ?!

Elle manqua de s'étrangler.

- Mais tu es complètement stupide mon pauvre chéri !! Moi, ce que je vois, c'est une jeune fille tout à fait mature, capable d'éprouver de l'amour et d'en dispenser autour d'elle. C'est une jeune fille qui vient de perdre le seul amour de sa vie, la seule personne qui peut tenir une place unique dans son cœur. Une jeune fille qui a vécu une histoire d'amour insensée avec un être complètement opposé à la race humaine ! Un vampire ! Un vampire et sa famille qui ont tout absolument tout sacrifié pour elle, pour la protéger ! Et cela contre son grès à elle ! Et elle sait qu'elle va continuer à vieillir loin de lui ! Elle sait qu'il l'aime encore, mais qu'il ne la laissera jamais au grand jamais le revoir et cela pour son propre bien ! Ca a de quoi rendre quelqu'un fou et largement de quoi donner des envies de meurtre et de suicide !!

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'étais approchée jusqu'en haut de l'escalier pour les épier discrètement. Ils se faisaient face, pile dans mon champ de vision. Elle tremblait, les poings serrés, comme si elle mourait d'envie de le gifler. Je la comprenais et elle me comprenait. Elle était parvenue à transcrire mes sentiments alors que moi-même je n'y étais pas parvenue. Emily continuait :

- J'aurais pensé que _Toi_, tu aurais pu comprendre. Comprendre ce que je ressens, ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Pourtant, leur histoire est si semblable à la nôtre ! Elle souffre et je la comprends parce que j'ai vécu la même chose !

Sam aussi semblait en colère :

- Ne compare pas notre amour au leur ! Ce n'est pas...

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Pas la même chose que ton imprégnation pour moi ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un phénomène magique et incompréhensible ?! Mais l'amour c'est exactement la même chose ! Eux aussi sont destinés l'un à l'autre ! C'est d'une telle évidence ! Les as-tu seulement bien observés quand tu les espionnais en cachette lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Tu ne voyais pas le fil invisible qui les reliait tous les deux ?! Tu ne voyais pas qu'ils étaient constamment « connectés » ?! Et le fait que le sang de Bella soit d'un tel attrait pour Edward et qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée pour autant, tu en fais quoi ?

La prononciation de son nom me pinça le cœur...

- Et qu'il soit parti pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale ?! Ce n'est peut-être pas une preuve d'amour ça ?! Mais que faut-il donc que je te dise pour t'ouvrir les yeux !? Pourquoi le fait qu'ils ne soient pas de la même race te paraît-il un obstacle insurmontable ? Tu es bien un loup-garou toi !

Après cette longue tirade, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, des étincelles de colère dans les yeux... Lui, le regard dans le vague restait stoïque, comme s'il pensait à autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et effectivement...

- Comment se fait-il que tu saches autant de choses sur eux ?

- Hein ? (Réaction tout à fait normale : gros détournement de conversation, pas très subtile, façon loup-garou effrayé de se faire décapiter par sa compagne...)

Elle se reprit un peu calmée :

- Trois choses : elle parle en dormant...

Je grimaçai. Espérons que je n'ai rien dévoilé de mon plan...

- ... et tu oublies que je vis depuis déjà un certain temps avec des loups-garous dont les Cullen sont le principal sujet de conversation. Et aussi. Tu m'as emmenée plus d'une fois dans tes « missions » d'espionnage quand j'étais blessée. Ne crois surtout pas que je ne voyais ni n'entendais rien...

Il fit la grimace, mais ne répondit rien. La conversation semblant terminée, je me dirigeai discrètement dans la salle de bain pour m'accorder ce que nous appelions du temps de notre amour « une minute d'humanité »...

J'en ressortis aussi fraîche et pimpante qu'il était possible de l'être quand on venait de « se faire larguer par son petit copain » pour réemployer l'expression de Sam.

Je descendis en prenant soin de bien faire claquer mes chaussures sur les marches, histoire que tout le monde sache que j'étais réveillée. Comme si de rien n'était, j'entrai dans la cuisine, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Vraiment pas facile d'avoir l'air gai quand on a le cœur en miettes…

Les quatre personnages assis dans la pièce me fixaient désagréablement, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre venant tout juste de débarquer avec sa soucoupe volante… Je ne pouvais plus les ignorer.

- Bonjour.

Machinalement, tous les quatre me répondirent en chœur. On aurait dit des gamins pris en flagrant délit. À propos…

- Vous parliez de moi ?

Je vis Charlie passer du blanc complet au rouge tomate bien mûre avant d'exploser :

- Dis donc toi, tu te moques de qui ? Hier tu étais un cadavre ambulant et ce matin, tu débarques toute souriante comme si de rien n'était… On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur / ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? Je te signale que Billy, Sam et Emily sont resté là toute la journée et toute la nuit parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi !

J'en restais coïte. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce que je leur répondrais…

- Et bien, disons que… la douleur passera plus vite si je ne fais pas une fixation sur lui et si j'essaie de sourire à nouveau…

C'était sorti tout seul et ça avait au moins le mérite d'être sincère.

Emily se leva en s'exclamant :

- Tu as raison ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te remettes aussi vite !

Puis elle vint à mon côté et me passa un bras autour des épaules avant de me murmurer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

D'un air aussi décontracté que possible, je lui répliquai :

- Noyer mon désespoir dans un mélange de chantilly et de coulis au chocolat !

Et sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeai vers le frigo, en sortis un pot de coulis de chocolat et une bombe de chantilly avant de m'attabler. Dans un grand bol, je mélangeai les deux ingrédients avant de plonger ma cuillère dedans et de déguster l'écoeurant mélange. J'aurais bien besoin de ça pour me remonter le moral…

Tous les quatre m'observaient, sceptiques. La bouche pleine de chocolat, je leur fis une mimique joyeuse pour les rassurer … qui produisit l'effet contraire… Sans se concerter, les quatre acolytes se levèrent – du moins pour les trois hommes qui étaient encore assis – et sortirent dans la cour. Je pressentais que leur cacher ma décision serait pour le moins difficile avec ces êtres naturellement dotés d'un radar à mensonges…

Soudain, interrompant mes réflexions, le téléphone sonna. Spontanément, je me levai, l'attrapai et répondis :

- Allo.

- Bella

La voix qui résonna dans l'appareil était bien celle à qui je m'attendais le moins…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les cadeaux abusifs

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents il me semble...

**Soosoo : **On a déjà pas mal discuté mais merci encore pour ta gentille review qui m'a sérieusement fait flipper...

**Sasa : **lol et bien tu vas savoir qui c'est maintenant :P Bonne lecture et ravie que tu apprécie ma fi

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl : **merci pour ta review pas très constructive comme tu le dis toi-même :P

**Annabelle : **La scène m'amusait aussi c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai mise :P Et tu vas savoir qui c'est, bien entendu ce n'est pas Edward :P ça ne serait vraiment pas logique...

**Delynn Lie : **Coucou !! Je me demandais qui me laissait autant de reviews... j'ai le droit de dire bizarre ? :P

En tout cas, merci, c'est super gentil !! Et je suis désolée pour toi mais tu arriveras peut-être à te trouver un poste avec internet là où tu vas :P Passe de bonnes vacances !!

**Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic**** : **lol :P tu verras bien mais je te dis à l'avance que je suis désolée de te décevoir... Mais tu ne penses pas que ce ne serait pas logique ?

**allessia : **euh... c'est la même qui m'a laissé 4 reviews différentes pour le même chapitre ou ce sont des personnes différentes :P en tout cas merci pour ton / votre enthousiasme !!

**x0-alicecullen-x0 : **tu as cité la personne bien entendu :P mais pour Sam et Emily, je pense que la gifle n'aurait pas vraiment eu de sens :P Merci pour ta review !

**ptitebella45 : **la voili la voilou !!

**naikyy : **Comme le dirait un de mes amis, il y a rien de mal à montrer ses sentiments en lisant qqch ou en regardant qqch :P Contente que ça te plaise toujours et bonne lecture !

**Charlotte : **et bien, il y aura au moins une faute dans ce chapitre puisque je l'ai sciemment laissée :P à toi de la trouver :P (voir çi dessous)

**À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE SI POSSIBLE !!**

**Voilà, on va dire que c'est un mini-concours mais en fait, il s'agit d'un pari que j'ai fait avec Cathyouchka... J'ai laissé une faute dans mon texte et je voudrais savoir si vous êtes capable de la détecter... Sans tricher bien entendu donc interdit de copier le texte sous Word pour la trouver... Et si vous trouvez, pourriez-vous me le dire en MP, histoire que personne ne vienne y voir dans mes reviews ? :-)**

**Ce que vous gagnerez ? Et bien je m'avance beaucoup mais je vous autoriserais à me donner un mot que je devrais placer dans le chapitre en cours... Si jamais je n'y arrive pas... vous aurez le droit à mes plus plates excuses, donc je vous en prie ne soyez pas trop sadiques... Si c'est complètement hors-contexte avec mon histoire, je risque d'avoir du mal...**

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 6: Les cadeaux abusifs de l'extralucide

Lourdement, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et murmurai :

- Alice.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, sinon, il va découvrir ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Mais…

- Chut… écoute-moi bien. Va chez nous. Il y a une clé cachée dans le pot de fleur devant lequel Edward avait l'habitude de garer la voiture. Ensuite va dans ma chambre, j'ai laissé quelque chose pour toi. Ne me rappelle pas, Edward nous a demandé de nous débarrasser de tous nos portables.

- Alice !

Seul le bip insistant annonçant la fin de la communication me répondit… Tout cela était si imprévu… que me voulait Alice ? Il fallait que j'aille voir. D''un bond, je me relevai, attrapai les clés de ma camionnette avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et de sortir en claquant la porte derrière moi, oubliant mon coupe-vent dans la précipitation.

Dehors, Sam, Billy, Emily et Charlie discutaient, les trois premiers s'apprêtant visiblement à partir. Surpris, Charlie me cria :

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Reste ici !

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je reviens.

- Il n'est absolument pas question que tu bouges d'ici !

Stoppée dans mon élan, je fixai mon regard dans le sien et murmurai froidement :

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

- Bella…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, je t'ai dit que j'allai revenir.

À ma grande surprise, il lâcha mon bras qu'il avait fermement maintenu et releva la tête les larmes aux yeux :

- Tu as raison ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à te faire plus confiance... Pars. Mais sois prudente. À chaque fois que tu t'éloignes, j'ai l'impression que tu cours à la catastrophe.

Je le serrai un bref instant dans mes bras, me demandant sincèrement pourquoi il me faisait une déclaration aussi solennelle alors que je ne faisais qu'un bref aller-retour à moins de deux kilomètres d'ici... Bien sûr il ne le savait pas mais ... il se doutait quand même que si je décidai de fuir pour ne plus revenir, je serais un petit peu plus discrète...

Claquant ma portière, je fis démarrer le moteur de ma vieille Chevrolet et sortis sans accélérer l'allure. Par contre, une fois sur la grande route, j'eus du mal à ne pas faire gémir le vieux moteur de ma pauvre camionnette.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me pressai ainsi. Quelque que soit la chose qu'elle m'avait laissée, elle m'attendrait... Cependant, un sentiment d'urgence m'animait. Car, de nouveau, une infime chose me reliait à eux. Et autant avouer que je mourrais de peur qu'elle ne me glisse entre les doigts et que je ne puisse rien faire pour la rattraper...

Dans un crissement de pneus, et une plainte de mon antique véhicule, je pris l'embranchement qui menait à la grande maison blanche. D'un geste vif, j'arrêtai, tirai le frein à main et me précipitai dehors. Malheureusement, j'avais omis un petit détail... de grande importance... ce qui me valut une rude chute sur les graviers de la cour.

« Et voilà, Bella, ce qui arrive quand tu oublies de te concentrer sur tes mouvements », m'auto-reprochai-je. En soupirant, je me relevai et évaluai les dégâts... Mes mains et mes avant-bras étaient relativement bien écorchés, mon menton m'élançait douloureusement, ainsi que mon genou gauche mais je survivrais...

Haussant les épaules et retenant la nausée qui menaçait de m'envahir, due à l'odeur de mon sang, bien qu'il ne soit pas en grande quantité, je fouillai dans le pot désigné et en extrayai une simple clé à laquelle on avait accroché un porte-clés en forme de pantalon. Le petit clin d'œil réussi à me tirer un léger sourire.

D'une main tremblante, j'insérai la clé dans la serrure. Il y eut un léger déclic et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. L'immense pièce était aussi lumineuse lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là qu'en leur présence... Le seul élément qui témoignait de leur absence était les grands draps d'un banc immaculé qui recouvraient chacun des meubles de la grande pièce. N'avaient-ils donc rien emporté ? Devant la preuve évidente de leur départ, j'eus un pincement au cœur. J'espérais tellement les revoir un jour...

M'écartant légèrement du but de ma mission, je traversai la pièce pour aller découvrir l'immense piano noir. Avec nostalgie, je laissai courir mes doigts sur le clavier, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, il serait de nouveau là à me jouer ma mélodie...

En soupirant, je m'éloignai de l'instrument et montai lentement les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. La vieille croix patinée ne trônait plus à sa place habituelle, accrochée au mur de l'escalier... Carlisle n'avait pas du vouloir l'abandonner... Je passai devant la chambre d'Edward sans même jeter un regard sur la porte et entrai dans le quartier réservé à Alice et Jasper.

Et là, bien en évidence sur le lit, il y avait ce « quelque chose » qui m'était destiné. Cette fois sûre de ne pas la voir disparaître, je m'assis doucement et saisis la lettre qui était posée sur un petit coffret en bois finement ciselé. Légèrement impatiente, je l'ouvris.

_Ma très chère Bella, mon adorable petite sœur,_

_La première chose que je veux te dire c'est : n'en veux pas à mon frère, il a cru faire le meilleur choix pour toi. Mais saches que je ne suis pas de son avis, parce que sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais laissé cette lettre en transgressant toutes les règles qu'il nous a imposées ? _

_Je pense qu'il aurait du te transformer comme je l'ai vu dans ma deuxième vision de toi. Il n'empêche que ce qui est fait est fait et qu'on ne peut rien changer au fait que nous soyons partis. Et comme mon frère ne reviendra pas sur sa décision avant un bon moment je le crains et qu'il serait idiot de vous laisser souffrir tous les deux, j'imagine que tu as pris la décision qui s'impose d'elle-même : si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet alors Mahomet viendra à la montagne... Autrement dit, si lui ne va pas te chercher, c'est à toi d'y aller. C'est bien sûr ce à quoi tu avais pensé, n'est-ce-pas ?_

À cet endroit de la lettre, je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Alice me connaissait si bien...

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faciliter les choses pour ton voyage. En cachette d'Edward mais avec la complicité de ma mère, j'ai tout préparé pour que tu n'aies qu'à partir à notre recherche. Dans la boîte tu trouveras de l'argent (du liquide et une carte de crédit), un téléphone portable (attention, ne l'utilise pas, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas mon nouveau numéro et garde-le toujours allumé au cas où j'aurais besoin de te joindre) et les clés d'une voiture que tu trouveras derrière la maison._

_Dans la voiture, il y a tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour camper. Je crois t'avoir tout dit et prévenu tout tes besoins... J'espère ne pas m'être trompée..._

_N'oublie pas que tout cela a été fait en cachette D'Edward, alors oui, effectivement, tu as le droit de m'applaudir, ça n'a pas été du gâteau... Pour la voiture surtout, il a fallu que je la fasse livrer et tout ranger en vitesse dedans au moment même où Edward... te faisait ses adieux. Et il va falloir encore cacher la facture de ton téléphone et les prélèvements sur la carte de crédit... Bah, il suffira de surveiller l'arrivée du facteur dans mes visions..._

_Que puis-je te dire d'autre sinon bonne chance ? Ah, oui ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, nous avons déménagé à Los Angeles... Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte car bien entendu, mon frère ne me faisait pas assez confiance et il a supplié Papa de ne pas me la passer mais je peux te dire que nous habiterons vers Beverly Hills mais dans un coin plus éloigné... Il te faudra chercher pour nous trouver mais je pense qu'en posant quelques questions en ville tu n'auras pas trop de mal... Nous passons rarement inaperçus..._

_De toute façon, je te contacterai d'ici deux à trois semaines après notre départ. Je te mets aussi en garde contre tous les vampires que tu pourrais rencontrer au cours de tes pérégrinations. Je pense que prononcer notre nom suffira à les dissuader de te faire du mal mais je tenterais de te prévenir si je vois quelque chose._

_Autre chose : si jamais tu rencontres une famille vampirique surnommée Volturi, surtout, fait comme si tu ne savais rien d'eux ! Ils ne doivent absolument pas soupçonner le fait que tu aies un quelconque lien avec nous sinon ils te tueraient et nous traqueraient jusqu'à obtenir notre mort... Avec eux, la seule chose que tu puisses faire est de te mêler à un groupe d'humains et le mieux serait qu'ils soient indigènes. Ils ont plus tendances à s'attaquer aux touristes pour que leurs crimes ne soient pas trop vite découverts. _

_Ne reste jamais seule dans une ville la nuit pour aucun prétexte, sois très prudente, à la limite de la paranoïa... Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Je vais devoir te quitter, mon frère arrive bientôt. Tu trouveras dans mon placard un petit cadeau pour toi de la part d'Esmée et de la mienne._

_Courage. Je t'adore et je compte sur toi._

_Alice _

En repliant la lettre et en me saisissant de la boîte, je murmurai pour moi-même :

- Décidément Alice, tu es prévoyante, même pour les cas les plus extrêmes...

Le coffret contenait effectivement tout ce qu'Alice avait évoqué : une somme modique de mille dollars , une carte de crédit, un téléphone portable blanc et argenté avec une petite chaîne à laquelle était accrochée un mini tee-shirt et pour finir les clés d'une voiture avec de petites converses en porte-clés. Alice était vraiment accro aux vêtements...

Un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, je me levai et ouvris la penderie de ma « sœur ». là, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque... Le « petit cadeau » d'Alice et d'Esmée était composé de quatre énormes valises et d'un sac à main, tous pleins à craquer... Se doutaient-elles seulement avec leur force surhumaine qu'il me faudrait au moins quatre voyages pour tout descendre dans la voiture ?

Tout en soupirant, je soulevai la première et l'ouvrai sur son lit. Incrédule, je vis les vêtements – qui après inspection se révélèrent être uniquement des hauts – s'étaler sous mes yeux. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts et toutes les saisons... Sans pousser plus loin l'exploration des imposantes valises, j'entrepris de les descendre – ce qui ne me pris pas moins d'un quart d'heure...

Une fois les encombrants bagages préparés par Alice descendus dans le salon, je décidai d'aller voir quelle voiture tape-à-l'œil cette dernière m'avait réservée... Avant tout, je voulus vérifier quel était le symbole qui ornait les clés mais malheureusement Alice l'avait fait disparaître... Le fait qu'elle ait décidé de l'enlever n'augurait rien de bon...

Pas le moins du monde rassurée, je sortis dans la cour et contournai l'imposante bâtisse. Quand la voiture apparût à mes yeux, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je sentais qu'Alice avait fait un effort pou trouver quelque chose qui me plairait et contre toute attente c'était le cas...

Elle était absolument magnifique... et sûrement très rapide et... chère. Pour être tout à fait sincère, la coupe était tout à fait à mon goût : fine et élancée, noire mais avec à l'avant un pare-choc rassurant, le design d'une voiture de sport...Parfaite même si je me doutai que jamais je ne la pousserai à sa vitesse de pointe... Par contre, ma très chère Alice avait rajouté sa petite touche personnelle qui m'empêcherait de passer inaperçue : les deux ailes de la voiture et le capot étaient décorées de délicates arabesques d'un noir argenté, plus clair que la couleur de fond.

L'intérieur était aussi luxueux que le reste : sièges en cuir noir, très confortables, un volant toujours de la même couleur avec les mêmes dessins que sur la carrosserie, un GPS, une autoradio semblable à celle offerte par Emmett et Rosalie, enfin, bref... un beau bijou... qui portait le nom de Ferrari...

Dans une des pochettes sur le côté, je trouvai les papiers de la beauté à mon nom. Sur la banquette arrière et dans le coffre étaient soigneusement tente, sac de couchage et comme l'avait dit Alice, tout le nécessaire pour camper... y compris les vivres. Elle avait tout de même pensé à laisser assez de place dans le coffre pour que je puisse caser les bagages qu'elle m'avait préparé.

Une fois que j'eus fini ce « rangement », je récupérai la boîte contenant tout ce qu'Alice m'avait donné, refermai la maison à clé ainsi que la voiture et m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette pour me mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui recommençait à tomber.

Dans un état de grande excitation, je rentrai chez moi à une allure d'escargot. Mon plan se concrétisait et la douleur de mon cœur commençait à disparaître car j'étais de plus en plus certaine de le revoir un jour... et Alice avait presque réussi à me persuader que je ne lui étais pas aussi indifférente qu'il me l'avait affirmé...

Arrivée devant la maison, je me garai et tenant fermement ma boîte contre moi, je rentrai dans le salon. Charlie, planté devant la télé jeta un regard sur mes blessures et soupira :

- Bella... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ? Tu es encore tombée ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose Papa...

- Pas grand-chose ? Tu es sûre ? Tu as vu tout ce sang ?

- C'est juste superficiel ! Inutile d'autant t'inquiéter. Je vais nettoyer tout ça et on ne verra plus rien, m'empressai-je de dire.

Alors que je montai les escaliers, mon père me coupa dans mon élan :

- Où étais-tu ?

La vérité était que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre... alors j'optai pour une demi-vérité :

- Je suis allée récupérer des trucs que j'avais oubliés chez...

J'avalai ma salive.

- Chez eux.

- Tu avais les clés ?

- Oui.

- Et c'était si urgent que ça pour que tu aies dû courir pour aller y chercher ?

Bonjour l'inquisition...Je m'en tirai avec une dérobade.

- J'y tenais beaucoup.

Sans plus me poser de questions, il se retourna et reprit son match. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, je montai à l'étage pour nettoyer mes blessures, prendre une douche et me changer. je passai d'abord dans ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements et dissimuler mon secret dans ma commode puis je me dirigeai droit vers la salle de bain. Là, je pris ma deuxième douche de la journée et entrepris de me soigner tout en réfléchissant à mon plan.

Il ne me restait plus grand-chose à faire hormis choisir la date de mon départ. D'une certaine façon, j'en voulais un peu à Alice. Elle m'avait enlevé la possibilité de me préparer mentalement à mon départ en faisant tout à ma place...

Il me restait tout de même quelques petites choses à faire avant... Je savais qu'il me faudrait aller parler aux indiens Quileute. Je devrais d'abord les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, puis s'assurer qu'ils maintiendraient mes deux charmantes poursuivantes loin de moi. Je tenais aussi à satisfaire ma curiosité à propos des loups-garous. N'étaient-ils pas censés ne pas exister à l'instar des vampires ?

J'aurai aussi d'autres soucis beaucoup plus matériels à régler, comme vérifier qu'Alice avait mis des cartes routières dans la voiture car le fonctionnement du GPS était un mystère pour moi... Il me faudrait encore écrire une lettre pour mes parents, préparer mon trajet, compléter les conserves d'Alice par des provisions fraîches...

Tout compte fait... Alice avait bien fait de m'avancer... Sans elle j'aurais eu besoin d'un moi s entier pour tout préparer...

Sans plus tarder, je descendis préparer le dîner de Charlie, mangeai en vitesse et partis me coucher pour pouvoir parti tôt pour la Push le lendemain matin...

Cependant, la nuit ne fut pas aussi réparatrice que je l'aurais voulu... Dans le silence et l'obscurité de ma chambre, mes doutes me rattrapèrent à toute vitesse ainsi que la douleur de notre séparation... C'est pourquoi je passai toute la nuit roulée en boule avant de parvenir à m'endormir dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où une voix de velours me murmurait froidement ces mots : je ne veux pas que tu viennes... tu ne m'apportes rien de bon... tu ne me reverras plus jamais... ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... adieu.

Ces rêves m'emplissaient de douleur parce que j'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était beaucoup plus que de simples rêves : c'était la vérité. Il était probable que plus jamais je ne me réveillerais à ses côtés, enveloppée dans son étreinte de glace. Plus jamais ses merveilleuses lèvres ne se poseraient sur les miennes avec cette douceur qu'il employait toujours en ma présence. Plus jamais nous n'aurions ces discussions passionnées... Et enfin, jamais je n'aurais le bonheur de goûter à l'amour entre ses bras. Tant qu'il était là, je n'y pensais pas trop, persuadée que cette chose arriverait en son temps... Mais maintenant son absence se faisait cruellement sentir.

De toute ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais me donner à un autre homme que lui... Quitte à rester vierge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Et puis, je divaguai. S'il me repoussait de nouveau, je mettrai fin à mes jours... je n'étais pas indestructible comme lui. Tellement de choses pouvaient me tuer... et si facilement... C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me réveillai le lendemain matin... et ce n'était pas vraiment celui d'une femme prête à abattre des montagnes pour retrouver son amour perdu...

équivalent à environ 795 €

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié qui j'espère vous plaira... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil ma petite idée de la voiture de Bella...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jour moins 1

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre !! Comme les autres, il a été long à venir mais je vais arrêter de m'excuser parce qu'il faudrait que je le fasse à chaque chapitre publié... Alors, je vais (peut-être) vous faire un petit résumé à chaque chapitre de toutes les choses importantes qui se sont passées.

Comme personne n'a trouvé ma faute, je ne dois de compte à personne ! Génial !! T'as perdu ton pari Cathy !

**Soosoo : **Tu m'as franchement bien fait marrer avec ta review comme quoi j'oubliai les « s » de mes imparfait alors que c'était du passé-simple :P J'adore quand tu me laisses des romans comme reviews alors continue !!

**Bianca : **Oui, il y a une suite et la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl : **J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre !! c'est le premier que tu n'aies pas lu en exclusivité et que tu n'aies pas corrigé... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas moins bien que les autres...

**turimulla ****: **Merci pour ton avis positif sur ma fic ! Voici la suite !

**allessia : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant :) Et sache que tu es la première à dire que tu es ma fan ! :-)

**Nanou : **Merci !! Voilà le chapitre sept !

**naikyy : **xD Moi aussi j'adore Alice :-) Et oui, Bella va avoir plein d'aventures sur sa route... Obligé, sinon ça serait pas drôle !! Bonne lecture de mon chapitre 7 !

**Phanis : **Merci de m'avoir enfin laissé une review ! J'avoue que j'en attendais une avec impatience ! :-) Mais désolée d'avoir autant tardé, je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration... mais comme tu le vois, il a fini par arriver alors bonne lecture !

**tueuse-en-série-joke : **lol bouche bée ? À ce point-là ? :-) bah tant mieux alors ! Voilà une suite !

**breaking-dawn-fic : **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite!

**Sorya : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Au moins, elle était constructive, un vrai avis ! :D Alors effectivement, j'ai l'intention de la faire longue mais je crois que je me suis un peu plantée sur les bords... enfin bon... C'est une histoire de mathématiques :P je vais bien arriver à m'arranger... Et pour la voiture... je n'y connais pas grand-chose non plus mais j'ai choisi celle-là parce que je la trouvais jolie :D Mais après si elle ne te plaît pas, libre à toi de l'imaginer comme tu veux ! En tout cas, bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me laisser des reviews critiques !

**Charliine-x : **Lol :D c'est quoi ça ? un poème ? en tout cas, la voilà la suite !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 7: J-1

Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, le réveil fut plus que difficile. Je me levai déprimée au possible, persuadée de la futilité de mon entreprise. À quoi bon le chercher alors qu'il m'avait si explicitement fait part de son désir de ne plus avoir à faire à moi ? J'en venais à me demander comment la veille et l'avant-veille, j'étais parvenue à me laisser persuader par Alice et Angélique que je comptais encore pour lui.

« Tu deviens prétentieuse ma petite, pensai-je. Cet Adonis ne pouvait pas être pour toi. C'était une erreur du Ciel. » Et celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à la repérer et à la réparer...

Mais comme je n'étais pas du genre à revenir sans cesse sur mes décisions, je partirai quand même. Au moins, je pourrais revoir Alice une dernière fois...

En soupirant et le cœur en miettes, je décidai de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me redonner du courage. Une fois séchée, je descendis à la cuisine pour boire un jus d'orange mélangé à du jus d'ananas : un pur délice. Charlie m'avait laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, me disant qu'il était parti travailler et que si j'avais besoin d'aide, je pouvais l'appeler au poste ou bien joindre Emily.

Comme je me sentais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre, je pris la décision de partir pour la Push sans plus tarder. Après avoir enfilé baskets et k-way, je sortis sous la pluie battante et courus jusqu'à ma camionnette qui, bien évidemment, cala deux fois avant de bien vouloir daigner démarrer.

Je ne me souvenais guère du chemin qui menait chez les Quileute, mais à force de tours et de détours, je finis par parvenir à destination. Par contre, je redoutai d'avoir à chercher dans quelle maison habitait l'un ou l'autre des membres de la meute... d'autant plus que je ne connaissais le nom de famille de personne hormis celui de Jacob...

Par chance, une vieille femme qui se pressait sous la pluie m'indiqua la maison des Black. Légèrement hésitante, je frappai deux coups brefs contre le battant de la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Billy vint m'ouvrir.

- Bella ! Je ne m'attendais pas si tôt à une visite de ta part !

Je lui rendis un sourire misérable.

- En réalité, je suis venue vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et... je cherche Jacob.

Billy haussa un sourcil étonné, mais répondit quand même :

- Il est parti sur la falaise avec les autres, mais... peut-être qu'ils sont rentrés chez Sam avec le temps qu'il fait...

- Merci ! Je vais aller voir, répondis- je sans pour autant préciser si je parlai de la falaise ou de la maison de Sam.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. Reviens quand tu veux !

Je souris poliment pour éviter de lui répondre et aussitôt après je me lançai sous la pluie, récupérai la camionnette et roulai d'une traite jusqu'aux falaises. Malheureusement, arrivée là-haut je ne vis personne.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à repartir déçue, les silhouettes des six indiens apparurent du côté de la forêt. Appuyée contre ma voiture, je les attendis. J'étais déjà trempée alors un peu plus un peu moins...

Jacob fut le premier à accourir à moi.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempée ! Tu vas attraper froid !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? le rembarrai-je en pointant mon doigt sur son torse nu.

- C'est pas pareil ! Rentre dans ta voiture !

- Depuis quand t'es son père Jake? lui lança Quil moqueur.

- La ferme toi !

Sam, qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, se racla la gorge. Instantanément, les deux jeunes loups se turent et le fixèrent.

- Je propose que l'on rentre chez moi se mettre à l'abri. On discutera plus tard de la raison pour laquelle Bella est ici.

Les autres approuvèrent tout comme moi.

- OK, Bella, rejoins-nous là-bas.

Ils allaient s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt quand je me permis une petite objection :

- Je ne sais pas où tu habites.

Sans prendre la peine de prononcer un seul mot, Sam ordonna à Jacob de m'accompagner. Nous nous engouffrâmes alors tous deux dans l'habitacle de ma voiture et je démarrai. Grâce aux indications averties du jeune indien, nous eûmes tôt fait d'arriver chez Sam.

Les autres étaient déjà arrivés et s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, nous attendant, Emily à leurs côtés. Quand nous entrâmes, six paires d'yeux vinrent me dévisager et celle de Jacob ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre.

Je me sentis d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il me faudrait probablement débiter un gros mensonge si jamais il leur venait à l'idée de me poser des questions... et je craignais que les battements de mon cœur ne me trahissent auprès des loups aux sens ultradéveloppés.

Rougissante je m'éclaircis la gorge :

- Euh... Bonjour. Vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement dans l'assemblée, ce qui pour moi équivalait à un « non ».

- OK, soupirai-je. Je ne suis pas venue vous révéler un secret d'État. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Emily me sourit doucement :

- Pour ma part, il est inutile de me remercier. Il n'y avait aucune femme pour te venir en aide. J'étais la plus proche et la plus apte à le faire... Je crois.

Cette jeune femme était étonnante. Rien ne l'obligeait à m'aider pourtant, elle s'était entièrement consacrée à moi pendant presque une journée entière. Si je n'avais pas choisi une autre voie, devenir son amie aurait pu être agréable...

Sam parla à son tour :

- Pour nous aussi j'estime tous remerciements inutiles. Nous avons seulement fait ce qui nous paraissait juste. Charlie paraissait tellement affolé et nous avions les moyens de lui venir en aide alors... pourquoi ne pas t'aider ? Ç'aurait été égoïste de notre part de ne rien faire... D'autant plus que Jake nous aurait fait la peau si nous t'avions laissée comme ça... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce dernier grogna mais ne répliqua rien.

- Et en plus tu nous as rapporté de quoi nous occuper... Ces deux sangsues vont regretter d'être venues au monde ! s'exclama Jared un air sadique collé au visage.

Les loups se congratulaient, visiblement très heureux... Je décidai donc de jouer la cruche terrifiée, histoire de m'assurer qu'Angélique et Victoria ne m'approcheraient pas.

- Vous êtes sûrs de parvenir à les avoir ? Elles ne pourront pas... me tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! On va s'en occuper ! tenta de me rassurer Jacob. Pas vrai les gars ?

Un concert de cris enthousiastes répondit à sa question. Je restai cependant sceptique :

- Mais Angélique peut visiblement se téléporter... Comment allez-vous faire ? Et qui sait... peut-être que Victoria a aussi un pouvoir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On se débrouillera... La première sera tellement mal en point qu'elle sera incapable de se téléporter... Et puis on avisera !

Ils paraissaient bien trop sûrs d'eux à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais hélas rien faire de plus...

- Tiens, il pleut plus ! lança Jacob me coupant dans ma réflexion. Une balade sur la plage ça te dit ? me proposa-t-il plein d'espoir.

J'acquiesçai, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour assouvir ma curiosité... Avec la voiture, nous nous rendîmes près de la plage et continuâmes le chemin à pieds. La mer était magnifique... assez agitée, mais pas menaçante.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous marchâmes en silence. Je bouillais intérieurement, mourant d'envie de lui poser un tas de questions sur lui et sa meute, guettant l'instant propice... Finalement, je m'assis sur les galets et il me rejoignit.

- Vas-y, dit-il.

Surprise, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il eut un léger sourire désabusé.

- Je parie que tu as plein de questions.

- C'est vrai. J'ai le droit de te les poser ?

- Vas-y, répéta-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les vampires ?

- C'est dans nos gênes. Les loups et les sangs-froids ont toujours été ennemis. Ils ont été créés pour s'entre-tuer. C'est comme ça et rien n'y changera.

La réponse était claire, concise et visiblement, il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien à y redire...

- Et... les Cullen ? murmurai-je en bloquant la douleur dans ma poitrine.

- C'est pas vraiment différent... Sans ce maudit pacte, ils seraient déjà morts, tous autant qu'ils sont...

Sa voix suintait la haine. Cependant, je ne m'y arrêtai pas et continuai :

- Quel pacte ?

- Un pacte conclu entre les Cullen et nos ancêtres. Tant qu'ils restent sur leurs territoires et nous sur le nôtre, tant qu'ils ne font de mal à aucun humain, qu'ils n'en transforment aucun... nous sommes censés les laisser en paix.

Je hochai la tête. Ça me semblait raisonnable...

- Et les loups, ils ont quoi de spécial ? Des trucs bien comme les vampires ? Des pouvoirs ?

Il laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

- Ben... si on veut. On se régénère très vite. Regarde.

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il s'entailla la main avec un caillou. Le sang jaillit et la nausée monta. Pourtant, je continuai à regarder sa main avec curiosité. C'était spectaculaire. Je vis les bords de la blessure se refermer, le sang cesser de couler. En quelques secondes, même la légère cicatrice eut disparu.

Seul le sang restait, preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Ouah ! Voilà un truc qui me serait bien utile !

Il rigola.

- On peut aussi se lire dans les pensées quand on est loup. Et puis il y a d'autres trucs plus ou moins cool... L'imprégnation par exemple.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une sorte de coup de foudre pour un loup. Sauf que ça a quelque chose de magique...

- J'ai entendu Sam et Emily en parler chez moi.

- Il y a aussi le fait qu'il est impossible de contourner un ordre. Si le loup Alpha, en l'occurrence Sam nous donne un ordre précis, il est impossible de ne pas l'exécuter. C'est un peu pénible sur les bords mas on arrive à vivre avec...

- Ça à l'air sympa.

- Mouai, ça dépend du point de vue.

Une dernière question me brûlait les lèvres, mais j'hésitai à la poser de peur de sa réaction.

- Et... en ce qui concerne...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien. Oublie.

Tout compte fait, je tenais à garder ma tête solidement attachée sur mes épaules... Il me regardait, intrigué lorsqu'il sembla avoir une révélation.

- Tu voulais me parler de ma famille n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as entendus en parler dans la forêt.

- Oui, murmurai-je.

- L'histoire est des plus simples. J'avais sept ans. Les Cullen n'étaient pas encore là... Une vampire traînait dans le coin et s'est attaquée à ma mère et mes deux sœurs de quatre ans alors qu'elles revenaient du marché. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas de loups pour nous protéger. Bien sûr on a fait croire qu'elles avaient été attaquées par un ours. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris la vérité les concernant...

Il m'adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- C'est moche hein ? Je ne sais même pas qui elle est pour pouvoir la trouver et la tuer. Mon père l'a vue mais a toujours refusé de m'en donner l'exacte description. Il a peur que je me mette à sa poursuite... et il n'a pas tort...

Il soupira et baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme c'est dur de perdre une personne que l'on aime... alors trois...

Je grommelai dans ma barbe :

- Détrompe-toi...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Oups ! J'avais oublié que les loups aussi avaient bonne ouïe...

- Et bien... même si on oublie mes grands-parents maternels et mon grand-père paternel... il reste les Cullen et...

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'achever ma phrase avec un sourire :

- Nom d'un chien que ça fait mal !

- Ils ne sont pas morts objecta-t-il.

- « Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... »

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ils sont bel et bien morts Jacob. Ce sont les mots qu'_Il _a prononcés avant de partir.

Il me regardait, gêné. Je le comprenais. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à regretter le départ de ses ennemis malgré tout le mal que cela pouvait me faire...

- En parlant de partir, je dois y aller... J'ai des courses à faire si je ne veux pas que Charlie trouve une assiette vide devant lui en rentrant ! Salut !

Je m'étais déjà levée et marchai à grands pas vers ma camionnette lorsqu'il m'interpella :

- Bella !

Je me retournai et aperçus de loin un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Ça finit par passer, tu sais. La douleur. On n'oublie pas, mais on arrête d'y penser et un beau jour, on se rend compte que ce n'est plus aussi douloureux...

Je lui adressai un signe de la main et continuai mon chemin avant de m'enfermer dans ma voiture où je pleurai à chaudes larmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois que je me fus reprise, je démarrai afin de me rendre au supermarché le plus proche.

Mes courses finies, j'allai chez les Cullen déposer la moitié de mes achats dans la voiture et je rentrai chez moi. Je commençai par allumer l'ordinateur, prévoyant le temps qu'il mettrait pour démarrer puis je redescendis préparer le repas de midi : steaks et pommes dauphines.

Tout en laissant les steaks surgelés décongeler un moment, j'enfournai les pommes au four. Je ne ferai cuire la viande qu'au dernier moment.

L'ordinateur s'étant enfin connecté à Internet, je cherchai le meilleur trajet pour me rendre à L.A. et le reproduisis sur la carte que j'avais achetée.

Ensuite je fis cuire les steaks et disposai le tout dans deux assiettes avec quelques feuilles de salade lorsque Charlie arriva. Nous mangeâmes en silence et Charlie repartit pour son travail.

J'avais à présent un après-midi entièrement libre et je ne savais quoi faire pour l'occuper... Ma décision étant prise de partir tôt le lendemain, après le départ de Charlie pour la partie de pêche qu'il avait organisée avec ses collègues, j'étais désœuvrée. Il me semblait avoir à la fois des millions de choses à faire et... rien du tout.

Décidant de faire comme si rien de spécial ne se préparait, je rangeai la maison de fond en comble, hésitai à écrire une lettre à mes parents et décidai qu'un simple « je vous aime » serait nettement plus prudent si jamais la police se lançait à ma recherche.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je préparai le repas favori de mon père en pensant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je le faisais...

Lorsque Charlie revint, je me conduisis de la façon la plus normale possible et partis me coucher tôt, un nœud au ventre, après avoir embrassé mon père.

Et croyez-moi, le sommeil fut long à venir...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Et voilà ce chapitre est fini ! oui, je sais vous êtes déçues... :D non, je plaisante ! Je ne vous dis pas que si j'ai plein de reviews j'écrirais plus vite mais c'est sûr que ça me donnera plus envie d'écrire ! :D

Alors, si vous le voulez bien, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et écrivez-moi quelque chose ! J'adore ça ! :P


	8. Chapitre 8 : En route pour l'aventure !

Chapitre

Si vous allez voir tout à la fin de mon profil, vous verrez un lien qui vous mènera droit au premier chapitre de Breaking Down !

**Soosoo : **Coucou ! J'ai corrigé la ptite faute que tu m'avais signalé Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus :P Perso, je me suis sentis obligée de le mettre parce que sinon, ça collait pas avec la fin… que j'ai déjà écrite et j'ai pas du tout envie de la réécrire :P Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre avec Bella qui quitte Forks comme tu vas le voir…

**Phanis : **Alors voilà le chapitre 8 avec comme promis un bref résumé de la situation. Comme je l'ai dit à Soosoo au dessus, la présence des loups-garous était plus ou moins « obligée » si je ne voulais pas réécrire un chapitre qui est écrit depuis longtemps et qui se situe beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire :P je suis une fainéante… Bonne lecture !

**naomi : **Et bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais :P J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

**Ngazidja : **Mais je n'ai pas fait de chantage moi ! Je constate juste l'évidence : des reviews donnent envie d'écrire parce que tu te dis que tu en auras d'autres :P C'est une drogue, on y peut rien Bonne lecture quand même !!

**Emilie : **Ravie que ma fic te plaise encore plus que celle des autres :P et oui les filles c'est moi qu'elle a choisi et pas vous !! na !! :P :) Je délire toute seule fais pas attention… Je dois avouer qu'il n'y aurais rien eu d'amusant à écrire une fic dont le filon a déjà été exploité par des dizaines de fans Moi, je préfère innover :P Mais si tu aimes bien les fics qui sortent du commun, je te conseille Mauvais Sort de Phanisyouchka, c'est ma fic préférée du moment… d'autant qu'elle a été écrite par deux de mes fanfictionneuses préférées :P Bonne lecture !

**Sorya : **Tu m'as encore écrit un roman :) Donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Soosoo et Phanis, ce chapitre que tu appelles « transitoire » est en réalité un chapitre de fainéante qui ne veut pas réécrire un chapitre déjà écrit où je fais mention de ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Et tu n'es pas la seule à être tombée sous le charme des Cullen. Je suis une anti-Jacob convaincu, j'ai même failli lui donner un mauvais rôle dans ma fic, mais je me suis retenue pour conserver le caractère du Jacob de Stephenie Meyer… Avec moi, ça aurait été un crétin égoïste qui se prend pour quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux qu'Edward (et entre nous, je crois pas que ce soit possible de le surpasser :P)…

Au fait, il faut pas que tu attendes les retrouvailles avec trop d'impatience parce que je t'assure que ça va être long… Enfin… je crois :P si mes plans ne changent pas d'ici là :) Donc, j'arrête de te parler, sinon je vais jamais poster ce chapitre :P Bizoux et merci pour tes reviews !

**Cathy / mistougirl : **T'as tout compris :P rien n'est superflu donc… comme j'en ai marre de tjrs taper la même chose de façon différentes :P tu peux aller voir ce que je dis à Phanis, Soosoo et Sorya et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai mis ce chapitre inutile :) Et tu as raison pour la soirée qu'elle passe avec Charlie… j'aurais pu mais… j'étais à court d'idées :P Bonne lecture !

**Eleanora ( Laure Mamandou) : **Alors, ma chère cousine, tu vas pas me piquer ma garde robe pour la foutre dans la flotte parce que voilà mon chapitre 8, que tu as déjà lu soit dit en passant. Et n'oublie pas de me laisser une review !! Jtd ma puce :P

**Alessie : **Je crois bien que tu n'en es pas encore là mais je te dis quand même merci pour ta review :) Pour ce qui est de trouver les termes exacts… j'avoue sans complexe qu'il m'arrive de chercher pendant dix minutes le mot qu'il me faut et qui reste sur le bout de ma langue :P Bizoux et bonne lecture !

**Sara :** Je suis passablement bonne en anglais donc je préfère attendre le 11 octobre et ptetre bien même plus tard pour le lire :) Je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir…

**Charline07 :** Contente que tu sois contente :P mais c'est Sorya qu'il faut remercier pas moi … j'ai juste fait passé le message…

**MyEstimeuse :** je me demande comment t'as fait pour vivre sans avoir lu ces livres :P Voilà le chapitre 8, pas aussi bien écrit que ce que fait Stephenie Meyer mais je crois que c'est plutôt pas mal :P Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**: _**Bella décide de partir à la recherche d'Edward. Alice, sa sœur, lui est venu en aide en préparant tout son voyage et en lui procurant une voiture rapide. Avant de partir, Bella a voulu apprendre plus de choses sur Jacob, le loup-garou, ennemi juré des vampires qui constituent tout pour elle : sa famille, son amour, tout se trouve chez les Cullen… Et elle part enfin chercher ce qu'on lui a arraché…**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 8 : En route pour l'aventure !

Lorsque je me réveillai, un flot d'adrénaline parcourut mes veines. Enfin ! Enfin, j'allai pouvoir le retrouver ! Je partirai à sa recherche le jour même, après avoir rassemblé les affaires que je voulais emporter.

Durant quelques instants, je restai étendue sur mon lit, exaltée à l'idée de mon voyage. Puis je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil-matin qui indiquait déjà sept heures et quart et je me rendis compte que si je voulais être loin d'ici ce soir, il me faudrait me dépêcher de me lever...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je sautai dans les premiers vêtements venus, à savoir un jean noir, un débardeur blanc et un haut noir à manches longues qui découvre les épaules. En laçant mes baskets, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il me faudrait emporter en plus de tout l'attirail qu'Alice avait préparé pour moi. En fouillant mon tiroir, je dénichai sans peine passeport et carte d'identité que je glissai dans mon portefeuille avec mon permis. L'argent d'Alice ne tarda pas à les rejoindre tandis que je fourrai le portable et le portefeuille dans les poches de mon imper.

La feuille de route que j'avais tirée la veille fut placée dans la petite boîte que j'emmenai avec moi. Après m'être débarbouillée, je mis de côté dentifrice, brosse à dents, shampoing et savon pour le corps et les rangeai dans ma trousse de toilette. En espérant qu'Alice avait pensé aux serviettes...

Ensuite, je pris le tout et descendis à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner sur le pouce. À sept heures passées de quarante-cinq minutes, j'étais fin prête, deux trousseaux de clés dans ma poche : celui des Cullen avec les clés de leur maison et celle de la Ferrari et celui des Swan avec les clés de la maison et celles de la Chevrolet.

Saisissant ce dernier, je sortis et fermai la maison derrière moi, puis je fis démarrer la Chevrolet et partis sans un regard en arrière... À quoi bon, puisque je m'étais décidée à ne rien regretter et à _lui_ offrir ma vie, mon corps et mon âme ? Tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais lui appartenait. Plus aucune attache ne me reliait à Charlie et Renée hormis l'amour que je leur portai. Mais ce dernier était largement inférieur à celui que j'éprouvais pour _lui, _l'homme de ma vie mortelle et immortelle... Du moins, je l'espérai...

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée chez les Cullen et transvasai le contenu de mon ancienne voiture dans la nouvelle. Je pris soin de cacher de mon mieux ma Chevrolet, autrement dit, j'ouvris l'immense garage des Cullen et la rangeai à l'intérieur. Simple et efficace. En plus, elle serait à l'abri des intempéries et ne risquerait pas de se rouiller en mon absence...

Voilà, il ne me restait plus qu'à effacer plus ou moins les traces de pneus de la Chevrolet ET de la Ferrari et on ne devinerait pas que j'étais passée par là... ni quelle voiture j'avais empruntée pour partir. Parce que pour le coup si jamais on s'apercevait de la nature de mon véhicule, j'étais fichue. Les Ferrari ne couraient pas les rues et ils auraient tôt fait de me repérer.

Par la suite, je m'assis, pas très rassurée, au volant de la superbe voiture. Mon itinéraire posé sur le siège de droite, je pris une grande inspiration puis, les mains tremblantes, je mis le contact.

Le moteur démarra instantanément. On pouvait dire qu'il était nettement moins bruyant que celui de ma camionnette et même de celui de _sa_ voiture...

Lorsque je voulus partir en marche arrière pour aller dans la cour – en roulant sur l'herbe, je ne tenais pas à faire les mêmes manœuvres à chaque fois... -, une voix féminine résonna dans l'habitacle, me faisant sursauter.

- Veuillez attacher votre ceinture.

Me remettant de ma surprise, j'exécutai l'ordre et jetai un regard méfiant à l'ordinateur de bord, faisant aussi office de GPS, qui venait de s'allumer. Le visage d'une femme de grande beauté apparut sur l'écran et de nouveau la voix retentit :

- Bonjour Bella. Où désirez-vous vous rendre ?

Abasourdie par la technologie moderne, je bafouillai ;

- Euh... ben... euh... à... L.A.

Le visage sur l'écran leva un sourcil dédaigneux et…

- Je n'ai pas compris. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

- À Los Angeles, répondis-je plus clairement, déjà agacée par le ton snob qu'employait la... jeune femme virtuelle, dirons-nous. Elle était exactement le genre de femme que je redoutai voir attirer mon amour dans ses filets... Belle, sexy et méprisable... de mon point de vue. En résumé, je la haïssais avant même de la connaître.

Si la jeune demoiselle continuait comme ça, elle ne ferait pas long feu...

- Il nous faudra quarante-deux heures et dix minutes pour nous y rendre. Il y a exactement quatre-mille-deux-cent-soixante-et-onze kilomètres entre Forks et Los Angeles. À moins que vous ne rouliez aussi lentement que l'om m'en a informée, ajouta-t-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Subrepticement, sans relever son commentaire désobligeant, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon itinéraire et vit que le compte était quasiment le même... Zut ! Pas moyen de lui faire rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge à cette... cette... Cette peste virtuelle !

- Je vous indiquerai le chemin jusqu'à ce que vous soyez arrivés à destination, continua-t-elle.

- Merci, répondis-je froidement et poliment.

- De rien.

Et le silence s'installa, aucune de nous deux ne se décidant à le briser.

Finalement, je décidai de tester ses capacités, juste pour avoir le plaisir de la voir rester muette à une de mes questions. « Commençons simplement, pensai-je »

- On pourrait avoir de la musique ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a plus de quinze gigas de musique sur le disque dur de l'ordinateur. À moins que vous ne préfériez la radio ?

Un point pour Miss Virtuelle, zéro pour moi. Certes, je m'attendais à une réponse positive, mais certainement pas aussi détaillée... Quinze gigas ? Rien que ça...

- La radio sera très bien, affirmai-je.

- Quelle fréquence désirez-vous écouter ?

Au hasard, je citai une de mes radios préférées et aussitôt la musique joua en sourdine.

- J'ai le droit de démarrer maintenant ? ironisai-je.

- Bien sûr, je ne vous en ai jamais empêché, me railla-t-elle.

Ben voyons... Il allait me falloir la mater d'entrée, si je ne voulais pas subir une dictature de sa part...

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et... calai.

Fermant les yeux, j'attendis la critique. Surprise qu'elle ne vienne pas, je regardai l'ordinateur... qui bien évidemment s'était éteint, faute d'énergie pour l'alimenter.

De nouveau, je démarrai et, prenant soin de rester sur l'herbe, je sortis de chez les Cullen alors que l'ordinateur se rallumait.

- Jour 1. Zéro heures, zéro minutes et zéros secondes. Zéro kilomètres parcourus. Mission non accomplie.

- Tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas répéter ça tous les jours, je ne le supporterai pas, la rembarrai-je immédiatement.

- C'est bon, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Et bien évite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... La petite humaine est vexée de s'être fait jeter par son amoureux de vampire et n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, me railla-t-elle.

Je freinai brutalement, les yeux plus sombres qu'auparavant, les mains crispées sur le volant, une douleur me rongeant le cœur et la colère flamboyant en moi.

- Alors là, ça va pas faire, articulai-je difficilement. Tu gardes tes remarques pour toi ou je te jure que je me débarrasse de toi illico.

Le tout dit sur un ton froid et distant. Pas question que je me laisse manipuler par une machine, aussi développée soit elle.

- Euh... Je...

Elle paraissait vraiment déstabilisée par ma réaction. Et moi aussi. Où avais-je appris à rembarrer les gens de cette façon ?

- La ferme ! N'en dis pas plus si tu ne veux pas que j'applique ma sentence.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, je redémarrai. Pendant un petit moment, elle ne me dit plus rien hormis les instructions pour suivre la route. Quand j'arrivai sur l'autoroute, j'accélérai l'allure.

Et là... j'eus une révélation : j'adorai cette voiture. La sensation de vitesse me grisait. L bolide répondait à la moindre accélération, au moindre coup de frein. Elle et moi vibrions à l'unisson.

Histoire de voir ce qu'elle avait sous le capot, je pris un peu plus de vitesse. Toutes mes objections contre les voitures de sport rapides s'envolèrent. Tout compte fait, je ne la laisserai pas à Alice.

Sans m'en rendre compte je dépassai les vitesses autorisées. Bien entendue, la voix virtuelle se chargea de me le rappeler de sa voix veloutée et agaçante :

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je n'apprécierais pas qu'on rentre dans une autre voiture. Je suis unique et irremplaçable, MOI.

Décidée à lui faire ravaler sa langue, j'accélérai encore, frôlant les 200 km/h. Et à mon plus grand plaisir, elle comprit le message et me supplia d'une voix tremblante :

- Ok, ok. Ralentissez s'il-vous-plaît, ça me fait peur.

- Je préfère ça... On va peut-être arriver à s'entendre finalement, murmurai-je en ralentissant. Je te propose un deal : on remet les pendules à l'heure et on abat cartes sur table.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, je vous assure.

- Ben voyons, c'est pour ça que tu me harcèles de propos désobligeants depuis le début !

- C'est pas ma faute, grommela-t-elle comme une enfant pris la main dans le sac mais qui essaie quand même de se disculper.

- C'est ça... On te croit.

- C'est de la faute d'Alice ! Elle a mal dosé, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Que venait faire Alice dans cette affaire ?

- Mal dosé ? Comment ça ? C'est elle qui t'a construite ?

- Elle a juste apporté des modifications à l'original. Enfin... Beaucoup de modifications, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Ok, mais quel rapport avec un dosage ?

- Ben... Elle a conçu un algorithme pour que j'ai forme humaine et plus de personnalité que l'original.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, m'agaçai-je.

- C'est simple. Je vais commencer par le début. Alice m'a améliorée. Elle a d'abord agrandi le nombre de questions que l'on peut me poser et du coup j'ai plus de libre arbitre... Pour chaque réponse, j'ai le choix entre plusieurs tournures de phrases. Ensuite, moi, je ne suis qu'une recombinaison de la famille Cullen.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- En gros, on peut dire que mon physique correspond à la moyenne entre Rosalie Esmée et Alice. Par exemple, pour mes cheveux, Alice a sélectionné le blond de Rosalie, le caramel d'Esmée et son noir corbeau. Chaque couleur correspond à une donnée numérique précise. Elle les a additionnés, divisés par trois et reconvertis en données analogiques. Enfin en une couleur si vous préférez...

- Ingénieux, me contentai-je de dire. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Et bien, pour le caractère c'est presque la même chose. Sauf qu'en gros, elle a mis trop de Rosalie. Et comme elle ne vous aime pas... ça a déteint sur moi, avoua-t-elle.

- Il me semblait bien que tu me faisais penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais, marmonnai-je.et bien... qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu sois moins Rosalie ?

Fronçant ses petits sourcils, elle prit un air d'intense réflexion et lâcha :

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que si nous apprenons à nous connaître ça ira mieux...

Je soupirai.

- Et bien, me voilà condamnée à faire la conversation à un ordinateur au caractère abominable. Génial. Vraiment génial, ironisai-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée... je peux me taire aussi.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et constatai que cette perspective ne l'inspirait pas autant que moi...

- Très bien, lâchai-je. Je promets de faire un effort si tu en fais aussi de ton côté.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne te balancerai pas par la fenêtre, mais toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser ton mauvais caractère prendre le dessus.

- Marché conclu.

- Bien. Pour commencer, tu vas me tutoyer, dis-je en prenant en main le commandement des opérations. Tu peux le faire ?

- Bien sûr.

Je remarquai avec un sourire que la Miss Virtuelle avec tendance à répéter « bien sûr ». Robot elle était, robot elle resterait...

- Alors Miss Virtuelle, tu m'as l'air sacrément au point. Qu'est ce que tu peux faire ? demandai-je pour lancer la conversation.

- Je peux d'abord te dire que je m'appelle Bridget pas « Miss Virtuelle ».

- Ok, tempérai-je. Alors que peux-tu faire _Bridget _

Son mignon petit visage eut un grand sourire qui me rappela étrangement celui d'Emmett quand il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi.

- À peu près tout ce qu'un ordi peut faire et même plus. Je suis connectée à Internet en permanence donc je peux te télécharger tous les films et musiques que tu veux. Légalement, s'entend bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

- Sympa.

Alice m'impressionnait. Je ne la savais pas passionnée par l'informatique et la mécanique...

- Quoi d'autre ?

Car je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas tout... Pas assez ambitieux pour ma chère Alice.

- Et bien, je peux évidemment naviguer sur Internet à mon gré, effectuer des achats en ligne...Quoique ça risquerait d'être difficile vu que tu te déplaces constamment, se reprit-elle, mais possible...

En fait, c'était pas mal comme ça...Je n'avais même pas besoin de parler puisque elle meublait la conversation à elle toute seule. Elle me faisait presque penser à Jessica...

- Je suis aussi une encyclopédie vivante. Je sais tout et ce que je ne saurais pas, je pourrais aller le chercher sur Internet...

Comme je ne disais rien, elle me regarda attentivement et me demanda :

- Je t'ennuie ?

- Pas du tout ! la repris-je vivement. Je t'écoute ! C'est juste qu'Alice m'impressionne vraiment...

- N'est-ce pas ? Elle est fantastique. Quand nous la rejoindrons, elle pourra finir deme perfectionner.

- Parce qu'elle compte rajouter encore quoi au juste ? m'étonnai-je.

- Attends que j'aie fini de te dire ce que je peux faire et je t'expliquerai.

Tiens... Quand elle était passionnée par un sujet, elle en oubliait d'être méchante. C'était bon à savoir...

- Donc, je disais... Ah, oui ! Je peux aussi contrôler la voiture.

- Quoi ?! m'étranglai-je horrifiée par cette perspective.

- Calme-toi, rit-elle. Je ne peux pas le faire sans l'autorisation du conducteur.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Penser qu'elle aurait pu me jeter contre un arbre pour se venger m'avait donné froid dans le dos...

- Si tu veux continuer le trajet de nuit et que tu veux dormir, je peux prendre les commandes. Mais Alice m'a dit de te dire de ne pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait partie des choses qui ne sont pas au point... Elle n'a pas encore rajouté le code de la route à mes données et actuellement... je ne vois pas la route. Il faudrait ajouter une caméra mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire puisqu'elle m'a fixée à la va-vite sur la Ferrari.

- Donc pas de conduite pour toi.

- Non. D'autant plus que moi aussi, il me faut des périodes de repos... Je dois me mettre en veille régulièrement pour refroidir le système.

- Tu as fini la liste de tout ce que tu pouvais faire ?

- Pas tout à fait. Mais bon... Ça découle de mes autres aptitudes. Je suis au courant de la mode dans n'importe quel pays, des trucs du genre...

- Et ce que tu ne sais pas faire ?

Je tenais à savoir ce qu'Alice voulait rajouter, histoire de pouvoir l'en empêcher si ça me semblait trop... Trop.

- Elle va me connecter à tous les satellites pour que je sois plus performante.

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant. Mon Dieu...Quelle idée avait eu Alice... Elle serait intenable si elle pouvait contrôler les satellites...

- Et puis... euh... c'est déjà pas mal non ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Pour sûr.

- Sans compter le fait que je peux détecter tous les vampires se trouvant à moins d'un kilomètre de la voiture. À condition qu'ils soient sur mon répertoire... et en cas d'extrême nécessité, je peux te joindre sur ton cellulaire. Et tous les messages que je t'envoie sont aussi expédiés sur celui d'Alice.

- Et ben dis-donc... Ma petite Bee, tu m'as l'air sacrément performante.

Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas fallu tant de temps que ça finalement pour qu'elle quitte son air snobinard...

- Quelle heure est-il s'il-te-plaît ?

- 9 heures 27 et 36 secondes.

- 9 h 30 aurait suffi, la taquinai-je.

- Mais il n'est pas 9 h 30 objecta-t-elle. Il est...

- Oui, oui, je sais, la coupai-je. Mais Bridget, laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose. Dans la vraie vie, les gens ne sont pas réglés à la seconde près. Je veux connaître l'heure pour savoir si je me suis beaucoup éloigné de Forks, pas pour faire un casse.

- Ah... Tu aurais pu me le demander, je t'aurais répondu, lâcha-t-elle boudeuse.

« Très facile à vexer, pensai-je en souriant ».

- Dans deux minutes, il y aura une sortie sur la droite. Tu la prendras. En ralentissant. Il y a un radar.

- Ok, Docky !

- Moi c'est Bridget.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait visiblement pas hérité d e l'humour d'Emmett...plutôt celui de Rosalie.

Pour la remettre de bonne humeur, je lui demandai de me raconter quelques blagues et je ne fus pas déçue... La jeune femme numérique semblait avoir un talent inné pour raconter des histoires drôles.

Elle parvint même à me faire oublier momentanément le but de mon voyage. Si bien que je manquai de peu percuter un camion alors que je riais à une de ses bagues débiles sur les politiciens.

Me reconcentrant sur ma conduite, je la laissai se mettre en veille pour que son système refroidisse. Cela faisait 2 h 30 que je roulai et je traversai déjà la ville d'Aberdeen sous les regards curieux des passants.

Pour passer le temps, je remis la musique et m'absorbait dans la conduite de mon véhicule qui répondait au quart de tour à la moindre manœuvre de ma part. Les autres véhicules me paraissaient lents et patauds à côté de ma fougueuse et flamboyante Ferrari et cette petite impression de supériorité me plaisait beaucoup, autant l'avouer.

Alice avait très bien fait son choix en me prenant cette voiture... mais j'imagine qu'elle avait d'abord vérifié dans ses visions qu'elle ne me rebuterait pas.

Ma très chère Bridget, à qui, contre toute attente, je m'étais très vite attachée se « réveilla » peu après la traversée d'Elma.

Trois longues heures que je roulai et plus que deux avant le changement d'état.

En baillant, Bridget me salua :

- Re-Bonjour ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai traversé Aberdeen et Elma et je suis à deux heures de l'Oregon.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans moi ?

Je lui souris.

- Ça va. J'ai écouté de la musique.

- Tu veux écouter quelque chose de spécial ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, ça ira. Je préfère discuter avec toi.

Elle parut toute contente de cette confession.

- Alors parlons ! C'est à ton tour de me parler de toi.

Je me rembrunis légèrement, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, continuant à babiller :

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas tant de choses que ça sur toi. Alice m'a juste donné un petit aperçu de la famille et m'a dit que tu étais avec Ed...

- Stop !

Elle paraissait tellement chamboulée par ma réaction que je me repris.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne prononce pas son nom. Ça fait mal là, avouai-je en désignant ma poitrine.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Comme Alice, elle prenait les choses trop à cœur. À ce moment-là, elle était bien loin de la jeune femme agressive que j'avais entraperçue en début de voyage...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas. Penser à lui me fait mal mais... prononcer ou entendre son nom fait plus mal encore. Les noms possèdent un grand pouvoir tu sais...

- Alors, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- D'eux si tu veux mais... de _lui_ le moins possible.

- Ça marche ! Raconte !

Alors je me lançai dans le long récit de ma vie en commençant par mon enfance. Cotte première partie fut vite achevée mais je me rendis compte que la deuxième était plus ardue à raconte étant donné que tout tournai autour de _lui_...

Je m'en sortis tout de même sans trop de mal hormis une blessure au fond du cœur... Il était moins facile que je le pensai de parler de ceux qu'on aimait et qu'on avait perdus. Il m'arriva même d'interrompre mon récit à cause de fréquentes nausées que me provoquait leur souvenir.

Je racontai très lentement, avec beaucoup de détails. Ce qui fit qu'arrivée à la douane, je n'étais pas encore arrivée au jour du match de baseball...

Et je me rendis compte que je mourrai de soif et de faim. Et comme tout humain – ou inhumain – qui se respecte, mon humeur en était affectée. Et ce fut sur le douanier que se déversa mon courroux...

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus intéressé par mon véhicule que par ses papiers...

Le jeune qui avait certainement moins de la trentaine me demanda :

- Elle est toute neuve non ?

Glaciale je lui répondis :

- Si vous vous étiez simplement donné la peine de regarder mes papiers au lieu de mater ma voiture, vous auriez peut-être remarqué que je ne l'ai que depuis trois jours.

L'autre bafouilla et se rependit en excuses :

- Je... Pardonnez-moi... je ne voulais pas vous importuner mais votre voiture... elle est vraiment magnifique... et elle doit coûter cher, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Je lui souris, plus détendue.

- Probablement.

- C'est un cadeau ? Ben dites donc, vous en avez de la chance qu'on vous fasse des cadeaux pareils... C'est votre petit-ami qui vous l'a offerte ? À votre place, je ne le lâcherai pas d'un pouce, siffla-t-il encore admiratif.

À l'évocation de mon tendre amour, mon cœur se serra mais resta bien sagement à sa place dans ma poitrine.

- Non... C'est un présent de ma sœur.

Et sur ce, mon ventre gargouilla et le pauvre douanier rougit derechef.

- Excusez-moi, je vous retiens. Vous pouvez y aller. Vos papiers sont en règle.

Il partait déjà quand je le rappelai :

- Pardon ! Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver une station-service ?

- En sortant, il y en a une à moins de trois cent mètres.

Je le remerciai et partis remplir mon réservoir. La note fut salée. La voiture était jolie mais pas très écologique. Il faudrait que mes sœurs arrangent ça... 113 dollars pour un réservoir, c'était du gâchis...

Je garai ensuite ma voiture dans un parking et dévorai deux sandwiches, une salade préparée, une part de tarte et une pomme, le tout arrosé par une cannette de Coca.

Mine de rien, conduire cinq heures d'affilée, ça creusait l'appétit...

À cette vitesse, j'aurais tôt fait d'arriver à Los Angeles...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Un chapitre plutôt long je trouve même si on sait que la longueur ne fait pas la qualité…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Psychopathe en puissance

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'on fait beaucoup plaisir

**Rosalie :** Alors, je dois avoir au moins 5 reviews de toi, même si je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne qui les a postées :P Alors sache que c'est bien pour te faire plaisir que je poste ce chapitre maintenant. J'avais prévu de le faire un peu plus long mais je le poste maintenant parce que ça a l'air de te faire plaisir :) J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas parce que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup retouché…

Pour Rosalie, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne soit pas sympa… C'est juste qu'elle ne l'est pas avec Bella et… c'est du point de vue de Bella que j'écris :P Bonne lecture à ma 100ème revieweuse !

**Tueuse-en-série-joke : **J'ai pensé que pour la santé mentale de Bella c'était mieux de passer un long voyage en agréable compagnie. Et je me suis trompée, Breaking Down sort le 22 octobre en France ! Bonne lecture !

**Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic** : Tant mieux si ça t'as plu. Ce chapitre est nettement différents des autres et j'ai peur de casser l'ambiance mais on m'a dit de le laisser alors je le laisse…

**ROsaliie.Hale** : J'espère que tu es arrivée à fraire ce que tu voulais !!

**Xx-edward333-xX :** Oui, c'est effectivement avec le Gps qu'elle parle… ou avec l'ordi comem tu préfères puiqu'il fait aussi office de GPS…

**Phanis :** Un chapitre un peu plus court et très différent des autres qui j'espère te plaîra… Bonne lecture !

**Sorya** : Ouah !! La review ! J'aimerais bien te répondre aussi longuement mais comme j'ai promis de poster mon chapitre avant onze heures je dois me dépêcher… Donc, je te dis juste que je susi terrorisée à l'idée que ce chapitre ne te plaîse pas parce qu'il ne respecte pas tout à fait le caractère de Bella… J'ai un petit peu changé les traits de caractère qui m'agaçaient chez Bella donc si tu ne l'aimes pas, essaie de me le dire gentiment TT En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira quand même… J'essaierai de mieux te répondre pour le prochain chapitre…

J'allais oublier :P Je n'ai copié aucun film comme pour écrire cette histoire pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas la télé...

**Cuullen.sky** : Contente que ça te plaîse, en éspérant que celui-ci aussi te plaira !

**Eleanora** : Pour Bridget, son diminutif est effectivement tiré de Quatre filles et un jean :P Je ne te réponds pas plus longuement pouisqu'on se voit vendredi… Bizoux jtd ma puce.

**Kalahane** : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien la même voiture… enfin, quand j'aurais appris à conduire :P Bonne lecture !

**oO Niana Oo** : 8 reviews ! rien que ça :P Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir :) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

**J'ai réédité ce chapitre : j'ai ajouté quelques modifications.**

Chapitre 9: Psychopathe en puissance

Après avoir fini de remplir mon estomac, je pris un peu de repos. Installée au volant de ma Ferrari, le siège incliné, je me permis une petite sieste digestive. J'étais fermement décidée à dormir une petite demi-heure sans cauchemars cette fois. Malheureusement, mes souhaits et la réalité étaient deux choses tout à fait différentes…

À 14 h je repris ma route, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil. Peu de temps après, j'avais dépassé Portland et je continuai à tout allure sur l'autoroute. Pour passer le temps, je discutai de choses et d'autres avec Bee. Nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes opinions, ce qui rendait les débats acharnés… Bien entendu, elle finissait presque toujours par gagner. Mais je jugeai ses méthodes comme de la triche… Chercher des exemples sur Internet ou dans sa base de données, ce n'est pas du tout comme réfléchir par soi-même…

À discuter ainsi, nonchalamment avec Bridget, je pris conscience d'une chose : j'avais changé. Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'aurais été incapable de rire avec un robot en ayant le cœur brisé…

La douleur d'une perte agit différemment chez tout le monde. Certaines personnes font semblant d'avoir oublié et d'être heureuses alors qu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, elles souffrent ; d'autres se renferment dans leurs coquilles et oublient qu'un monde existe autour d'eux.

Certaines deviennent des bibelots fragiles, brisables à chaque mot prononcé rappelant la personne perdue ; d'autres se cachent derrière une forteresse, endurcissent leurs cœurs et se détachent de l'amour pour ne pas en souffrir à nouveau.

Il y a encore ceux qui préfèrent mourir et ceux qui préfèrent vivre, ceux qui deviennent fous et ceux qui tiennent à la raison grâce à une simple main tendue vers eux…

Je pourrais vous citer encore des centaines de catégories mais j'aboutirai au même résultat : la douleur modèle les gens. Les caractères changent, la douleur reste.

Tout ça pour dire qu'aussi proche des vampires que je sois, je reste humaine… et je change.

Je deviens plus sereine, plus détachée du monde, plus attachée à ce que je chéris, moins liée à la vie mais encore et toujours ancrée à mon but.

Je ne serais plus jamais la même Bella, naïve et insouciante. On m'a brisé le cœur. Récolter et recoller les morceaux est ardu mais je me débrouille comme je peux… Malgré tout, mon cœur sera a tout jamais marqué de profondes cicatrices. Elles s'estomperont avec le temps mais jamais ne disparaîtront. Elles resteront là, comme preuves de toute cette souffrance.

Beaucoup plus sereine, je reportai mon attention sur Bridget qui s'était tue. Comme une amie sincère, elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de cet instant de solitude, de retrait au plus profond de mon être pour discuter avec moi-même.

Elle me rappelait douloureusement ma meilleure amie qui me manquait sincèrement.

Reprenant ma conversation avec elle, je cessai de penser à tout ce qui me faisait souffrir…

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis un homme qui paraissait quarante ou quarante-cinq ans. Il faisait du stop et semblait fatigué. Ses vêtements déchirés ne lui apportaient pas la grâce des conducteurs qui passaient à côté de lui sans jamais s'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prit à ce moment-là mais avant même que je ne me fusse rendue compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais déjà arrêtée à côté de lui et je ne pouvais plus faire marche-arrière… Malgré Bridget qui maugréait que j'étais une idiote et que j'avais autre chose à faire que ramasser des « clochards » - c'étaient ses propres mots, ne me critiquez pas – sur la route, je suivis mon instinct qui me disait d'aider le pauvre homme.

Ouvrant ma fenêtre, je lui demandai aimablement où il voulait se rendre et lorsqu'il me répondit « Californie », je lui proposai de monter, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. L'homme me fit un grand sourire édenté et me remercia :

- Merci bien mademoiselle. J'aurais jamais cru me balader un jour dans une aussi belle voiture.

Avec un sourire, je démarrai tandis que l'autre fouillait dans sa sacoche.

Rapidement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. L'homme agissait de manière étrange : il prenait quelque chose dans son sac, le regardait, le reposait, me jetait un regard concupiscent et recommençait son manège. Il le caressait, lui souriait, le reniflait même parfois et toujours ce regard vers moi.

Avant que vous me disiez « son instinct, mon œil ! », je tiens à vous dire que mon instinct est des plus spéciaux : ce n'est pas un instinct de survie comme celui que possèdent toutes les personnes normalement constituées. Non… C'est un instinct qui me dit quoi faire pour attirer les emmerdes les plus spectaculaires – pardonnez-moi le mot je vous prie. Reconnaissez-le, cet instinct n'est pas courant… Je crois même qu'il est unique…

C'est donc grâce à cet instinct hors du commun que je me trouvai à présent en compagnie d'un homme des plus louches dans _ma_ voiture, que j'avais _moi-même_ invité…

Plongée dans ces intenses réflexions, j'entendis à peine Bridget me dire que mon portable était en train de sonner. Gardant une main sur le volant, je décrochai :

- Allô.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la tempête qui me submergea. Cette dernière portant bien entendu le nom d'Alice Cullen…

- Bella Swan !! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? T'es incroyable ! Je te laisse toute seule deux minutes et toi tu invites le pire psychopathe des Etats-Unis dans ta voiture !!

Je ris jaune. Un psychopathe. Génial.

- Calme-toi Alice.

- Me calmer ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as vu ta meilleure amie se faire assassiner par un fou furieux !

Je pâlis.

- Ça va jusque là ? murmurai-je.

- Et encore, je te passe les détails sanglants.

- Je fais quoi alors ?

Elle s'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était si possible :

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?! Débrouille-toi pour ne pas te faire tuer !! Ce mec a plus d'une trentaine de meurtres à son actif !

Je jetai un regard à l'homme assis à côté de moi qui d'après Alice se trouvait être un assassin. Ce dernier avait allumé une cigarette, sans même me demander mon avis. Et malpoli en plus de ça… Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore fourrée ?...

Il me sourit de nouveau et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre pour reprendre l'objet qu'il tenait caché dans son sac. Un poignard bien aiguisé.

- Alice.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai peur.

- Enfin une réaction normale !

Je me mis à trembler des pieds à la tête et ma conduite s'en trouva légèrement affectée… Mes zigzags sur la route ne devaient pas passer inaperçus…

- S'il-te-plaît Alice ! Je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite ! Je dois te revoir d'abord ! Et _lui_ aussi je dois _le_ revoir ! suppliai-je alors que le fou rapprochait le poignard de mon cou et me murmurait :

- Ta copine sait déjà que je vais te tuer ? N'est ce pas ? C'est un scenario que je n'ai jamais testé… La victime qui parle avec un proche au téléphone pendant que je la découpe en morceau… Intéressant …

Le fait qu'Alice le sache à l'avance n'avait pas l'air de l'étonner le moins du monde. Les fous trouvent les choses les plus étranges normales… c'est bien connu. Et puis… n'en fais-je pas partiellement partie ?

- Il va te falloir trouver toute seule ma belle, me murmura Alice tout aussi affolée que moi. J'aurais été là je me serais pris un plaisir fou à lui refaire le portrait mais…

- Tu n'es pas là, achevai-je.

L'autre, un soupçon agacé que je l'ignore traça une ligne sanglante sur mon cou et me murmura :

- Raccroche, tu veux bien ? J'aime bien entendre mes victimes me supplier quand je les tue… Tant pis pour mon scenario. Il y aura bien une autre fois où je pourrais l'essayer…

Tremblante et déjà nauséeuse, je m'exécutai. J'étais vraiment tombée sur un psychopathe en puissance… Un de ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'une raison pour tuer les gens, qui le font juste pour le plaisir.

Voyant que je virai au verdâtre, il eût une grimace.

- Tu m'as pas l'air bien courageuse. Les autres tenaient plus longtemps avant d'atteindre cette couleur là… Il leur manquait déjà plusieurs membres la plupart du temps…

Au secours ! Il est vraiment cinglé ! Je me sentis pourtant obligée de me justifier :

- Ce n'est pas la peur… C'est juste que… je ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang.

Il éclata de rire. Je n'aimais pas son rire. Il était gras et un brin hystérique. Il donnait la chair de poule.

- Comment ne pas aimer l'odeur et la vue du sang ? L'odeur est tellement particulière, si subtile, si… c'est comme… je n'arriverai pas à l'expliquer…

- Inutile. Je comprends. Je n'ai pas côtoyé des vampires pendant un an sans en retirer un petit quelque chose…

- Des vampires ? Tu délires ma petite…

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon vous allez me tuer…

« Ou du moins, vous allez essayer parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire, pensai-je ».

- Oui, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre maintenant si on veut avoir fini ce soir… Bon, tu vas commencer par te garer sur le parking à droite et après on avisera.

- Non.

Si je devais mourir, j'allai lui donner du fil à retordre avant qu'il y parvienne.

- Comment ça non ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu crois que tu as le choix ?

Je me calmai progressivement tandis qu'un plan particulièrement osé se formait dans ma tête. Tout reposait sur une seule question… Était-il possible de rendre dingue un fou ? Je suis d'accord, c'est une question étrange. Mais s'il réagit comme je le veux… je serais peut-être encore vivante demain… Alors je lui répondis un petit sourire rasséréné aux lèvres :

- Bien sûr que j'ai le choix. Je peux refuser de sortir de cette voiture et me faire tuer dedans, ce qui vous compliquera la tâche étant donné que je tiens le volant et que vous ne voulez pas mourir ; ou bien je peux sortir de la voiture. Mais je ne le ferai pas parce que je n'y gagnerai rien.

Mon raisonnement tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste désarçonna le meurtrier. Il bafouilla :

- Mais… euh… ça doit pas se passer comme ça. T'es la victime ! Tu dois faire ce que je te dis !

Je lui souris, détendue.

- Vous avez regardé trop de films, il n'y a que dans les histoires que ça se passe comme ça. Et puis vous avez eu la malchance de tomber sur la seule fille du monde qui a frôlé la mort tous les jours de son existence , qui a vécu une année entière avec des vampires, qui a failli en faire partie et aussi qui n'a plus beaucoup de raisons de vouloir vivre, lui concédai-je.

- Mais t'es folle, hurla-t-il. Les vampires ça existe pas !

- Mais si, mais si… Je vous assure. Les loups-garous aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous mes amis. Et puis, je vous assure qu'un vampire sadique et assoiffé de sang, ça fait beaucoup plus peur qu'un pauvre assassin en guenille avec un canif à la main… Quoique je ne ni pas votre utilité. Sans vous, il n'y aurait pas de policiers pour faire la loi et par conséquent mon père n'aurait pas de travail. Ça serait gênant parce que je ne serais peut-être pas née puisque je sais très bien que ce qui a attiré ma mère chez mon père c'est le charme de son métier… Si on continue comme ça, je peux dire que je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Cullen vu que je ne serais pas née et ça… c'aurait vraiment été un grand gâchis. D'ailleurs, si les méchants n'étaient pas de ce monde, Rosalie serait morte normalement à son heure et ne serait pas toujours vivante et heureuse avec son mari… Et…

Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon discours sur ce qui aurait et ce qui n'aurait pas été si les méchants n'existaient pas lorsque celui-ci me coupa.

- Arrête ton cinéma tout de suite ! Avoue que tu flippes et que tu essaies juste de m'embrouiller avec tes histoires de vampires !

À mon avis celui qui flippait le plus, c'était lui, car j'étais arrivée à un stade de sérénité que l'on atteint très rarement dans sa vie. La sérénité que l'on a quand on sait que tout dépend de vous. Que votre vie ou votre mort dépend de ce que vous allez dire… et de vos talents d'actrice. Je m'étais tellement approprié la peau de mon personnage que je ressentais la sérénité qu'il devait ressentir.

- Pour la première chose, c'est tout à fait vrai. Je suis morte de peur même si ça ne se voit pas. Par contre pour la deuxième, vous me voyez obligée de vous contredire… Les…

- La ferme !

Son visage était couvert de sueur et il commençait visiblement à étouffer.

- Vous voulez que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? lui demandai-je conciliante alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Il recula sur son siège, les yeux exorbités :

- T'es cinglée. Complètement cinglée.

Je l'observai et cessait de sourire.

- Non. Je suis pire que ça. Je suis morte. Mon cœur est mort quand le vampire dont j'étais profondément éprise m'a laissé. J'étais prête à abandonner mon humanité et mon âme pour lui. Mais il les a refusés et il est parti.

- Il a pas tort si tu veux mon avis. Vivre avec une folle pareille c'est pas possible.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas alors ne me jugez pas. Bridget ?

J'avais l'impression que mon esprit faisait partie de mon corps comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas besoin de réfléchir et d'ordonner à mon corps. Il savait déjà ce que j'allai lui demander…

- Tu me fais peur Bella. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Autodestruction de la voiture.

- Pardon, hurla mon passager.

- Très bien Bella. Autodestruction dans 10… 9…

- Stop ! Arrête ça ou je te tue ! s'affola-t-il.

- 8…

- Allez-y.

- 7…

- Je veux sortir !! Arrête-toi tout de suite !

- 6…

- Non. Je me suis préparée à mourir, maintenant je finis mais d'abord je t'emporte avec moi.

Et je donnais un coup d'accélérateur. L'autre, paniqué ouvrit la portière et tenta de sortir. Mais il fut repoussé par le vent.

- 5… 4…

Il sauta.

- 3… 2…

Il se prit la chaussée.

-1…

Il se releva.

- 0…

La voiture explosa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Vous y avez cru ? Non, je suis une méchante… Si j'ai pu vous raconter tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas encore morte, calmez-vous !

Alors je reprends.

- 0…

J'éclatai de rire et filai loin du fou qu'il était.

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°OO°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Je reconnais que ce chapitre jure un peu sur les autes alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer si ça ne cous plaît pas…

Merci !!

Tessa


	10. Chapitre 10 : Trois bonnes raisons

Hello les filles !! Non, non, je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire ! En voici la preuve ! Un nouveau chapitre que je traîne en longueur depuis deux bons mois et qui a fait son petit bout de chemin afin de parvenir sur ce site !

**Rosalie :** Voilà le chapitre que j'espère, tu attendais !

**Phanis :** Voilà au bout d'une très très longue attente, le chapitre 10, avec une Bella qui n'est pas si folle que ça, puisque vous avez droit à ses explications ! Bonne lecture !

**cathyouchka / Mistougirl / écureuil lubrique : **Je ne me trompe pas ? C'est bien toi ? :) Alors, tu sais que ce chapitre mais pas aussi palpitant que tu le voudrais mais le chapitre suivant sera mieux :) Thelma et Louise c'est quoi ? Oô

Et merci pour ton long plaidoyer à mon sujet qui m'a fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu aies lu mes reviews :P Bizoux !!!

**little-moi** : Là voilà la suite ! Buona lettura !

**Xx-edward333-xX :** eh eh :) je ne l'écrirais pas si je savais qu'on peut le trouver chez notre chère SM :)

**Melyne :** merci, contente que tu aies aimé

**Ngazidja :** Merci ! Bonne lecture pour ce prochain chapitre !

**Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic :** Bonne lecture en espérant que celui-ci te plaira !

**Kaede09 :** Une critique qui me fait vraiment plaisir :) je sais que certaines personnes désapprouvent la transformation du personnage de Bella, mais moi je trouve plus amusant de lui offrir une personnalité toute neuve qui m'appartient… Bonne lecture !

**oONianaOo :** Non, non, tes reviews ne me dérangent pas du tout :) Bien au contraire ! c'est assez amusant à lire et souvent rien de mieux qu'une petite review pour se remonter le moral ! Bonne lecture !

**amira :** Bonne lecture !

**Sorya : **Voilà un chapitre 10 qui n'a que trop tardé… Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment le fait que je transforme le personnage de Bella, mais je me sens bien incapable de faire une copie double de celui de Stephenie Meyer. Je l'écris comme je la ressens, en ajoutant une part de moi-même, et forcément, tout le monde ne la voit pas pareil ! et ma mère n'est absolument pas prof de français :P je ne sais pas où tu habites mais moi, pour l'instant, c'est dans la Loire (tant qu'elle existe :P) donc je ne sais pas si je t'éloigne ou pas du rapprochement que tu faisais avec ta prof mais… enfin bon voilà, je m'écarte du sujet :P je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

**Missterre :** Buona lettura !

**Turimulla :** Et bien c'est le moment de lire la suite :)

**Eleanora :** Je t'adore ma petite puce ! Cette review me semble dater maintenant ! Françou et l'aviron, ça fait un moment que c'est passé et c'est bien éloigné dans ma mémoire :) Mais c'était de super moments… malgré les ampoules :P

**Emilie :** Merci pour cette review positive ! Bonne lecture !

**Myane :** Contente que tu n'aies pas trouvé ce chapitre trop fou ! Bonne lecture !

**Tueuse-en-serie-joke :** Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire rire :) Bonne lecture !

**Celimène :** Mdr :) Mes sources ? Transparentes ? Crois-moi ou non, mais je ne me suis inspirée de rien pour écrire mon histoire ! A part de Fascination bien entendu… A vrai dire au début, j'avais prévu qu'elle préparerait tout toute seule mais c'était impossible de trouver l'argent dont elle vait besoin pour son voyage :) Alors comme ça c'était plus simple ! Bonne lecture !

**Volterra :** Je ne crois pas que des GPS du type de Bridget existe vraiment mais… qui sait, ça va bientôt venir… Pour Aberdeen, je rejette toute la faute sur Michelin ! J'ai demandé au site de me tracer le chemin et ça passait par Aberdeen :) Bonne lecture !

**Arya Cullen :** Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Excuses-moi de ne pas te répondre plus longuement mais j'ai mal aux doigts à force de taper toutes ces réponses aux reviews et il me reste encore le résumé à écrire… Bonne lecture !

**Lorane :** Merci et bonne lecture !

**Manon :** Je ne crois pas que tu aies fini le chapitre :) Parce qu'effectivement, la voiture n'explose pas, c'était juste une feinte de la part de l'auteure (moi :P) Bonne lecture :

**Alessia :** Voilà la suite !! A quand la suite de Mystère ? Bizoux !

**Lilie :** je crois que tu devras attendre assez longtemps avant le dénouement finale, parce qu'elle est encore loin de l'avoir retrouvé ! Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé:**__** Bella décide de partir à la recherche d'Edward. Alice, sa sœur, lui est venu en aide en préparant tout son voyage et en lui procurant une voiture rapide. La voilà partie… Mais en route, elle rencontre un psychopathe qui cherche à la tuer. En bref, elle s'en débarrasse, et ses aventures continuent…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 10 : Trois bonnes raisons

À peine quelques secondes après avoir quitté mon tortionnaire, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai rapidement tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

- Allô Alice.

Qui d'autre ? Elle était la seule à posséder ce numéro…

- Bella. Laisse-moi te dire que sur ce coup là, tu as été absolument FAN-TAS-TI-QUE.

Elle paraissait émue alors je la charriai gentiment :

- Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai survécu toutes ces années avant de vous connaître ? Si je n'avais pas eu un minimum d'entraînement, nul doute que je me serais fait avoir… Mais vois-tu, je connais la mentalité de ces gens-là. Ils sont fous et se croient hors d'atteinte. Il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi fou que lui et prêt à risquer sa vie…

- Tu n'es pas folle Bella. Si je n'avais pas su que tu pouvais t'en sortir toute seule, je serais accourue aussitôt… même si je serais arrivée trop tard.

Si tu le dis… c'est que c'est vrai. Je vais donc essayer de croire que je ne suis pas folle… et que je ne suis pas hors norme.

- Alors là, laisse-moi te détromper, me reprit-elle instantanément. Ce que tu viens de dire est archi-méga-giga totalement faux ! Tu ES hors-norme ! Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse capable d'accepter que son petit-ami soit un vampire ainsi que toute sa famille, et cela sans sourciller ! Et…

- Son ex petit-ami, l'interrompis-je.

- Son petit-ami. Et puis, sans ça, Bella ne serait pas Bella. Jamais Ed…

Elle se reprit rapidement en entendant mon glapissement dans l'appareil.

-Jamais il n'aurait accordé le moindre intérêt à une fille comme… comme Jessica Stanley par exemple. Ni même Angela, aussi gentille soit-elle. Tu es la seule et unique Bella. Ta maladresse, ton sang-froid face aux pires obstacles, ton cynisme, toutes tes qualités come tous tes défauts, c'est ça qui fait ton charme et c'est ça qui le fait craquer. Une Bella trouillarde et banale, il ne se serait même pas enfui de la maison si tu ne l'intéressais pas autrement que sur le plan gustatif…

J'esquissai un sourire mais ne répondit rien, attendant qu'elle reprenne d'elle-même.

Ce qu'elle fit très vite estimant en avoir dit suffisamment sur ce sujet…

- Au fait, murmura-t-elle. Comment as-tu eu l'idée d'affoler cet homme de cette façon ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de lui livrer une simple réponse :

- Je savais comment il réagirait. Ou du moins je m'en doutais… Il est fou, comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement… Tu comprends ?

- Non.

Au moins, c'était direct.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis mise à la place du malfaiteur et j'ai imaginé ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier son envie de me tuer. La réponse qui s'est imposée à moi c'est qu'un homme si passionné et envoûté par la Mort, un homme fou et sans aucune morale, ne peut-être déstabilisé que par l'approche de sa propre mort… Il tient encore à la vie même si son passe-temps favori est de donner la mort, j'étais sûr qu'il ne tenait pas à se retrouver tout de suite face à son dernier jugement… Alors j'ai bluffé. Ça n'a pas été tellement compliqué de lui faire croire que j'allai vraiment le faire… Le pauvre… J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre. Sur les millions d'automobilistes qui passent chaque jour sur cette autoroute, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur moi, actuellement la fille la plus téméraire de l'univers. Non, vraiment, il n'a pas de chance.

Alice semblait un peu perdue par mes élucubrations mais ne m'interrompit pas avant la fin de ma tirade.

- Autre chose… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais effectivement fait un programme d'autodestruction de la voiture ? C'était vraiment dangereux ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

- La voiture n'a pas explosé non ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Ce que tu as fait était vraiment irresponsable. Pense un peu à moi : comment est-ce que je vais me résoudre à laisser ma meilleure amie, la petite-amie de mon frère toute seule sur les routes si elle passe son temps à faire des bêtises quand j'ai le dos tourné ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Bella… se calma-t-elle soudain. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'enrage de te savoir si loin. Il y a des moments où j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête pour le punir de ce qu'il a fait. J'aimerais tellement être à côté de toi pour te protéger. Je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de tous les malheurs qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Alors s'il te plaît pardonne-moi si je te semble un peu rude ces temps-ci mais mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe dans la poitrine prête à exploser à tout moment…

Je souris tendrement et soupirai en même temps.

- Alice, laisse-moi te rassurer un peu. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu as l'air de le penser. Je n'ai pas balancé ça à la légère, je savais que cette histoire d'explosion n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il y a au moins deux raisons pour ça.

- J'aimerais bien les entendre, ironisa-t-elle.

- Primo, c'est toi qui as choisi les options de ma voiture. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, en sachant que je suis la pire des maladroites de l'univers… Tu aurais eu trop peur que je l'enclenche par erreur… ou tout simplement que je tente de me suicider.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et avoua à contrecœur :

- J'avoue, tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire… et ensuite ?

- Il y en a trois en fait, maintenant que j'y pense…

- Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

- J'ai discuté avec Bridget une bonne partie du trajet sur ses aptitudes. Je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit si ça avait été le cas…

- Et la troisième ?

- Ça t'aurait fendu le cœur de bousiller une voiture pareille, achevai-je.

- OK, OK ! J'abdique. Tu as cent pour cent raison, tu as tout prémédité et tu as un esprit machiavélique ! Contente ?

- Oui, souris-je.

- Ah ma Bella, soupira-t-elle. Rejoins-nous vite, la vie est bien plus marrante avec toi. Même Emmett est déprimé. Crois-le ou non mais il s'est battu avec Lui quand il lui a annoncé sa décision de partir. Il lui a clairement dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à t'aimer et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous amputer d'un membre de notre famille juste pour cette histoire d'humanité… Que tu avais déjà choisi de tout sacrifier pour lui et que ce qu'il faisait te tuerais à coup sûr. Là-dessus il a répondu que tu étais plus forte que ça, que tu t'en remettrais. Et Emmett a résumé ce que nous pensions tous, c'est que Nous nous ne nous en remettrions pas, que tu avais pris une place trop importante dans notre famille pour que ta perte ne nous cause pas une grande peine… Emmett t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Pour lui, tu es déjà sa petite-sœur. Et puis Esmée n'arrête pas de pleurer, Carlisle est maussade, Jasper s'ennuie parce que personne n'a le goût de faire quoi que ce soit et jusqu'à Rosalie qui s'est habillée en rose alors qu'elle déteste cette couleur plus que tout !

J'éclatai de rire :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que je manque à Rosalie ! Elle m'a toujours détestée !

Elle rit aussi :

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Rosalie était jalouse de toi parce que tu es humaine mais elle était bien loin de te haïr…

Je soupirai doucement puis décidai de rompre la conversation :

- Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je te laisse Alice. Téléphoner en roulant n'est pas recommandé, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi…

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. On se revoit dans deux-trois jours alors… Je te rappellerai peut-être d'ici là mais toi, ne fais rien. Prends bien soin de toi, on a tous hâte de te revoir…

Puis je la saluai et raccrochai. Sans attendre, je déboîtai à la première intersection et me garai non loin d'une pharmacie. La pharmacienne me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais accepta néanmoins de soigner la coupure peu profonde de mon cou. Heureusement, elle ne me posa pas de questions et s'exécuta sans discuter. Une fois que je l'eus réglée, je repartis et me frayai un chemin jusqu'à ma magnifique mais néanmoins ostentatoire voiture, qui n'étais pas passée inaperçue dans la petite ville anodine où je m'étais arrêtée…

Quand enfin je réussis à repartir, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. La foule ne me valait rien ces temps-ci… La solitude me convenait mieux. Elle me permettait de souffrir seule, sans que personne ne s'étonne des glapissements de douleur qui m'échappaient quand je pensai à Lui.

En temps normal, à cette heure-ci, j'aurais fini ma journée de cours et serais blottie dans ses bras, dans un plaid devant la télé ou qu'importe, je serais avec lui.

Au lieu de ça, j'étais encore à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, à me morfondre sans lui… J'aurais tellement aimé être déjà là-bas et lui poser toutes les questions qui me rongeaient le cœur et me brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il me fallait encore attendre quelques jours. Et cette attente me paraissait déjà insoutenable…

Une fois de retour sur l'autoroute, je me sentis moins oppressée et continuai ma route dans un silence à peine troublé par la musique que Bridget avait mis en sourdine.

Je roulai ainsi plusieurs heures d'affilée, m'arrêtant à peine quelques minutes pour remplir mon réservoir, sans me reposer, et largement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Je ne m'arrêtai pas avant 10 heures du soir, pas loin de Sacramento, au bord d'un grand pré pour pouvoir planter ma tente. Je mangeai un fruit et un yaourt, n'ayant pas d'appétit, puis je fis rapidement ma toilette dans un ruisseau tout près. L'eau était si fraîche que je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps que nécessaire et lorsque je revins, je n'avais aucune envie de m'épuiser à monter une tente alors qu'il me faudrait me lever à l'aube. Je choisis donc de coucher dans la voiture avec mon sac de couchage et un oreiller pour pouvoir partir plus rapidement le lendemain matin.

Bien évidemment, je m'endormis comme une masse en oubliant de verrouiller les portières…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Tout simplement bonne lecture à toutes ! (et à tous, même si je ne pense pas que beaucoup de garçons fréquentent ce site…)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Légendaire Malchance

**Eleanora** : Bon, je ne m'atermoie pas parce qu'il est tard et que mon oreiller m'appelle mais bien sûr tu sais que ta review me fait plaisir puisque c'est MOI qui te l'ai demandée… Bizoux bizoux

**Mimi et liz54210 :** Merci à toutes les deux ! Et bonne lecture !

**Ecureuil Lubrique is back alias Cathyouchka alias Mistougirl alias … :** Y-a-t'il des chances pour que mes parents ne soient pas d'accord pour que je vois ce film ? :) Enfin bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit à ma cousine, mon lit m'appelle et je lutte contre le sommeil alors ne m'en veux pas pour raccourcir cette réponse :( Bizoux !!!!

**Idocha :** Canadienne peut-être ? Ca me fait plaisir de ne pas être lue qu'en France :) Merci de ta review :)

**Alessia** : Merci !!! et oui j'ai un blog, regarde ma home page :)

**Emilie** : désolée, mais les retrouvailles ne sont pas prévues de si tôt :) bonne lecture !

**Istehar, blacklighter, Love Gaara of the Sand, LILY003, apprenti-sai, tchingtchong : **Merci à toutes ! Désolée de ne pas vous répondre séparément mais ce soir je m'efforce de faire light!

**Sonya-S** : Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments et te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!

_**Résumé: Bella est partie à la recherche d'Edward, a eu quelques problèmes, les a résolue et puis… ça continue…**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 11: La légendaire malchance de Bella ou comme quoi elle n'agit pas que dans la réalité…

J'avançais dans le brouillard. Je savais où j'étais mais je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Le petit village que je traversai ne m'était pas inconnu. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, un après-midi radieux où nous nous étions arrêtées pour goûter ma mère et moi. J'avais six ans.

Cependant, à cette époque, la ville ne m'avait pas semblé aussi froide et menaçante qu'elle l'était à présent… Le temps, certes, jouait un grand rôle là-dedans. Ici, et maintenant, s'étendait l'empire de la nuit, glacial et ténébreux. La tempête régnait et soumettait à son caprice tout ce qui avait eu la malheureuse idée de se trouver sur son chemin. Tout et tous se courbaient sur son passage. Tous. Sauf moi.

Faisant fi de sa supériorité, j'avançai. Glacée jusqu'à la moelle, trempée jusqu'aux os, j'avançais le long de ruelles sombres et dangereuses que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé...

Le paysage avait été magnifique et ensoleillé, comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Le soleil réchauffait ma peau et un vent chaud s'amusait à me décoiffer. Puis tout avait basculé.

Et à présent, un espoir, une lumière. Ou plutôt une lueur. Une faible lueur en laquelle j'avais placé toutes mes espérances, toute ma confiance... Elle me guidait à travers ce cauchemar et je la suivais aveuglément...

Parfois, elle tournait au coin d'une rue, alors je courrai pour la rattraper, terrifiée à l'idée de me faire distancer et de me retrouver seule dans l'obscurité. Mon salut était accroché à cette pauvre lueur et je tremblai à l'idée de le voir disparaître...

Et pourtant...pourtant je savais que ce ne pouvait être la réalité. Je savais que je me trouvai bien au chaud dans mon sac de couchage. Je savais que je rêvais... Je le savais... mais que pouvais-je faire pour en sortir ? J'étais intimement persuadée que je ne partirais pas de là tant que celui qui m'y avait mis ne l'aurait pas décidé.

C'est pourquoi je continuai à marcher, jusqu'à ce que mes membres soient fourbus, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je tournai en rond depuis un certain temps déjà... Evidemment, je ne prêtai guère attention aux rues que je traversai mais après être passée douze fois devant une auberge surnommée "Aux Crymelyns malicieux", on finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche... Un nom comme ça ce n'est pas courant alors douze enseignes portant le même dans une même ville, ça relève de l'impossible - bien que ces temps-ci, la définition de ce mot me soit devenue un peu floue...

C'est pourquoi, au terme de ce dernier tour, je décidai de m'arrêter coûte que coûte pour voir si la lumière repasserait par là…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai en pleine obscurité dans ce qui fut l'équivalent de six ou sept minutes. Mais, ô surprise, alors que la lumière revenait, elle ne repartit pas pour un autre tour comme je m'y attendais, mais vint tout simplement s'arrêter devant la porte de l'auberge que j'avais remarquée précédemment…

Intriguée, je la suivis et pénétrai dans une pièce qui me parut incroyablement chaude et accueillante confrontée au froid et aux ténèbres du dehors…Qu'elle fut infestée de créatures en tous genres n'y changeait absolument rien. Sans jeter un seul coup d'œil aux occupants de la pièce, je me précipitai vers le merveilleux feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et offrit mes mains transies à la chaleur de ses flammes.

Ce fut avec un calme olympien que je vis s'approcher de moi un être étrange… Sa description sera assez difficile… Beau, sans hésitation, bien que sa beauté ne soit pas des plus banales… Ses chevaux d'un blanc pur et éclatant, striées de nombreuses mèches d'argent contrastaient sévèrement avec la couleur de sa peau, d'un noir d'ébène. Ses yeux étaient d'un savant mélange de couleurs… Ses pupilles, au lieu d'être noires, étaient dorées et ses iris d'un merveilleux dégradé de bronze, de topaze et d'or.

Avec beaucoup d'objectivité, je pourrais même dire que ses yeux pouvaient rivaliser en beauté avec les _siens… _Sauf que je suis loin d'être objective quand il s'agit de _lui_…Pour continuer à faire le portait de notre charmant personnage, il va me falloir citer ses très longues oreilles pointues dont l'une d'elles était ornée d'une chaînette en argent, incrustée de pierres précieuses, partant de la pointe pour aller jusqu'au lobe avant de se perdre dans la chevelure et de se retrouver, je ne sais comment, enchâssée dans le front de la créature.

Sa taille, quant à elle restait dans des proportions humaines… à condition de mentionner qu'il s'agissait de grandes proportions humaines… Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze à deux mètres… Assez respectable tout de même.

Et pour finir, parlons vêtements… Simples, efficaces… et élégants. Tunique blanche, cintrée à la taille par une écharpe de soie noire, et un pantalon bouffant, toujours blanc, rentré dans des bottes de cavalier… Et pour compléter ce charmant tableau, un poignard assez impressionnant, aussi élégant que son maître, accompagné d'un arc et d'un carquois taillés dans une matière inconnue, d'une blancheur impeccable.

Ce qu'il était ? Et bien une sorte d'elfe me direz-vous… Un elfe noir. Et par la suite, vous saurez que non.

Il était ce que l'on appelait un Crymelyn. Un elfe ? Certainement. Noir ? Sans aucun doute. Un excellent combattant ? Je ne me permettrais pas de lui poser la question… Mais toutes ces caractéristiques, qu'il soit noir ou blanc, faisait qu'un elfe restait un elfe. Or c'était un Crymelyn et non un elfe. Ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, était donc d'un : ses pouvoirs ; et de deux : son régime alimentaire.

Et oui, vous avez gagné ! Un Crymelyn est un elfe vampirique doublé d'un excellent magicien. Comment ça vous ne pouviez pas le deviner ? Enfin bon, arrêtons là ce hors-sujet et reprenons si vous voulez bien : Mr le Crymelyn s'approcha de moi et… s'agenouilla devant moi, tête baissée, comme un chevalier prêtant allégeance à son roi.

J'avoue que là, je fus un peu étonnée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on me traitait avec autant de respect… Mais je crois quand même que le geste qui m'étonna le plus fut celui où il prit ma main glacée pour la baiser.

Ses lèvres brûlantes sur ma main me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc et je la retirai précipitamment avant de m'éclaircir la voix :

- Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? Et pourquoi tout ce cinéma ?

Ne croyez surtout pas que je m'énervai. Au contraire, j'étais très calme et je désirai simplement savoir et avoir les réponses aux questions que je m'étais posées tout au long de mon douloureux parcours…

Sans se relever, afin de rester à ma taille, il leva son regard si étrange sur moi et d'une voix grave et mélodieuse me répondit :

- Excusez-nous pour cette épreuve. Ce n'était pas voulu. Nous avons eu… quelques problèmes techniques. Vous voyez, nous possédons tous ici un fort mental qui nous permet la plupart du temps de percer les frontières mentales de n'importe qui. Cela ne nous est pas vraiment difficile et à partir de ce moment-là, nous avons accès à toutes les informations que contient le cerveau en question.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes dans mon cerveau ?

Il soupira :

- Je dois vous avouer que la situation est assez complexe… Toute la journée, nous avons essayé séparément de franchir les barrières de votre esprit. Puis nous nous sommes mis à deux. Et nous ne sommes arrivés à rien… Alors, cette nuit, nous avons essayé une autre stratégie… En nous réunissant, nous avons réussi à nous infiltrer dans un de vos rêves et pour vous mettre en confiance, nous voulions que notre rencontre se déroule dans un lieu que vous appréciez… Le problème c'est que le paysage que nous avions choisi a été totalement chamboulé par votre subconscient. Nous avons donc travaillé encore longtemps avant de vous faire venir jusqu'ici… Mais croyez-moi, vous êtes coriace, rit-il. C'est la première fois qu'il me faut réunir la confrérie entière pour simplement entrer dans un rêve, ce qui est à la portée de n'importe quel apprenti en temps normal…

- La Confrérie ? relevai-je.

- Oui, toutes les personnes ici présentes. Toutes sortes de créatures dotées de pouvoirs magiques. Nous avons fondé la Confrérie de la Clarté de la Lumière et de la Vie. La CCLV s'oppose à la GTM, la Guilde des Ténèbres et de la Mort. Nous vous avons contactée car quelqu'un a vu le futur qui te concernait… Au sujet de votre prochain statut de nouvelle Enreïka… Et, par conséquent, nous voulons nous assurer que vous ne penchiez pas du côté du mal. Vos pouvoirs seront puissants et nous préférons prévenir tout danger vous concernant. Et… nous avons besoin de vous et…

- STOP !!!! le coupai-je. Reprenons du début vous voulez bien ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Une Enreïka ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y eut un blanc.

- Si vous ne le savez pas, il vaut mieux ne pas vous le dire.

À ce moment-là, je virai au rouge et aussi fort et puissant qu'il était, rien ne l'empêcherait de subir ma colère.

- Vous moqueriez-vous de moi par hasard ? Vous m'avez fait marcher durant deux heures dans le froid et la nuit parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus de vous servir de vos pouvoirs puis vous me servez toute une histoire comme quoi je vais devenir une je-ne-sais-qui de puissant, qu'il existe des gentils et des méchants et après vous me renvoyez me coucher ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'abuser là ?!

Le magnifique homme, ou plutôt le magnifique elfe qui se trouvait devant moi ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Veuillez-nous excuser… Comme vous avez longtemps été en contact avec des vampires, nous avons pensé que ce serait plus facile pour vous de comprendre. Alors, permettez-moi de remettre ces explications à plus tard. Maintenant, dit-il, cela m'est impossible. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et je suis trop exposé, il me faut trouver un endroit sûr avant qu'il ne me brûle… Car le soleil nous est néfaste contrairement aux vampires « normaux ». Mais je vous promets que je vous expliquerais tout, du moins une grande partie…

Il m'annonça alors qu'il partait. Je le vis fermer les yeux, se concentrer, froncer les sourcils et puis… rien. Il resta là où il était. De nouveau, il réessaya et cette fois disparût. Avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, l'air légèrement nauséeux.

Nous, tous autant que nous étions, le regardâmes étrangement et je fus la première à poser LA question : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il me regard effaré, et un soupçon effrayé :

- Je crois que… nous avons un problème. Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser partir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, offusquée. Comment ça je ne voulais pas les laisser partir ?! Je n'avais strictement rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Pensées que je lui répétais immédiatement.

Il secoua la tête dépité :

- Je veux dire que lorsque nous sommes entrés, nous avons créé une brèche dans vos barrières mentales. Mais vous l'avez refermée, et même renforcée ! Je m'y suis heurté en voulant forcer le passage…

Je le regardai, intéressée :

- Ça ressemble vraiment à un mur ? Mes barrières mentales ?

- Oui, entre autres… Mais il y a différentes formes d'esprits. Les esprits virtuels, tiroirs, villages, villes, empires, vergers, jardins et j'en passe… Quand on pénètre un esprit virtuel par exemple, il faut craquer un ou plusieurs codes pour passer. Pour un esprit tiroir, ce sont des serrures, villages, ville ou empire, ce sont des portes, plus ou moins solides. Verger et jardin, il n'y a aucune protection, ce sont les esprits les moins protégés, les plus faibles. En revanche, trouver les souvenirs est plus difficile parce que ce n'est pas classé. Le problème avec vous, c'est que votre esprit est mixte… Vous avez accumulé protection sur protection ! On en finit pas de détruire des portes, de craquer des codes et de forcer des serrures ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe. On a quand même finit par y arriver… Mais l'ouverture est à sens unique chez vous. On est coincés. On ne peut plus sortir, soupira-t-il.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds :

- Mon esprit est si compliqué que ça ?

Pas étonnant que même _lui_ ne soit pas arrivé à le décrypter…

- Vous avez l'esprit d'une future Enreïka, c'est normal… Il vous faudra de la place pour conserver vos souvenirs et une sérieuse protection pour dissimuler vos secrets… C'est ainsi… J'aurais du me souvenir des paroles de mes ancêtres : « La force d'esprit d'une Enreïka n'est comparable à rien qui vit ici bas… » C'était clair pourtant…

Je soupirai puis lui demandai :

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Vous nous avez coincés dans votre esprit mais cela doit être la même chose pour vous : vous ne devez pas pouvoir sortir de votre rêve…

- Vous voulez dire que moi non plus, je ne peux pas sortir de là ?! Mais, c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être coincée dans mon _propre_ esprit !

Répondant à ma colère, un terrible coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs de la bâtisse. Me rendant enfin compte que le temps correspondait à mon état d'esprit, j'entrepris de me calmer. J'y réussis assez bien en pensant que je m'étais sortie d'embrouilles bien pires que celle-ci…

Calquant ma respiration sur le souffle du vent à l'extérieur – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse –, je laissai le calme m'envahir et entrepris de penser efficacement.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester ici… J'avais autre chose à faire que me balader dans mon propre rêve… Une mission hautement plus importante m'attendait… Une mission que je m'étais donnée et que je terminerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je ne laisserai pas quelques hurluberlus m'en empêcher. Alors je pris ma décision… Ces temps-ci, d'ailleurs, j'en prenais de plus en plus et plus rapidement et toutes mettaient ma vie en danger. _Sa_ seule présence m'empêchait de faire des bêtises… et maintenant qu'_il _n'était plus là… je ne m'en privais pas. Je commençai même par trouver cela amusant… je disais donc que j'avais pris ma décision :

- Expliquez-moi.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, persuadé d'avoir louper un chapitre – et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

- Expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait tout à l'heure pour atteindre le mur.

Il me regarda interloqué puis, comprenant mon raisonnement, me répondit :

- Inutile, vous n'êtes qu'une humaine. Vous n'avez pas encore de pouvoirs.

- T'occupes pas, répliquai-je. Je suis ici chez moi, non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi mon propre esprit ne m'obéirait pas. Ça serait quand même un comble…

- Je ne pense pas que ça marchera…

- On n'a pas d'autre solution, non ? Alors on tente tout. Dites-moi.

- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Mais c'est à vos risques et périls. C'est à vous de voir… Pour commencer, on va simplement voir quel est votre pouvoir sur ce qui vous entoure. Si votre esprit vous reconnaît comme son maitre, vous devriez être capable de modifier l'apparence de cette pièce.

- Comme vous voulez. Comment je suis censée faire ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me montra l'âtre du doigt.

- Vous voyez ce feu ?

- Bien sûr…

- Il n'existe pas. C'est moi qui l'aie créé. Ses reflets, comme sa chaleur en sont qu'illusions. Éteignez-le.

- Comment ? demandai-je, à peine étonnée par sa requête.

- Vous devez sentir qu'il n'est pas réel. Vous devez pouvoir plonger vos mains dans ses flammes sans vous brûler. Vous devez être capable de le remodeler. Vous devez comprendre que tout ici n'existe pas… Vous devez sentir qu'il est vous et que vous êtes lui… C'est une question de sensibilité et de croyance… Soit vous l'admettez, soit pas.

J'étais un peu perdue par son discours, mais me concentrai néanmoins sur le sens de ses mots… Rien ici n'était réel… Juste une illusion. Une partie de moi-même déformable à volonté…

Automatiquement, je fermai les yeux et avançai vers le feu. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Je m'arrêtai. J'aurais du rentrer dans quelque chose en toute logique. Avant de clore mes yeux, j'étais juste en face du feu. Cela voulait-il dire que j'avais réussi ? Probablement puisque je me retrouvai à présent dans le noir complet. En me retournant, je vis derrière moi, une sorte de miroir sans tain. Je pouvais ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté mais eux visiblement pas… J'avais donc tout simplement traversé le mur… Signe que celui-ci n'existait visiblement pas… J'avais donc réussi. Alors cette fois je retraversai le mur et le feu, sans pour autant fermer les yeux.

L'elfe me félicita :

- Vous avez vite compris ce que je vous ai expliqué. Alors si vous pouviez maintenant nous sortir de là ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Sans même lui demander comment faire, je m'attelai à la tâche. C'était mon esprit après tout… Je devais bien être capable de le contrôler… Mentalement, je me projetai devant la première barrière… Un mur. Sans porte. J'imaginai donc une immense boule d'une grande densité et l'envoyai contre mur qui s'effondra. Ensuite, je vis un immense dôme de verre qui englobait la ville entière et je le fis simplement disparaître. Lorsque je me retrouvais derrière un écran géant, je le retournai et craquai le code… Ainsi de suite jusqu'à parvenir à sortir de mon esprit. Le « retour » ne fut pas aussi spectaculaire que je l'aurais cru. Je me retrouvai face un précipice, sautai puis me réveillai. Simplement.

Le problème était que je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus… Ce ne fut que quand je me tournai du côté du siège passager que je m'aperçus de la présence d'un… intrus. Bien entendu, comme je ne m'y attendais pas, je poussai un cri et eus le réflexe de sortir de la voiture. Résultat ? Je me heurtai violemment la tête, peu habituée à la hauteur de la voiture et tombai par terre, juste à côté de mon magnifique engin… Assez misérable, me direz-vous. Mais je me le sentis encore plus lorsque je me rendis compte que mon cher Crymelyn était terriblement assoiffé… alors que je saignai d'à peu près partout. Et je ne vous dis pas l'effet que cela me fit lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi et planta ses crocs dans ma chair…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Vous voyez le petit bouton juste dessous ? Cliquez dessus ! Cela n'a rien d'un ordre, c'est juste une suggestion, rassurez-vous :)


	12. Chapitre 12 : Déception

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà enfin mon douzième chapitre !

Ouah ! 26 reviews ! Est-ce du au fait que j'ai posté deux fois le chapitre 11 ? ^^

Enfin bon, je réponds vite à vos gentilles reviews et j'envoie la suite !

**Genn :** Quand est-ce que j'ai dit qu'elle allait être transformée ? Elle a des pouvoirs certes mais… vampire, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! :-) Bonne lecture !

**Ecureuil lubrique** : Merci ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop, parce que je dois aller manger !

Bigmonster4 : (1èrereview) Ben que veux-tu, j'ai peut-être un eu l'esprit tordu… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cette morsure empêcherait Bella de se transformer…plus Tard :P Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre :-)

Nana : Contente que tu ne trouves pas ce chapitre TROP délirant :-) Bonne lecture !

Apprenti-sai : Ce chapitre te fera peut-être un peu moins rigoler malheureusement… J'avais presque envie de déprimer moi-même en l'écrivant :-)

Tchingtchong : Las suite maintenant ! Et oui, elle s'attire els pires ennuis du monde mais bon… c'est Bella !

Istehar : C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me traite de sadique :-) Désolée, ce sont els autres auteures qui déteignent sur moi :P À force de voir les autres finir leurs chapitres avec un suspens pas possible… on a envie de se venger :P Bridget te manque ? Etonnant :) J'essaierais dela faire plus intervenir dans le chapitre suivant :) Si j'y pense :)

Fanny : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Elle rêve, c'est simple et dans ses rêves, il lui arrive des problèmes… Tu dois peut-être te demander le rapport avec l'histoire mais c'est simple… J'ai besoin de es quelques évènements pour construire la suite de ma fic :) Voilà tout ! Tu risques d'être encore plus perdue avec ce chapitre-ci alors toutes mes excuses d'avance !

Titi : Vite, non, mais a voilà en tout cas :)

Kien : Voilà la suite !

Eleanora : Ma chère cousine insomniaque… ça va mieux je suppose mais comme tu dormais, j'ai pas pu te demander d'aide pour le titre de ce chapitre :( En tout cas, j'avais encore écrire pas aps dsl :P Mais je m'améliore :) Bizoux ma puce et bon dodo !

Héra Cullen : Je susi contente que tu apprécies ma fic :) 20 fois :P c'est plus que moi avec Fascination :) Bonne lecture !

Alessia : lol :) et bien là voilà !

Kahorie : Merci Kahorie ! Voilà la suite !

Mimi : J'essaie de plus en plus d'innover en la matière alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !

Aria : le prochain arrive… maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

Chloé : Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir un chapitre 12 ! Et même que le voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Ste7851 : Il te la faut :) Serait tu en train de devenir accro par hasard ? :)

Lilou : J'aurais bien aimé t'avertir sur ton blog mais l'adresse n'apparaît pas en entier… J'ai beau eu rajouté des www ou des .com, rien ne marchait… mais tu peux aussi t'inscrire sur le site et m'inscrire dans tes alertes… Bonne lecture !

Vivi : J'ai également pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène :) Bonne lecture !

Saya330 : J'ai osé voilà tout :) Et voilà la suite que tu avais l'air d'attendre :)

Marie : Voilà la suite !!

Marichou : Tu voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer et bien voilà, tu na'splus qu'à lire ec qui suit !

The-Mc-Game : Voilà la suite que attendais ! Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé:**__** Toujours durant son voyage, Bella dort et rêve… Mais ses rêves sont étranges. Elle rencontre un être étrange, un Crymelyn, (mi elfe, mi vampire). II lui dit d'étranges choses, qu'elle ne comprend pas et d'autres qu'elle comprend mais qui la perturbent…**_

_**Genre : On est coincés dans ta tête, tu ne voudrais pas nous faire sortir ?**_

_**Bref, elle y parvient mais le retour à la réalité est plus que dur…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 12 : Déception

J'avais mal. Vraiment mal. Vraiment vraiment mal. Je pourrais vous rallonger ainsi ma phrase en rajoutant des mètres et des mètres de « vraiment » sans que cela rende pour autant justice à la douleur que j'éprouvai… Pour faire soft et ne pas me perdre dans d'affreuses et longues métaphores, je vais vous donner l'image qui me revient le plus souvent à l'esprit pour vous la décrire…

C'était comme… Vous voyez ces moulins à fromage qui découpent en très très petit morceaux ? Et bien en cet instant, j'avais la nette impression d'être le fromage… Croyez- moi, je n'en moulinerai plus jamais de ma vie… Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Donc, je disais que je souffrais. Et ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir que toute cette souffrance ne servirait strictement à rien. Parce que mon cher Crymelyn, qui m'avait mordu, s'était retiré précipitamment à cause du soleil qui lui brûlait l'épiderme – ai-je précisé que ce type de vampire était vraiment allergique aux U.V ? Pour eux, pas question d'aller faire bronzette, à moins de vouloir finir en petit tas de cendres… Il m'avait présenté ses plus plates excuses, comme quoi ce n'était pas son habitude de boire du sang humain, que ce n'était que la combinaison de sa soif intense due aux récents évènements (à savoir son emprisonnement dans ma cervelle et les efforts infructueux pour y pénétrer) et le fait que mon odeur soit si alléchante, qui l'avait poussé à m'attaquer.

Ensuite, il avait voulu me rassurer en m'apprenant que son venin n'était pas cause de transformation vampirique. En d'autres mots, il était _stérile_… Et voilà une nouvelle preuve de ma malchance inconditionnelle : j'avais été mordue par un des rares pseudo-vampires stériles de l'Univers tout entier…

Comprenant que ses paroles n'avaient pas eu le résultat escompté, il avait voulu se rattraper en m'affirmant qu'il ne l'était pas totalement. Sauf que je me suis plus ou moins déconnectée du monde avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'écouter ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Résultat ? J'avais horriblement mal mais cela ne m'empêchait pas pour autant de me triturer le cerveau à essayer de comprendre la signification de ses mots.

De quoi cela pouvait-il s'agir ? Beauté ? Froideur ? Force ? Agilité ? Pouvoir ? Soif ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée… Je n'aurais la réponse à ma question que lorsque tout cela serait terminé… Autrement dit, pas avant trois jours, si cela durait le temps d'une supposée transformation… Ce fut donc dans le plus profond mécontentement que je me laissai submerger par la douleur, qui cependant ne me semblait pas si insupportable que ça… Juste très très douloureux.

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement je restai ainsi, dans cet état de semi-léthargie… Je dis seulement « semi-léthargie » car le monde environnement ne m'était pas complètement indifférent. Il s'agissait simplement d'un sens unique. Le monde me parlait mais je n'étais pas capable de lui rendre la pareille. Donc j'entendais, je percevais ce qui se passait autour de moi, sans pour autant y participer…

Je savais donc que nous étions sur la route. Le Crymelyn, Sergueï, conduisait, sous la direction de Bridget, - mécontente mais néanmoins obéissante -, attentive au fait que ce n'était pas moi au volant mais un être qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Je fus très émue de constater qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi… Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver…

Se faire des amis des personnes les plus improbables… Un GPS, un elfe-vampire. Mais aussi quelques simples vampires et loups-garous.

Tomber amoureuse de l'un deux… Se faire durement rejeter par ce même vampire.

Ne pas comprendre et souffrir…

Tout pouvait arriver… Qui sait ce que le lendemain peut nous réserver …?

Ce « repos » forcé, me laissait tout le loisir de ressasser ces moments douloureux et je regrettai ceux passés seule avec Bridget où je parvenais à occulter ces pensées désagréables en discutant avec elle. Je ne saurais vous dire quelle souffrance était la plus intolérable. Le venin qui se propageait en moi ou ces pensées qui tournicotaient dans ma tête, me rendant de plus en plus malheureuse.

Le tout est que quand l'une devenait trop insupportable, je laissai l'autre prendre de l'ampleur, distrayant ainsi mon attention de ladite douleur.

Enfin, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, la douleur physique s'estompa laissant la place à mes redoutables pensées. Je réussis cependant à me débarrasser de celles-ci en me concentrant sur le conducteur à mes côtés.

- Alors ? demandai-je d'une vois rauque. (Ce n'était donc pas le son de ma voix qui avait changé…)

Après une légère vérification, je pus affirmer que ce n'était pas plus de beauté qu'il s'agissait… Yeux bruns, peau toujours aussi blanche, peut-être même plus… Non tout était normal de ce côté-là.

- Alors quoi ?demanda Sergueï.

- Et bien, racontez-moi ! Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes ? Où on est ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ey pourquoi ave-vous dit que vous n'étiez pas complètement stérile ?

- Voyons… Votre absence à durer trois jours, nous sommes aux portes de Los Angeles et il ne s'est rien passé à part le moment où je suis tombé en panne d'essence sur l'autoroute au beau milieu de la journée et où il m'a été difficile de ne pas me faire repérer…

- Comment avez-vous fait ? murmurai-je curieuse.

Ce moment m'avait été assez obscur… J'avais juste entendu des jurons marmonnés, des portes qui s'ouvraient… mais rien qui puisse vraiment me renseigner.

- J'ai caché le soleil derrière les nuages, me suis enveloppé d'une illusion et ait poussé la voiture jusqu'à la station d'essence. À propos, j'ai utilisé le liquide que vous aviez laissé ici, j'espère que ça ne vous contrarie pas…

- Non. Il était prévu à cet effet, murmurai-je ébahie par la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait prononcé sa phrase…

Je me préparai un sandwich et tandis que je m'évertuai à me remplir l'estomac, il continuait de parler :

- Notre venin, à nous autres Crymelyns est assez particulier… Ses vertus sont étonnantes. Il est capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure, même une paralysie, à condition que ce soit du un accident. Une section d'un nerf est réparable, mais pas une maladie telle le cancer ou le sida. Par contre, le venin d'un vrai vampire transformerait une personne atteinte du sida ou du cancer sans problème. Notre venin a aussi la spécificité de relier les deux êtres mis en jeu… et de partager les pouvoirs du vampire avec sa victime.

- Vous voulez dire que je possède vos pouvoirs ?

- Oui, mais vous en possédiez déjà une grande partie, sinon, vous n'auriez jamais été capable de nous sortir de là l'autre jour… Ce transfert vous permettra simplement de les utiliser plus facilement….

Aucunement concentrée sur ce qu'il racontait, je venais juste de tilter sur des mots qu'il avait prononcés bien auparavant…

- Nous sommes à L.A. ?!

- Oui. Nous venons juste d'entrer dans la ville. Où devons-nous aller ?

- Beverly Hills, citai-je machinalement.

J'étais furieuse contre le vampire. Il m'avait empêché de me préparer à cette rencontre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allai lui dire… J'avais peur. De sa réaction. De son rejet. De le voir tout simplement.

Ma panique s'était répercutée sur mon corps. Je m'étais mise à respirer bruyamment, mes mains tremblaient, crispées sur mon repas. Il fallait que je me reprenne… Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter comme ça…

Apercevant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un SPA, je demandai au Crymelyn de s'arrêter et de m'attendre. Je pris avec moi mon portable – plus de batterie, Alice allait me tuer -, son chargeur, ma trousse de toilette et des vêtements de rechange puis payai l'entrée.

Dans les vestiaires, je mis mon portable en charge. Il affichait 35 appels manqués et les messages d'Alice étaient des plus hystériques. Je lui rédigeai rapidement un texto, affirmant que sa vision ne s'était pas produite, que ma batterie était à plat et que je me portai comme un charme puis je partis me détendre.

Une courte heure plus tard, je ressortais, prête, rafraîchie mais avec dans mon cœur, la sensation que ça allait mal se passer… La météo était déjà contre moi. Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel sans nuages… Même s'il acceptait de me parler, nous serions obligés de le faire à l'intérieur et rien que l'idée de toute sa famille écoutant notre conversation me donnait des sueurs froides…

Comme si lui faire face après sa trahison n'était pas assez difficile sans que sa famille vienne s'en mêler. Car je ne doutai pas de l'intervention d'u moins un membre : Alice. Une seule parole ne lui convenant pas déclencherait son apparition immédiate dans la conversation. Et qui sait si Jasper, Emmett et Esmée ne s'incrusteraient pas à leur tour… Ils étaient les plus susceptibles de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'ils me considéraient déjà comme un membre de leur famille…

Arrivée à Beverly, j'arrêtai une passante et lui demandai si elle savait où habitaient les Cullen. Elle ne connaissait pas. Ce que je trouvai pour le moins… étrange. Ils passaient rarement inaperçus. Autant dire jamais. Que cette femme ne s'en souvienne pas était inquiétant. Je pris cependant la peine d'insister :

- Ce sont de nouveaux venus. Ils viennent de la Péninsule Olympique. Vous n'avez pas pu les rater, ils sont… impressionnants. Ils sont sept, tous très beaux. Le père est chirurgien. Reconnu.

Cela me faisait une drôle d'impression d'appeler Carlisle le père… Il représentait plus pour moi le chef du clan qu'un simple père…

Il n'en restait pas moins que le femme ne connaissait pas – à sa décharge, elle habitait de l'autre bout de la ville et était juste en visite chez une amie…

Ma seconde tentative fut plus fructueuse. L'homme travaillait à l'hôpital et avait rencontré le magnifique docteur. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il habitait.

Je me résolus donc à aller faire un tour dans le lieu que je visitai à coup sûr quand je traversai une ville, en espérant qu'ils pourraient me renseigner.

En remontant dans la voiture, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que ce que j'allai demander était strictement confidentiel. Cependant, j'eus un prétexte tout trouvé pour justifier ma présence dans cet établissement… En effet, en vraie maladroite que je suis, je me pris les pieds dans ma ceinture en sortant et m'amochai suffisamment la main pour déclencher mes célèbres nausées…

La réaction de l'infirmière en charge de l'accueil ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se précipita vers moi dès mon entrée et m'installa dans un fauteuil en me réconfortant.

- Attends quelques minutes ma petite, je vais chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque je la retins faiblement par la manche et tentai ma chance :

- S'il-vous-plaît, est-ce que le docteur Cullen est là ? Je suis sa filleule.

C'était vraiment un piteux mensonge. Associer sa sublime personne à la mienne, bien loin de l'être… c'était minable… L'infirmière goba néanmoins très facilement cette absurdité en me donnant une réponse qui me bouleversa :

- Je suis désolée mais ton parrain n'a pas longtemps travaillé ici. Il est parti il y a deux jours en urgence…. Un décès dans la famille je crois… Ils ont déménagé dans le nord du Canada. Dans les villes tout là-haut, il me semble. Ils ont bien du courage. Il y fait si froid…

Puis elle partit.

Je me laissai soigner sans broncher, trop choquée pour réagir. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils s'étaient enfuis. Pourquoi ? Avait-il perçu quelque chose dans les pensées d'Alice ? Une vision de moi les rejoignant ? Ou bien cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi ?

En payant, je demandai leur ancienne adresse à l'infirmière qui me la donna sans méfiance.

L'endroit était assez ombragé. Comme je m'y attendais, je trouvai les clés dans un pot de fleurs et entrai sans difficulté. Bien en évidence dur une table basse, une lettre avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faite. Jazz a craqué pour une fille qui avait le même impact sur lui que toi sur Edward. Nous partons pour… »

Et en-dessous, une adresse dans les îles Victoria, bien loin de là où je me trouvai. Au Canada.

Je soupirai, consternée. Il me fallait donc encore une fois partir à sa recherche alors que j'étais presque soulagée d'être enfin parvenue à mon but… Le destin était cruel avec moi. Jasper après avoir été (je le suppose) la cause indirect de leur départ pour Los Angeles était aussi responsable du second. J'étais maudite.

Déprimée, je ressortis et racontai mes déboires à mon passager, qui décida de m'aider à passer le temps en m'instruisant sur le monde vampirique pendant que nous repartions pour une autre direction.

Le nombre de choses que je ne connaissais pas m'impressionnait. Malgré cette année passée auprès de ma famille, je me rendais compte que je ne savais strictement rien du monde auquel ils appartenaient.

J'appris ainsi qu'il existait bien plus d'un type de vampire comme je me l'imaginai. Six dirons-nous. Ou sept selon le point de vue.

1) Il y avait d'abord le seul que j'avais rencontré. Mes vampires préférés en l'occurrence, les Unici, divisés en deux groupes : végétariens et carnivores (scientifiquement appelés Benefici et Cattivi).

2) Ensuite les Crymelyns, elfes vampiriques, identiques à mon passager et assez peu nombreux.

3) Les vampires qui pullulaient le plus étaient ceux dont s'inspiraient les mythes et les légendes. Vous savez, ceux dont la Tueuse passait son temps à se débarrasser… Ils étaient appelés les Sans-Âmes. Bon, tout sur eux n'était pas vrai, loin de là… Ils ne dormaient pas dans les cercueils, les pieux ne leur faisaient aucun mal, ils ne craignaient pas l'ail (sauf un qui était allergique et sur qui avait été fondé cette stupide légende…), ni les églises, ni l'eau bénite. Seuls les rayons du soleil parvenaient à les réduire en cendres. Ainsi que le feu bien sûr et… l'eau bouillante.

4) Après, il y avait une sorte de « dérivé » de l'espèce précédente. Il s'agissait de Sans-Âmes mordus par des Unici. À éviter absolument. Jugés dangereux et incontrôlables. Je ne l'oublierai certainement pas…

5) En cinquième position arrivaient les enfants vampires, toutes races confondues. De vraies calamités d'après le Crymelyn…

6) La sixième catégorie m'intrigua, car il s'agissait d'humains qui se transformaient en loups ou en chauve-souris. Ils avaient une alimentation particulière, sans pour autant s'abreuver de sang. Ils chassaient comme des animaux mais étaient aussi capables d'absorber de la nourriture normale… Pouvait-on dire dans ce cas que les indiens de la Push étaient des vampires ? Cette idée saugrenue amena un sourire ironique sur mes lèvres. Eux qui détestaient tant cette race n'apprécieraient guère de se retrouver dans le même sac qu'eux…

Et enfin, la dernière race, originaire des vampires Unici. Les Enreïkas. D'après Sergueï, il s'agissait d'une sorte de vampire suprême. Royal. Pour le devenir, il ne suffisait pas de se faire mordre par quelqu'un de cette espèce, c'était bien plus compliqué… Devenir Enreïka nécessitait une sorte de prédisposition. Et d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait que des femmes qui s'étaient vues attribuer ce statut. Les Enreïkas étaient caractérisées par de puissants pouvoirs psychiques alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que des humaines. Leurs esprits étaient quasiment impénétrables et leur devoir était de diriger le monde vampirique en faisant office de gouvernement.

Les Enreïkas se partageaient apparemment la tâche et étaient choisies pour leurs qualités de jugement impartial et leur sens aigu de la justice. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ces sortes de sélections, il leur arrivait de pencher d'un côté ou l'autre de la balance et les conséquences pouvaient être catastrophiques pour l'humanité.

D'autant plus que détruire une Enreïka relevait de l'impossible. Ceux qui les avaient conçues avaient mis tellement de bonne volonté à les rendre indestructibles qu'ils avaient oublié les revers de la vie et leurs impacts sur l'homme. Autrement dit, si les hommes sont mortels, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison…

Plus d'un millier de vampires Unici s'étaient réunis pour anéantir la dernière à avoir céder à l'appât du pouvoir… Et plus de la moitié n'en était pas ressorti vivant…

En souriant, le Crymelyn me racontait ce qui lui faisait croire que j'en serais une, hormis la preuve évidente de mon pouvoir :

- Ce sont de très anciennes prophéties. Elles datent de quelques siècles et ont été prédites par une vampire clairvoyante.

_Trois elles seront._

_Lorsque la Première cèdera,_

_La Seconde prendra sa place,_

_Soutenue par la Troisième._

_Mais quand L'Unique Humaine deviendra,_

_Elle sera trois._

_L'Une et l'Autre ne font qu'un_

_Mais l'Une ne sera jamais égale à l'Autre._

_Et lorsque l'Autre trouvera son Un,_

_L'Une et l'Autre règneront en paix,_

_Mais déséquilibrées,_

_Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Dernière._

_Alors elles seront Justice, Fierté et Éternité,_

_Et plus rien ne pourra les blesser._

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit de toi. « L'Unique Humaine ». Tu es humaine, tu es unique et tu as quelque chose en plus que toutes les autres n'ont jamais eu.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Toutes les humaines sont uniques. Et je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de plus que les autres Enreïkas.

- L'amour. Un homme et une famille. Aucune Enreïka à ce jour n'a pu trouver l'âme sœur. Elles sont trop puissantes. Les hommes se brûlent à la flamme de leur pouvoir. Et puis j'en suis certain. Ça ne peut qu'être toi.

La conversation s'acheva ainsi. Le soir même, il me quitta pour rejoindre la Confrérie, estimant m'en avoir suffisamment raconté. J'avais continué ma route, brûlant les kilomètres. Une semaine après cette discussion, j'entrai au Canada.

Je roulai et ma peine se transformait. Au lieu de m'attaquer par surprise, elle s'abattait sur moi en lourdes vagues brûlantes dès que je me mettais à penser à lui. Elle était pour la plupart du temps accompagnée par un sentiment de rage et de colère qui me surprenait. Je lui en voulais de me faire souffrir. J'en voulais à toute sa famille de l'avoir laissé faire. Je n'étais que douleur et rage.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais affirmer que j'étais chanceuse. Car malgré tous mes moments d'absence au volant de ma voiture, rien ne m'arrivait, j'étais vivante.

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Tout simplement bonne lecture à toutes ! (et à tous, même si je ne pense pas que beaucoup de garçons fréquentent ce site…)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Rencontre inattendue

Voilà donc la suite !!

**Nanabelle **: Voilà la suite !

**Sonia-S** : Et bien la voilà !

**Lillly28 :** Contente que tu aimes !

**The-Mc-Game **: Mdr :P C'est ma faute ? :)

**Nomie : **Et oui, la poisse xD Mais je ne te répondrais pas pour Edward… Tu verras bien en temps voulu…

**Bigmonster4 : **Désolée xD Mais j'ai du boulot aussi à côté de fanfiction… Je peux pas toujours être en train d'écrire, même si je le voudrais bien… Et pis les forums et tout… ça prend du temps…

**Lilou : **Sergueï… je pense oui. Mais pas tout de suite :) Si j'écris une suite, sûrement qu'il réapparaîtra :)

**Joanie : **Merci ! Euh… Un chapitre ? Tout dépend de ma motivation pour celui-ci… S'il est mûrement réfléchi, tout chaud et tout près dans ma tête… Je le finis rapidement… Genre une heure. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Ben, un ptit bout par ci, un ptit bout par là… Deux heures, deux heures trente…

**Kien : **Désolée :P Je voulais pas allonger mon chapitre en me forçant à écrire plus… ça me semblait bien comme ça…

**Tchingtchong : **Nan nan :p Pas tout de suite :)

**JessCali **: Lol :) Une addict' ! :)

**Ecureuil lubrique is back ;o) : **Merci pour ma 200ème review !! ça va ? :)

**Ines (nouvelle lectrice) :** L'idée ? Elle mijote dans ma tête depuis un moment :)

**Istehar : **La suite ? Pour maintenant :P J'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics :)

**Hera-Cullen : **Comme je te l'ai dit, pas en Chine non :P

**Vic et Alice :** Et bien là voilà :)

**Darkgaby974 :** Merci pour notre longue discussion :p

**C et Dille :** Merci pour tes deux longues reviews !! Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es aps encore à ce chapitre mais bon… Il faut espérer que tu y arriveras :P

Voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit XD Plus des petits suppléments :p

_**Résumé:**__** Bella croit être arrivé au terme de son voyage mais apprend que les Cullen ont de nouveau déménagé… La raison ? Jasper n'a pas su résister à l'appel du sang… Bella se voit de nouveau partie sur les grands chemins…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !! PS : je vois déjà ceux qui vont retourne en arrière en se disant… On a pas loupé u chapitre là ? ^^ Alors je vous dit tout de suite que non ^^ Ce chapitre sera suivi d'un flsah-back !**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 13 : Rencontre inattendue…

Soudain, je LE vis. Grand, ténébreux, la peau pâle, il détonait vraiment au milieu de cette pièce étouffante, emplie d'une espèce qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout en lui criait qu'il n'appartenait pas au même monde.

Ici, la lumière crue révélait la déchéance humaine sous un jour nouveau…Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'éclairage…Les odeurs, la chaleur donnaient une sensation de moiteur qui collait à la peau.

Ici était le lieu de rendez vous des femmes dépravées, des assassins douteux et des ivrognes du quartier.

Là, il s'agissait visiblement d'un homme égaré, habitué au luxe. On l'imaginait aisément étendu sur un somptueux sofa, un verre de vieux – et coûteux – brandy à la main.

Tout le contraire de la faune qui peuplait habituellement cet endroit.

Je l'observai en silence pour me persuader de son existence.

Oui, il était bien là. Mais était-il venu pour MOI ? Avait-il été envoyé par elles pour me retrouver et me tuer ? Ou bien était-ce un pur hasard, un caprice du Destin et de la Providence ?

M'en remettant à celle-ci, je m'approchai de lui, un plan se formant lentement dans mon esprit torturé. Un sourire s'étendit doucement sur mes lèvres lorsque je réalisais une chose. _Il pouvait faire de moi ce que je désirais…_

Je fermais les yeux, me représentant mentalement mon plan… complètement déjanté penseraient certains … Mais oui. Je pouvais faire ça. Ce serait parfait.

Lentement, d'une façon plus que provocante, je m'assis à sa droite, moulée dans un splendide fourreau de soie rouge. Un bref instant, je sentis son regard glacé se poser sur moi. Il avait soif. Je le savais sans même le regarder dans les yeux. Un instinct que j'avais fini par développer à leurs côtés… Au fond de mon être, la douleur était prête à se réveiller au moindre instant d'inattention. La sentant poindre, je concentrai toute mon énergie sur l'homme assis à mes côtés. Vite. Trouver un exutoire à ma douleur, le moyen de détourner mes pensées de _Son_ visage, de _Sa_ voix… Commettre une action irréfléchie, il le fallait si je ne voulais pas en mourir…

Soudainement je me penchai vers lui et le provoquai inutilement :

- Tu as soif ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Son regard noir, bordé d'un liseré or me transperça. Je le soutins pourtant, sans me départir de ma mimique moqueuse. Je le sentais s'escrimer à utiliser son don, quel qu'il soit. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas sur moi.

L'air plutôt intrigué, c'était à son tour de me détailler sans pour autant répondre à ma question. Purement rhétorique d'ailleurs. Il finit par hocher la tête négativement puis, un instant, sourit, laissant apparaître l'éclat de ses dents blanches et menaçantes. Il devait penser que cela suffirait à me rendre mal à l'aise et à me faire déguerpir. Cela aurait pu marcher. Mais encore une fois, pas avec moi. J'étais immunisée contre ce genre d'intimidations…

Condescendant, il murmura, si bas que j'eus de la peine à l'entendre :

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais. De ce que tu dis. De la signification que cela pourrait avoir pour moi…

Malicieusement, toujours dangereusement, je me rapprochai encore de lui et chuchotai :

- Vraiment ?... Tu crois ?

J'avançai ma main vers son visage, provoquant un léger courant d'air, mon odeur, plus précisément l'odeur de mon sang, le frappant de plein fouet. Je le vis se raidir, retenir sa respiration, les lèvres pincées et les yeux clos pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Sans que je la visse bouger, sa main avait attrapé la mienne pour la replacer près de sa sœur. Je l'observai intriguée. Qui donc avait pu le convertir au régime végétarien ? À ma connaissance, il n'existait que deux clans de cette sorte aux États-Unis. Celui de Tanya et… celui des Cullen.

Retenant le cri de douleur qui menaçait d'alerter les trois quarts de la salle bondée, je posai un poing crispé sur mon cœur qui venait de s'emballer à leur évocation. Ma prudence avait été veine, il avait suffi que je repense une nouvelle fois à eux pour que tous me efforts se révèlent vains. La douleur, cette terrible et inhumaine torture me soumettait, me faisait ployer. J'étais brisée.

Encore et toujours cette impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur… Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus douloureux. C'était cette sensation de vide qui m'envahissait, tel un poison qui pénétrait la moindre de mes cellules pour leur infliger mille tourments…

Je savais que mon visage crispé et toute mon attitude laissant entrevoir la plus vive souffrance avait attiré l'attention de mon voisin et de quelques autres personnages, la plupart totalement incapables de faire deux pas sans s'affaler par terre… Détourner mes pensées de mon unique amour me permit de respirer quelques instants, avant qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance ne déferle sur moi… Quelques secondes plus tard, je parvins enfin à reprendre mes esprits.

Il m'observait attentivement, bien que ne transparaissent aucuns sentiments particuliers à mon égard. Quand enfin je me sentis apte à reprendre la conversation, je la réengageai sans trop de peine, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il. Je ne suis certainement pas le même genre de client que tu es susceptible d'avoir l'habitude de recevoir, murmura-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Visiblement, il ne pensait pas que son secret puisse être percé à jour. Mes paroles devaient avoir un autre sens pour lui.

En réalité, il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour que ces mots parviennent à mon cerveau et que celui-ci les décode… Lorsqu'enfin leur sens m'apparut clairement, je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il me prenait pour _ça_ ? Il ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité… à vrai dire, il en était à des années-lumière…

Mais je décidai de jouer son jeu.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place…

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas deviner que j'étais assez folle et suicidaire pour provoquer un vampire assoiffé…

Maintenant que j'étais partie, pas question de m'arrêter. Je continuai sur ma lancée :

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a certaines choses que tu aimerais savoir, comprendre, découvrir… sur moi.

Bien sûr, j'entendais par ces mots le fait qu'il ne puisse exercer son pouvoir sur moi. Lui fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu et encore une fois me prit pour ce que je n'étais pas.

- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'en ai l'air, j'ai déjà…

- Je n'en doute pas, le coupai-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Était-ce Dieu possible d'être aussi bouché ?! Se croyait-il absolument hors de portée des humains ? Intouchable et invulnérable ? Devrais-je lui dire crûment ce que je savais ? N'était-il pas capable de comprendre le sens caché de mes mots ? Quel vampire navrant ! J'avais été habituée à un niveau plus élevé…

Cherchant à rassembler le peu de patience qu'il me restait, je me pinçai nerveusement l'arrête du nez. Une habitude prise à … automatiquement, je bloquai mes pensées qui ne cessaient de dériver et les rabattit tant bien que mal vers l'objet de mon agacement grandissant…

Me rapprochant légèrement, je repris :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… pas ce dont je voulais parler…

Je sentais son souffle glacé et envoûtant effleurer mon visage. Brusquement, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je veux… être comme toi !

Ces quelques mots eurent sur lui l'effet d'une bombe. Il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je peux au moins dire que tu dois être soit ivre soit complètement folle ! grogna-t-il de façon peu humaine.

Je me levai également de manière à me retrouver à sa hauteur et j'abaissai ma garde, lui répondant simplement de ma voix rendue rauque par la douleur et le chagrin :

- C'est peut-être vrai. Je suis peut-être folle. Mais c'est la faute de l'un des tiens. Je veux _le_ rejoindre. Et pour ça, je suis prête à tout. Même à ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'ébréchai mon verre contre le comptoir et l'approchai de mon poignet.

Soudain menaçante et résolue, je le fixai et ayant fini par comprendre que la subtilité n'était pas de mise avec lui, annonçait :

- Jure-moi de me transformer où bien je m'ouvre les veines. Je doute que tu puisses résister à l'attrait de mon sang. Ton secret sera découvert. Et alors combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudra aux Volturi pour t'achever avec tous les mortels qui nous entourent ?

Franchement, tout ce que je disais était d'un mélodramatique… j'avais trop lu de romans d'amour. Néanmoins ma menace sembla faire effet étant donné l'éclair de terreur qui traversa son regard noir à l'évocation de la redoutable famille royale.

Mon imitation de Roméo et Juliette, était franchement atroce. Pourtant, elle semblait avoir porté ses fruits. C'est pourquoi, je me pardonnais cette mauvaise prestation. En espérant que du fond de son trépas, Shakespeare en faisait autant…

Puis soudain il reprit contenance :

- Tu ne feras pas ça.

Tout le monde s'était tu autour de nous si bien que nos paroles résonnaient dans la pièce caverneuse. Je devais faire attention aux mots que je prononçais.

- Et pourquoi donc ? le questionnai-je, un soupçon d'agacement transparaissant dans ma voix et mon attitude.

- Tu es comme tes semblables, tu tiens trop à la vie.

Visiblement lui ne se souciait pas de ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir d'alertant pour les autres mortels…

- Tu connais mal le pouvoir de l'amour. Si je ne peux vivre avec _lui_ alors autant ne pas vivre du tout…

Là je jouai le plus gros coup de bluff de mon existence car j'avais la ferme intention de vivre encore de nombreuses années… du moins si ma mission aboutissait comme je l'espérais. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul vampire au monde.

Je regrettai de n'avoir jamais su mentir convenablement… ce talent m'aurait été précieux en cet instant… Malgré tout, mes paroles contenaient un grand fond de vérité et j'espérais que cela suffirait pour l'ébranler dans ces certitudes…

Lentement, j'approchai le morceau de verre de ma chair tendre pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Notre public, du premier ivrogne jusqu'à la dernière femme de joie, était suspendu à nos lèvres, en attente du dénouement de la terrible situation dont pas un seul ne comprenait le véritable sens…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

*****************************************************************************************

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Tout simplement bonne lecture à toutes ! et à Toi, puisque je pense que tu es le seul gars à lire mes fics :P S'il y en a d'autres, qu'ils viennent m'avertir de leur présence xD


	14. Chapitre 14 : Problèmes et résolution

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà enfin mon douzième chapitre !

**Bigmonster4 :** Une grande partie des réponses que tu attends se trouvent dans ce chapitre =) bonne lecture !

**Cathyouchka** : Bien sûr… Tu peux toujours dire que tu aimes =P J'espère que tu as compris toutes mes réponses et pour le RPG j'essaierais de t'expliquer !

**x8-twilight-8x :** la suite… tout de suite !

**JessCali **: Je n'ai pas trop mis de temps cette fois-ci à poster… non ? :$

**Nanabelle (x2) :** Voilà le chapitre que je suppose tu attendais ^^

mimi : La suite oui, mais vite non =P

Nomie : Voilà la fin de la « confrontation » comme tu l'appelles =)

The-Mc-Game : Celui là est un peu plus long que le précédent… Enjoy !

Darkgaby974 : Cruelle ? Je vous jure… =P

Neverland25 : Permets-moi de te décevoir tout de suite… Edward ne la transformera pas.

lilie : Merci !! =)

joanie xxxx :Et bien lis, et tu auras tes réponses…

misri-addict : Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que ça ressemble à un « parcours initiatique »… =P

Eleanora : Et non, elle ne ment pas, mais en même temps, tu as déjà lu une partie de la suite… =)

Lilou : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu comprendras mieux avec ce chapitre là !

Helene : Voilà voilà !

Lady-C4t : Bonne lecture !

Artas : Rien du tout, voilà la suite !! Même plus tôt que je le pensais…

Alicew59 : voilà la suite !! ^^

_**Résumé:**__** Au dernier chapitre, Bella se trouvait dans un bar, rencontrait un vampire et lui demandait sa transformation… Comment était-elle arrivée là et… comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?... FLASH BACK et suite…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 14 : Problèmes et résolution

Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante… Tout avait été bien trop rapide pour que je puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur les désagréments qui m'étaient tombés dessus et les empêcher de s'accumuler les uns sur les autres…

Il y avait d'abord eut me pneus lacérés à coups de couteaux, ceci accompagné par un charmant message écrit avec une substance rouge non identifiable –ou plutôt que je ne voulais pas identifier puisque ces temps-ci mon esprit assimilait la moindre couleur rouge à du sang…- sur mon pare-brise, qui disait texto :

« JE HAIS LES GOSSES DE RICHES ! »

Une réaction disproportionnée face à une jolie voiture… J'avais du alors faire le tour de tous les garages du coin avant d'en trouver un qui m'envoya chez un concessionnaire Ferrari… Ce dernier accepta de subtiliser les pneus d'une de ses voitures d'exposition… pour une somme que je ne citerai pas…

J'étais donc repartie au Canada sans porter plainte, ne voulant surtout pas me retrouver face à face aux policiers du coin… Alice m'avait ensuite appelée pour me dire de ne pas essayer de la joindre, qu'elle changeait de portable parce qu'elle pensait qu'_il_ se doutait de quelque chose.

Une semaine et des poussières plus tard, j'étais tombée en panne sèche sur l'autoroute et avait dû demander de l'aide pour remorquer ma voiture jusqu'à une station d'essence… Les jeunes étaient repartis hilares. Une Ferrari en panne d'essence, c'était si comique que ça ?

Plus tard, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais plus assez de liquide pour payer la station alors je leur avais donné ma carte de crédit… et m'étais retrouvée complètement idiote lorsque ce dernier m'avait demandé de taper le code…

Ma très chère Alice, qui prévoyait toujours tout avait omis, sûrement à cause de son bouleversement, de me donner ce fichu code… Et j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de la joindre…

Je m'étais donc retrouvée avec une dette de 90 $, à la main une carte bleue en contenant sûrement des milliards de plus et paradoxalement, totalement incapable de payer l'homme chargé d'empocher l'argent, et qui commençait à s'échauffer devant mes explications vaseuses…

En conséquence, on m'avait « confisqué » ma très chère Ferrari, en attendant que je puisse régler ces malheureux 90 $... Alice bien entendu était injoignable comme elle me l'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt…

J'avais par contre eu de la chance de tomber sur des personnes assez gentilles et généreuses pour qu'elles n'alertent pas les autorités du coin… Recherchée dans tout le continent, grâce à mon père, j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer ce que je faisais là, dans une sublime voiture que personne ne connaissait hormis Alice…

J'étais donc heureuse de ne pas être renvoyée dans l'immédiat à Forks…

Cependant, il me fallait tout de même les payer et je n'avais plus un sou en poche… Il me fallait donc trouver quelqu'un d'honnête, qui veuille bien engager une jeune fille mineure, sans un sou, recherchée par la police et ceci, sans la dénoncer… Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas trouvé la perle rare…

Néanmoins, je trouvai une assez bonne imitation… Je me fis engager dans un bar assez mal famé par un type à l'air louche nommé Bill… Cheveux longs noués sur la nuque, piercing à l'arcade et en haut de l'oreille, tatouages un peu partout… Personne n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler pour lui, même dans de pires conditions que moi, de peur d'être utilisée comme jouet pour ses clients, tout à fait à l'image du bar…

Pourtant moi, je lui fis immédiatement confiance, en acceptant avec enthousiasme le rôle qu'il me donnait. Quelque chose me disait que lui ne me tromperait pas… et j'avais raison.

Rapidement, une routine s'installa entre nous. Le matin, je me levais aux alentours de six heures et l'aidais à préparer la salle. Arrivaient ensuite les premiers clients, ceux qui en général étaient là la veille et y resteraient jusqu'au soir… De midi à une heure, il me laissait déjeuner en paix et je l'aidais à servir jusqu'à quinze heures (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ma terrible maladresse…). De quinze à dix-huit, j'avais quartier libre… Mais je passais mon temps avec Bridget ou lui, de peur de me retrouver seule avec ma douleur… ou bien je faisais d'autres choses que je vous expliquerai plus tard…

Dès dix-huit heures, je rejoignais ma chambre pour enfiler une des tenues de soirée qu'Alice avait mise à tout hasard dans mes valises… À moins que ce ne soit pas si hasardeux que ça… Enfin… Une fois maquillée et coiffée, je descendais au bar et mon rôle devenait alors assez flou… Il consistait plus ou moins à me faire inviter à boire par quelques clients… et de ne le laisser ressortir que sur les épaules d'un gros bras, qui le renverra chez lui avec un taxi…

Pas très glorieux me direz-vous… Mais ça rapportait son poids d'or et à ce moment-là, c'était juste ce qui comptait… D'autant que Bill s'arrangeait pour faire du bénéfice… Au lieu des alcools forts coûteux que les clients pensaient m'offrir, je me délectais d'un grand verre d'eau glacé, du jus de fruit, un soda… Quelque chose d'approchant par la couleur. D'autant que personne n'avait un odorat assez développé pour remarquer que ce que je buvais était étrange…

Généreux, Bill m'offrait les trois quarts de mes bénéfices… Je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'en pincer pour moi… J'avais le chic pour attirer les hommes les plus… _éloignés de la norme_ dirons-nous…

Le soir en question, j'avais revêtu un délicieux fourreau de soie rouge. La coupe était splendide… Elle m'enserrait la poitrine, dévoilant ainsi mes épaules et la partie supérieure de mon dos. Elle me descendait un peu plus bas que les chevilles, moulant mon corps légèrement, tout en restant dans la décence. Mes pieds étaient chaussés des chaussures les moins hautes que je pus trouver. À savoir de petites sandales tressées, que l'on apercevait à peine sous les plis de ma robe.

Ainsi vêtue, j'étais partie « travailler ». J'avais décidé de rester jusqu'à avoir amassé suffisamment pour me rendre jusqu'aux îles Victoria… et il me restait un sérieux bout de chemin à parcourir… Je n'étais même pas parvenue à Edmonton…

Mais bien entendu, toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées lorsque je l'avais vu… Un vampire n'était-il pas plus rapide que n'importe quelle voiture de course ? Il me répugnait tout de même de laissera Bridget ainsi toute seule… et je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance de Bill et des autres… Mais j'aviserais en temps voulu.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés face à face à nous affronter du regard, attendant que l'un des deux cède. Et ce ne serait pas moi.

J'étais aussi parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il pouvait atteindre la porte avant même que j'aie le temps d'entamer un quelconque mouvement pour le retenir. Mais je misai sur son envie de protéger son espèce et sur sa curiosité. Je l'avais attirée, j'en étais sûre. Et je l'avais attiré lui aussi tout court… Il avait envie de goûter mon sang. Et de comprendre. De _me_ comprendre.

Les yeux du vampire virèrent au noir profond. Si noirs que l'on ne pouvait distinguer ses pupilles dans la profondeur sans fin de ses iris… La cause de ce revirement était facilement identifiable. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le verre m'avait égratigné la peau était une minuscule goutte de sang était apparue à la surface de mon épiderme… Pas suffisamment pour qu'il me saute dessus en plein publique mais assez pour déclencher en lui une soif intense…

Sans avertissement préalable, il bougea. Sa réaction fut si rapide que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que nous étions déjà à l'extérieur. Mon cerveau eut besoin d'une seconde de réflexion pour décrypter le mouvement du vampire. Ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi et il m'avait emportée dans la forêt toute proche. Cette dernière serait-elle à jamais mon lieu de rendez-vous avec les créatures hors-normes ? Celui-ci allait-il aussi me laisser seule et perdue ici ? Pour l'instant, ses intentions semblaient toutes autres cependant…

Je dirais que ses pensées se situaient en ce moment vers… le meurtre… ou le repas si vous préférez cette formulation… Certes, ses dents n'avaient pas encore percé ma peau… Il se contentait de se tenir agenouillé devant moi, maintenant mon poignet contre ses lèvres glacées, aspirant par mon insignifiante égratignure le nectar qu'était mon sang…

Je le laissai faire sans rien dire. Tant qu'il ne me mordait pas, je n'avais rien à craindre… Toutefois, avec ce qui sembla être un effort magistral, il détacha ses lèvres de mon poignet, le gardant simplement serré dans sa poigne, puis se mit debout devant moi avant d'attirer mon regard dans ses yeux, désormais ensanglantés. Il les détourna rapidement pour me jauger de la tête aux pieds.

Que pensait-il de moi ? Pas assez séduisante pour obtenir els grâces d'un vampire ? Il ne tarda pas à me dévoiler le fond de sa pensée, d'une voix glaciale, qui aurait pu être terrifiante si je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question :

- Qui ? Un nom. Un nom où je te tue. Je me délecterai de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

Je tressaillis. Au moins ne s'embarrassait-il pas de politesses lui… Je n'arriverais pourtant pas à prononcer son nom, même sous la torture… J'optai donc pour la solution facile… Un nom. Pas un prénom…

CULLEN

Le mot claqua dans le silence de la forêt. Le mot fut pour lui comme un coup de fouet. Sa réaction fut si disproportionnée… Au lieu de paraître étonné ou même déçu, il me lâcha comme si mon contact le brûlait et s'écarta de moi le plus possible, sautant sur l'arbre qui nous surplombait. Il les connaissait donc…

Haut perché dans son arbre, il semblait souffrir mille morts…

_- Il _va me tuer si je fais ça…Bella…

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonnée. Il connaissait mon nom ?

- Vous les connaissez personnellement ?

- Ce sont de bons amis… Je ne peux pas trahir Ed…

- TAIS-TOI !! hurlai-je en me couvrant brutalement les oreilles.

Plus doucement, je murmurai ;

- Ne prononce jamais son nom. Jamais.

Il descendit prudemment de son arbre, sans pour autant se rapprocher de moi.

- Je suis désolée Bella, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… Tu aurais été une fille parmi tant d'autres… Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais tu es à lui… Tu lui appartiens. C'est à lui de décider.

La colère bondit brusquement en moi. Il parlait comme si j'étais un objet, un vulgaire ustensile… Pas une femme…

- Sachez que je n'appartiens à personne, assenai-je sauvagement. Je suis la propre maîtresse de mes actes et j'assume mes décisions. _Il _n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Il recula d'un pas le visage dur.

- Non. Désolé. Je ne le ferais pas.

- Vraiment ?

Ma voix se fit enjôleuse.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser le choix ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre moi…

Je souris à mon tour, prenant goût au jeu que nous jouions. Parce que je ne pouvais que gagner…

- Je le peux… Vois-tu, ma destinée est tracée depuis ma naissance. Je suis destinée à devenir l'une des vôtres… Et la Nature m'a pourvu de certains atouts afin de pouvoir circonvenir le genre de vampire obstiné que tu es… Ne te sens-tu pas frustré de ne pas pouvoir user de ton pouvoir contre moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils agacé par mon comportement.

- Et même si mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur toi, je ne suis pas démuni pour autant ! J'ai d'autres atouts !

Je laissai échapper un petit rire qui signifiait tout. Tout s'était considérablement inversé… on passait de « tu ne peux rien contre moi » à « je ne crains rien de toi » pour finalement inverser les rôles et en venir à « je peux tout contre toi mais tu ne peux plus rien me faire »…

Je m'expliquai cependant devant lui…

- Ta force… Ta rapidité… Tout cela te sera inutile contre moi. Parce que j'ai décidé qu'il en serait ainsi.

Que cela ne ferait pas partie des règles du jeu. Tu vois ce qui nous entoure ? demandai-je en englobant rapidement le paysage dans un geste de la main. Je suis liée à lui par un lien ancestral. Depuis mon enfance, depuis avant ma naissance, nous sommes un. Or tout ce qui fait partie de moi, je peux le modifier à souhait.

J'avais compris cela pendant mes tentatives d'exploitation de mon pouvoir… Sergueï m'avait appris que ce qui était moi pouvait être altéré. Cependant, j'avais découvert un peu plus tard que mon Moi était grand… Si grand que le monde entier s'y associait. Et tout ce qui m'entourait sur un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres était modelable. L'apparence externe d'abord puis des choses plus complexes comme la composition de l'air, la pression atmosphérique… Et il n'y avait rien de plus facile pour elle que d'augmenter cette dernière autour du vampire, augmenter l'apesanteur en le rendant plus lourd… Des choses liées à la physique qui l'empêchaient de mouvoir son corps avec son ancienne facilité…

Je ne bluffai pas cette fois… J'avais eu le temps de prendre possession de mon pouvoir et je le maîtrisais à la perfection…

Je voyais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas… Ses yeux se rétrécissaient et je le sentis prêt à s'enfuir… Mais je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion… Cette forêt était mon domaine. J'en avais décidé ainsi. Et chez moi, on respectait MES règles… Autrement dit… Tout le monde était plus ou moins humain… Tout le monde sur le même pied d'égalité…

Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une illusion… Sauf pour celui qui y croyait. À ce moment, cela devenait réalité et il n'y avait que deux façons de tout faire retourner à la normale… Il allait croire qu'il bougeait lentement… Il allait croire tout ce qu'il me plairait de lui faire croire…

Pour échapper à mon illusion, il avait deux solutions ; fermer les yeux et oublier les sensations extérieures sur son corps… chose assez difficile cependant… Perdre tous les liens avec ce qu'il croyait être ses repères n'était pas évident… Il ne le ferait pas cependant. Parce qu'il ne le savait pas… Pas plus qu'il ne savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une illusion… La seconde option s'offrant à lui était… que je stoppe tout moi-même.

Parmi les quelques pouvoirs que la morsure avait fait remonter en moi, celui-ci était de loin le plus facile à contrôler… l'illusion de ne pas être ce que l'on est… Tout ce qui concernait l'apparence ne me demandait plus aucun effort…

Mais le psychique était mon domaine. Et ce pouvoir s'apparentait assez à celui de Jasper… sauf que je ne pouvais pas capter les sentiments même si je les devinais en général…

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, contracter ses muscles, essayer de courir… sans résultat. Sa vitesse était encore plus faible que celle d'un escargot. J'avais un peu exagéré la dose… Au lieu de réduire ses pouvoirs à la normale, je l'avais tout simplement scotché sur place. On aurait pu croire que j'avais arrêté le temps. Ce qui était plus ou moins ça d'ailleurs…

Les yeux du jeune vampire me lançaient des éclairs :

- Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Peu importent tes supplications, je ne te mordrai jamais !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu le feras ;

Je m'approchai paisiblement de lui, peu pressée. Lorsque je fus assez près de lui pour pouvoir le toucher au moindre mouvement du buste, je rejetai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux. Dans un soupir, je murmurai :

- Mords-moi.

- Non.

La réponse claqua sèchement dans le silence de la forêt. Sans rouvrir les yeux, je lui demandai :

- Faudra-t-il vraiment que je me mutile pour que tu cèdes ?

Mon poignet à peine blessé vint frôler son visage et je l'entendis retenir sa respiration. Déçue, je rouvris les yeux et sans un mot, je pris le canif attaché à sa ceinture et le tirai sèchement de son étui. Il se raidit mais ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Il ne le pouvait pas.

- Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Vaut-il vraiment le coup pour que tu risques ta vie pour lui ?

- À un point que tu ne t'imagines pas oui. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre s'il me rejetait encore une fois ? C'est la décision que j'avais prise… Mais elle a un peu changé… Je vivrai s'il ne veut pas de moi. Je vivrai et je le ferai souffrir. Autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire. La haine est si proche de l'amour… Je suis certaine d'arriver à passer de l'un à l'autre sans trop de problèmes…

- Je pourrais te tuer… Sans le vouloir. Je pourrais ne pas m'arrêter.

Je balayai de la main cet argument vaseux.

- Je te persuaderai de me lâcher.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même… Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi provocante ? Aussi acide et dure ? Aussi folle, masochiste et sadique ? Ah oui… Je me souviens… Depuis qu'_il _m'avait lâchement abandonné dans la forêt…

Aimais-je la femme que j'étais devenue e si peu de temps ? Appréciais-je cette détermination à toute épreuve ? Pourrais-je continuer à vivre en me sachant parfaitement capable de faire couler mon propre sang pour le revoir rien qu'une fois ? Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions… Malgré mes paroles, je savais que je l'aimerais toujours. Même si je le haïssais en même temps…

Et pourtant… cette femme, plus pâle encore qu'auparavant… Cette femme en robe rouge, aux yeux durs, au visage maigre ravagé par la douleur… Cette femme… était-ce encore moi ? Ou bien Bella, la gentille et maladroite Bella avait-elle disparu pour toujours, anéantie par toute cette douleur…

Pourrait-elle un jour renaître de ses cendres ? Redeviendrais-je un jour la jeune fille de dix-huit ans dont les seuls soucis consistaient à échapper aux mains dangereuses de sa meilleure amie et à garder son petit-ami hors des yeux de son père ?

Était-ce seulement possible ? Toutes mes peines, tous mes doutes traversèrent mon regard une fraction de seconde durant. Aucun humain ne se serait aperçu de rien. Mais un vampire si.

Inexplicablement, je sentis ses muscles se relâcher, je l'entendis reprendre son souffle puis pousser un profond soupir.

Surprise, je levai mon regard vers ses yeux douloureux.

- C'est d'accord. Je le ferais.

- Pardon ?

Je ne le suivais plus.

- J'accepte de te transformer.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- À quoi dois-je ce revirement ?

Il esquissa un sourire sui se voulait rassurant.

- J'ai décidé qu'_il _m'en voudrait moins de te transformer plutôt que de te laisser te jeter à la tête de vampires bien moins scrupuleux que moi, qui te tueraient sans la moindre hésitation.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi devait-on toujours en revenir à_ lui_ ? J'étais pourtant la seule concernée dans cette histoire… _Lui _n'était qu'un acteur secondaire…J'avais cependant obtenu ce que je voulais… C'était toujours ça de gagné…

- Pas maintenant, dit-il avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler ma demande. Je dois chasser, se justifia-t-il en me voyant sur le point de protester. Ce sera plus simple pour nous deux. Si je n'ai pas soif, les risques seront réduits, il y aura moins de chance que je cède à la tentation.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour mettre les voiles ?

Il grogna.

- Rien.

- Très bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais préparer mes affaires alors.

Il me stoppa net dans le mouvement que je faisais pour sortir de la forêt.

- Non. C'est inutile. Tu y retourneras après ta transformation. Ou moi. Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas besoin de justifier ton absence.

J'acceptai sans rechigner. Je n'allais pas faire de complications sur les détails…

- Où est-ce que je te retrouve… ?

- Loménie. Viens. Je t'emmène à mon repaire avant de chasser. Monte.

Comme je pouvais difficilement grimper sur son dos, vêtue comme je l'étais, il me saisit dans ses bras - une fois que je lui eus redonné le contrôle de ses actes – puis nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il me déposait devant une simple cabane en rondins et me murmura :

- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens d'ici une ou deux heures.

Je hochai la tête et me retournai pour le remercier mais il était déjà parti… Je pénétrai alors dans son antre, à petits pas, de peur de me cogner à quelques choses dans le noir. Je mis rapidement la main sur bougie et allumettes, ce qui me permit d'y voir un peu plus clair : pas d'électricité, pas de chauffage, aps d'eau courante. Vive l'homme de Cro-Magnon…

Dans ma fine robe, je frissonnai, celle-ci n'étant pas parfaitement adaptée à ce genre de situation. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'âtre, je me précipitai vers lui pour y faire une belle flambée. Miraculeusement, rien ne vint entamer ma peau, aucune écharde ne vint s'implanter dans mon doigt et les étincelles restèrent suffisamment loin de ma robe pour qu'elle ne prenne pas feu.

Quand ce dernier fut bien démarré, je me blottis à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans une couverture que je trouvai sur le lit. Enfin assoupie, je m'endormis sur le sol, fatiguée par ma dure journée de travail et par les émotions de la soirée.

Mon sommeil fut sans rêve et rien ne l'aurait interrompu si une main glacée n'était venue se poser sur mon épaule, me tirant brusquement de ce somme réparateur. C'était lui bien sûr. Loménie.

Je levai des yeux embrumés par le sommeil sur son sourire amusé et vit ses lèvres bouger brièvement :

- Tu veux encore dormir ?

Si j'avais pu réfléchir à ce moment-là, je me serais dit que dormir ne servirait à rien mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, je refermai les yeux et hochai la tête avant de me rouler en boule. Je le sentis à peine me soulever pour me déposer sur le lit que je m'endormais de nouveau.

Le réveil ne fut pas plus difficile que le précédent… Comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines, je me réveillais perdue dans un monde inconnu. Mais cette fois, je repris rapidement conscience des évènements.

Il était là. Fouillant dans un sac en plastique à la recherche de quelque chose qui m'échappait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des anesthésiants, des drogues. Des antidouleurs en général.

Je hochai la tête, pensive.

- On commence maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi, un bref sourire éclairant son visage. Ce sera plus facile pour toi si le venin n'a pas besoin de « digérer » un repas.

J'hésitai. Même si je ne lui avouerai jamais, je commençai à avoir peur. Mais je lui murmurai quand même une réponse positive, déglutissant bruyamment à la vue de toutes les seringues qu'il avait préparées.

Voyant le regard appuyé que j'apportai à ses préparations, il sourit :

- Carlisle voulait essayer ces différents produits dans le cas hypothétique où il aurait un nouvel humain à transformer. J'effectue juste les tests à sa place.

J'acquiesçai sans mot dire.

- Je vais commencer par t'injecter un mélange d'opium et de morphine. Ça t'endormira. Ensuite je te mordrai. Et puis j'essaierai différents produits pendant ta transformation, pour voir comment tu y réagis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il planta l'aiguille de la seringue dans mon bras puis l'enleva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Couche-toi. Ça va aller, me murmura-t-il en voyant mon regard paniqué.

Je m'exécutai et très vite, sentis une douce torpeur m'envahir alors que les sensations procurées par la morsure de James me revenaient à l'esprit. Comment allais-je faire pour supporter la douleur de mon corps entier alors que quelques centimètres sur ma main m'avaient presque rendue folle ? Je préférais ne pas y penser…

D'autres questions me vinrent à l'esprit. Allais-je mourir ? Une question plutôt stupide car dans tous les cas, la réponse était positive. Morte, vidée de mon sang. Ou morte, mais vivante. Mais toujours morte.

Toutes mes interrogations furent éclipsées par la dure réalité de la sensation de son haleine glacée se rapprochant petit à petit de ma gorge…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

_**Petite review ? :-)**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le Savoir des Enreïkas

Here my fifteenth chapter ! Enjoy !

The-Mc-Game : Voilà ! Pas trop long j'espère…

misiri-addict : xD C'est pas méchant de vouloir qu'elle ne souffre pas…

Darkgaby974 : Sadique… Peut-être… Moins que certaines personnes…

alicew59 : Non effectivement mais ils ne se sont pas encore retrouvés ^^ elle a encore du chemin avant d'y arriver…

Artas : Merci ! Tu aimes Bridget ? ^^

Mimi : En espérant que tu n'as pas trop souffert ^^

Tibou06-29 : Je veux, je veux… je fais comme je peux xD J'ai du travail à côté xD J'aimerais passer mon temps à écrire mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible… ^^

Bigmonster4 : Je n'ai aps été trop longue ? ^^ Oui, ses pouvoirs sont gra,ds mais là… c'est pire encore xD

pinktwilight1 : Pour avoir des reviews comme celle-ci ! xD

inconnue707 : Ravie que tu l'adores ^^ De toute façon, je n'ai aps un rythme d'écriture très soutenu…

Dada7 : Bonne lecture !

Alizée : ^^ Merci !

x8-twilight-8x : Tu l'attendais ce chapitre ? ^^

EmyMasenCullen : Pour maintenant !

Kalahane : Pour avoir plus de reviews bien sûr ! Pour qu'il y ait du suspense !

tchingtchong : Bah… On se dit toujours avant un exam' que ça sert à rien de stresser, alors on stresse pas mais quand le moment arrive…

alessia : xD Bonne lecture !

bosoleil1979 : Ce chapitre n'est pas très ong mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^

Amande : Elle est stupide ma fin ? xD Je veux juste garder un peu de suspens… Je publies régulièrement mais aussi je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire un chapitre… Pour Loménie, tu le sauras bientôt ^^ Dans un autre chapitre ^^

mamie Cullen : Il y a une suite, maintenant, et comment euh… bah comme ça xD Inscrits-toi si tu veux être prévenue quand je posterais un nouveau chapitre !

00Anabelle00 : Bonne lecture !

Eleanora : Petite cousine traîtresse ! Au dernier moment la review xD Bon, je sais que je tourne au sadisme… mais c'est le meilleur moyen de recevoir des reviews… Pour la peur, ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas peur à l'idée de trois jours de souffrance absolue hein ?… Et elle s'attirera encore quelques mésaventures…

_**Résumé:**__** Au cours de ses périples, Bella a convaincu Loménie de la transformer… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'elle se trouve seule dans la demeure de se prédateur ?...**_

_**Dernière phrase : **_Toutes_ mes interrogations furent éclipsées par la dure réalité de la sensation de son haleine glacée se rapprochant petit à petit de ma gorge…_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 15 : Le savoir des Enreïkas

Une première fois, ses dents transpercèrent ma peau, laissant une insupportable sensation de brûlure. Il ne s'attarda pas et déchira ma peau une seconde fois. Mon poignet. Une troisième fois. L'autre poignet. Encore et encore… Les chevilles, le creux de mes coudes. Partout, il injecta son venin dans mes veines.

Je finis par perdre le compte de ses morsures, tandis qu'une impression de flottement me parcourait le corps, me donnant ainsi l'impression que ce dernier me quittait pour un autre monde...

Mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas, loin de là… Chacun de ses morsures était un fer chauffé à blanc, plaqué contre ma peau… Puis le métal fondait et emplissait mes veines de son feu destructeur, ravageant mon corps de l'intérieur, mais se mêlant si intimement à mon sang qu'il en devenait pour moi un liquide vital…

Lorsqu'il atteignit mon cœur, je hurlai… Ou du moins je pensai le faire… Mais mon cri ne résonna que dans l'espace infini de mon esprit…

Je hurlai ma douleur… et je hurlai Notre douleur… Car je n'étais plus seule… Une femme m'avait rejoint dans mon esprit… Une femme tendre et douce qui partageait ma souffrance tandis qu'elle déversait en moi une connaissance rassemblée durant des milliers d'années…

Malgré cette présence réconfortante, tout devenait diffus… rendue impuissante face à la torture que subissait mon corps, je me contentai d'attendre, me laissant peu à peu consumer par la douleur…

Mon corps était agité de soubresauts, tentant désespérément d'évacuer le venin qui me ravageait. Je savais que je hurlai vraiment cette fois… Mais je n'entendais rien… Je sentais l'odeur rouillée du sang, son goût m'emplissant désagréablement la bouche. Mes yeux me brûlaient comme si on y avait versé une bouteille d'acide, et les maintenir ouverts était un défi que je relevai à grande peine.

La drogue ne me faisait plus aucun effet. Bien au contraire, le venin contrait son action, m'empêchant insidieusement de sombrer dans une bienfaisante inconscience.

Une douleur plus aiguë encore me traversa, et je me cambrai brutalement, comme si un brusque courant haute-tension avait traversé mon corps. Il ne me répondait plus. Maintenant je savais que le venin s'était entièrement répandu dans mon corps et qu'il commençait son action… Finies les douleurs localisées… Désormais, elles se rependaient comme des ondes, de mon crâne jusqu'aux orteils, s'amplifiant au cours du temps. Mon organisme était du magma en fusion…

Cette horrible douleur dura trois jours… Trois longs jours portée sur un bûcher, donnée en pâture aux flammes de l'enfer, puis au diable lui-même. Trois jours de souffrance sans pouvoir mourir. Même si de temps un autre je sentais une chatouille au creux de mon coude m'indiquant l'injection d'un nouveau produit, je ne sentais aucune réelle amélioration… Parfois, j'avais le droit à quelques secondes de répit entre deux crises… Parfois non.

Lorsque je parvins de nouveau à entendre les sons qui m'entouraient, les sons autres que ceux de mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je compris que mon calvaire touchait à sa fin.

Enfin, j'entendis quelques mots à mon oreille :

- Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps… Quelques minutes tout au plus…

Et effectivement, je sentais mon pouls devenir de plus en plus faible et ma respiration se saccader.

Il y eut une douleur fulgurante, me coupant le souffle et m'obligeant à me relever brusquement puis… mon cœur s'arrêta et mon dernier soupir d'être humain s'échappa…

Un doux sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres lorsque je compris que c'était fini. Un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque je sentis mon cœur effectuer un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir au « merde » que j'entendis sortir des lèvres de Loménie qu'une chape de glace m'enveloppa, me glaçant jusqu'à la moelle, mais laissant à cet organe vital toute sa liberté de battre…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais j'étais à présent certaine que c'était loin d'être fini…

Au moins, je pouvais être contente de ne plus avoir aussi mal… C'était des plus désagréables certes mais je n'en mourrais pas… Simple expression puisque je ne savais pas exactement à quel stade entre la vie et la mort je me trouvais…

Le froid m'engourdissait doucement, me plongeant dans un semi-coma léthargique. De drôles de sensations me parvenaient cependant. Des sensations qui me donnaient envie de rire et qui m'obligeait à m'interroger sur la santé de mon pauvre cerveau détraqué…

J'avais donc notamment l'impression que l'on me chatouillait les yeux, les joues, le nez, puis celle qu'on me triturait les ongles et enfin, que quelqu'un m'arrachait un à un les plus petits poils de mon corps… Ce qui était évidemment infiniment désagréable pour une fille aussi délicate que moi…

Durant un temps indéterminé, toutes sortes de bizarrerie se succédèrent au rythme des battements lents de mon cœur qui refusait de s'arrêter à jamais.

S'ensuivit un moment où je ne sentis plus rien. Du tout. Aucun son. Aucun goût. Aucun frôlement sur ma peau. Aucune sensation. Pas d'odeur… Et même les yeux ouverts je ne voyais strictement rien. Sauf un océan d'ombres menaçantes… Ce qui n'est pas vraiment rien tout compte fait…

Ce royaume-ci était-t-il celui d'Anubis ? L'endroit entre la vie et la mort ? Ce lieu inconnu des vivants, passage de notre terre à celle plus mystérieuse des disparus ? J'avais quelques doutes… Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que je devrais en passer par là lors de ma transformation… J'avais beau savoir qu'elle était déjà hors-norme, je ne pensais pas pour autant devoir traîner quelques temps dans cette contrée mystérieuse, en attendant qu'on me dise si je faisais partie du royaume des vivants ou de celui des morts.

Cependant, je n'eus pas besoin de me poser plus longtemps de questions puisque la réponse vint apparaître devant moi sous la forme d'une femme toute voilée de blanc, bercée dans un rayon de lumière noire…

Au début, elle ne parla pas, se contentant de m'observer de ses grands yeux verts découverts par le voile. Puis avec une délicatesse toute inhumaine, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et continua patiemment le travail qu'elle avait commencé durant la première partie de ma transformation. Soigneuse, je rangeai toutes les informations par siècle, créant une ville d'architecture contemporaine de l'époque pour chacun d'entre eux. Chaque famille citée fut logée dans de plus ou moins grandes maisons selon l'importance que je leur donnais. Les vampires eurent leurs demeures spéciales, dans des teintes sombres. Chaque thème prit place dans de grands bâtiments aux formes diverses, et bientôt, mon esprit fut peuplé de milliers d'années de vie, de millions de gens, dans plusieurs centaines de pays…

Épuisée par ce travail de titan, je m'accordai de temps à autre des moments de sommeil durant lesquels ma tête venait se loger sur l'épaule de ma visiteuse.

J'appris des choses sur celle-ci. Notamment qu'elle avait été jusque là la dernière Enreïka à avoir été formée… Que le savoir qu'elle partageait avec moi était celui accumulé par quelques Enreïkas au cours des temps.

Elles avaient été très peu nombreuses car leur puissance était plus grade encore que celle de simples vampires. Leur charge était pourtant lourde, car il était de leur devoir de maintenir un ordre relatif dans le monde. Empêcher des vampires de créer des armées, prévenir l'esclavage et l'élevage des humains, interdire les génocides de races ancestrales, tels les elfes, fées, licornes et autres créatures à la valeur inestimable.

Parfois des Enreïkas faillent à leur devoir, et les conséquences en étaient atroces… Les guerres vampiriques qui s'ensuivaient étaient terribles… Elle me désigna quelques exemples choisis de cette abomination… Et des vampires sur un champ de bataille étaient bien plus inquiétants encore qu'une guerre entre humains…

Il y avait cependant un détail qui clochait dans ce qu'elle m'avait raconté… Quelque chose me perturbait… À l'époque de la guerre d'Amérique, les deux Enreïkas qui vivaient encore aujourd'hui, autrement dit elle et une autre, étaient déjà présentes… Alors pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas agi ? J'avais vu les terribles ravages que cela avait causé… Les humains transformés en masse… Les nouveau-nés envoyés se dépecer sur un immense champ vide… C'étaient des images que j'avais _vraiment_ vues… Autrement dit, une des deux était sur place… Mais elle n'avait rien fait ?...

J'avais pu comprendre que Jasper avait été transformé à cette occasion… Que l'Enreïka était entrée à son contact et lui avait même parlé… Ces révélations m'avaient profondément troublée mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… Les indices ne concordaient pas…

Quand je me décidai enfin à lui poser la question, elle se contenta d'éviter mon regard en me murmurant qu'elle n'était pas sur place à ce moment précis. Mais elle ne répondit en rien à ma question.

Elle me résuma ensuite tout ce qu'elle savait des « possibilités » d'une Enreïka, - elle refusait d'appeler ça des pouvoirs, pour une raison ou une autre… -, mais m'indiqua que d'une génération à l'autre, ceux-ci évoluaient pour que les deux soient à égalité en cas de défection de la plus ancienne… Si cette dernière tournait du côté du mal, il fallait que la nouvelle soit assez puissante pour la détruire. Or les années d'expérience de celle-ci joueraient inévitablement en sa faveur…

De longues heures durant, je m'imprégnai de sa façon de voir, de la pureté qui émanait de sa voix, de ses yeux, de tout son corps en mouvement qui exprimait ses sentiments… et je savais que je ne serais jamais le même genre de femme qu'elle… je ne serais jamais aussi gentille. L'amour inconditionnel ? Très peu pour moi… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de juger… Un criminel non repentant, un psychopathe, un homme sans mobile, n'a pas les mêmes droits qu'une victime. C'est une évidence. Pas pour elle…

Je ne serais jamais une bonne Enreïka, j'en étais certaine. Mais je n'en serais jamais non plus une mauvaise… Je serais simplement juste. Car je savais ou placer la pointe d'une aiguille pour garder l'équilibre…

Quand enfin la totalité de ce qu'elle put m'enseigner eut intégré sa place dans mon esprit compartimenté, elle me quitta, après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur mon front…

Je pus donc enfin réintégrer mon corps et les sensations qu'il me procurait. À savoir : mon cœur qui battait, l'impression que des lianes tentaient de m'étrangler et une voix mélodieuse me disant qu'il allait m'en débarrasser. Simplement, dès que je sentais la prise des végétaux se relâcher, un nouvel élément venait entraver ma respiration… Je ne m'en inquiétai guère cependant… Parce que mine de rien, j'avais encore mal…

Oh, pas grand-chose rassurez-vous… Rien de comparable à la morsure de James, de Sergueï, ou au début de ma transformation… Juste quelques courbatures, un maux de tête assez persistant et quelques démangeaisons… Rien que de très… humain…

J'étais néanmoins totalement consciente, et si ces maudites lianes ne m'empêchaient pas aussi de voir, j'aurais eu tôt fait d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler mon nouveau monde… Pas que je me sente beaucoup changée mais… je voulais quand même savoir si ça avait réussi ou non…

J'entendis jurer, et des tiraillements me parcoururent le crâne, alors qu'une lourde masse s'envolait de ma figure. Et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

**Très court, je sais... Toutes les reviews sont plus que bienvenues ! :P**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Réveil et découverte

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je sais que je suis vraiment très lente, mais là, j'ai eu de nombreuses raisons de l'être… D'abord le bac de français, j'ai préféré réviser plutôt qu'écrire, ensuite du boulot pour les parents, panne d'inspiration, et pour finir, je n'arrive plus à joindre ma correctrice…

Sans oublier le site qui ne voulait plus que me connecte… Ensuite il a bien voulu, mais pas moyen d'updater pendant 3 jours un chapitre donc… voilà. Ça m'énerve… Beaucoup…

Ce chapitre a donc été corrigé par Clo, une de mes amies, que je remercie au passage…

En tout cas, bonne lecture, le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture…

Sachez aussi que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cet écrit mais que je le poste quand même parce que la seule personne qui arrivait à me dire justement ce qu'il clochait vraiment dans mes chapitres est injoignable…

Ci-dessous les réponses aux reviews…

Fan2Twilight : J'espère que tu me liras jusque là xD Lis vite la suite ^^

El. : Avoue que c'est bien d'être sadique, quand comme moi on ne poste pas à intervalle régulier…

x8-twilight-8x : maintenant ! ^^ excuse mon retard…

Vic et Alice : c'est moyennement français ^^

Bigmonster4 : Désolée que tu aies du attendre si longtemps une fois encore… tu as bien compris, sauf un truc… Une Enreïka est déjà une vampire donc on ne sépare pas vraiment les deux choses ^^ Pour Alice… Je ne sais pas vraiment… ^^

Plume-x3 : en même temps c'est sa transformation ^^

Darkgaby974 : comme tu veux xd

Amande : Quelle review véhémente xD Oui, je suis en train de me spécialiser dans les fins sadiques mais surtout pour être sûre d'avoir encore des reviews et des lectrices au chapitre d'après ^^ Désolée pour cette fin encore un peu sadique ^^ et pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster…

aude77 : Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster…

00Anabelle00 : voilà voilà ^^

sasou5 : xD Merci pour le compliment ^^

kien : vrai ? Je sais pas s'il est plus long…

lilou : valà la suite ^^ tant mieux si tu aimes ^^

The-Mc-Game : de même que ta review :p

xDREAAMz : bien sûr qu'Edward revoudra de Bella ^^ l'inverse est moins sûr cependant xD

Mamie Cullen : oui oui son cœur bat, une caractéristique de l'enreïka…

Kik : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps… mais elle est là maintenant…

Mimi : valà la suite ^^

Celine : oui oui, j'ai mis du temps mais elle est là

Mixetremix : merci !! ^^ là voilà !

LILOU : pense à désactiver la touche maj ^^

_**Résumé:**__** Bella s'est enfin fait transformer en vampire, mais des évènements étranges se sont déroulés durant sa transformation… Que Bella est-elle devenue ? **_

_**Dernière phrase : **_J'entendis jurer, et des tiraillements me parcoururent le crâne, alors qu'une lourde masse s'envolait de ma figure. Et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux…

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 16 : Réveil et découverte

Si je me concentrais vraiment, je pourrais probablement vous dire quelle a été la toute première chose, parmi l'océan de sensation m'ayant submergée, qui m'a sauté aux yeux… Mais je préfère vous décrire l'impression d'ensemble de ce moment où pour la première fois, j'ai vu le monde, non en tant qu'humaine, mais en tant que vampire. En tant qu'Enreïka…

Ce fut magnifique, majestueux. Dans mon esprit, deux voix me murmurèrent que telle était la naissance d'une reine…

Je les ai ignorées. Ce moment m'appartenait. Il était à moi seule. Après la souffrance endurée durant ma transformation, après cet entraînement forcé d'Enreïka, je méritais cet instant de repos et de pure plénitude, au rythme des battements lents de mon cœur.

Je profitais de ce monde qui s'offrait à moi dans toute sa splendeur. Mes sens me permettaient de le percevoir avec une acuité toute nouvelle. Ces sensations étaient indescriptibles… Pour un humain, on pourrait les comparer à une bouffée d'air fraîche, d'air pur de montagne, après l'atmosphère étouffante du métro, mais pour un vampire… il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse assimiler au moment où l'on découvre enfin le monde plus beau et plus lumineux...Je distinguais mieux les variations de couleur et d'infimes détails me sautaient désormais aux yeux.

Notamment l'expression d'hébétude du visage au-dessus de moi… Si l'on peut appeler ça un « détail »…

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, je posai silencieusement ma question existentielle : « Quoi ? » Reprenant quelque peu contenance, Loménie…

… s'agenouilla et s'inclina, une main posée contre son cœur…

- Majesté, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ben voyons… Encore un…

- Moi, c'est Bella… (Oui, je sais, ne jamais faire d'ironie durant les moments critiques se notre vie…)

Argh… Ma voix était étrange… Inconnue. Trop grave pour être la mienne, trop mélodieuse pour m'appartenir… Trop différente pour être mienne…

- Je… murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux dorés foncés – je percevais une touche de rouge à l'intérieur, signe qu'il avait aspiré quelques gouttes de mon sang… - vers moi, ne comprenant visiblement pas que je ne cherchais qu'à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de son titre…

- Laisse-tomber, soupirai-je de ma voix renversante.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je remarquai la première chose qui clochait :

- Tu as voulu refaire la déco ?... Original…

Car la pièce était jonchée de mètres et de mètres de… cheveux ? Oui… Il s'agissait effectivement de magnifiques cheveux couleur argent… Plutôt curieux non ? Ils avaient l'air de cheveux ayant vieilli prématurément, une fois qu'ils avaient quitté la tête de leur propriétaire…

Il se racla la gorge :

- Hem… À vrai dire… Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous vous regardiez dans la psyché…

Intriguée, je glissai au bas de mon lit, toujours vêtue de ma robe de satin rouge dont le doux matériau me caressait le corps… Alors que j'esquissai un pas vers le miroir en question – à vitesse humaine -, un bruit sourd m'incita à m'arrêter. Je me retournai afin de me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qu'il se passait, lorsque je rencontrais le sourire de Loménie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air moqueur.

L'ignorant royalement (argh… si je m'y mettais moi aussi…), je baissai les yeux sur la descente de lit pour… sauter à la conclusion que ce qui m'entourait partout faisait visiblement partie de mon ex-chevelure que Loménie avait coupé, qui m'étranglait un instant plus tôt… et qui se désagrégeait lentement… Prenant une large inspiration – utile ou non, je ne le sais pas - je lui demandai :

- C'est… habituel ? Ou ce n'est relatif qu'à moi ? Parce que ça ne m'étonnerait pas outre mesure d'être la seule vampire au monde chez qui les cheveux poussent à vue d'œil…

Désillusion…

- Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce phénomène… Mais vous êtes aussi la première reine que je transforme, soi-dit en passant…

Était-elle… ? Tout compte fait, je n'en sais rien… Ses cheveux étaient couverts par le voile…

En soupirant, je me retournai face au miroir, pour subir le second choc de la soirée… Pas que j'ai changé outre mesure… Mais les évolutions étaient par trop évidentes… J'étais à la fois une merveilleuse vampire et une vampire pas du tout ordinaire… Une Enreïka…

Quelques centimètres de plus… J'atteignais probablement le mètre 75 .Taille mannequin…

Un visage qui lui aussi n'était pas tout à fait le mien même si mes traits d'origine revenaient ici et là… Un ovale plus fin, des pommettes plus saillantes, un nez aux ailes plus délicates, une bouche plus pulpeuse et provocante…

Un autre moi… Une autre vie qui m'attendait… Le choix était irréversible…

Et deux mauvaises surprises :

- Mes cheveux démesurément longs – et bouclés (mais attention, pas cet amas digne d'un nid d'oiseau ! Oh non… Des boucles dignes d'une pub pour l'Oréal, brillantes, parfaitement formées… On aurait presque dit que chacune d'elle avait été modulée à la main… Que le retombé avait été soigneusement étudié et que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard… Pour dire que chez les vampires, les choses ne sont pas faites à moitié…) – étaient soulignés par une unique mèche argentée, qui ressortait effroyablement sur ma chevelure aux couleurs changeantes…

- Et bien sûr la deuxième : des yeux aussi verts et éclatants que ceux de l'Enreïka que j'avais rencontrée… Bien sûr, encadrés de beaux et longs cils bruns foncés tendant vers le bleu nuit, bien sûr, surmontés par des sourcils à la courbe plus que parfaite mais… ils restaient verts… Et pour un vampire, vert ce n'était pas normal… Pour une Enreïka, je suppose que oui, mais pas pour un vampire normal… Rouge, doré, à la limite noir. Toutes ces couleurs étaient passables. Mais pas le vert…

Surtout que ce n'était pas un vert discret, bien foncé et assez peu différenciable du noir… Bien sûr que non… Il avait fallu qu'il soit d'une clarté sans faille, d'une pureté de cristal, pareil à une émeraude…

Encore une fois, il me fallait me différencier des autres…

Je grognai pour moi-même, continuant à voix haute de me fustiger :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mèche… Je ne m'appelle pas Malicia moi ! Et franchement, je vais faire quoi avec ces yeux… Moi qui voulais passer inaperçue, c'est raté ! On ne voit que ça dans mon visage !

Derrière moi, le vampire toujours à genoux me demanda :

- Votre altesse… Avez-vous soif ?...

Grrrrr…

Je me retournai vers lui avec un regard assassin, laissant à la frustration l'occasion de s'échapper et la déchaînant sur le pauvre et innocent vampire…

- Tu refusais de me transformer, tu jouais le vampire tout puissant, tu as menacé de me tuer, de me vider de mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et maintenant tu m'appelles « Votre Altesse » et tu me vouvoies ? Arrête donc avec tes appellations stupides. Je suis Bella rien de plus ! Et non. Je n'ai pas soif, finis-je sur une note plus calme.

Il frémit légèrement. Je lui faisais donc un tel effet ?...

- Bien Votre… euh… Bien Bella.

Ravie, je lui adressais un sourire éblouissant. Du moins, je le supposais étant donné qu'il cligna des yeux et parut subjugué… par moi.

- Tu veux bien aller chercher mes vêtements au bar ? Je n'ose pas y aller comme ça…

Juste histoire de rester seule un instant afin de continuer mon auto-inspection en toute tranquillité…

Il acquiesça et pour la première fois, je parvins à saisir la fluidité des gestes d'un vampire… Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me dévêtis entièrement afin de remarquer d'autres éventuels changements… D'un, j'étais totalement épilée… Plus besoin de passer des heures dans la salle de bain pour me débarrasser de ces encombrants atouts humains… De deux, mes jambes étaient plus longues, mon ventre plus plat et en général, mes courbes étaient parfaites…

Et de trois… Et bien plusieurs petits changements étaient remarquables… D'abord toutes les morsures de Loménie et de Sergueï avaient disparues sauf celles qui ornaient ma gorge… Ensuite celle de James était toujours présente mais avait pris une couleur mordorée.

En revanche, ma peau n'était guère plus pâle qu'avant, même si plus lisse et uniforme…

Après avoir remarqué l'intégrale disparition de mes grains de beauté – même celui caché sous mon pied droit – et la perfection de mes mains, rien d'autre ne vint s'ajouter au tableau de mes transformations et je me revêtis convenablement…

Inspectant ensuite ma dentition, je passais mon pouce sur une de mes canines aiguisées et, sans aucune surprise, me coupai, laissant affleurer à la surface de mon épiderme quelques gouttes de sang… Nerveuse j'attendis la réaction de mon nouveau corps… Mais à part la légère soif qui fut déclenchée par l'odeur alléchante de celui-ci, rien ne vint troubler l'ordre ordinaire des choses… je ne m'évanouis pas, n'eus même pas la nausée… Tout allait parfaitement bien… Sur ce point-là… j'étais normale. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais à ce moment-là, parce que rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité…

Hésitante, je léchai quelques gouttes de sang et me surpris à le trouver délicieusement fruité… La blessure s'était déjà refermée, me permettant ainsi de ne pas vider mon propre corps de son sang… Même si je me doutais que celui-ci réintégrerait directement mes veines…

Me léchant encore les lèvres de gourmandise, j'entendis Loménie revenir enfin, et visiblement peu chargé… Il entra tranquillement afin de m'informer que voyant ma disparition une semaine plus tôt en compagnie d'un homme louche, le barman, inquiet pour moi avait malheureusement décidé de signaler ma disparition… et comme il me savait défiante à l'égard des policiers, il n'avait pas alerté ceux-là mais il avait prévenu tous ses amis assez douteux qui étaient partis à ma recherche et sillonnaient les alentours…

Deux d'entre eux arrivaient justement de notre côté et ce cher vampire voulait savoir ce que je désirais faire. Texto ? : « Quelles dispositions souhaitez-vous prendre votre Altesse … Euh… Bella.»

Partir ? Rester ? Récupérer mes affaires ? Aller parler au barman ?

Je lui rappelai naturellement que je n'avais pas encore réuni la somme nécessaire afin de payer la note de ma voiture… et que je tenais trop à elle pour la laisser entre les mains du propriétaire de la station service…

Il me proposa gracieusement de me payer mon voyage mais je refusais tout aussi élégamment et lui offrais donc ensuite d'aller rendre visite à Bill, juste histoire de voir ce que je pouvais faire pour accumuler quelques dollars…

Seulement, quelques problèmes s'imposaient… Moi qui avais changé d'abord… Mon physique était trop étrange pour que je m'affiche devant des gens que je connaissais sans explication aucune. Nous montâmes alors un éclaircissement abracadabrant, comme quoi j'avais caché ma véritable apparence durant mon séjour là-bas, pour échapper à un ex appartenant au FBI qui m'en voulait de l'avoir largué, mais qu'à présent cela n'importait plus…

Oui, je sais… Complètement débile comme explication… Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit… Plus c'est gros, plus ça s'avale facilement… Et ce fut le cas…

Le second problème était que l'on ne savait absolument rien de ma réaction par rapport aux humains… Ma bouche était sèche depuis que j'avais goûté au sang mais je ne me sentais pas dans l'état que me décrivait Loménie : affamée, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, me gorger de sang jusqu'à plus soif, rien n'important plus que la brûlure dans ma bouche et mon estomac…

Jusque là, Loménie avait évité de me laisser flairer l'odeur humaine en détournant quelque peu les deux chasseurs qui venaient de notre côté… Certes, un léger fumet était parvenu jusqu'à mes narines mais il n'y avait pas eu plus grande réaction qu'un faible sentiment de frustration…

Certains l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que tester pour se rendre compte des faits, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord qu'il me fallait sortir… (Malgré l'assurance durant ma transformation par l'autre Enreïka que je ne serais jamais prise de cette frénésie du sang, je ne préférais pas tenter le diable…)

Toujours vêtue de ma charmante et provocante robe rouge – et après avoir raccourci ma longue chevelure à une coupe décente… -, je sortis dans la sombre atmosphère du bois, m'exposant ainsi au vent glacial qui apporta à mes sens ultradéveloppés une forte odeur de sang humain.

Immédiatement, je sentis la réaction de mon corps qui me hurlait de courir pour les rattraper et laisser couler au fond de ma gorge le délicieux nectar… Mais mon esprit lui restait calme et décelait une autre odeur qui bien que moins alléchante lui semblait plus raisonnable…

Et obéissant sagement, mon corps s'élança. Parfaite et gracieuse dans les ténèbres de la forêt, j'étais la traqueuse…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà ! La suite pendant les vacances je pense ^^ (si je la fais passer avant mes révisions...)

Review ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : Comment j'ai sauvé

Hello !

Je trouve que j'ai été assez rapide pour poster ce chapitre alors je suis assez fière de moi… (Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne vous habituez pas trop vite ^_^)

Une fois de plus, Clo a corrigé mon chapitre, donc… Merciiii !!!

Ci-dessous les réponses aux reviews…

, Mixetremix, blondierose: Merci pour vos reviews ! x8-twilight-8x

x8-twilight-8x : Pour la mèche argentée… C'était pour le fun en fait ^__^ Et puis ça lui donne un air un peu surréaliste, j'aime bien…

Immortell : Hum… Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai peur de trop m'éloigner de la Bella initiale ^^

Tchingtchong : Valà ! J'ai pas mis trop de temps cette fois ! ^^

Anieth : Merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout envie de suivre une idée et re-exploitée donc j'ai fait un truc bien à moi ^^ La suite maintenant ^^ Et pour les chapitres euh… Je les poste au grès de mon inspiration… Je ne vais malheureusement pas très vite pour les écrire ^^' je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, et en t'inquiète pas vous verrez la réaction d'Edward ^^ Mais pas tout de suite ! ^^

Kowala : J'aime aussi beaucoup Bella comme je l'ai décrite ^^ Mais Edward pas pour tout de suite malheureusement…

Bigmonster4 : xD Pour une fois, je n'ai pas été si lente que ça non ? Deux chapitres en un mois, c'est bien non ? ^^ Merci de suivre toujours ma fic malgré la longue attente que je vous inflige à toutes !

Lil'Am : Amande ! J'espère que tu es contente, cette fin n'est PAS DU TOUT sadique ^^ Je n'arrête pas au plein milieu d'une action ni rien du tout :p Continue de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ (Et n'hésite pas à me faire de la pub ^^ comme tu l'as déjà fait :p Un peu plus de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^)

Francinette : Amie d'Amande, bienvenue ! Contente que tu aimes tant ma fic, ça fait plaisir ^^

_**Résumé:**__** Bella vient de découvrir sa nouvelle apparence… Elle connaissait déjà son nouveau statut d'Enreïka mais elle n'en prend vraiment conscience que dans ce chapitre ci…**_

_**Dernières phrases : **_Et obéissant sagement, mon corps s'élança. Parfaite et gracieuse dans les ténèbres de la forêt, j'étais la traqueuse…

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !! (Et ne me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment du titre parce que c'est ce que m'a proposé une amie après l'avoir lu ! ^x^ Tanks Cia !! ^^)**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 17 : Comment j'ai sauvé le monde avec une épingle à nourice, une bouteille de coca vide et une carotte

C'était si bon… Si délicieusement sensuel. Si chaud et si frais à la fois… Un cocktail de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres.

Un long gémissement rauque s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je lâchais ma proie pour humer une fois de plus son odeur alléchante.

Je suivis des yeux la courbe du corps de ma prise sur la neige, la nappe de sang l'auréolant d'une couronne vermeil. Je mourais d'envie de me jeter dessus et de mordre avec violence la chair qui s'offrait à moi. Ma main s'attardait dans la douce fourrure…

Je passai une langue gourmande sur mes lèvres gonflées de sang frais, recueillant ce précieux nectar avant de replonger vers la veine palpitante du cou de l'animal.

De nouveau, je me gorgeai du sang de la bête, aspirant sa vie sans pitié aucune. Mes doigts étaient enfoncés dans sa douce fourrure, mes ongles transperçant la peau épaisse, le liquide chaud dégoulinant le long de mes mains, redessinant les contours de mes os, imprégnant ma peau de son odeur…

Tout avait été si vite… L'odeur m'avait transpercée, bien plus que celle de ces chasseurs… Elle avait fusé vers moi et m'avait frappée en plein cœur, m'obligeant à parcourir plusieurs kilomètres pour la retrouver… Mais quand la louve avait été face à moi, je n'avais pas hésité un instant…

Elle m'attendait, nimbée de soleil, sa fourrure rayonnant de blancheur, déjà résignée à son funeste sort. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir, elle avait supporté avec calme le regard que nous avions partagés. Je m'étais approchée d'elle doucement, elle m'avait suivi du regard et quand je lui avais sauvagement sauté dessus, elle s'était laissé tomber sans résistance. Elle avait à peine gémit quand mes dents avaient perforé sa peau et que son sang avait empli ma bouche. Pourtant, j'avais senti son solide cœur s'accrocher à la vie, les pulsions faiblissant pourtant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Et puis je l'avais sentie lâcher prise, s'abandonnant à ma prise impitoyable, me laissant la vider de son sang comme si plus rien ne comptait pour elle…

Alors que sa vie la quittait peu à peu, j'eus une vision… Celle d'un minuscule loup blanc au museau noir, terré au fond d'une grotte sombre… Face à lui, un imposant mâle sombre, grognant et claquant des mâchoires. Le petit terrifié fermait ses yeux et semblait prier que la louve revienne pour le sauver… Mais comment aurait-elle pu… Elle était là, avec moi… Mourante.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je croisai le regard suppliant de la louve. D'un bond je fus sur mes pieds, l'instant d'après, j'étais dans la grotte. Je savais exactement où elle se trouvait, je savais exactement qui ce loup était… Je savais que le petit allait vivre et que l'imposant animal allait mourir. Telle était la loi du prédateur. La loi du plus fort. Et le plus fort, c'était moi.

J'étais la mère du louveteau, je devais protéger mon enfant… Peu importaient les conséquences… Une mère peut mourir pour son enfant… Que l'enfant meure à la place de sa mère était contre nature… Que le père tente de faire disparaître sa chair l'était tout aussi… Mais pas dans la loi des loups… Alors la mère tuait le père… Aussi fort soit-il. Aussi influent soit-il. Même si toute la meute était avec lui…

Accroupie, les lèvres retroussées sur mes longues canines, je regardais le loup férocement, le défiant d'approcher d'un seul pas. Le sang qui me couvrait ne lui faisait pas peur mais l'odeur le rendait fou. Il reconnaissait là celle de son ancienne compagne. Mais si intimement mêlée à la mienne qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses. Etais-je la mère de la louve ? Sa compagne ? Ou une simple étrangère… Mais peu importait finalement… J'étais son ennemie.

Le combat s'engagea rapidement et mon instinct primaire m'obligea à le faire durer, prenant plaisir à l'humiliation de mon adversaire… Il bondissait que je n'étais déjà plus là. Il se retournait, j'étais à côté de lui, le repoussant brutalement contre la paroi rocheuse et acérée. Il souffrait, je n'avais pas la moindre égratignure. Il était furieux, j'étais calme mais avide de son sang…

J'avais déjà oublié la louve qui continuait à souffrir en silence. Seule ma nouvelle proie m'intéressait. Je n'étais plus la louve mais un autre prédateur, bien plus dangereux et raffiné dans ses attaques. Elle écoutait les bruits de la forêt qui lui rapportait notre combat. Elle entendait le vent qui lui racontait les murmures apeurés de son enfant. Elle sentait les odeurs de sang qui se mêlaient… La sienne douce et parfumée, celle du loup, forte et épineuse… Et une autre. Celle de sa compagne venue lui apporter son aide…

Dans son honneur de mâle, il l'avait repoussé, lui interdisant de se mêler au combat. Elle s'était blessée, puis retournée contre lui. Côté à côte nous le combattions. Elle avec sa mâchoire puissante, moi me contentant de toutes mes ressources de mon corps de vampire sans user de mon redoutable venin…

Puis épuisé et vaincu, il se laissa tomber à terre où je me repus de son sang sous le regard morne de sa dernière compagne… Je m'arrêtais une seconde avant que le cœur ne cesse de battre. Je ne pouvais supporter la mort si proche de moi… À son approche, mon cœur ralentissait douloureusement, se contractant, me donnant l'ordre de cesser…

Je me relevai lentement, observant sans un mot la carcasse vide de l'animal. La louve noire ne faisait pas un bruit. Elle me regardait, puis jetait un regard au louveteau… Du bout du museau, elle poussa ce dernier vers moi avant de sortir de la grotte d'une démarche tranquille.

Le petit louveteau me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et doucement je le pris dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais… Le sang de la louve blanche avait séché sur mes vêtements, sur mes bras, mon visage… Je n'avais plus figure humaine… J'étais un monstre…

Mais un monstre aurait-il volé au secours de cet enfant perdu ? L'aurait-il défendu au péril de sa vie… ? Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais plus… Je ne me serais jamais crue capable d'une telle monstruosité… mais… je ne regrettais rien.

En serrant le petit être contre moi, je partis rejoindre sa mère…

Elle souffrait. Le venin agissait sur elle comme sur un être humain. Ses yeux fous roulaient dans leurs orbites… Sa respiration puissante paniquait le jeune loup qui s'agitait dans mes bras, tentant en vain d'échapper à mon emprise pour se rapprocher de sa mère.

J'observai la louve que j'avais prise pour proie se transformer peu à peu en un monstre sanguinaire… car tel était son destin. Dénué d'un esprit humain, aucun être ne pouvait garder le contrôle de son corps après une transformation vampirique… C'était le cas des enfants… ce serait aussi le cas de cette louve… Il n'y avait rien à faire.

En expirant lentement, je posai le loup au sol, qui se réfugia tout contre sa mère, léchant doucement la plaie de son cou… Elle fut assez consciente pour le repousser doucement mais têtu, il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque des dents et qu'il comprenne le message…

Avec un gémissement doux, il vint se blottir contre moi mais je l'ignorai… Je savais quel était mon rôle… Je devais achever la bête avant qu'elle ne fasse des ravages, massacrant animaux comme êtres humains. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces… Je le ferais. Plus tard. Quand je n'aurais pas plus important à faire…

Ce soir. Il serait encore temps. Tant pis si le louveteau se retrouvait sans mère. Le reste de la meute ne l'abandonnerait pas. Maintenant que le chef de meute était mort, il serait accepté parmi eux… C'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment…

Tant pis si chacun de mes repas impliquait la mort de ma proie et la destruction d'une famille… Je ne pouvais faire autrement… Je ne faisais pas preuve d'égoïsme pour autant. Je choisissais simplement l'option la moins dévastatrice pour le monde entier. Semer la panique parmi les humains, n'était pas la meilleure façon de garder le contrôle sur eux. Les loups eux, au moins, étaient comme moi… Des prédateurs. Ils connaissaient cette nécessité qu'était de se nourrir. Ils ne paniquaient pas à l'idée de devenir la proie. Ils me comprenaient…

Sans plus réfléchir, je repartis en direction de la cabane… Près d'elle coulait un petit ruisseau où je me lavai dans l'eau froide. Soigneusement, je rinçai ma robe, et la repassai, faute d'autre vêtement à me mettre… Le tissu mouillé et froid me collait au corps de façon désagréable, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de supporter ce désagrément…

Comme je m'y attendais, Loménie m'attendait à l'intérieur. Il avait d'abord espionné mes faits et gestes de peur que je ne me rue sur les chasseurs mais une fois rassuré, il m'avait laissée tout au loisir de ma chasse.

Le feu était encore allumé, et je m'en approchais quelques instants, espérant ainsi faire sécher le tissu… Manœuvre veine malheureusement… En soupirant, je lui lançai un regard, qu'il comprit à demi-mot :

- Quand tu veux, Bella… Nous ne sommes pas spécialement pressés… Simplement, je ne pense pas que mes efforts pour éloigner les chasseurs d'ici seront encore efficaces bien longtemps…

- Très bien. Allons-y dans ce cas-là… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre…

Bill parut à peine étonné de ma transformation et accepta notre extravagante explication comme s'il s'en doutait depuis le début… Ses amis chasseurs furent moins agréables et crédules mais ils laissèrent faire et retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations en maugréant que ce n'était pas utile de les déranger pour rien.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que je ne pourrais décemment pas rester ici pour travailler… Même si Bill semblait avoir cru à mes explications, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et il serait tout de même mieux pour moi de m'éclipser sans faire de remous…

J'informai alors mon patron de ma décision de partir. Il parut triste mais me donna mon argent sans discuter…

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de lui donner une dernière étreinte, sous les yeux horrifiés de Loménie. Mon pauvre Bill au cœur tendre pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et il me fut difficile de me détacher de lui… J'y parvins néanmoins et sans me retourner, me rendis jusqu'à la station service où je fis réveiller le propriétaire…

Celui-ci était de… mauvaise humeur dirons-nous, mais tout comme Bill l'avait fait, crût chacune de mes paroles et après avoir récupéré son dû, me rendit le mien…

Je chargeai mes bagages dans la voiture et m'enfermai dans l'habitacle, à côté du vampire, en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Personne n'avait posé de questions. Personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le fait que je portais les mêmes vêtements que la semaine précédente… Tout allait pour le mieux. Au moins une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais eu de la chance…

Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue, je traversai la ville à toute vitesse,- celle-ci étant heureusement quasi déserte durant la nuit – et m'arrêtai brusquement à la lisière de la forêt alors que Bridget n'en menait pas large. Il me restait encore quelque chose à faire. L'affaire précédente avait été rondement menée, celle-ci ne devait pas me prendre plus de temps…

« Attends-moi dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps », lançai-je rapidement à mon compagnon avant de m'enfoncer dans la sombre forêt. Enfin… je supposais qu'elle était sombre. Ma vue de chat me permettait désormais de me repérer aussi aisément que si j'étais en plein soleil…

J'eus tôt fait de retrouver la trace de la louve qui s'était traînée à l'abri, son louveteau toujours à ses côtés. Elle semblait souffrir le martyr, et j'aurais préféré que son cœur lâche plutôt que d'être obligée d'accomplir moi-même la funeste tâche…

L'odeur du sang me chatouillais les narines mais sans que ce soit pour autant désagréable. Maintenant que j'étais rassasiée, cela ne me dérangeais pas vraiment…

En soupirant, je caressai le pelage blanc de la louve. Il y avait un seul moyen de la tuer désormais… Boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Empêcher le venin de se diffuser plus encore dans ses veines. Arrêter son cœur de battre.

Doucement, je me penchai vers la blessure qui s'était déjà refermée et de nouveau perçai la peau de mes dents aiguisées. Son sang avait un goût plus acide, plus métallique. Il avait le gout de mon venin… J'aspirai quelques gorgées à contrecœur, ne ressentant aucun plaisir en cette action dépravante.

Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre qu'une autre Enreïka me demandait l'accès à mes pensées. Rompant alors mon étreinte avec l'animal, je baissai rapidement les barrières que j'avais élevées dans mon cerveau…

_Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Tu n'es pas forcée de faire ça. Il y a une autre solution que la mort. Toujours. _

_Et que me proposez-vous… ? _

J'avais employé un ton ironique. La seule autre solution était de laisser cet animal en vie. Et ça je ne le pouvais pas.

_Je m'appelle Elizabeth._

_C'était vous ? N'est-ce pas ? Avec moi ? _

_Oui c'était bien moi. Mais ce n'est pas important… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas oublier qui tu es… Tu es plus puissante que ce que tu as l'air de croire. Cette transformation n'est pas inéluctable, tu peux encore l'empêcher…_

_C'est trop tard. Le venin s'est trop dispersé._

_Le venin n'est qu'une partie de toi-même Bella. N'oublie pas ça…_

_Mais…_

_Je dois te laisser Bella. Rappelle-toi bien que tu n'es _jamais_ dépourvue. Jamais. Tu as toujours plusieurs choix._

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, me laissant plus ou moins renversée… Elizabeth ne m'avait rien dit qui puisse m'aider… « Le venin n'est qu'une partie de toi-même ». Bien. Et alors ? En quoi cela pouvait-il m'aider ?!

Je me laissai lourdement tomber à terre en soupirant (oui, je sais, encore…) Au moins l'instant d'avant j'étais sûre de ce que j'avais à faire mais… maintenant ? Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne devais pas la tuer… Ça me faisait une belle jambe…

C'était ce à quoi je pensais quand de nouveau, on frappa à la porte de mon esprit… Exaspérée, je rugis intérieurement.

_Je ne peux pas être tranquille deux secondes ?!_

_Hum… Excuse-moi… J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide… Après tout, tu m'envoyais de tels signaux de désespoir que je ne pouvais les ignorer…_

_C'est toi Sergueï ? _

_Qui d'autre… Oui c'est moi._

_Et en quoi peux-tu m'être utile ?..._

_Voilà, j'ai étudié pas mal de textes sur les Enreïkas… Ils ne sont pas tr ès nombreux, mais une phrase revient assez souvent… « Même disséminée, l'Enreïka n'est qu'une seule et unique entité. »_

_Tu m'es d'une grande aide… Ce n'est vraiment pas mieux que « Le venin n'est qu'une partie de toi-même »_

_Ne fais pas l'enfant… Tu as été transformée n'est-ce pas ? Alors il faudra bien que tôt ou tard tu apprennes qui tu es et te servir de tes pouvoirs… Alors autant commencer maintenant… _

_Génial… Une leçon de moral maintenant… Je te signale que j'ai une louve en train de se transformer en monstre à côté de moi…_

_Réfléchis un peu Bella… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire ? Un corps ne fait rien contre la volonté de l'esprit qui l'habite… Surtout pas celui d'une Enreïka…_

_Donc… « Une seule et unique entité… » Cela voudrait dire que… « le venin n'est qu'une partie de moi-même… » Si je ne veux pas que mon venin la transforme, elle ne sera pas transformée ? C'est la même chose que ce que tu m'avais appris avant ?... je l'avais presque oublié… Ce qui est moi, je peux le contrôler… Le modifier._

Je n'étais pas sûre de moi, mais je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait signifier d'autre…

_Je pense que oui. Il faut juste que tu saches comment être ton venin… Pour l'instant, ton esprit n'est pas en lui, donc tu ne peux le contrôler... Rappelle-toi des heures que tu as passé à tenter de comprendre tes pouvoirs d'humaine… C'est la même chose… En plus compliqué. Il faut que tu fasses le lien avec lui._

_Comment ? _

_Ça, je ne peux pas le savoir… C'est à toi de le deviner… Bon, je te laisse à tes problèmes, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…_

_C'est trop gentil…_

_Mais de rien ma chère amie…_

Et tout comme l'autre, il disparut… D'un œil peu amène, je contemplais l'objet de mes doutes. Que pouvais-je donc bien faire pour être mon _venin_ ? L'idée en elle-même était particulièrement stupide… Être du venin… Ben voyons… Et pourquoi pas un gros gâteau au chocolat tant qu'on y était… Enfin… Un grand bol de sang chaud parfumé à la cannelle plutôt…

Mes yeux se fermèrent, et j'inclinai ma nuque jusqu'à ce que ma tête vienne s'appuyer contre le tronc le plus proche… Je gémis en entendant la louve s'agiter près de moi, et le louveteau fatigué venir se rouler en boule sur mes genoux. D'une main distraite, je le caressai. Je réfléchissais. Vraiment. Je voulais tellement sauver cette louve…

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, la main qui caressait l'animal se retourna et s'ouvrit, comme une invitation à venir s'y réfugier… Inconsciemment, j'avais rappelé le venin à moi… Sous mes yeux stupéfaits, la louve arrêta de bouger et reprit une respiration calme et mesurée… Des multitudes de gouttes vertes s'échappèrent de son corps pour venir une sorte de… bille au creux de ma main.

D'un coup de rein, la louve se releva, et, attrapant son fils entre ses mâchoires, repartit d'un pas lent et solitaire…

Estomaquée, je serrais cette minuscule sphère verte aux reflets mordorés dans ma main. Je ne me savais pas capable d'une telle chose… Néanmoins… je pouvais le faire…

Sans chercher plus avant à comprendre, je me relevai rapidement et rejoignis aussi vite la voiture. Je laissai tomber la bille dans le vide poche et m'installai au volant. Il nous fallait nous éloigner de cet endroit et le plus tôt serait le mieux… Je démarrais rapidement, et suivis les injonctions de Bridget pour nous rendre dans une ville assez retirée avant le lever du soleil…

Si jamais il fallait s'arrêter pour faire le plein, nous serions forcés à sortir et je ne faisais pas excessivement confiance au don de Loménie pour nous sortir de l'embarras… Je doutais qu'il passe si facilement inaperçu…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bridget se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

« Nous avons un vampire avec nous… Loménie de Laperdrix…

- Français ? la coupai-je amusée.

- Français, assura-t-elle. Transformé à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans à Versailles en l'an 1857 par une délicieuse demoiselle… A vécu 152 ans en statut vampirique. N'est végétarien que depuis moins d'une décennie. Ami proche des Cullen, ce sont eux qui l'ont amené à se reconvertir au végétarisme… Traqué par les Volturi depuis déjà douze ans, il a cependant réussi à leur échapper à maintes reprises et est miraculeusement encore « vivant »… Si l'on peut dire. Possède un double don de dissimulation et répulsion, pratique pour éloigner Démetri, le traqueur attitré du clan Volturi. Relations amoureuses rares, a eu une brève aventure avec…

Je remarquai que le charmant vampire avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Peut-on passer sur ça ? gémit-il.

- … Tanya Denali, continua résolument Bridget. Se sont rapidement séparés du à leur incompétence à « ne pas se décapiter l'un l'autre ». Copyright : Alice. Classé comme amical et sans danger, inutile d'envoyer un SMS d'urgence à Alice.

- D'autant que tu n'as pas son nouveau numéro… murmurai-je.

- Je l'ai, elle me l'a envoyé la semaine dernière.

Bridget émit une petite moue contrariée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Alice doit-elle être prévenue de… ton nouveau statut ? Est-elle déjà au courant ? Si oui, pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle donc pas appelée ?... Et si no, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien vu… Je…

- Calme-toi Bee… Peu importe que je sois vampire ou humaine, je suis toujours Bella et je ne suis pas un monstre… Mes buts n'ont pas changé, donc il est inutile qu'elle soit mis au courant… En revanche, si tu pouvais me donner son numéro de portable, je pourrais l'inscrire dans mon répertoire en cas d'urgence…

Plus calme, Bridget exécuta mes ordres sans rechigner, puis se mis en veille après m'avoir informé de la route à suivre.

S'ensuivit une longue minute de silence où l'on entendit juste les crissements des pneus sur l'asphalte. Prenant enfin la parole, Loménie une un petit rire en passant une main fine dans sa chevelure blonde :

- Dis-moi, tu as une voiture bien particulière… Une banque de données vampiriques, un ordinateur-GPS quasi humain… Je reconnais bien là, la touche d'Alice…

- En effet, souris-je attendrie par le souvenir de mon amie débordante d'énergie. Mais passons… Il faut que je retrouve du travail… Sans ça je serais condamnée à pousser la voiture… Je suis quand même étonnée qu'Alice ne m'ai pas appelée… Elle a bien du voir qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose…

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter mon offre ? soupira-t-il.

- Parce que, me braquai-je.

- Merveilleux ! Quelle réponse diplomatique et longuement réfléchie ! se moqua-t-il.

J'observai un léger silence avant de lui répondre :

- Je ne veux pas toujours dépendre de quelqu'un… Si je dois le rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que c'était facile, que je n'avais qu'à sortir les mains de mes poches et prendre le volant… je ne veux pas, s'il décide de me repousser, qu'il dénigre chacun de mes faits et gestes. C'est tout.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir livré ce que j'avais au fond du cœur à un parfait inconnu… Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était plus moi…

- Pourtant, tu as accepté la voiture et le reste, si je ne m'abuse, objecta-t-il.

- Oui. Je suppose que j'étais consciente que je n'irais pas bien loin avec ma vieille Chevrolet avant de me faire rattraper… Tandis que là, mon père n'est pas au courant de l'existence de la Ferrari… Cela m'étonnerait même qu'ils aient déjà trouvé ma voiture. Et puis… je ne me suis rendue compte que très récemment que je pensais ainsi…

Je soupirai et fixai la route éclairée par mes phares.

- Je crois que j'aurais moi-même l'impression de ne pas valoir grand chose si je me sers toujours de se que m'offrent les gens pour arriver jusqu'à lui… Il me semble que… ce serait mieux si nous nous séparions dès maintenant…

Je n'osai pas le regarder.

- Pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais…

- Question d'indépendance, oui, je sais, rit-il en braquant son regard mordoré dans mes prunelles vertes. Quelque chose me dit que tu seras une reine très spéciale.

Toujours en souriant, il ouvrit la portière – nous roulions à plus de 200 km/h – et après m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil, se jeta hors de l'auto…

La portière se referma d'elle-même et le silence régnant dans l'habitacle me laissa hébétée. Il avait disparu si soudainement… Pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il n'était déjà plus là…

Haussant finalement les épaules, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et filait à vive allure sur l'autoroute, ma très chère Bridget fermant ses petits yeux, plus terrifiée que jamais…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Bon alors… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur ce chapitre… Je le trouve… _**Bizarre**_. J'ai franchement eu du mal avec la partie où elle sauve la louve… J'avais d'abord prévu de la laisser devenir un monstre, puis la tuer, mais une amie semblait ne pas vouloir de cette mort, alors j'en ai profité pour lui donner sa première leçon en temps qu'Enreïka…

Je sais que l'explication est un peu simple (elle ouvre la main et le venin vient dedans) mais je pensais que conserver la vie serait une priorité pour certaines Enreïka, donc ce serait quelque chose qu'elles pourraient faire _**instinctivement**_…

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, parce que sérieusement, j'aimerais des commentaires sur ce chapitre, qui est quand même un chapitre clé de l'histoire…


	18. Chapitre 18 : Tenebrae aeterna

Je sais bien ce que vous vous dites… « Je rêve ? J'ai une hallucination ? C'est un mirage ? hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... » Et pour les plus lucides « Ah… Bah c'est pas trop tôt… Elle en met du temps celle-là pour écrire un pauvre chapitre… »

Donc, pour compenser la très longue attente, le plus long de mes chapitres… Il devait l'être encore plus, mais j'ai préféré couper plus tôt plutôt que vous faire attendre encore un mois de plus XD

Et en plus, si je n'avais pas été malade, je ne l'aurais pas posté de suite… Donc merci la grippe… Quoi que j'aurais nettement préféré être en pleine forme '-_-

Donc, réponses aux reviews :

**bellardtwilight** : Merci !

**Lil'Am** : Cette fois ci, je n'ai pas été très rapide… désolée… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Il est long ! Beaucoup plus que les autres, et assez différent aussi… Bonne lecture et bonne chance pour tes cours !

**tchingtchong** : Hey ! ^^ Next now… Bon, je te promets que des vampires mourront dans ma fic… Mais pas les gentils bien sûr… Enfin je pense pas… ^^ Juste ceux que Bella préférera voir six pieds sous terre… Bonne lecture !

**Célia** : Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ^^ J'avais un peu peur de perdre des lectrices étant donné que je vire sur un truc différent du début… (En même temps, ça fait bien un an que j'ai commencé, sinon plus donc… c'est normal que ça évolue :p) Donc voilà une suite encore plus bizarre si c'est possible ^^

**Célia '** : Oui oui, elle est là, mais sache que je mets trèèèèèès longtemps à écrire mes chapitres… Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas l'abandonner avant de l'avoir finie ! Il y aura toujours une suite, aussi longue soit elle à venir ! ^^

**Bigmonster4** : Comme il fallait s'y attendre… Une fois n'est pas coutume… '^^ J'ai posté deux chapitres très vite le suivant s'est fait attendre longtemps… mais il est finalement là ! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta persévérance tu ne te lasses pas de m'attendre et j'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir tes reviews ! ^^ Donc merci à toi ficèle lectrice ! Il est vrai que je fais des efforts pour écrire, quand j'en ai pas toujours envie… Je me dis « J'ai des maths… de la physique… de la philo… J'écris ou pas ? » Et ça m'arrive d'écrire ^^ Mais j'en ai pas toujours le temps malheureusement… C'est juste pour t'expliquer que je ne le fais pas exprès pour toutes vous faire languir… ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Chloé** : « Majesté » est un titre que Loménie lui donne parce qu'en tant qu'Enreïka, elle est supérieures aux autres vampires… Un statut honorifique et royal… Bonne lecture !

celine-mallen : Merci ! C'était le but recherché, de faire une fiction qui ne puisse se confondre avec d'autres… ^^ J'aime assez qu'on me dise qu'elle est originale ^^ Bonne lecture !

**hana** : Non non, je ne peux pas XD Elle a trop de choses à découvrir encore pour que ce soit si simple… Elle doit apprendre qui elle est et les responsabilités qui lui incombent ^^ La facilité ne sera pas de mise… Après tout, ce ne serait plus Bella si tout était si simple avec elle… ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Clo** : Kikoo ! Merki pour tes reviews qui me font délirer XD Et pour tes commentaires tout le long de cette écriture ! Mathanaël aura la chance de se retrouver aussi dans le chapitre 19 (après tout, elle n'a pas encore découvert son secret…) et bien sûr Tess et Ventag… Comme je te l'ai promis LOL ( J'espère que tu comprends que les Kikoo Merki et LOL ne sont là que pour te taquiner XD) Bon, aussi il faut que tu saches que la suite aurait été encore plus longue à attendre si tu ne m'avais pas un peu (beaucoup ? ) poussée à écrire… Donc, voilà Matha, qui survivra, dans ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !

**Quelqu'un** : J'adore ton pseudo XD Comme Clo t'as déjà répondu, j'ai un peu lambiné mais le chapitre arrive ! ^^ Bonne lecture :

Vaaalà !! ^^

_**Résumé:**__** Bella s'est nourrie pour la première fois, et a quitté son abri provisoire… Elle a commencé à prendre conscience de ses nouveaux pouvoirs en sauvant la louve qu'elle avait mordu, et se séparant de Loménie, repart vers l'inconnu…**_

_**C'est un chapitre où Bella tente de se découvrir, ne se reconnaît pas forcément et où elle est assez différente de ce qu'elle est ou a été… J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Je remercie Clo qui m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre, et précise que Mathanaël est un personnage à elle qu'elle a créé pour moi (*toute contente*) et que j'ai fait vivre dans ce chapitre…**_

_**A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 18 : Tenebrae aeterna

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Mes pas se firent plus pressants. Derrière moi, l'ombre de mon ennemi se profilait. Mes hauts talons – une fois n'est pas coutume - claquaient bruyamment sur le sol pavé de la rue dont les ombres disparaissaient peu à peu.

Je savais que mon attitude entière criait que j'avais quelque chose à cacher, un secret à protéger. Ma démarche, élégante malgré ma précipitation, attirait les regards dans la rue pourtant peu peuplée… Gênée et tendue, j'enfouis mes mains dans les poches de mon trench noir et remontai le col de ce dernier, pour dissimuler mon visage et, surtout, empêcher les premiers rayons de soleil qui venaient de derrière moi, de frapper ma peau blanche…

Tout ce que je désirais était passer inaperçue… Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais de nouveau centre de l'attention générale… Le soleil allait bientôt faire sa complète apparition et j'avais commis l'imprudence de sortir dans cette ville perdue, percevant la présence d'un autre vampire qui, je le savais – ne me demandez pas comment -, n'était pas un être comme les autres…

Et maintenant, j'étais en pleine ville exposée à tous les regards humains… Mon cœur vampirique battait à un rythme élevé, même pour un humain. La panique commençait à me gagner et je ne voyais pas en quoi ma qualité de vampire aurait pu me venir en aide… Je n'arriverais probablement pas à convaincre quinze personnes que ma peau ne s'était pas mise à scintiller, ou alors que je ne m'étais pas transformée en tas de cendres sous leurs yeux… Enfin… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y parvenir…

A peine quelques jours après être devenue ce que je désirais être plus que tout au monde, voilà que la malchance me rattrapait… Je ne l'avais guère distancée… et elle s'était visiblement adaptée à ma nouvelle condition… C'eut été trop attendre de la vie qu'elle m'oublie et passe à autre chose…

Courant presque, je vis mon salut dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je m'y engouffrais aussitôt et compris que mon répit ne durerait qu'un temps… Même si la rue ne devait pas être excessivement fréquentée, elle n'était pas suffisamment pitoyable, comme je l'espérais, pour repousser toute tentative d'approche… En dehors de chats et chiens errants, il y avait probablement une ou deux grands-mères qui choisissaient ce passage pour raccourcir leurs trajets quotidiens…

Momentanément soulagée, je m'appuyai contre le mur et me mis à réfléchir de façon objective à ma situation : j'étais dans la merde pour parler poliment. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de là. D'ici à dix heures, la rue serait complètement éclairée. Il me fallait trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici sans me faire remarquer. Par les toits ? Mauvaise idée. Longer la ruelle en espérant tomber sur un souterrain descendant au sous sol ? Chimérique.

Je n'avais qu'à attendre qu'un ange veuille bien descendre du ciel pour me sauver… Un ange venant en aide à un vampire ?... Oublions, voulez-vous…

Je soupirai bruyamment et me laissai tomber accroupie dos au mur. Je détestai l'idée de devoir rester là sans rien faire… Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Moments que je passai à observer mes cheveux pousser à vue d'œil… Certes, à peine un centimètre en deux heures mais… c'était tout de même assez visible… Surtout avec une vue aussi développée que la mienne…

J'étais encore en pleine contemplation d'un de mes cheveux lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi… Automatiquement, je me tendis, espérant que l'intrus ne m'apercevrait pas.

Le pas était léger et rapide. C'était un enfant. Probablement moins de dix ans… A cet âge là, on avait malheureusement une bonne vue…

« Hey ! Tu fais quoi là ? T'es malade ?

La voix du jeune garçon retentit dans le silence du boyau. Lentement, je relevai la tête, et plantai mon regard de chat dans les prunelles bleues de l'enfant.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elle avait quelque chose de sombre qui m'effrayait. Je me rendais compte que je voulais lui faire peur. Je voulais qu'il me considère comme le vampire que j'étais et qu'il s'enfuie en courant… mais pas qu'il ameute le quartier.

- Ah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour être là ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules et prit un paquet de bonbons dans sa poche. Poliment, il m'en proposa. Je secouai la tête et lui adressai un sourire exquis :

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne rien accepter venant d'inconnus.

Il réfléchit un instant à ma phrase et finit par s'enfourner une pleine poignée de bonbons dans la bouche. Je grimaçai mais ne dis rien, me demandant quand il se déciderait à partir… Cependant, il ne semblait pas encore penser à cette option.

La bouche pleine, il me répondit :

- T'as raison. Ma maman me le dit aussi. Et de ne pas monter en voiture avec des étrangers aussi… et…

- De ne pas parler aux inconnus je suppose… le coupai-je. Surtout dans un coin où personne ne peut vous voir ensemble…

Il rougit un peu mais répondit quand même, d'un air bravache :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ! Je suis grand, je peux me défendre ! Et puis je vais pas me faire battre par une fille !

J'étouffai un rire. Une fille ? Une vampire oui… Cependant, je ne fis pas cette distinction, mais une autre car, avouons-le… j'étais un peu vexée…

- Une femme serait un mot plus approprié non ?

Il me dévisagea tranquillement et répondit :

- Ouais… P'tetre… Pas bien vieille quoi… T'as pas l'air bien costaud… J'ai fait trois ans de karaté. Je suis sûr que je peux te battre.

Il me provoquait. Je savais que j'aurais du rester assise… Assurément, je le savais… Mais il m'énervait vraiment, comprenez-vous… Ce n'est pas bien de terrifier un enfant mais… celui-là était particulièrement agaçant. Je ne pouvais pas résister pas à la tentation…

Lentement, je me redressai et le dominai largement du haut de mon mètre soixante-quinze. On aurait dit un nain… Un nain qui se disait probablement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire devant l'air menaçant que j'affichai…

Je m'approchai d'un pas de lui. Il recula. J'esquissai un sourire sadique… Pas bien Bella… Pas bien du tout…

Il n'eut bientôt plus rien derrière lui que le mur auquel il se colla, un air apeuré sur son visage rond de petit démon.

- Pardon… tenta-t-il avec espoir.

Je soupirai et lui souris derechef sans mot dire. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi en face à face, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre… Il avait peur. Il transpirait… Je crois que j'aimai cette sensation… Oui. J'aimais être puissante et non dépendante des autres. J'aimais pouvoir inspirer de la terreur chez un enfant… Après tout… N'était-ce pas le propre de tout vampire d'alimenter les cauchemars des petits enfants… ?

Je me doutai que cette terreur qui s'insinuait dans le cœur de l'enfant, serait plus facile encore à introduire dans celui d'un adulte…

Ma main s'avança tout doucement vers le visage de l'enfant et j'effleurai sa joue de mon pouce, il frissonna. Puis elle se dirigea vers le paquet de bonbons qu'il serrait fermement entre ses petites menottes et je l'en délestai prestement…

Sans regarder où je le lançai, le paquet atterrit dans la poubelle la plus proche de nous… Le jeune enfant regarda ses bonbons s'envoler et disparaître avec regrets.

Je le gardai prisonnier de mon regard, l'observant se recroqueviller sur lui-même et se mettre à trembler…

Finalement, je reculai en souriant plus largement encore, retournai m'appuyer contre le mur et lui lançai :

- Tu allais attraper des carries…

Sa moue boudeuse me fit rire mais j'appréciai de voir que la peur avait quitté son regard même si désormais il se défiait de moi. Après tout… J'étais dangereuse…

- Maintenant tu ne parleras plus aux inconnus j'espère…

- Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, me contra-t-il maussade en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

Je haussai un sourcil dédaigneux :

- Si je l'avais voulu, tu crois que tu aurais pu m'en empêcher ?...

Il me jeta un regard en coin et grommela :

- Non… Mais quand je serais plus grand, je pourrais te battre ! Je…

_- Rentre chez toi._

L'ordre claqua entre nous, tel un coup de fouet. L'enfant n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme arriver. Il poussa un petit cri aigu, surpris par sa brusque apparition et se précipita vers moi, enlaçant ma taille de ses petits bras. Je ne savais pas les enfants si incompréhensibles…

Je posai mon regard sur la silhouette sombre et mince et murmurai :

- Il a raison. Va-t-en. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

Il hésita et répondit, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard :

- Tu crois que je peux te laisser toute seule ?

Moins fort, il murmura :

- Il ne va pas te faire de mal ? Lui, il doit pouvoir te battre.

Je ris doucement et le poussai vers la sortie :

- Même lui, il ne peut pas. Rentre chez toi.

Il se retourna et, me surprenant, me demanda :

- Dis-moi d'abord comment tu t'appelles.

- C'est Bella. Va-t-en maintenant…

- D'accord. Moi c'est Jérôme.

Et il s'enfuit vers la lumière… Silencieuse, je le regardais s'éloigner, sans tenir compte du regard qui me brûlait le dos à travers mes vêtements.

- Moi c'est Mathanaël, dit-on derrière moi, pince sans rire.

- Enchantée, répondis-je sans me retourner.

L'homme eut un rire doux et de sa voix terriblement séduisante, il me dit :

- D'habitude je ne fais pas ça pour _lui_ mais… je ne pouvais pas laisser une jolie demoiselle en détresse seule sans lui porter secours…

Je finis par me retourner pour faire face à un humain fin et élancé, de taille moyenne pour un homme, à l'aspect assez androgyne. Il était vêtu d'un jean de couleur claire, assez moulant et d'une veste blanche cintrée. Ses cheveux très pâles, blonds platine, étaient lissés vers l'arrière, cette coiffure faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux de jade, lumineux, brillants et…

Quelque chose clochait dans ces yeux… Leur beauté semblait vouloir cacher un trouble étrange … Malgré l'amabilité et la beauté du jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, je me sentais mal à l'aise…

L'aura qui se dégageait de lui était un ensemble qui ne… fusionnait pas. Tant de choses différentes… Une impossibilité de les associer les unes aux autres… Galanterie… Effronterie… Une grande intelligence… Un malaise qui vous colle à la peau… Une noirceur de l'âme incompatible avec le personnage…

Non… décidément je n'arrivais pas à le définir… Il était rare de trouver pareil amalgame chez un humain… Cela rendait d'autant plus intéressante la rencontre avec le personnage…

Fortement intriguée par celui-ci, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et inclinai légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

- Suis-je censée vous connaître… Mathanaël ?

Imitant mon geste, il posa une main contre son torse, et s'inclina à son tour, d'un léger mouvement du buste. Je n'ignorai pas que le tout était teinté d'ironie, mais je ne dis rien et me contentai d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

Il prit la parole et d'une voix grave et rauque qui me déclencha des frissons, me répondit :

- Je suis… l'ami de Timofey dirons-nous… C'est lui qui m'a averti que vous risquiez d'avoir besoin d'aide… Et comme je n'étais pas spécialement occupé aujourd'hui… Je viens accomplir ma bonne action du jour…

Je haussai un sourcil dédaigneux :

- Je croyais que vous veniez secourir une demoiselle en détresse… Cela sonnait autrement plus romantique que « Je viens accomplir ma bonne action du jour… » Je crois que je suis déçue…

Autant vous l'avouer, ce petit jeu m'amusait … Même si je me savais en danger à ses côtés, sa compagnie n'en était pas moins divertissante… et agréable ?... Et ce Timofey… Etait-ce le vampire dont m'avait parlé Bridget ?

Une ombre fugace passa dans son regard puis un sourire étira sa bouche charnue alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi, me frôlait et glissait dans mon dos pour déposer sur mes épaules la cape grise qu'il tenait à la main depuis son arrivée. Collé contre moi, il me murmura à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me brûlant la peau :

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses… Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous paraître arrogant…

Puis il rabattit la capuche et mon visage disparut à ses yeux…

Je profitai de cette ombre inespérée pour cacher le sourire qui montait à mes lèvres… Cela ne collait pas au personnage que je prétendais jouer… Mais… cet homme était d'une agréable compagnie…

- Acceptez-vous de me suivre jusque chez Timofey ? Vous y serez à l'abri durant la journée… Et ce soir vous pourrez partir sans risque si vous le désirez…

Je levai la tête et nos deux regards verts se captivèrent l'un l'autre… Quelque chose passa entre nous… Je ne saurais dire quoi… Mais cela amena un sourire suave sur nos deux bouches…

- Ce sera avec plaisir…

Ma voix était rauque et vibrante… Troublante. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de le voir me jeter ce regard obscurci…

Il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea à longues enjambées vers la deuxième sortie de la ruelle. Je le suivis, souple et muette, ma cape frôlant doucement le sol, étouffant le son de mes bottes claquant contre le sol de pierres.

Il descendit des escaliers, tourna au coin de la rue et traversa une cour baignée de soleil matinal… Escortée de mon ombre silencieuse, il traversa ainsi la ville, n'attirant que peu de regards, le monde s'ouvrant sur son passage, comme si personne ne désirait avoir affaire à lui ou savoir qui l'accompagnait… Pas de ragots dans cette ville ? Etrange…

Cependant, sa présence m'assurait une paix dont je n'aurais probablement pas pu profiter s'il n'avait pas été là…

Peu après, nous arrivâmes devant un immense portail noir en fer forgé. Il poussa une porte plus petite et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Silencieusement, j'intégrais la cour intérieure du bâtiment et le suivit à travers les cours aux allées ensoleillées et entretenues du Manoir, jusqu'à une nouvelle porte sculptée où je pus enfin entrer à l'abri du soleil, désormais mon ennemi…

Là, je repoussai ma capuche sur ma chevelure sombre et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Sans un mot, il m'invita à monter à l'étage, renvoyant la domestique qui s'était approchée de nous comme pour nous prendre nos manteaux. Le bâtiment était magnifique… Une reproduction parfaite des manoirs que l'on pouvait retrouver dans les pays d'Europe du Nord ou de Russie… Glauque et sombre à souhait… Idéal pour un vampire désirant rester éloigné du soleil…

Alors que je montai les escaliers du premier étage, des sons de violons, de contrebasse, de violoncelles et même de batterie me parvinrent des étages supérieurs… On aurait dit qu'une assemblée de musiciens fous mais talentueux s'était rassemblée et avait décidé d'organiser un concert improvisé et déjanté.

La musique qui s'échappait des sphères supérieures m'envoûtait, tant la folie était omniprésente dans chacune des notes qui s'égrenaient… J'étais irrépressiblement attirée par cet univers aussi dangereux qu'inaccessible…

Cependant, Mathanaël me retint et me chuchota, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre :

- Ce n'est pas conseillé… Qui sait ce que vous pourriez trouver là-haut…

Subjuguée, je lui murmurai en retour :

- Vous… Vous le savez… C'est magnifique… Enivrant et magnifique…

- Ce n'est pas parce que la lumière est attirante qu'il faut s'en approcher… Le papillon s'y brule les ailes… Ne l'oubliez pas…

- Mais sans elle, comment les humains pourraient-ils survivre…

Il haussa les épaules :

- Vous n'êtes pas humaine… La question ne s'applique donc pas à vous…

Difficile de dire la chose plus subtilement…

Je me renfrognai et montai le petit escalier sombre en colimaçon à sa suite. Sans aucune lumière…

Amusée, je le vis hésiter dans le noir sur l'endroit où poser son pied.

- Vous avez raison… Ne pas avoir besoin de lumière peut-être d'une certaine utilité…

- Mais ne pas en avoir besoin mène souvent à l'ignorer et croyez-moi, c'est d'une grande stupidité… L'ombre de la nuit et la douce lueur de la lune ne remplacera jamais l'éclatant soleil du jour…

- Elle a tout de même son intérêt… Qui inspirerait les poètes si celle-ci n'existait pas ?...

- Ils trouveraient bien un autre astre sur qui se reposer…

- Vous avez réponse à tout, à ce que je constate… Si je vous demandais d'où viennent toutes ces marques qui ornent votre cou gracile, me répondrez-vous ?…

Moi ? User de l'ironie ? Bien sûr que non…

- Très certainement, me répondit-il toujours aussi joueur… Elles ont la même origine que les vôtres…

- Sauf que les miennes sont moins nombreuses et mon état différent du vôtre…

- Sauf que vous êtes trop curieuse et que vous trouverez bien par vous-même la réponse à votre question…

Le tout sans élever, ni modifier en quoi que ce soit le ton de sa voix…

- Je vois… C'est un défi que vous m'offrez là… Je crois bien que je vais le relever…

Je me sentais euphorique et hors de moi-même… Pleine de vie, et insouciante du destin…

- A votre guise… Ce n'est ici un secret pour personne…

Je souris dans l'obscurité et il arriva enfin à une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un couloir éclairé à outrance.

Après l'obscurité de l'escalier, celle-ci aurait du me blesser les yeux mais ce fut à peine si je remarquais la différence… De nuit ou de jour, je voyais parfaitement clair… La différence étant que de nuit tout se situait dans des teintes si sombres que l'œil humain ne parvenait pas à les différencier… Au contraire, celui plus développé du vampire y distinguait toute une gamme de gris et de noirs fascinante…

Furtivement, je l'observai longer le couloir à grandes enjambées et le suivis sans faire de bruit. Autrefois, je détestais qu'Ed… Je détestais qu'on me surprenne, je détestais que mes amis arrivent en silence… Désormais, je ne concevais même pas l'idée de faire du bruit pour que l'on me remarque… La discrétion était devenue une partie de moi-même plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé…

Enfin, Mathanaël s'arrêta devant une porte, guère différentes des autres pour un œil humain, mais considérablement distincte pour moi… Au contraire des autres, le bois était de quelques teintes plus sombres et l'on pouvait remarquer de fines sculptures tout autour de la poignée et du butoir. Très certainement un travail vampirique… Mais les motifs avaient quelque chose d'elfique…

M'interrompant dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, sans que Mathanaël ait eu le besoin de frapper. Vampirisme oblige…

Esquissant un sourire amusé, je pénétrai dans la pièce, suite à l'invitation du jeune humain. La décoration du bureau était tout simplement sublime. Les murs de pierre avaient été recouverts de lourdes étoffes pourpre entrecoupées de drapés d'un rouge plus sombre, ce qui donnait à la pièce un aspect à la fois chaleureux et emprunt d'élégance.

Une immense cheminée ornait presque la totalité d'un mur laissé vierge de tissu et un feu crépitait vivement dans l'âtre, reflétant ses flammes sur les étoffes soyeuses. Au dessus de celle-ci était accroché un cadre soigneusement protégé d'un carcan de verre. Il représentait une scène de chasse particulièrement fascinante… Une femme rousse montée en amazone sur un cheval ténébreux, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, chassant un renard blessé à travers bois… L'air particulièrement farouche de la jeune femme me frappa d'abord puis je détournai mon attention sur un détail qui m'avait intrigué : dans un coin sombre de la forêt, on distinguait une silhouette humaine dont seul le visage était éclairé… Un visage de traqueur sans aucun doute… Ainsi la prédatrice devenait proie… Un concept intéressant en soi… Un tableau exécuté avec brio…

Continuant mon inspection, je jetai mon dévolu sur le bureau qui occupait une majeure partie de la salle. Colossal, en bois sombre, il apportait une touche d'austérité à la pièce, ce qui n'enlevait strictement rien à son charme…

A ses pieds étaient étalées d'immenses et épaisses fourrures et je me surpris un instant à penser qu'il serait bon de s'y prélasser un matin d'hiver, étendue devant ce feu accueillant…

Enfin, je déviai mon regard jusqu'à l'homme qui attendait patiemment dos à sa bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens. Il était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé… Un homme splendide… Un vampire bien entendu… Grand… Musclé sans ressembler à une version vampirique de Schwarzenegger… Un visage carré aux pommettes hautes et saillantes, une peau qu'on aurait pu imaginer basanée dans un autre temps, des lèvres charnues, un menton fier et une magnifique paire d'yeux du noir le plus sombre…

Etait-il assoiffé ? Mystère… En tout cas, il ne semblait pas souffrir…

Dans son autre vie, il avait du être corsaire… Ses cheveux sombres noués sur la nuque et sa tenue de boucanier nous le prouvaient aisément… Il portait même encore l'épée, chose qui m'amusa au plus haut point.

Cependant, je ne voyais pas du tout quel lien pouvait unir deux hommes aussi différents… et aussi semblables à la fois… L'un était fin élégant et racé, l'autre semblait tout droit sorti de Tortuga… Mais tous deux semblaient avoir un caractère qui ne se laissait pas aller à la soumission… Un drôle de duo en somme…

- Timofey, saluai-je en inclinant la tête, à ce qui semblait être devenu mon habitude.

- Mademoiselle Swan… (Excusez mon délire XD) je suis ravi de vous avoir ici chez moi… C'est un honneur que de pouvoir vous héberger, me répondit-t-il en s'inclinant un peu plus bas que moi. J'espère que Mathanaël a été de bonne compagnie… Il lui arrive d'être agaçant…

Je laissai volontairement échapper un rire cristallin.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas… Il a été d'une compagnie tout à fait… rafraîchissante…

Et je jetai un long regard langoureux à l'intéressé, histoire de vérifier si la théorie qui émergeait dans mon cerveau était la bonne…

Et étant donnée la réaction du… châtelain qui se crispa, j'en déduis que leur relation n'était pas… banale. Elle était fondée sur autre chose que de l'amitié ou du respect, à n'en pas douter…

Mathanaël, quant à lui sourit, amusé et entra dans mon jeu, s'approchant de moi et saisissant ma main, vint coller ses lèvres à celle-ci avant de me murmurer – sachant pertinemment que son « ami » l'entendait :

- Cela a été un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie… Je serais immensément heureux de renouveler cette expérience… ma foi plus qu'intéressante…

Nous deux savions à quoi nous en tenir mais le pauvre Timofey ne pouvait que s'imaginer les pires scénarii…

Ce dernier finit par se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise, et nous nous séparâmes avec un sourire complice. Ce… Timofey était décidemment facilement manipulable…

- Désirez-vous vous retirer quelques temps dans vos appartements ? me questionna-t-il, visiblement pressé de me séparer de Mathanaël.

- J'ai des appartements ? relevai-je amusée.

- J'en ai fait préparer pour vous lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez dans les parages et que vous viendriez éventuellement nous rendre visite. Désirez-vous aller vous rafraîchir, prendre une douche ou que sais-je encore…

Compatissante, je lui souris et acceptai son offre. A vrai dire, l'idée d'un bain chaud n'était pas pour me déplaire après mes nombreuses baignades dans une eau glacée…

Je quittai alors mon hôte et guidée par Mathanaël, me dirigeai jusqu'à _mes appartements_… Durant le trajet, je m'amusai à poser mes questions au jeune homme qui se prêtait volontiers au jeu :

- Alors comme ça Timofey est votre ami ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Il percevait toute la nuance du mot « ami » et attendrait patiemment à ce que j'en vienne faire la distinction…

- Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me livrer sa réponse, qu'il me faudrait probablement décoder…

- Voyons voir… J'étais en train d'exercer une de mes activités favorites lorsqu'il m'a surpris… J'ai accepté de rester avec lui en échange de son silence… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je savais qu'en aucun cas il n'attirerait l'attention sur lui…

Je haussai discrètement un sourcil. Ben voyons… On ne pouvait pas être plus clair…

- Tout cela me semble bien mystérieux… Si je comprends bien… Il croit que vous lui êtes redevable… Sauf que vous agissez à votre guise sans vous souciez de ses propres vœux… C'est bien ça ?...

Il éclata de rire :

- Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas les mots qui vous brûlent la langue ? Il croit que je lui suis tout dévoué, que je suis son serviteur mais la vérité c'est qu'il ferait n'importe quoi si je le lui demandais… Je ne fais que lui laisser l'illusion d'une très dévouée servitude…

Effectivement, leur relation était plus qu'étrange… Fondée sur une réciproco-servitude… Original…

Joueuse, je lui lançai :

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas en train de nous écouter… Sinon, je crains qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre…

Haussant les épaules, il répondit :

- Même si j'avais tué sa famille entière, il ne me ferait aucun mal… Il tient bien trop à moi… Son ange damné comme il m'appelle…

- Charmant surnom…

Il me jeta un regard ironique avant de me montrer une porte.

- Vos appartements…

- Une dernière question… Ami ou amant ?

Je me glissais devant lui pour m'approcher de la porte lorsque je surpris un mouvement de sa part. J'aurais aisément pu l'éviter mais… la provocation m'amusait… Aussi me laissai-je plaquer contre celle-ci et le regardai droit dans les yeux, en attente d'une explication.

De sa main libre, il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ma chère… Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça… Nous vous attendrons dans deux heures dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure… Jusque là, vous avez quartier libre… En excluant l'étage des musiciens, je vous prie…

Puis il effleura ma joue de ses lèvres avant de se retirer et de disparaître dans un coin du couloir…

Pensive, je tournai la poignée de la porte et pénétrai dans mes appartements. La première pièce était sans aucun doute l'antichambre… Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste un large canapé en velours blanc, quelques tableaux et bien sûr une cheminée… De chaque côté de celle-ci, une porte de taille moyenne… Je choisis celle de droite pour me retrouver dans une chambre, ma foi assez plaisante…

Un immense lit à baldaquin prenait le quart de la pièce. Les murs et les tissus étaient d'un blanc lumineux, de même que le bois de tous les meubles, d'un cérusé blanc… Par « les meubles », j'entendais le lit, la coiffeuse qui lui faisait face, à côté d'un autre foyer, les deux commodes et l'armoire postée à côté de la fenêtre.

Les volets étaient fermés et la lumière provenait du feu et d'un halogène placé à droite du lit. Bien que celui-ci lui soit inutile, j'appréciai à sa juste valeur le confort de la pièce.

A la recherche de la salle de bain, je retournai dans la pièce précédente et choisis l'autre porte. Là aussi, tout était blanc, avec quelques touches de bleu et d'acier chromé.

Au centre de la pièce très design, comparé au style ancien du bâtiment, trônait une vaste baignoire où je pourrais aisément m'allonger avec deux ou trois autres personnes. Ravie, je fis couler de l'eau chaude et entreprit de me dévêtir. Une fois fait, je sortis deux épaisses serviettes d'un placard, puis les déposai à côté de la baignoire.

Je choisis ensuite une essence de rose et en versai quelques gouttes avant de pénétrer dans l'eau et de me laisser aller au bien-être de la douce chaleur détendant mes muscles crispés. Qui a dit que les vampires ne ressentaient jamais la fatigue ?...

J'aurais aisément pu m'endormir… Si j'avais été humaine. Mais je me contentais de somnoler paisiblement, entourée d'une atmosphère tendre et chaleureuse. Je ne tardais pas à découvrir l'option jacuzzi de la baignoire et j'en usai impunément…

Lorsque l'eau commença à se refroidir, j'attrapai un shampooing et appliquai un vigoureux traitement à ma chevelure qui avait déjà repoussée. Je songeai rapidement au fait qu'il me faudrait la couper avant qu'elle ne me descende jusqu'aux pieds…

Mes cheveux ramenés sur mon crâne en un opulent chignon, je finis de me laver, me rinçai puis m'emmitouflai dans une serviette moelleuse que je nouai autour de mon corps. Je détachai mes cheveux puis les séchai rapidement avant de les laisser retomber dans mon dos.

Ainsi vêtue, je me lavai rapidement les dents – une habitude tenace – avec ce que je trouvais sur place et m'étant saisie de mes anciens vêtements, me rendit dans ma chambre. Comme je m'y attendais pour avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer dans mes appartements durant mon bain, une tenue m'attendait sagement sur mon lit, avec un petit mot.

_Je l'ai vu lorsque nous revenions au Manoir, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il vous irait à merveille… J'ai envoyé une domestique vous l'acheter, je pense qu'il sera à votre taille…._

_Veuillez l'accepter comme le cadeau d'un bon ami…_

_Mathanaël_

Je reportai mon attention sur les vêtements qui m'étaient réservés et mon avis sur la question était que Mathanaël avait fort bon goût… Même si ça devenait une manie de m'offrir des vêtements… D'abord Alice et Esmée, puis Mathanaël…

La tenue en question était un tailleur composé d'un pantalon noir, cintré au niveau des hanches, droit, sans aucune fioriture, hormis une ceinture à doubles boutons, d'une veste noire du même tissu, avec deux petites poches, plus décoratives que réellement utiles, et d'une chemise en soie blanche, assez simple. Par terre, se trouvait également une paire d'escarpins noirs à hauts talons, très simples.

Je l'enfilai rapidement et il en résulta qu'elle m'allait parfaitement. Le retombé de la veste sur les hanches était parfait, la longueur du pantalon, de même… Il n'y avait rien à reprocher… Je laissai les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise ouverts, et par transparence, on aurait pu apercevoir les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire que j'avais trouvés dans un des tiroirs des deux commodes… Prévenant ce Mathanaël… Ou Timofey ?

Lorsque je fus fin prête (après avoir torsadé ma chevelure dont je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire), je quittai mes appartements, à la recherche d'une activité pour occuper la demi-heure qu'il me restait. Je décidai de simplement suivre Mathanaël à la trace et comme son odeur sucrée traînait un peu partout, il ne fut pas difficile de repérer où il se trouvait…

Je descendis l'escalier tortueux que nous avions monté plus tôt et arrivée à l'étage inférieur descendit l'escalier principal, ignorant la mélodie qui m'attirait, avant de prendre une petite ouverture qui conduisait très probablement à la cave, ou du moins au sous-sol…

Sans grande surprise, je repérais l'odeur rouillée du sang laissé longtemps à l'air libre. On avait commis des meurtres dans cet endroit… Sans aucun doute.

J'arrivais enfin dans une immense cave à vins aux murs blanchis de chaux. Mathanaêl se tenait là, dos à l'entrée, devant une petite table où se trouvaient deux bouteilles fermées et soigneusement étiquetée. Il avait un air perplexe qui m'intrigua. Il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver.

Silencieuse comme une ombre – mais si, même en talons c'est possible… - je me glissai dans son dos, et regardai les deux bouteilles. Il semblait hésiter entre les deux…

- Un souci ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, pour me venger de sa petite farce de l'instant précédent.

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, non sans renverser une des deux bouteilles au passage… Je la rattrapai en plein vol et la reposai sur la table sans difficulté.

Il soupira de soulagement et je lui murmurai :

- Viendrais-je de vous prendre la main dans le sac Monseigneur ?...

- Certes non… Mais tel que vous me voyez là, je suis bien embêté… Timofey m'a demandé de lui choisir un grand cru et…

- Il boit du vin ? le coupai-je intriguée.

- Non… C'est du sang.

J'ouvrai des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et observai la vaste cave qui devait s'étendre sur toute la surface du manoir. Toutes les bouteilles contenaient du sang ?... Il y en avait dix-mille au bas mot…

- Du sang humain ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr… Mais vous poserez ces questions là à Timofey, moi je n'y connais rien…

Il observa de nouveau ses deux bouteilles et me demanda avec espoir :

- Vous m'aideriez à choisir ?... Un mélange épicé d'Ivoirien et de sang de félidé, ou un cru de jeune Russe ?...

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux avant de répliquer :

- Je ne bois pas de sang humain.

Il gémit :

- Vous me rendez la tâche encore plus difficile… Comment croyez-vous que je vais trouver du sang 100 % animal dans cette cave ?... Il doit y en avoir que quelques bouteilles mais Dieu seul sait où elles se cachent…

- Je vais vous aider à en trouver… Ça ne devrait pas m'être trop difficile… Laissez-moi juste me concentrer…

Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément, m'imprégnant des différentes odeurs, avant d'écarter celles qui n'avaient aucun lien au sang. Ensuite, j'écartai les pur Cru humains. Il me restait les mélanges et les Crus animaux… Je devinai que la moitié droite de la cave ne contenait que des mélanges et rapidement, je délimitai un coin de la cave visiblement très peu usité étant donné l'odeur de poussière qui s'en dégageait.

Je m'y rendis, Mathanaël sur les talons, et tirai la première bouteille qui me tomba sur la main. _Concentré de Grizzli, 1478._

Le repas favori d'Emmett…

Je tendis la bouteille à Mathanaël et lui offrit un sourire hésitant :

- Ce sera parfait…

Ce fut à cet instant que je perçus l'odeur de sang humain _frais_ qui se dégageait de ses vêtements…Et pas le sien… Dans le tourbillon des parfums de sang humain, je ne l'avais pas repéré mais là… Elle était tellement forte que le venin m'en vint à la bouche.

Je déglutis péniblement et lui posai une question qui me turlupinait depuis l'épisode de l'escalier :

- Tu es un Descendant n'est-ce pas ?...

Il sourit, visiblement amusé :

- Vous avez fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque ? Très peu de personnes connaissent l'existence des Descendants…

« Non, juste une information de ma Mémoire… » eussè-je envie de répliquer. Mais il me sembla plus prudent de passer sous silence ces secrets d'Enreïka…

- J'en ai entendu parler… Un de mes… amis est très bien informé à ce sujet.

- C'est exact, je suis un descendant de celui qu'on a nommé Bélial…

- D'où le « ange damné », remarquai-je pince-sans-rire.

- Effectivement… Mais la légende de Bélial n'est qu'une… légende. Il n'a jamais été un ange. Simplement un humain devenu vampire… Et à qui les Dieux ou je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure, a retiré son statut vampirique tellement ses méfaits troublaient le monde…

- Et redevenu humain, furieux, il a semé le désordre comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait… Il a tenté de redevenir ce qu'il était… Il a continué à se nourrir de sang humain… Mais ce n'était pas possible… Lui et tous ses descendants portaient le poids de cette malédiction qui était finalement une bénédiction… Jamais de leur vie, ils ne deviendraient rien d'autre que ce qu'ils étaient déjà…

- C'est exact…

- Voilà pourquoi tu es toujours humain malgré toutes les morsures de Timofey…

Il hocha la tête, songeur :

- Il a tenté plus d'une fois de faire de moi l'un des vôtres… Mais il a finalement compris que rien ne pourrait faire de moi un inhumain… De toute façon, les hommes comme moi sont éphémères… Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre durant plusieurs siècles… La mort est une étape de ma vie qui ne me fait pas peur… Elle est mon destin tout simplement. On remonte ?

La transition fut brutale, mais je hochai la tête et le précédai, la tête remplie de question à propos de cette odeur sur lui. La demi-heure avait vite passé et ce fut avec plaisir que je rejoignis le premier étage. Mathanaël me guida à travers les appartements de Timofey jusqu'à une salle à manger intime où une profusion de nourriture s'étalait sur une table ronde dressée pour trois personnes.

Le maître des lieux nous attendait patiemment et il me tira une chaise avant de lui-même s'asseoir en silence.

- Vous avez faim ? me demanda-t-il jovial.

Mon expression parut l'amuser puisqu'il éclata d'un rire léger.

- Excusez-moi… J'oublie toujours que tous les vampires ne mangent pas comme les humains… Désirez-vous un verre de… Grizzli ? C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux pour notre invitée ? demanda-t-il à Mathanaël en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi, répliquai-je rapidement avant que ce dernier ait pu placer un mot.

J'adressai un sourire mielleux à mon hôte.

- J'ai toujours eut envie de goûter au sang de grizzli… J'ai un ami qui ne jure que par cet animal…J'espère que vous ne m'ôterez pas la possibilité de découvrir ce délicieux millésime…

- Non, bien sûr que non, se récria-t-il. Goûtez, voulez-vous ? Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Il me servit dans un verre en cristal l'épais liquide rouge. Je soulevais celui-ci et le plaçai face à la lumière. Par transparence, on pouvait apercevoir des petites bulles noires se déplaçant lentement à l'intérieur…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il leva ses yeux vers mon verre et répondit nonchalamment :

- Du venin. Il permet une conservation indéfinie du sang et ne modifie en rien le goût…

Je le regardai sceptique et il m'encouragea du regard à goûter. Hésitante, je portais le verre à mes lèvres et avalai une petite gorgée.

Le sang me brûla la gorge et je me mis à hurler sans retenue… Il m'avait empoisonnée… Je reculai brutalement, et lui jetai le verre à la figure. Ma main se resserra autour de ma gorge et je feulais pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Dans l'âtre derrière moi, je saisis une buche enflammée et la lançai sur lui… C'était irrationnel mais je me sentais menacée, il fallait que je me défende…

La douleur conjuguée à mon odorat surdéveloppé me fit me retourner vers mon seul espoir… Mathanaël et la veine qui palpitait dans son cou…

La pupille de mes yeux se réduisit à un simple point et je lui sautai dessus… Il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Je l'aplatis au sol et mes dents percèrent sa gorge avec facilité. Le sang afflua et inonda ma gorge, soulageant l'incroyable brûlure qui me dévorait…

Je mis un instant à saisir la particularité de ce sang… Trop acide… Trop différent pour être celui d'un humain…

Brusquement, je me détachais de ma victime et essuyais ma bouche d'une main tremblante. C'était Timofey. Pas Mathanaël… Il avait poussé celui-ci et c'était sa gorge que mes dents avaient déchirée… Déjà, sa blessure se régénérait… Il se releva en titubant et je le contemplais, effarée.

Le sang du vampire avait soulagé la douleur… Mais… Je me sentais terriblement vaseuse… Le « vin » m'avait fait souffrir mais j'étais parfaitement consciente… Mais ce sang… Je me retournai brutalement, ignorant les regards ronds du vampire et de Mathanaël et quittai la pièce en courant.

Je connaissais bien trop cette impression pour me ridiculiser devant mes deux hôtes. Arrivée à la porte de mes appartements, je me pliai en deux et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain… Une fois au dessus de l'évier, un flot rouge s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je tentai vainement de respirer… Comble de mon malheur, Mathanaël m'avait suivi…

Je lui jetai un regard furieux alors que mon estomac se vidait du litre de sang que j'avais ingéré… Je me sentais mal… Encore pire que lors d'une simple maladie totalement humaine… Prise d'un nouvel accès de vomissement, je fermai les yeux, espérant échapper à l'intense sentiment de malaise qui me laissait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né…

Mes jambes me portaient à peine… Car le sang que je rejetai était impur… Et c'est mon corps entier qui se libérait de ce poison… Si je ne buvais pas un sang pur rapidement, je risquai de finir aussi desséchée qu'une momie ayant trainé quelques siècles au fond de sa pyramide…

Une voix résonna dans ma tête :

« Bella ! Tu as bu du sang mort ?! C'est un poison pour nous ma belle… »

La voix douce d'Elizabeth…

« J'avais remarqué merci… »

Même si je ne savais pas quelle était la cause de mon malaise…

« Tu dois boire quelque chose Bella… Tant qu'il te reste des forces… Sinon, il faudra te nourrir par intraveineuse à partir d'un humain vivant… »

Epuisée, je rompis le contact et me laissai glisser à terre. Mathanaël s'accroupit à mes côtés et me demanda, soucieux :

- Bella… Tu sais ce que tu as ? Je t'assure que Timofey ne t'a pas empoisonnée…

Je hochai la tête doucement :

- Math… M… Il… me faut… du… sang. Frais.

Mais il ne me comprit pas… Je le vis déboutonner le haut de sa chemise et dégager son cou… Je gémis faiblement :

- Non… Animal… S'il-te-plaît, pas ça…

Il ne me comprit pas… Il se contenta de me sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien…

Et il me saisit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui… Il cala ma tête contre son cou et me murmura gentiment :

- Bois… Tu en as besoin…

Plus près de son oreille, je gémis de nouveau :

- Non… Un animal… Pas toi… Pas un humain…

Il soupira alors que Timofey faisait son entrée dans ma chambre, un… lapin à la main. Il avait un air ennuyé sur le visage.

- Désolé… je n'ai pu trouver que ça…

Je tendis mes deux bras vers la palpitante source de vie et refermai mes bras sur la bête apeurée. Je la caressai doucement et plantai mes dents dans sa peau, faisant fis de la fourrure qui me gênait.

Immédiatement, je me sentis revivre. Le peu de sang que j'avalai me remit d'aplomb rapidement. Lorsque je sentis que le cœur du lapin se fatiguait, j'arrêtai et caressai la bête tremblante… Peut-on vraiment faire du mal à un gros lapin blanc avec un ruban rouge autour du cou ?...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Voilà, et si vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé maintenant ? ^^

Comme c'est un chapitre... pas ordinaire je pense, je voudrais connaître votre point de vue, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !!

Au revoir et au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	19. Chapitre 19 : Welcome in Wonderland

*arrive en catimini*

*dépose son chapitre et se planque*

*revient et se racle la gorge*

Hem… Bonjour ?... Pas taper ! _

Je sais que pour le coup j'ai encore été extrêmement longue mais… J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir ce chapitre… J'arrivais pas à conclure et je dois avouer que je me suis forcée pour pas en écrire quelques pages de plus et vous le poster maintenant…

J'espère que malgré tout vous prendrez plaisir à le lire parce qu'il est encore un peu plus long que les autres…

**Mistougirl :** Meurchi ! Chavvvvvrouuuuux !!! *q* Enfin passons :p Je l'ai enfin fini ! ^^ Bizoux !

**Célia** : Hem… je crains que le mois ne soit en réalité deux mois… désolée… Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

**Bigmonster4** : Je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu mais tu as quelques réponses dans ce chapitre… Encore une fois très long à venir :p Et non, au cas où tu te poses la question, je n'arrête pas ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Nany : Merci !

**lily-hallle** : Maintenant ! ^^

**LlyLith** : La suite maintenant ! ^^

**mimicam** : Espérons que cette fois encore cela valait le coup d'attendre ^^

**bellardtwilight** : Merci !

**quelqu'un / Audrey** : Pas tout de suite… Pas tout de suite… Voilà la suite !

**kik **: Un peu ? '^^ Tu es vraiment très miséricordieuse… Je suis vraiment très longue… Bonne lecture !

**Lil'Am** : Le ruban, c'est pour le côté mignon… ^^ Leur relation, on va plus ou moins l'expliquer, la salle de musique… On y reviendra beaucoup plus tard, mais je crois… Tiens je sais plus si c'est dans ce chapitre que j'explique le truc des musiciens ou dans celui d'avant '-_- Enfin bon, je suis toujours pas rapide et on a encore nos trois cinglés, et je crois même qu'il y en aura encore deux ou trois nouveaux ^^ Bonne lecture !

Clo : Ouf ! Je l'ai fini ! XD Il y a bien nos deux persos, j'ai rempli mon « contrat » ^^ Matha ne mourra pas… et non ^^ Et puis… Les aventures continuent… ^^

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**** : **Non, les Cullen ne sont pas encore là mais Alice va bientôt « réapparaître » et peut-être même bien Rosalie ou Esmée ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Miss Ell Merydell ^^ :** Je l'ai posté… Oui je l'ai fait ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci… Il a étét fortement influencé par Clo comme tu vas pouvoir le voir… J'ai eu du mal, vraiment du mal mais j'ai quand même réussi à le finir ! Bizoux !

**HEROICA FANTASIA 8**** :** Je crois bien que c'est ta dernière review qui m'a forcée à finir mon chapitre ! Alors merci ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Résumé : **_

_**Bella s'est retrouvée piégée en pleine ville en plein jour et sans l'intervention de Mathanaël, un étrange humain, elle aurait été bien embêtée…**_

_**Ce dernier l'a ramené chez lui, ou plutôt dans un immense manoir appartenant à un étrange vampire : Timofey. En attendant la tombée de la nuit, celle-ci passe son temps avec l'humain, toujours aussi intriguée par lui. **_

_**Plus tard, après que Timofey l'ai invitée à « manger », Bella pense qu'il l'a empoisonné… Et découvre quelques contraintes sur le statut d'Enreïka…**_

_**PS : Tess et Ventag sont deux personnages existant, le premier m'appartenant et le second étant celui de Clo… Ils ont fait leur apparition, suite à un pari… :p Que j'ai perdu donc, puisqu'e leur présence fait partie du gage… Enjoy ! ^^**_

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 19 : Welcome in Wonderland

Peu après avoir sauvé mon lapin et l'avoir rendu aux soins minutieux d'une jolie petite fille en larmes – probablement la fille d'une domestique –, j'avais discuté avec mon hôte. Je m'étais d'abord excusée auprès de Timofey (pour l'avoir accusé d'empoisonnement, et pour lui avoir brûlé la main en lui lançant une bûche enflammée) et lui avait demandé quels services je pouvais lui rendre pour me faire pardonner.

Je ne doutais pas par ailleurs, qu'il attendait quelque chose de cette visite… Son invitation ne pouvait décemment pas être dénuée d'intérêt… Je n'étais pas loin de penser qu'il était au courant pour mon intolérance au sang mort et qu'il avait volontairement choisi de ne pas esquiver le feu…

Cependant, je n'avais aucune preuve venant étayer mes doutes, et il aurait été un peu cavalier de lui présenter les choses sous cet abord…

Je me résolus donc à accepter la tâche qui m'incomberait sans doute aucun… je n'étais pas encore assez naïve pour penser qu'il n'allait pas profiter de son infirmité passagère pour préparer le plan tordu qui semblait s'échafauder dans son esprit torve…

Sous un air ennuyé, il « m'avoua » avoir un léger problème du à sa main carbonisée… Il lui faudrait une longue chasse, et au moins douze heures de repos pour la réhabiliter et pendant ce temps-ci, il ne pourrait préparer lui-même la réception qu'il avait prévu de donner le soir même, s'il voulait paraître aux yeux de tous dans une santé irréprochable…

Comme – bien entendu – Mathanaël avait des projets pour la journée, directement liés à la réception, il n'y avait absolument personne pour s'occuper de l'organisation… Il n'était absolument pas envisageable qu'un non-initié ne touche à quoi que ce soit dans son manoir, c'était à moi que revenait la tâche d'organiser cette fête…

J'étais donc coincée ici pour la journée, et, comme j'eus été la seule à tout connaître de la préparation de cette fête, il fallait absolument que j'y participe… Et à n'en pas douter, c'était bien ce que désirait le vampire… Me voir passer encore deux jours dans son palace.

Bonne joueuse, j'acceptai donc de le laisser s'occuper de sa régénération pendant que moi je me décarcasserais afin de rendre cette réception « aussi belle, vive et inoubliable que l'éclat de vos yeux inestimables », comme l'avait si bien dit Mathanaël en m'expliquant brièvement ce à quoi devait ressembler cette fête…

La seule chose qu'ils semblaient ignorer était que je n'avais jamais participé à cette sorte de réjouissances… Je n'avais jamais non plus rien organisé de cette envergure… La seule fois où j'avais participé à une vraie fête était lors de mes six ans… Et je m'étais contentée de mettre des ballons partout dans ma maison pour accueillir mes cousins et cousines invités pour l'occasion… Je doutais sincèrement que Timofey appréciât de voir sa salle de réception parée comme un gros gâteau d'anniversaire…

Je décidai cependant de ne pas paniquer et d'organiser les choses petit à petit…

En premier, j'interpellai Mathanaël avant qu'il sorte pour « une course pressante ». Il me procura galamment la liste des invités, et je pus me rendre compte que seuls des humains participaient à cet évènement de grande ampleur. Et pas n'importe qui. Des personnes connues, des acteurs, tout un monde que je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver au plein milieu d'une ville perdue du Canada…

Il m'informa aussi que les cuisinières étaient chargées de préparer la nourriture et que je n'aurais qu'à donner des ordres pour la décoration de la salle, la disposition de l'orchestre… Entre autre.

Je le chargeai de récupérer une de mes valises dans ma Ferrari, car j'aurais très certainement besoin d'une des tenues d'Alice pour cette soirée. Il s'inclina sans discuter et partit résoudre son « affaire pressante ».

Je pris alors les choses en main et commençai par faire appel à ma mémoire E (mémoire Enreïka, c'est comme cela que j'avais décidé de surnommer cette _chose_ fort pratique…) afin de voir si l'une ou l'autre de mes compagnes avaient en mémoire un évènement du même type…

A ma grande surprise, je découvris un foisonnement de fêtes qui ne me laissèrent que l'embarras du choix.

Décidant que tant qu'à faire, autant m'amuser et faire quelque chose qui me plaisait, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bal et l'observai d'un œil critique. Elle était immense, haute de plafond avec de larges lustres anciens qui, une fois les rideaux de velours bleus sombres fermés projetaient une lumière sourde… On pouvait accéder à cette salle par un large escalier, ou par les grandes portes par lesquelles j'étais entrée, et tout le long d'un mur courrait une galerie avec une barrière de bois sombre sculptée de délicates arabesques.

Elle était sombre. Trop sombre pour une fête de cette envergure, si l'on ne désirait pas voir un malaise s'installer parmi les invités. L'équipe de décoration qui était censée être à mes ordres était arrivée et je demandai à une domestique qui m'avait suivie de les faire entrer pour que je leur expose mes idées.

Le chef d'équipe écouta avec attention mes idées et m'en suggéra d'autres que j'étudiai et acceptai ou refusai selon a façon dont elles s'accordaient à mon idée finale.

Rapidement, nous nous mîmes d'accord et dessinâmes un plan détaillé de la salle telle qu'elle se devrait d'être. J'avais choisi d'installer l'orchestre dans les escaliers, puisque chacune des marches était large de près d'un mètre trente.

J'indiquai cette information à un jeune homme, visiblement chargé de la communication avec les « musiciens fous » avec qui on m'avait strictement interdit d'entrer en contact.

Lorsque tout fut bien clair, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines, et débauchai la petite au lapin pour m'aider en ce qui concernait la partie gustative du projet… Celle-ci se fit une joie de goûter à chacun des plats et desserts qui seraient proposés sur un large buffet à l'assemblée.

Je me fiais naturellement à ses idées car il n'y avait pas plus difficile qu'un enfant… Si elle aimait, il était assuré que ce serait le cas des convives. Pour plus de sécurité, je demandai néanmoins à quelques femmes de chambre de goûter à leur tour.

J'aidai à la présentation de chacun des plats, apportant des idées, afin que le tout soit harmonieux et suffisamment sophistiqué.

Je retournai ensuite dans la grande salle, pour voir comment les travaux avançaient. Les électriciens avaient bien travaillé. La pièce lugubre rayonnait de toute part, et on avait installé de longues guirlandes électriques tout le long de la galerie. Des projecteurs installés aux quatre coins de la pièce illuminaient la future piste de danse.

J'avais cependant tenu à conserver quelques coins d'ombres, aussi, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on organise des alcôves sombres dans la galerie, par soucis d'intimité. De même, je prévoyais pour le buffet une lumière plus tamisée.

Afin d'atténuer l'aveuglante lumière, on commençait à dérouler des étoffes du même tissu que les rideaux sur les murs de pierre claire. Cependant, je les avais préférés noirs, de peur que ce bleu ne devienne trop étouffant.

Les fils circulaient sous ces étoffes et en étaient par la même occasion dissimulés. Partout, on avait posé des enceintes gigantesques et je ne voulais même pas savoir le prix qu'elles avaient du coûter.

Cependant, tout avançait dans le sens que je voulais et j'en étais amplement satisfaite… Pour une première fois, c'était une réussite ! Enfin… Pour l'instant. Rien ne me disait qu'une catastrophe n'allait pas arriver au plein milieu de la réception… genre une bombe nucléaire tombant sur le manoir, ou un dinosaure qui n'était finalement pas mort… On ne savait jamais quels ennuis pouvaient me tomber dessus…

En attendant, j'estimai en avoir fait suffisamment… Peut-être me restait-il à prévoir quelques décorations dans le jardin mais je doutais que quiconque eut envie de se promener en plein air par un temps pareil. Le vent soufflait sur la petite ville et les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient dans le jardin, côtoyant les premiers flocons de neige qui se déposaient sur le sol gelé avant de fondre lentement sous les rayons du soleil… La transition entre automne et hiver… Le rouge et le blanc se mêlaient formant un duo plein de tendresse et de passion…

Il fallait savoir apprécier la poésie de cet instant, de ce temps, de ce paysage… De derrière moi me parvenaient les notes d'un unique violon qui venait encore adoucir la magie de cet instant… La mélodie fluide et insistante traduisait mes sentiments. Elle ralentissait les battements de mon cœur, m'apaisait…De la même manière qu'autrefois ses mains frôlaient les touches pour faire surgir ma berceuse…

Moment de nostalgie… Je ne souffrais plus autant à sa pensée… Je ne savais plus quoi penser… A chaque fois que j'approchai, il m'échappait… Etais-je en train de perdre l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui ? Mes sentiments étaient confus… Comment pourrais-je jamais survivre à cette nouvelle vie si je n'avais aucune motivation… Personne avec qui passer mes jours, partager mes souffrances, celles du monde que j'étais censée supporter…

Je soupirai et le violon s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé… Le musicien était derrière moi… C'était un de ceux que Mathanaël m'avait interdit de voir… Cependant c'était lui qui était venu me voir… Pas l'inverse…

Je me retournai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et je fus subjuguée… La folie qui émanait de lui était palpable… Dans son apparence même… ses longs cheveux sales et noirs tombaient devant son visage aux yeux fous. Ses prunelles pâles se plantèrent dans les miennes et il esquissa un sourire fou révélant de longues canines blanches…

Aussitôt, je me rappelai ce que m'avait appris Sergueï au sujet des Sans-Âmes… Des vampires damnés, fous, aussi brutaux que des animaux, ne vivant que pour leur soif de sang… Rien ne pouvait les empêcher de tuer quand le sang avait coulé…

Impassible, je maintins mon regard fixé sur lui. Je le fascinais… je le sentais. Mais je le terrifiais aussi. Il connaissait ma puissance, il savait que quelque soit le scénario, j'en sortirais vainqueur.

C'est pourquoi il s'agenouilla devant moi et baissa la tête avant de repartir rejoindre sa troupe avec tous ses musiciens… Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est comment Timofey pouvait héberger une horde de monstres sanguinaires sous son toit… Cependant, il était parvenu à faire d'eux des personnes… En temps normal, un Sans-Âme était incapable de produire la moindre beauté… Et pourtant ce qu'elle avait entendu… C'était magnifique… Envoûtant… Cela reflétait toute leur douleur et leur folie… Mais la beauté faisait partie intégrante de leurs morceaux…

Songeuse, je regardai le vampire disparaître au tournant de l'escalier, son instrument à la main, un air perdu sur le visage…

Je me secouai un peu pour reprendre mes esprits et retournai dans la grande salle. Presque tout était prêt. J'interpellai le chef et lui demandai brièvement de rajouter quelques guirlandes lumineuses sur la façade et le long des allées.

Les denrées qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être conservées au frais avaient été installées sur de longues tables recouvertes de nappes blanches à motifs noirs, recouverts par des torchons. Les cuisinières s'affairaient pour décorer le tout de fruits et de fleurs sublimes. J'étais assez satisfaite du résultat et même l'arrivée de Mathanaël traînant derrière lui une forte odeur de sang ne vint pas gâcher ma joie.

Je m'étais résolue à étudier ce mystère plus tard, et ce soir, je ne voulais que profiter de son agréable compagnie. Je l'accueillis avec un sourire radieux et lui fit faire le tour de mon aménagement. Il approuva l'emplacement des musiciens dans l'escalier, ainsi, ils pourraient « se retirer discrètement en cas de problème ».

J'en profitai alors pour lui poser une question qui m'intriguait, bien que je sois censée n'être au courant de rien :

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Pour les apprivoiser ? Ils sont réputés pour être incontrôlables…

Levant vers moi un regard sérieux, il me murmura :

- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de…

- Il est descendu… je l'ai croisé. Je ne pouvais que deviner. Je n'ai pas cherché à programmer cette rencontre, je n'ai pas fouiné, elle est arrivée totalement pas hasard… Et puis il y a trop de mystères dans cette demeure pour que vous puissiez tous me les cacher…

Il fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé :

- Des mystères ?

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, un soupçon agacée par son hypocrisie.

- Ne faites pas celui qui ne sait rien. Vous empestez le sang humain. Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est celui de la cave !

Il resta silencieux un instant puis regarda de l'autre côté :

- Avez-vous prévu une sono pour laisser du repos aux musiciens ?

Je poussai un soupir irrité et lui répondit, un peu douchée par son air glacial :

- Elle prendra le relai avec un DJ dont j'ai loué les services, quand il le faudra. Puisque vous ne semblez pas décidé à m'éclairer, pourriez-vous me dire où vous avez déposé ma valise ? J'irais me préparer, les invités ne devraient guère tarder à paraître…

Il me tendit mes clés et les laissa tomber au creux de ma main.

- J'ai pris la liberté de ramener votre voiture… Elle attend dans le garage, bien surveillée par votre… Bridget. J'ai eu du mal à la faire démarrer. Je n'ai pas déplacé vos affaires.

Agacée, je ne lui répondis pas et lui tournais simplement le dos avant de descendre au garage par une petite porte à côté de l'entrée de la cave. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et évitai les nombreuses et luxueuses voitures pour me diriger vers la mienne. Rapidement, je sortis la valise dont j'avais besoin, et remontai jusqu'à ma chambre pour me changer.

Je sortis de la valise une robe somptueuse que j'avais repérée lors de la première ouverture… Magnifique… Provocante. Absolument importable pour la Bella que j'étais autrefois… Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je la sortais…

Je me douchai rapidement et l'enfilai. La soie verte me moulait délicieusement le buste et s'évasait à partir des hanches en de longs drapés… Mon dos était entièrement découvert jusqu'aux hanches et un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand je m'observai dans la psyché… J'étais belle. Bien trop belle…

Je me chaussai des escarpins assortis et choisis parmi quelques bijoux soigneusement rangés dans une boîte une longue paire de boucles dorées serties d'émeraudes... Vraies ou fausses je ne désirais pas vraiment le savoir…

Entendant les premiers invités arriver, je ramassai rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles et descendis rejoindre Mathanaël au rée de chaussée.

Il m'accueillit avec un regard approbateur et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ma robe était redoutablement bien assortie à sa chemise… verte. En soie. De telles coïncidences ne pouvaient réellement exister… Si ?

Timofey n'était pas encore arrivé. Je laissai Mathanaël accueillir les invités qu'il connaissait certainement mieux que moi et organisai les derniers préparatifs. Je passai en cuisine vérifier que tout était prêt. Les cuisinières me complimentèrent sur ma particulière mise en beauté de la soirée et, avec un sourire amical, je les remerciai à mon tour pour leur excellent travail… car je ne doutais pas que le repas du soir serait délicieux…

Quand je fus tout à fait persuadée que rien ne clocherait durant la soirée, je rejoignis Mathanaël dans le hall qui discutait nonchalamment avec deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, assez bien de leurs personnes et habillés avec élégance… Une élégance qui ne surpassait cependant pas la classe innée de ce cher ange…

Ils m'accueillirent avec des gestes raffinés, limite efféminés, me baisant la main l'un après l'autre et me souriant comme si j'étais un immense plat de croquettes face à deux chiens affamés…

Je souris froidement face à leurs efforts non dissimulés pour me séduire et laissai mon coéquipier m'enlacer la taille… Autant leur laisser croire que Mathanaël était leur rival… Même si en réalité, ils n'étaient pas de taille par rapport au véritable… et même au faux d'ailleurs…

Rapidement, d'autres invités arrivèrent et nous abordèrent, tous sourires, tous magnifiquement vêtus… Je reconnus quelques uns de ces personnages comme étant chanteurs, acteurs ou people célèbres. Je ne voyais pas Timofey dans ce monde là. C'était trop… irréel. Ensanglanté, au milieu d'un carnage sur le pont d'un bateau pirate ? Oui. Très certainement… Sirotant un cocktail en discutant chiffons avec une de ces célèbres actrices ? Beaucoup moins… Ça n'allait pas avec le style du personnage…

Cependant, je gardai pour moi ces réflexions, et alors que Mathanaël m'entraînait délicatement vers la salle, je me surpris à penser que j'aurais peut-être du faire plus « grandiose »…

Mais la salle fut appréciée au-delà de mes espérances… Les convives furent charmés et se dirigèrent comme de gentils moutons vers le buffet, en commençant à discuter comme si de rien n'était, bien que l'organiseur de cette soirée ne soit même pas encore arrivé…

Je me mêlai à la foule, toujours accompagné de Mathanaël et acceptai sans rien dire les regards jaloux que me lançaient beaucoup de femmes ce soir là…

Timofey se faisait désirer… Plus d'une heure après l'arrivée des derniers invités, il n'avait pas encore daigné pointer le bout de son nez… Et je fus soulagée lorsque j'entendis les roues d'une voiture crisser dans le garage après que celui-ci se fut ouvert… Il était là.

Je m'esquivai rapidement, laissant Mathanaël en proie à un vieux monsieur à l'aspect distingué et me précipitai vers la porte du hall, le tout dans un rythme très humain…

J'ouvris celle-ci à la volée, et, ignorant ses trois compagnons, maugréai :

- Timofey, vous êtes en retard ! J'aurais du partir depuis longtemps ! Il est déjà vingt-deux heures, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai encore de la route à faire !

Il me regarda avec un air ennuyé, enlaçant la taille de sa compagne, sur qui je daignais enfin poser mon regard.

Elle était diaboliquement belle. Tout comme un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs ce dernier, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur moi donnait des coups de pieds dans des cailloux de l'allée, semblant avoir envie d'être partout sauf ici…

- Hum… Bella… Excusez-moi de mon retard… J'ai réussi à convaincre un de mes amis ici présent et deux de ses collègues de se joindre à nous à la fête… J'ose espérer que vous accepterez de rester quelques heures de plus…

Je plissai les yeux agacée et rencontrai le regard de la jeune vampire. Elle eut un léger sourire ironique et inclina légèrement la tête. Elle m'avait reconnue en tant qu'Enreïka… Je lui adressai un salut du même type. L'échange avait duré un quart de seconde.

Mon attention se reporta sur mon hôte et je compris que sa question n'était que pure rhétorique. Il voulait que je reste. Toute cette mascarade, c'était pour ça… Pour que je les rencontre… L'exquise vampire à la chevelure rouge sang, le jeune homme élégant et froid et l'autre, d'âge mûr qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, des étincelles d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux clairs derrière ses lunettes à monture dorée.

Je poussai un léger soupir et les invitai à entrer, marquant ainsi ma défaite face au vampire pour le moins insistant.

- Très bien, cependant, je partirais aux aurores.

Ma façon à moi de marquer mes conditions…

L'homme laissa alors échapper un soupir de déception :

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage… Alors que j'allais enfin céder à la demande de Timofey…

Je haussai un sourcil et fixai tour à tour les quatre personnages qui me faisaient face, les dévisageant sans complexe.

Leur seul point commun était l'aura de mystère qui les entourait… Sinon ils étaient différents et par leur races, et par leurs apparences… Je dénombrai une vampire, un humain et un… elfe. Enfin je le supposais étant donné son étrange ressemblance avec Sergueï.

Bien sûr, sa peau était claire et ses yeux d'un bleu glacier mais… La forme du visage, les étincelles autour des oreilles… Pour un initié, cela voulait tout dire…

Il était assez grand, un peu plus que la moyenne… Mince et musclé à la fois. Beau. Très beau. Attirant. Presque fascinant… Gracieux et sensuel, avec une bouche appelant aux baisers, des yeux ourlés de longs cils blancs, aux prunelles d'un bleu très pâle et remplies d'ironie.

Son corps fin était moulé dans un jean et une élégante chemise noire. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui retombaient librement sur les épaules – c'était à la mode les cheveux blancs chez les elfes ? Ou alors c'était naturel…

À son oreille brillait un simple anneau en or, lui donnant un certain air rebelle.

De son côté, il ne se gênait pas pour me déshabiller du regard… Et ma foi… ce qu'il voyait ne semblait pas lui déplaire !

Je délaissai ce charmant personnage pour frôler du regard la vampire avec qui j'avais déjà échangé… Elle portait des lentilles bleues par-dessus ses pupilles rouges, lui donnant ainsi un regard violet assez étrange. Elle avait une ossature assez fine mais musclée, et gardait la tête haute en discutant à voix basse avec Timofey.

Enfin, je me tournai vers l'ami de Timofey, qui attendait patiemment que je lui accorde mon attention… Il n'était pas spécialement beau, de taille moyenne mais suffisamment musclé pour tendre le tissu de sa chemise blanche… Il avait des cheveux courts, grisés et légèrement ondulés ainsi qu'une calvitie naissante… Pourtant dans son regard, on décelait une jeunesse d'esprit et une passion sans égale…

- Mes amis, je vous présente Bella. C'est une… amie de Mathanaël de passage… Bella, voici Tess Merydell, Ventag Del'Aman, tous deux mannequins de leur état, et mon vieil ami photographe, Aaron Amberfield…

Mannequin… Photographe…

- Et quel est le rapport avec la demande de Timofey ?...

Aaron prit la parole :

- Oh, c'est bien simple… Timofey me demande depuis prêt de deux ans de photographier Mathanaël… Seulement, je suis assez difficile sur mes choix. Dès que j'ai un modèle, il fait l'objet d'un album entier de photos… Mais je ne fais que dans le couple… Ou les couples. Et je lui ai toujours refusé sa demande, jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'homme ou la femme avec qui je pourrais le photographier…

J'étais tombée dans une maison de dingues… Les gens se parfumaient à l'odeur de sang, hébergeaient des vampires aliénés, chargeaient leurs invités de l'organisation de leurs fêtes et voulaient se faire prendre en photo…

Je me raclais délicatement la gorge, bien déterminée à faire oublier cette idée farfelue à ce cher Timofey, quand Mathanaël me prit de court en glissant son bras autour de ma taille et en me chuchotant à l'oreille – bien que conscient du fait qu'au moins trois autres personnes ici présentes percevaient chacun de ses mots :

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un peu d'argent ?... On a souvent besoin de liquide pour couvrir ses frais en voyageant… Or je ne crois pas en avoir vu dans ta… magnifique voiture…

Il jouait avec les nerfs de Timofey… C'était évident… Il lui faisait croire à une complicité bien plus intense qu'elle ne l'était en réalité… Et en même temps il me proposait un moyen facile de gagner de l'argent en quantité raisonnable… J'en avais besoin de cet argent… Je n'avais pas recontacté Alice depuis cet incident. Ne lui faire signe que maintenant lui mettrait forcément la puce à l'oreille, elle se douterait que quelque chose c'était passé… Cela m'étonnait déjà qu'elle n'ait rien vu de ma transformation, ni de… rien.

Mine de rien… Cela m'intéressait. Il était très probable que je cède à leur demande… Mais j'avais mes conditions :

- Quel genre de photos ? Où, quand, comment ? Vous allez les publier ?

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me voit sur un album de photographies d'un célèbre photographe, avant d'avoir rejoint ma petite famille…

Enthousiaste, Aaron me répondit au quart de tour :

- Mon esprit fourmille d'idées mais je pensais créer un album avec vous quatre… Tess, Ventag, Mathanaël et vous formez une union à la fois sensuelle et terriblement intrigantes… Rien que de vous voir tous si proches me donne une irrésistible envie de vous bombarder de photos, afin de saisir la moindre de vos expressions… Ce sera mythique, personne n'aura jamais eu de modèles aussi parfaits que vous semblez l'être… Il y a des choses en vous qui font qu'il est intensément improbable de réunir dans la même pièce des personnalités à la fois si semblables et complètement différentes… Vous dégagez des émotions si complexes, si farouchement sensuelles, effrayantes et… attirantes… J'en ai les larmes aux yeux…

Et c'était effectivement le cas… Je n'avais jamais vu un artiste aussi fébrile à l'idée de commencer son travail… Et il arrivait presque à me transmettre ses émotions… Son excitation et sa fièvre étaient décidément contagieux… Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse autant influencer. J'avais des questions, des conditions.

- Quand allez-vous les divulguer ?

- Quand vous le désirerez… Même jamais si vous le voulez, pourvu que vous me laissiez vous photographier ensemble…

Cette proposition me tentait bien mais je voyais ce que cela coûtait au vieil homme…

- Six mois. Je vous demande au moins six mois avant de les publier. Et je vous laisse jusqu'à Samedi minuit. Nous sommes Jeudi, je partirais à ce moment-là… Je me réserve un droit de véto, et vous ne devrez poser aucune question. Cela vous convient-il ?

Il exultait visiblement et se mit à parler à toute vitesse, réfléchissant, usant de gestes larges et incontrôlés, sous nos regards médusés par tant d'agitation :

- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! J'aime travailler dans de cours délais, cela n'en est que plus intéressant ! Mais Samedi ? Il nous faut nous mettre au travail dès maintenant alors ! Mais mon équipe n'est pas là ! Si je leur demande de venir sur le champ, ils n'arriveront que demain midi… Nous allons perdre trop de temps…

Il se retourna brutalement vers Timofey qui essayait de le calmer, et le saisit brutalement par la manche avec des yeux suppliants :

- Tim s'il te plaît, peux-tu leur envoyer ton jet ? Ce serait tellement plus simple comme cela…

Avec flegme, Timofey lui tapota légèrement le dos et lui dit en souriant :

- J'ai pris la liberté de les inviter à la fête… Ils sont tous là, sans exception, j'y ai veillé. Ils savent qu'ils devront travailler, tout le matériel est à ta disposition…

Des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux et l'on aurait dit deux enfants devant un sapin de Noël sous lequel attendait de multiples cadeaux… De notre côté, l'elfe, l'humain et les deux vampires les regardions avec une certaine stupéfaction. Une telle agitation, une telle joie en devenait presque… effrayante. Mais peut-être étions nous déjà trop désillusionnés par rapport à la vie pour comprendre un tel émoi…

Cependant, à partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaîna très vite… Plus d'une dizaine de personnes que j'avais fait entrer sans me douter le moins du monde de leur métier furent rapatriés une fois que le nom d'Aaron fut prononcé et l'on sortit des voitures entreposées au garage des multitudes de matériel et de nombreux coffres remplis de divers mallettes et accessoires… Timofey céda même sa collection de costumes anciens aux doigts agiles des accessoiristes et bientôt, la moitié des chambres de l'étage furent réquisitionnées par une foule de gens obsédés par le moindre détail…

Je me sentais submergée mais me laissai guidée par deux jeunes femmes me priant instamment de rejoindre ma suite qui était devenue « loge », aux côtés de la sulfureuse Tess. On y avait entreposé nombres de vêtements qu'Alice n'aurait pas eut de mal à déterminer comme étant de très grandes marques dans le monde de la mode, mais qui pour moi, pauvre inculte, ne restaient que de vagues bouts de tissu, où même parfois d'absolus casse-têtes pour comprendre ce qu'ils étaient _exactement_.

On prit mes mesures alors que Tess s'allongeait tranquillement sur mon lit, nullement importunée par les furies qui se déchaînaient sur moi… Des coiffeurs, des maquilleurs vinrent m'observer sous toutes les coutures afin de déterminer… quelque chose d'obscur.

Puis enfin, on me laissa en paix, avec seulement Tess, Mathanaël, Ventag et Aaron venu nous expliquer ses premières intentions…

Je m'assis aux côtés de Tess sur mon lit alors que les trois hommes restaient debout, ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Aaron, volubile comme à son habitude, se mit à nous exposer le thème de l'album, qu'il avait déterminé dans la foulée.

- C'est une sorte de roman-photo, avec plusieurs histoires que je désire faire… Mais quelque chose d'obscur, et surtout sans aucunes lignes venant souligner les faits… Tout doit transparaître rien qu'en regardant l'image… Vous saisissez ?

Certes… Mais le travail de modèle m'était complètement inconnu…

- Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse pointer le doigt et dire « voilà, ce sont eux qui vont ensemble »… Non, non, et non, ce que je veux va plus loin que ça, c'est plus qu'un couple ou un simple triangle amoureux, c'est une valse de sensualité, d'amour, de sauvagerie et de tendresse. Des sentiments, des ressentis à l'état pur. Je veux quelque chose qui intrigue qui choque et qui fascine. Je veux que ce soit prenant, qu'on agonise en voyant une telle perfection, une telle splendeur...

Tess et Ventag ne semblaient pas paniqués par l'ampleur de ce qu'il nous demandait, mais Mathanaël semblait quelque peu galvanisé par les propos du photographe… Et il ne me laissait pas non plus indifférent… Il savait quoi dire pour nous donner envie de le faire… Et j'avais envie de le faire, de tenter cette expérience qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et j'allais le faire. Au diable les Cullen, j'avais besoin d'un break, et cette séance me le permettrait. J'étais prête. Mais Aaron passait déjà à des détails plus concrets :

- Question vestimentaire, je voudrais de l'ancien, de l'antique mais aussi de l'effroyablement actuel, voire du futuriste. Des choses que personne n'a jamais vues. Des peaux pâles, des contrastes. Ce sera fascinant. Vous vous sentez prêts à affronter cette tâche ?

- Toujours, railla sensuellement Ventag avec un sourire narquois. Il ne l'avait pas pris au pied de la lettre comme moi… Après tout c'était son travail… Cela ne devait pas le paniquer cette idée de devoir être… parfait.

Je m'ébrouai et demandai :

- On commence ?

Aaron sourit alors de toutes ses dents et me répondit :

- Tout le monde attend derrière la porte pour venir vous torturer… J'ai fait le tour du manoir et j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal pour la première scène… J'espère que vous ne craignez pas trop le froid…

Et il partit, nous laissant de nouveau en proie à divers fauves. J'échangeai ma robe verte contre une blanche, très longue, d'une simplicité extrême, légèrement transparente, tellement légère que j'avais l'impression de ne rien porter.

Un coiffeur rassembla ma chevelure en un chignon lâche, torsadé, et y glissa de minuscules fleurs blanches. Je fus ensuite maquillée, de manière à faire ressortir le vert éclatant de mes yeux et ma bouche désormais vermeille…

Tess quand à elle était vêtue de noir, un voile couvrant le bas de son visage et recouvrant ses cheveux, laissant cependant entrevoir la racine rouge vif de ses cheveux.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers où je fus de nouveau troublée par le Sans-Âme, et Tess elle-même fronça les sourcils devant cette étrange apparition… Ce ne fut que sur le pas de la porte que je remarquai que personne n'avait eu la brillante idée de me donner des chaussures… Ce qui rentrait apparemment dans le scénario prévu puisque tout le monde m'ignora quand j'en demandai la raison…

Stoïquement, je descendis les marches du perron couvertes de neige, et ce fut à ce moment que le premier flash se déclencha, alors que je retenais ma jupe d'une main et que je ressentais pour la première fois le froid piquant de la neige s'insinuer entre mes doigts de pieds… Dire que j'étais surprise serait exagéré… Je m'y attendais… Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à photographier cette scène. Mais après tout, c'était le choix du photographe…

Je descendis précautionneusement le reste des marches et avançait dans le jardin, jusqu'à la fontaine qu'on avait minutieusement débarrassé de toute neige. Avec toujours ce même grand sourire, Aaron m'attendait, content de lui-même, aux côtés de Ventag et Mathanaël qui ne semblaient visiblement pas s'entendre… Tous deux étaient nettement plus couverts que nous. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'eux avaient quelque chose d'humain à notre différence…

S'ensuivit alors toute une série de photos dont je ne comprenais pas forcément le sens. Tantôt j'étais face à celui-là, tantôt dans ses bras ou dans celui d'un autre… Parfois il me fallait le regarder, d'autres fois fixer dans son dos, sur sa droite, l'autre femme, l'autre homme, l'eau gelée, pleurer – chose dont je ne me croyais pas capable -, fermer les yeux, le ou la laisser me toucher… Le rythme était épuisant, et je me sentais malgré moi un peu engourdie par le froid.

Mais malgré tout, Aaron était satisfait. Je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandé en aparté : ne m'occuper que de moi et des gens qu'on me désignait. Les autres n'avaient aucune importance, leur position, ce qu'ils faisaient ne devaient en rien modifier mon comportement. C'était d'autant plus facile que les trois quarts du temps, ma position ne me permettait même pas de les voir…

Nous vaquâmes à travers le jardin, Aaron se trouvant souvent une inspiration nouvelle, un lieu mieux que les autres. Nous nous changeâmes plus d'une fois, et je me laissai faire… C'était un jeu amusant. Etrange mais amusant.

De son côté, Aaron avait obtenu de Timofey qu'il ne vienne pas troubler les répétitions et qu'il s'occuper en priorité de ses invités. Je ne l'aurais pas cru mais… il obéit.

Cependant, cela se compliqua un peu lorsqu'Aaron exigea de nous des positions plus compromettantes, plus sensuelles… Une étreinte, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Mais un baiser, ou une caresse… C'était hors de question. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais imaginer accomplir avec une autre personne que celle que j'aimais malgré tout ce qu'elle me faisait endurer. Des choses que je ne pouvais me permettre de faire avec d'autres, même si tout n'était qu'illusion.

Bien sûr, Aaron fut frustré par mon refus, il tenta de me convaincre, de faire de compromis… Mais je refusai toujours.

Quand le soleil se pointa enfin à l'horizon, nous rentrâmes. Là encore, le photographe aurait voulu continuer, mais ni moi ni Tess n'étions prêtes à sacrifier notre secret pour les beaux yeux d'un photographe quadragénaire, aussi persuasif puisse-t-il être…

Il ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas et continua sur sa lancée avec des photos en intérieur, sur un thème plus moderne pour la plupart, ignorant la fatigue naissante de ses collaborateurs.

Pourtant, dès le premier bâillement de notre seul humain, il arrêta son travail et l'envoya ce coucher, nous laissant par la même occasion quartier libre pour quelques heures…

Heures que je décidai de passer en compagnie du jeune elfe puisque Tess avait décidé de partir boire quelques bouteilles avec Timofey dans sa cave … À moins que ce ne fût pour autre chose…

Nous nous installâmes dans un coin de la salle de fête, où la fête battait son plein malgré l'heure tardive… et l'absence de son hôte. Les musiciens étaient là, rayonnant de leur étrange aura, les yeux révulsés, mais néanmoins accrochés à leur instruments comme des naufragés à leur bouée…

Aucun invité ne faisait attention à leur étrangeté, et je soupçonnai un certain Timofey de manipuler leurs esprits pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien… D'ailleurs je projetai une discussion avec lui au sujet de ses protégés… C'était mon devoir d'Enreïka de veiller aux agissements de vampires comme Timofey… Et je me doutais bien que ni l'une ni l'autre de mes coéquipières ne s'intéresserait à ses agissements… d'après ce que j'avais compris, cela ne faisait pas franchement partie de leurs priorités…

Installée dans un profond fauteuil aux côtés de Ventag – le décidemment très séduisant elfe… - je me laissai aller confortablement, et fermai les yeux avant de soupirer d'aise. Qui a dit que les vampires – au moins les demi vampires – ne pouvaient pas être fatigués ?...

- Fatiguée ? railla le modèle debout face à moi. Je l'imaginai très bien la chemise entrouverte, les mains dans les poches, à observer la foule, mine de rien…

- Pas exactement… Je ressens une certaine fatigue dans mon esprit mais mon corps reste actif et ça, ça me fatigue… soupirai-je.

- Donc tu es fatiguée, résuma-t-il en posant son regard transperçant sur moi, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres… attirantes.

Mais à quoi je pensais moi au juste ?... J'étais là pour un… homme. Pas besoin d'en choisir un autre en cours de route…

Je grimaçai et ouvris mes yeux pour les planter dans les siens doucement moqueurs.

- Mathanaël… Tu ne l'aimes pas. Pourquoi ?

Comment sauter du coq à l'âne, je vous le demande… Il soupira et son regard s'assombrit légèrement :

- Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça… Ce n'est pas très… professionnel…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés et planta son regard d'opale dans le mien avant de sourire avec autodérision :

- Ma faiblesse à l'égard de la gente féminine me perdra…

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et inclina la tête sur le bord du fauteuil puis murmura si bas, que si je n'avais pas été vampire le son de la musique aurait totalement couvert sa voix :

- Il… N'est pas comme moi.

La souffrance suintait de ses paroles, comme si parler lui coûtait plus qu'il n'en était permis…

- Si vous aviez été humaine, je ne vous en aurais pas parlé mais… Tess semble vous accorder une certaine confiance… Même du respect. Ce qui est rare, croyez- moi…

J'attendis qu'il continue, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

- Il est loin de me ressembler. Ce nabot ne sait pas se réguler. Je le fais par plaisir, par goût… Lui il ne sait pas se contrôler, une fois qu'il a commencé, il ne peut plus s'arrêter… Ce petit crétin provoquera sa propre perte, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter … Il joue au chat et à la souris sans se rendre compte qu'il finira par se faire prendre. Son petit jeu ne durera qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'un peu plus malin que lui pour le stopper… Eloignez-vous avant d'être éclaboussée par ce qu'il fait. Le nabot n'est pas assez professionnel pour garantir son entourage…

Je me redressai légèrement, attentive à ses paroles.

- Il fait quoi ?

Il me transperça du regard et sourit légèrement triste :

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous dire… Mais vous vous en doutez, non ?... Vous êtes une vampire, vos sens sont bien plus développés que la normale… Votre odorat surtout…

L'odeur de sang… Effectivement, elle n'était pas anodine…

Soudain, Tess déboula dans la salle, un air inquiet au fond du regard. Elle se dirigea vers nous, esquivant avec finesse et fluidité les invités, puis se planta devant moi avant de me lancer :

- Mathanaël… Dans la cave. Vite.

Et de repartir aussi sec.

Immédiatement, je scindai la foule des invités et me précipitai à la cave, suivie de près par Ventag. L'odeur de sang frais me frappa derechef et sans aucune hésitation, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce, dissimulant une porte secrète que je défonçai sans réfléchir. S'ensuivait un long couloir où l'on entendit des gémissements suivis d'une voix qui s'exclamait avec extase :

- Sois fier ! Tu deviendras une œuvre d'art ! La beauté figée à jamais !

- Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi partir !

Mon odorat identifia l'odeur du sang de Mathanaël, dominant celle d'une autre que je ne connaissais point.

J'aboutis enfin sur une pièce ronde, lumineuse d'un côté et faibleemnt éclairée du côté des deux protagonistes. Tout cela semblait irréel… L'un des deux hommes était attaché à terre, replié sur lui-même, vêtu d'un somptueux tissu, déchiré de part et d'autres alors que l'autre, emmitouflé dans une cape aux replis sans fins paraissait exulter de joie…

Tout était organisé comme dans un décor de cinéma, chaque objet à une place précise, de longs fers de prisonniers pendant au mur par-dessus de longs tissus noirs lacérés découvrant partiellement la pierre sombre et sale du mur… C'était terrifiant de réalisme…

Un frisson incontrôlé me parcourut l'échine alors que l'homme vêtu de noir se penchait par-dessus sa victime dans l'intention de l'attacher au mur… Elle gémissait. Tentait de se protéger…

Ces mains… Cette bague… Je les connaissais… Je les voyais sans cesse depuis quelques heures. Cette longue égratignure. L'odeur de sang. Mathanaël…

- Mathanaël, murmurai-je, les jambes coupées.

Derrière moi Ventag restait de glace, fixant la scène d'un regard vide. L'homme en noir se retourna brutalement, un éclair de folie dans ses magnifiques yeux de jade. Son regard rencontra le mien, empli de douleur.

D'accord, je savais qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais moi… je l'appréciais. Il était cultivé, amusant, mystérieux, pas genre fouineur… et un dément sadique psychopathe de première classe…

J'approchai d'un pas vers lui, hésitante. Dans cette svelte enveloppe humaine se cachait un tueur. Un tueur qui apparemment prenait plaisir à l'acte. Etait-ce vraiment Mathanaël ? _Mon_ Mathanaël ? Ventag restait dans l'ombre, épiant sans doute la scène de ses yeux blêmes. Je chuchotai à Mathanaël:

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?...

- C'est… c'est mon art. C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Un… Un exemple de perfection… Jamais homme sur Terre ne sera jamais capable d'imiter mes tableaux…

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça... Surtout pas avec son air exalté et sa voix vibrante de passion :

- Ce n'est pas de l'art… C'est un meurtre Mathanaël…

Il parut froissé par ce que je venais de dire et se détourna de moi – me donnant l'impression de le perdre à nouveau - pour jeter un regard amoureux sur la forme recroquevillée sur le sol :

- J'aurais cru que toi au moins tu pourrais comprendre ça… La beauté de la mort… La transcendance du sang s'écoulant sur un sol de pierre… C'est… d'une magnificence… Le rubis se mêle au granit... La pierre buvant un peu l'écarlate... Les fleurs vermeilles... Vermeilles... Oh... Vermeilles...

Il était reparti dans son délire d'hémoglobine… Il allait me servir tous les synonymes de sang, toutes les nuances de la couleur rouge si ça continuait. Il était… comme envoûté par l'idée de tuer, de faire couler le liquide sombre… Tel un vampire en possession de sa proie et sentant le liquide chaud emplir sa gorge de sa si délicieuse saveur… Métallique… Poisseuse… Lourde… Parfumée

Je reculai d'un pas et fermai les yeux, attirée malgré moi par ses paroles. Il ne manquait plus que moi aussi je compose un hymne à la gloire du sang et du meurtre… Quelle belle Enreïka cela aurait fait ! Parce qu'elles me parlaient ces paroles… Oh oui, elles me parlaient… J'étais une vampire malgré tout… Et le sang… C'était du sang. Trop attirant pour qu'on puisse y résister facilement… Trop… délicieux pour qu'on m'en parle ainsi, avec une telle adulation, sans que j'aie de réaction…

- Math… S'il-te-plaît… Ne fais pas ça…

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Les deux émeraudes brillaient d'un feu que j'avais déjà rencontré… Le désir brûlant de planter ses crocs dans la chair de sa victime… de laisser le sang couler…

- Désolée, Bella, murmura-t-il un soupçon de culpabilité au fond de son regard. Je dois le faire. Il faut que je le fasse.

- Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, me surpris-je à implorer, tendant une main suppliante vers lui.

Je voulais que le Mathanaël que je connaissais me soit rendu. Ça… Ce n'était pas lui. C'était un tueur gouverné par ses instincts, un simulacre d'être humain… Mu par une volonté impropre à la sienne. Il était possédé par des pulsions, des désirs dont il n'avait pas forcément besoin…

Il me regarda, et l'espace d'un instant, je vis la folie refluer dans ses yeux de jade. J'avais peut être réussi... Mais la seconde d'après, la fièvre avait repris possession de lui, me dérobant de nouveau _mon_ Mathanaël... Tout d'un coup, le surnom que Timofey donnait à ce cher ange prenait tout son sens… Peut-être que comme son ancêtre, il avait le goût du sang... Peut être que la folie qui avait animé Bélial s'était transmise à l'Ange Damné...

Un sourire extatique étira ses lèvres charnues sur ses dents blanches. Il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée d'assassiner sa victime. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer, mais je le comprenais… Je savais quel ressenti cela amènerait… Tenir la vie d'un être entre ses mains, décider de son sort… La vie ou la mort… Qui pouvait résister à un tel attrait funèbre ?

Je papillonnai des yeux. La démence et l'aberration des actes et des paroles de Mathanaël me revenaient, me charmaient comme le sang des sirènes. Je dû rassembler toute ma volonté pour me soustraire à cette influence pernicieuse, à ce goût du meurtre qui n'était pas le mien…

Pendant tout ce temps où je divaguais, charmée par les mots de miel et de sang, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à mon méprisable estomac alors qu'une personne était en train de souffrir, l'Ange Damné s'était rapproché de sa victime, son couteau en main, l'autre prête à attacher son jouet aux longues chaînes de métal glacé.

Brutalement, je repris mes esprits, et malgré l'odeur sucrée du sang, qui m'emplissait les narines et me brûlait la gorge, je me précipitai de toute ma force vampirique pour m'interposer entre l'Ange Damné et sa victime. N'ayant pas très bien dosé la puissance de mon coup, je le renversai. Un cri de pure rage animale, jaillit de sa bouche. Je venais de priver le tueur de son jouet... et il était loin de s'en montrer reconnaissant…

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur alors qu'il se débattait sous moi, son poignard frôlant mon visage. Je resserrai ma main autour de son poignet et le forçai à lâcher prise.

Une fois désarmé, il cessa de remuer et je sentis tout son corps se détendre brutalement. Il avait les yeux fermés, l'air calme… On aurait dit un enfant plongé dans le sommeil… Mais son brusque changement d'état ne m'inspirait pas confiance…

Doucement, je me dégageai, sans le quitter du regard, et me redressai. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai la présence d'une autre personne dans la salle… Timofey. Les sourcils froncés, un feu brûlant dans le regard, il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Toute sa haine semblait dirigée contre moi alors qu'il s'approchait, ignorant les gémissements de l'homme toujours attaché. Il me repoussa durement et s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, lui caressant tendrement le visage. Qu'il s'apprêta à tuer un autre homme de sang froid – sans jeu de mot – ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure…

Glaciale, j'analysai la situation. Mon devoir me poussait à achever l'assassin. Il n'en était pas à sa première expérience… Cependant, ce n'était pas à moi de m'occuper des affaires des humains… Ceux de sa race se chargeraient de lui… Et je me sentais totalement incapable de tuer un ami…

Je m'agenouillai à son tour à ses côtés et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard me suppliait de le pardonner, comme un enfant pris en faute… Timofey à mes côtés bouillonnait de rage.

Et mon geste de passer mes doigts dans ses boucles n'arrangea pas les choses… N'y tenant plus, Timofey attrapa ma main, dans le but certain de la retirer de son être chéri et protégé… mais ce ne fut pas exactement ce qu'il se passa…

Je fus parcourue d'une décharge électrique, et mon corps fut propulsé vers celui du vieux vampire. Je m'effondrai sur lui alors que des images fugaces jaillissaient dans mon esprit. Timofey plus jeune… Timofey humain. Timofey sur un bateau corsaire, blessé… Timofey… Prêtre… Prêtre ? Timofey en compagnie de Mathanaël… Timofey avec les Sans Âmes… Timofey… Toujours lui…

J'étais submergée de sensations, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, quand soudain, sans prévenir, tout s'interrompit brutalement, me laissant pantelante et désarmée.

À ma droite, un cri étranglé retentit et je peinai à tourner la tête. Ventag se tenait de bout, une main maintenant de la tête de l'homme, l'autre tenant fermement le poignard couvert de sang… Il laissa retomber le corps sans vie et l'essuya sur les vêtements de la victime. Comme un assassin le ferait.

Je n'y croyais pas… Je m'étais décarcassée pour lui sauver la vie et lui… il l'avait simplement exécuté. Sans état d'âme… J'étais littéralement furieuse devant son stoïcisme. Et lui il me regardait, impassible, enlevant paisiblement ses gants avant de les ranger dans sa poche et de regarder avec un air ennuyé le cadavre devant lui qui se vidait de son sang… Mon dieu… Qui se vidait de son sang… Et je me sentais si faible…

Quelle importance… Après tout il était déjà mort… je me jetai sur lui, mordit son poignet et but goulûment les litres de sang qui me parvinrent avant que le cœur ne s'arrête…

C'était mille fois meilleur que le sang animal… Plus sucré, plus doux… Mais il y en avait si peu et il fallait déjà que je m'arrête…

Haletante, je levai mon regard sur Ventag qui me regardait d'un air… étrange. D'accord, j'étais en train de me gaver de sang… et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour me regarder de cette façon… Enfin… Peut-être que si… Et cette petite veine qui battait… qui remontait le long de son cou… ? Je pouvais ?...

Ventag recula d'un pas, sans me lâcher du regard. Timofey était bien trop préoccupé à se remettre debout pour faire attention à notre manège… alors… une gorgée… cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal…

Lentement, il renfila ses gants et reprit la lame. Il croyait quoi au juste ? Que j'allais le tuer ?... Mais noooonnn… J'étais civilisée. Je le… goûterais… Tout au plus.

Rapide et fugace, je le contournai et par derrière l'attrapai par la nuque. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. Je humai son parfum délicat et l'eau m'en vint à la bouche… Si l'on peut dire…

Seulement, captivée comme je l'étais par la peau satinée et légèrement bleutée, je ne vis pas le coup arriver. Il me déstabilisa à un tel point que j'en oubliai aussitôt la soif ardente qui me guidait quelques instants plus tôt.

Je m'effondrai contre le mur alors qu'il se retournait vers moi, d'un air irrité. Il me faudrait apprendre à utiliser tous mes sens si je ne voulais pas me faire avoir à chaque fois…

Je grimaçai en observant la plaie qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte… Ce coup m'aurait apporté de graves lésions si j'avais été humaine… En grimaçant, je me relevai, et fus prise d'un léger vertige… Les vestiges de ma liaison avec Timofey se faisaient ressentir d'une étrange façon… Je me sentais comme reliée à chacun des trois hommes de la pièce, comme si leurs émotions, leurs sentiments, la moindre de leur pensée transitaient dans des volutes de couleurs tout autour de leurs enveloppes de chair.

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de percevoir quelque chose à travers cette abondance de couleur.

Les spirales roses, oranges et rouges se mouvant autour de Timofey ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son état d'esprit. Eperdument amoureux, confus et très en colère…

En revanche, le vert, mêlé de gris et de noir se rependant sur le sol autour de Mathanaël était de mauvaise augure… Folie, culpabilité…

Et pour Ventag, tout tendait vers le pourpre avec des pointes de jaune de-ci de-là… Agacement et une certaine curiosité…

Cette vision des choses me troublait légèrement car je ressentais là l'œuvre de Timofey… Alors que le sang s'arrêtait de couler, j'observai, fascinée les miroitements mordorés qui m'entouraient.

C'était magnifique. Et étrange. Pouvoir contempler le reflet de ses propres sentiments n'était pas chose offerte à tout un chacun…

Cependant… ce n'était pas à moi. Ce pouvoir ne m'appartenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une partie de Timofey, une facette de sa personnalité cultivée à l'extrême, développée d'une façon fascinante et unique… Même si le pouvoir de Jasper s'en rapprochait, c'était sensoriel alors que là… C'était visuel… peut-être plus facile à manipuler…

Une liane d'exaspération, provenant de Ventag, se pencha vers moi, et, sans réfléchir, je m'en saisis, avide de savoir quelle substance elle pouvait bien avoir… C'était à la fois chaud et… mouillé. Allez savoir pourquoi… Elle frétillait dans ma main comme un poisson cherchant à échapper à son pêcheur… La sensation était amusante. En revanche, Ventag ne semblait pas trouver cela plus agréable que ça… D'autany qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait…

Cependant, sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, la liane avait blanchi, avant de se glisser hors de ma main pour rejoindre un propriétaire beaucoup plus calme… Alors ça c'était franchement amusant… Comme ça, je pouvais modifier les émotions des gens… C'était fort intéressant à savoir…

Alors… ce filament vert… Cette aura noire que dégageait Mathanaël… Ce n'étaient que des états passagers… modifiables.

Alors que Timofey se remettait péniblement, je me laissai tomber à genoux aux côtés de son protégé et plongeait deux mains avides dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait… Son corps se contracta et ses yeux se révulsèrent, mais je n'arrêtais pas.

Il était absolument hors de question que je laisse Mathanaël, MON Mathanaël en proie aux affres de la folie. Surtout si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour le sauver…

Malgré les tentatives de Timofey pour m'arracher à lui – avant que Ventag ne se charge de l'occuper- je travaillais en silence, plongeant au cœur des émotions du jeune homme.

Il avait souffert mais j'arrachais à lui les émotions qui l'avaient submergé après la mort d'un être cher… Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je savais ce qu'il me fallait faire… Arracher tout ça, débroussailler les ronces de son cœur, de préférence sans me piquer moi-même…

Et sous cette sombre aura noire qui disparaissait peu à peu, se trouvait un halo lumineux… Le cœur de son être. La femme qu'il avait aimée. Annah. C'était son âme qui avait été enfermée ici… Une âme qui malgré ses efforts n'avait jamais pu rejoindre le ciel, environnée de ces barrières insurmontables… Des barrières d'amour, de possession et d'une jalousie débordante…

Les souvenirs de leur vie commune surgirent brutalement et me submergèrent sans aucune possibilité de les repousser… Ils m'accrochèrent, déversant leur substance fielleuse en moi, m'interdisant le moindre geste et m'obligeant à assister à la vie de deux êtres tels que je ne les aurais jamais imaginés…

Elle était jeune. Belle. Une vingtaine d'année. Lui était un peu plus vieux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. À l'époque, peintre de talent, il cherchait un modèle pour un concours particulièrement important. Son premier choix s'était porté sur un magnifique paysage de nuit, un sublime manoir couvert de neige sous la pleine lune étincelante.

Et puis il l'avait rencontré en traversant une rue et il l'avait voulu, ELLE, comme son modèle, sa muse, son inspiration divine… Elle avait accepté, séduite par le jeune homme. Le jour de la première séance, ils avaient longuement discuté, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre croquis d'elle, seulement partagé avec enthousiasme débordant les souvenirs de ses études. Entre autres.

Elle travaillait en stylisme et il lui avait demandé de créer pour ce tableau une robe qu'il était même allé jusqu'à lui dessiner… Elle était argentée, fluide, couvrant ses ras jusqu'aux mains. Le décolleté était sage, et la taille était soulignée d'une simple ceinture tressée.

Ils avaient ensemble commencé le tableau de cette femme descendue du ciel, sublimée par la vision de ce manoir ancestral derrière sa beauté astrale…

Il avait associé à Annah cette vision et elle était devenue son ange, sa déesse… Elle était pure, joyeuse, une flamme de bonheur auprès de laquelle il pouvait réchauffer son cœur d'artiste…

Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, et Annah partageait ses sentiments, quoiqu'avec plus de retenue… Elle ressentait bien le danger de vivre avec cet homme à l'intelligence étincelante, au talent éclatant qui éprouvait pour elle une si grande fascination…

Mais elle s'était laissé convaincre par ce sourire doucement moqueur qui calmait ses obscures angoisses par des mots doux et de langoureux baisers… Elle ne doutait pas un instant de son amour. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son être, elle était attachée à cet homme… Une vie sans lui ne valait guère la peine d'être vécue… Il était aussi ridicule d'envisager une vie sans respirer, sans boire ou sans manger…

Ces sentiments me troublaient… Je ressentais la même chose pour l'homme qui me faisait vibrer… Vivre avec lui était douloureux, empli de souffrances et de frustrations… Mais vivre sans lui ne rimait à rien… Je replongeais dans ses souvenirs, avide de savoir comment leur amour incandescent avait pu finir…

La passion entre eux les consumait… Toujours ils devaient être ensemble. Se séparer l'un de l'autre rien que pour quelques heures était inenvisageable… Du moins étaient-ce la les sentiments de Mathanaël… Car Annah, elle souffrait de cette si grande proximité qui l'étouffait. Un regard à un autre homme se concluait par une étreinte brûlante, dans le meilleur des cas ou bien de vifs reproches…

Rapidement, il refusa de voir un homme poser un œil sur la femme qu'il chérissait de tout son être. Il l'obligea à porter des tenues chastes, brûla sa garde robe… Il devenait fou de jalousie à la moindre évocation d'un autre et même les femmes devinrent sa cible. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir, plus respirer… et pourtant, malgré tout, elle avait besoin de son bourreau pour vivre.

En un an, elle fut détruite. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui mais vivre sans lui était une torture qu'elle ne pouvait non plus s'infliger… Aussi choisit-elle la solution la plus facile. La mort.

Une gorgée de poison et elle n'était plus qu'une poupée molle affalée sur le lit d'un couple mort depuis longtemps.

Mathanaël ne le supporta pas. Il s'était transformé en un ersatz d'homme, une loque humaine. Ses tableaux n'avaient plus que la mort comme sujet. Nombre de fois le visage apaisé de sa bien-aimée apparaissait sur ses tableaux, au point de se faire rejeter par la galerie qui exposait ses tableaux. Coupé de ses revenus, il commença à vendre de la drogue pour un dealer connu puis prit le goût de tester sa marchandise. Rapidement, il la garda comme un remède fort efficace contre la douleur… Mais là… Il était encore humain.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il perdit une bribe de sa raison… L'Ange Damné apparut…

C'était un soir. Dans un hangar. Venu chercher sa drogue quotidienne, il avait rejoint son dealer qui lui avait annoncé que tant qu'il ne lui rembourserait pas les doses précédentes, il n'aurait rien. Fou de rage, il empoigna l'homme et le poignarda à maintes reprises. L'expérience fut jouissive… Bien plus que cette vulgaire poudre qu'il inhalait quotidiennement…

Le sang qui coulait, son odeur de rouille… La sensation du cœur qui doucement s'arrête, l'emprise de la mort… Il vécut cette sensation comme sa première joie depuis la mort d'Annah… Pendant quelques minutes, il avait oublié la belle femme blonde pour ne penser qu'à cet homme, dont le sang s'étalait dans une magnifique flaque de pourpre, comme une auréole autour de la tête d'un saint…

Ce fut le premier d'une longue lignée… Il se défit de l'influence de la drogue, retrouva un semblant de raison, commença à revivre, par l'intermédiaire de son passe-temps favori. Il rencontra Timofey qui le prit sous son aile, lui apportant par la même occasion des aisances dont il appréciait la commodité… Timofey… Oh, il était bien gentil mais ce n'était rien d'autre que le bon toutou de la famille… On le caressait quand on y pensait, sinon, il restait dans le coin du feu à attendre des attentions…

Et puis j'étais arrivée, fascinante, mystérieuse, éveillant en lui une soif nouvelle. Discuter avec moi éveillait ses sens, le rendait plus conscient de la vie qui l'entourait. Mon histoire lui rappelait la sienne et il en connaissait la fin… Il aurait voulu m'en protéger mais il savait bien que rien ne me détournerait de mon chemin…

Il me considérait comme une petite sœur à protéger. Mais une petite sœur qui savait néanmoins se débrouiller. Pas comme Annah. Annah était un joli papillon éphémère qui ne devait pas avoir l'occasion de se brûler les ailes…

Asphyxiée, je réussis enfin à me soustraire à son étreinte de fer. Il n'avait pas encore laissé partir Annah. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Il n'avait pas encore compris que sa jalousie avait forcé sa tendre amie à choisir. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pu.

Et ce fut ce que je lui fis comprendre. Les mots coulaient de source et des expériences similaires, certainement pas aussi tragiques m'apparurent à l'esprit pour étoffer mon récit. Il DEVAIT comprendre. Il devait échapper à l'étreinte qu'elle aussi exerçait sur lui à présent. Ils devaient se séparer. Pour le bien des deux. Elle avait compris que dans son cœur, elle pourrait vivre en paix, sans qu'il l'étouffe mais elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir supporter les atrocités qu'il avait commises, narguant les policiers à grands renforts de photographies et de peintures envoyées au commissariat…

Et quand elle avait voulu s'en aller, son chemin était envahi de brouillard, elle se perdait sans pouvoir s'échapper…

Mais maintenant, j'étais là. Là pour les séparer et leur offrir à tous deux, sinon une vie de bonheur, au moins une vie en temps qu'humain… ou esprit dans le cas de la jeune femme.

Et ils se rendirent à la raison… Sanglotant, Mathanaël ne retint pas l'âme éclatante qui disparut après un dernier doux et tendre regard. Dans mes bras, il versa toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Je remis son corps encore secoué de sanglots au très ému et désolé Timofey qui aurait voulu garder son Mathanaël comme il avait toujours été…

Je chargeai Ventag de se débarrasser du corps alors qu'il commençait à me faire des remarques rébarbatives sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sentir mauvais et que le sang allait imbiber le sol de telle façon qu'il serait impossible de faire disparaître les traces. Après tout, c'était SON cadavre et moi j'avais à réfléchir. Je le laissai donc à ses activités, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il comptait faire et remontait à l'étage pour trouver un Aaron fébrile, qui ne retrouvait plus un seul de ses modèles à son plus grand désarroi. En vérité, Mathanaël était parti dans un profond sommeil, Ventag s'occupait dans la cave et Tess avait prit le parti d'observer la vue d'une tourelle située en hauteur du manoir, ce qu'Aaron ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde…

Je lui promis que nous serions bientôt tous sur pieds et partis à la recherche de Timofey que je trouvai assis sur le lit de Mathanaël, occupé à observer son visage d'ange plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je m'installai dans un fauteuil à ses côtés, observant avec attention son aura… Il était inquiet, il doutait, ne savait pas quoi penser mais il ne m'en voulait plus… Il avait abandonné l'idée de m'arracher la tête, c'était déjà ça de gagner…

Restait encore à lui faire comprendre une chose : je ne pouvais décemment pas lui laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, manipuler des êtres dangereux pour en faire des hommes déments… Mais il était déjà si malheureux… Tant qu'il gardait une main sur eux… qu'il ne les lâchait pas sur le monde des vivants… Le monde était en sécurité. Mais ce genre de pantins était imprévisible. Qui savait quand ils échapperaient à son contrôle et dévasteraient le monde. Mais d'un autre côté… n'étaient-ils pas au contraire plus humains ?

Je laissai échapper un long soupir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais dans une situation improbable… Qui aurait pensé que j'aurais un jour à prendre en compte les sentiments d'un vampire dont je venais de guérir de sa folie l'HOMME qu'il aimait ?... Homme qui me considérait comme une petite sœur à protéger, alors que j'étais fort capable de me débrouiller seule. De plus, je devais me faire photographier avec ce même homme, une vampire et un elfe, par un humain tout ce qui a de plus louche… J'oubliais le fait que j'avais du préparer la fête de mon hôte à sa place… Et puis, tiens ! On m'avait demandé de descendre pieds nus dans la neige ! En robe blanche.

Comme aurait dit Obélix… Ils sont fous ces vampires… Et puis quoi encore ? Danser sur des flammes au petit matin du premier jour de l'an ? Les elfes aussi l'étaient. Et les humains. Y-avait-t-il quelqu'un dans ce manoir qui soit sain d'esprit ? Moi-même je doutais de ma propre santé mentale…

Epuisée jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, je lâchais prise… Tout ça… Cela me dépassait présentement. Plus tard… dans quelques années… Je reviendrais. Je verrais. Mais pour l'instant le danger ne résidait pas en Timofey mais dans les mains de dangereux Unici…Timofey… C'était un poète. Pas un assassin. Même s'il laissait Mathanaël agir à sa guise…

Je me levai donc sans bruit et laissai seuls Timofey et Mathanaël. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se retrouver… Et puis ce dernier ne tarderait pas trop à se réveiller. Le temps passait plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait…

Sans me faire repérer par les divers domestiques qui vaquaient de-ci delà, je redescendis à la cave. Ventag y faisait le ménage. Dans la même pièce, Tess fouillait dans les étagères recouvrant la majorité d'un mur. En m'entendant approcher, elle me tendit un paquet de photographies grand format. Intriguée, je jetai un œil dessus et je restai choquée par les images qui s'imposaient à moi. La Mort. Des morts. Rien que des morts. Toutes les victimes de Mathanaël…

Tel était son compromis avec celle-ci… Elle lui offrait la Folie à la place d'elle-même et lui, il lui fournissait des patients… Je trouvais également des tableaux d'une redoutable précision, illustrant une mort parmi d'autres, fascinants malgré leur horreur…

Sans un mot, je rassemblai toutes les photos et les remontaient furtivement jusqu'à ma chambre. Armée des divers tableaux, Tess me suivit.

Après avoir tout déposé sur mon lit, j'allumai un feu et attendit que celui-ci ait bien prit… Je contemplai les peintures, et, l'une d'entre elles ayant attiré mon attention, je tendis ma main vers elle, dans le but de la récupérer… Ce faisant, j'effleurai du bout des doigts la peau pâle et dure de la vampire aux cheveux rouges… Et cela recommença…

De nouveau, cette multitude de souvenirs… Des loups… beaucoup de loups. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux blancs et noirs… Des animaux. Un homme… Des multitudes d'apparence…

Et aussi brutalement que c'était venu, cela s'arrêta, nous laissant toutes deux haletantes et prises au dépourvu. Elle était consciente que sa vie m'avait été dévoilée… Je le voyais dans ses beaux yeux violets… Elle semblait me le reprocher… Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Cela arrivait sans prévenir et semblait frapper les vampires dotés de pouvoir… Je partageais simplement leur vie pour un bref instant. C'était douloureux. Pour elle comme pour moi… On me forçait à ingurgiter une vie sans me demander mon avis.

Sans un mot, je me relevai et saisi le premier paquet de photo avant de le jeter simplement dans les flammes vives et brûlantes qui léchèrent le papier avant de le consumer en laissant échapper une fumée noire et âcre…

Elle me regardait en se relevant lentement. Elle allait parler.

- Fais-attention… J'ai mis trois-cent ans pour le maîtriser… Et il me joue parfois encore des tours… Rester coincée dans un objet n'a rien d'agréable crois-moi… Et si personne n'est là pour t'aider à en sortir… Si tu en as besoin… Je suis là.

Je baissai la tête et inspirai :

- Merci de ton conseil. Je m'efforcerais de le dompter… Mais pas ce soir… Nous avons encore du travail et je vais bientôt devoir repartir…

Je mis de côté la peinture qui m'intéressait puis brûlait une à une les autres. Une fois ce travail accompli, nous sortîmes rejoindre Mathanaël dans sa chambre. Il était parfaitement réveillé et désirait plus que tout continuer les séances photos. Ses motivations me semblaient douteuses mais je ne dis rien… D'accord, c'était un travail sérieux, honnête… mais il était encore un peu tôt pour dire qu'il était guéri…

Ne se doutant de rien, Aaron nous fit vêtir à sa convenance des costumes des greniers de Timofey, admirablement conservés…

La robe que je portais était simple mais belle… Elle était composée d'un corset asymétrique et la jupe s'évasait sur un jupon d'un vert légèrement plus pâle. Tess portait une robe de coupe assez similaire mais dans un dégradé de gris, en partant d'un gris presque noir jusqu'à des couleurs très pâles…

Ses cheveux avaient été tressés en forme de couronne, lui donnant ainsi un aspect royal et quelque peu barbare… Moi-même portant mes cheveux bouclés sur mes épaules, à pein retenus d'un ruban de satin vert…

À la demande d'Aaron, je m'effondrai sur un charmant - mais petit - canapé. Ma robe s'évasa tout autour de moi comme une corolle alors que les deux hommes se plaçaient de part et d'autre du canapé, chacun une main placée sur le rebord de celle-ci. Tess était située plus à droite, debout, droite et rigide, volontairement mise à part de cet étrange tableau sur fond blanc…

Puis elle dut s'asseoir à mes côtés, chose difficile, étant donné l'ampleur de nos robes respectives… La proximité était de mise et nous finîmes par trouver une position confortable alors que je lançai mes jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et posai ma tête sur les genoux de Tess, installée de travers sur le canapé. Qu'es-ce qu'Aaron ne nous faisait pas faire…

Amusée, elle se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux, et Aaron enchaîna photo sur photo, visiblement très enthousiaste….

Jusqu'au samedi, je me prêtai au jeu et une fois les douze coups de minuit sonnés, je m'engouffrai dans ma voiture, une enveloppe bien remplie en main, et maintes recommandations de la part de Tess en tête…

Mathanaël m'avait dit adieu avec émotion, mais au plus profond de moi-même, je savais que nous nous reverrions un jour ou l'autre…Son tableau avait été placé au fond de mon coffre, à l'abri des regards, et je le gardai avec moi, jusqu'au jour où il reviendrait entre les mains de son légitime propriétaire… mais c'était encore trop tôt... Il devait faire le deuil de son amour avant de revoir son visage…

Timofey, prévenu dans les règles de ma visite prochaine, ne broncha pas et m'assura que je serais toujours la bienvenue – vous savez ce que j'en pense encore aujourd'hui…

Enfin, je m'enfuis vers un amour, le mien… Et la route serait encore longue…

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Une tite review ?...


	20. Chapitre 20 : Tricher n'est pas jouer

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Je devrais vraiment arrêter de m'excuser pour mon retard…

Bac dans deux mois, je flippe, j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader, et je suppose que c'est normal, mais franchement je pense que passé ce moment j'arriverais à écrire sans trop culpabiliser…

Bref un chapitre qui, pour ne pas déroger à la règle ne me satisfît pas. J'espère qu'il en ira autrement pour vous… ^^

**Helimoen** : Bella et les Cullen sont au nord du Canada, sur l'ïle Victoria ^^ Voilà la suite ^^

**Kik** : J'espère que Toi tu ne m'as pas oublié XD Voilà la suite ^^

**Clo** : Ben… C'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à effrayer mes lectrices ;) Ceci dit on reverra Mathanaël. VIVANT. (A)

**Audrey** : Merci ! ^^

**Florence** : Découpage ? Me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai écrit, c'est navrant… Mais il n'y a rien de vraiment décrit… ^^ Ceci dit, il y aura encore un peu de « violence » dans ce chapitre… Mais pas plus violent que dans Hésitation ou Révélation je pense… ^^

**Minashi** : Merci ! ^^

**Mimicam** : Et ce temps est long je sais… Désolée ^^

**Célia** : lol ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Je culpabilise souvent en sachant combien de temps je vous fait attendre entre deux chapitres ^^

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : Maintenant ! ^^ C'était long et je m'en excuse ^^

**Sabas** : Voilà, tu vas probablement recevoir une alerte vu que tu as réussi à t'inscrire ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**** : **

**Bella vient**_** de quitter le manoir de Timofey et Mathanaël. Elle a réussi à extirper de ce dernier le souvenir de sa bien-aimée suicidée qui lui rongeait l'âme et le transformait en psychopathe invétéré… Elle continue son chemin, fidèle à son idée de retrouver son amour perdu…**_

_**PS : Petit bonus à la fin du chapitre pour ceux qui ont aimé le personnage de Mathanaël…**_

Encore mes remerciements à Clo qui m'a (encore =P) aidé pour ce chapitre et qui m'a disons… encouragée (*rigole toute seule*) à poster ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toutes !

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 20 : Tricher n'est pas jouer… 

J'avais retrouvé ma voiture et Bridget avec un immense plaisir. Cette dernière s'était rependue en imprécations à propos de Mathanaël qui avait osé poser ses « sales pattes » sur mon volant. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après avoir épuisé son stock de plaintes qu'elle m'informa de la présence de pièces non identifiées dans la boîte à gants.

Intriguée, je tendis la main sans quitter la route des yeux, pour ouvrir celle-ci et en retirai un petit carnet et une boîte en velours bleu. Je laissai le livret sur le siège passager pour concentrer mon attention sur la boîte. Elle mesurait une trentaine de centimètres de long sur une quinzaine de large, et était sans équivoque, une boîte à bijoux…

Amusée, je l'ouvris et admirai les six épingles à chignon qui reposaient sur un lit de satin blanc. Elles étaient faites d'argent torsadé et à l'extrémité de chacune d'elle, une pierre était accrochée à une fine chaîne d'argent. Chacune d'une couleur différente. Rubis, ambre, diamant, émeraude, saphir et améthyste. Un magnifique cadeau… Sans compter la bague qui reposait au centre du cercle formé par les chatoyantes pierres… Elle aussi en argent, très fine, avec les mêmes pierres taillées en gouttes, représentant les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, elle était splendide. Digne d'être une bague de fiançailles…

En riant, je la passai à mon doigt, la prenant pour ce qu'elle était, un cadeau précieux de la part d'un précieux ami. Après, il restait à savoir de quel Mathanaël ces bijoux provenaient… Mais ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre au fond…

Je reposai la boîte sur le siège avant de me saisir du carnet, vieux et racorni par l'âge. Le cuir avait été lissé par le temps lui donnant un toucher très doux. Je l'ouvris à la première page et lu les premiers mots… qui étaient prodigieusement intéressants.

Un carnet rédigé par la main d'une ancienne Enreïka. Apolline de Troyes. D'après ma ME, elle avait vécu au quinzième siècle, et sa trace avait été perdue à partir du massacre de la Saint Barthelemy. Quelques mois plus tard, une nouvelle Enreïka avait fait son apparition, appuyant l'hypothèse de sa disparition qu'avaient émise ses deux compagnes. Nul n'avait jamais su ce qu'il en était vraiment, et par-dessus tout, sa mémoire s'était perdue. Alors que ses compagnes et son héritière auraient du en hériter, un grand laps de temps avait disparu : les vingt dernières années de sa vie.

Et tout était résumé dans ce petit carnet… Un carnet que je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à lire une fois que je serais arrivée à bon port… Restait à savoir par quel miracle il était tombé entre les mains de Mathanaël… Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il avait du tomber dessus en fouinant dans les affaires de Timofey et décider que cela m'intéresserait plus que lui…

Avec un dernier sourire, je déposai le carnet à ma droite et reportai toute mon attention sur la route, alors que le moteur puissant de ma voiture avalait les derniers kilomètres me séparant du port le plus proche. Et mes doutes revenaient à la surface, jamais bien longtemps ensevelis…

Malgré ma nouvelle nature, mon corps parfait, ma beauté, ma position, qui m'inspiraient une attitude et un courage nouveaux, je restais Bella. La Bella qui aimait un vampire plus que sa vie et qui avait abandonné son humanité pour lui, de même que sa famille… Mais aussi la Bella maladroite et rougissante qui doutait sans cesse d'elle. La Bella romantique mais qui gardait – dans une certaine mesure – les pieds solidement ancrés sur Terre.

Et tout ce qui faisait cette Bella ne pouvait m'empêcher de douter. De _son_ amour, de ma décision, de ce que j'étais devenue. D'être encore celle qu'il aimait. Car il avait été clair à l'époque. C'était tout ce qui faisait de moi une humaine qui l'attirait. Mon sang si alléchant, mes rougissements, mes maladresses…

Des choses que je n'avais plus vraiment mais que je n'avais pas non plus totalement perdues. Mon sang battait encore violemment dans mes veines, malgré la lenteur de mon rythme cardiaque. Mais il n'avait plus le même goût ni la même odeur… Ce n'était pas vraiment le mien, plutôt celui des animaux dont je m'abreuvais régulièrement, terrifiée par le feu dans mes veines au bout d'une journée entière sans… repas.

Pourtant j'étais encore capable de rougissements… J'étais Bella sans totalement l'être. J'étais moi mais plus seulement. Et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait. S'il ne me reconnaissait pas comme la femme qu'il aimait, ou avait aimé, que ferais-je ? Retourner vivre une vie normale n'était plus envisageable, et je n'étais même pas sûre d'en avoir envie sans Lui…

Mourir était une solution qui me tentait assez. Je l'avais déjà envisagée maintes fois…. Mais qui pourrait-être assez fort pour me détruire ?... Les vampires étaient une espèce assez coriace… Et leurs reines plus encore. J'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'en faire partie.

Le feu ne ferait que me faire souffrir, avant que mon corps ne rassemble ses particules de lui-même – merci mémoire E, tu m'auras évité quelques souffrances….

La dispersion de mes cendres ne ferait que m'empêcher de me reconstituer, sans éteindre mon esprit qui subsisterait même dépossédé de corps…

En soupirant, je chassai ces pensées inutiles et m'arrêtai sur un parking tout près du Ferry… Qui ne fonctionnait pas de nuit. Deux options s'offraient alors à moi : traverser dès à présent à la nage (tous les vampires étaient censés en être capable alors pourquoi pas moi ?...), ou attendre que le jour se lève et amener la Ferrari jusqu'au Ferry, au risque de me faire démasquer.

Par défaut, je choisis la première. Moins dangereuse. Je ne connaissais pas ma réaction au soleil. Et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps si près du but… Vêtements trempés cependant. Mais un excellent challenge en soit : je n'avais jamais été très bonne nageuse. Probablement parce que je coulais plus souvent que je nageais.

Après avoir trouvé un lieu plus sûr pour ma beauté, je me jetai à l'eau. Dans les deux sens du terme. Et je déchantai rapidement. Bien que mon plongeon fût parfait, la sensation fut… glaciale. Mon corps n'étant ni humain, ni vampire, ma température interne frôlait le quinze degrés. Autrement dit les températures fraîches ne me troublaient pas et celles un peu plus chaudes m'étaient agréables… En revanche un bain à une température proche de zéro l'était très moyennement. Même pas du tout.

Très rapidement, mes jambes furent engourdies par le froid glacial de l'eau et les remous de l'océan. Mon corps me semblait plus lourd, mes réflexes moins rapides et je grelottai. Les vagues me submergeaient, m'empêchant de garder la tête hors de l'eau suffisamment de temps pour respirer et je paniquai alors que je me sentais sombrer dans la masse sombre et en mouvement. Je suffoquai, ouvris la bouche, avalai le liquide salé, l'inspirai, totalement oublieuse de la soi-disant particularité vampirique qui était de ne pas avoir vraiment besoin d'oxygène… Ce qui se révélait faux en l'occurrence. J'avais un besoin désespéré d'emplir mes poumons et mon corps endormi par le froid coulait lentement au fond de l'océan, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit pour ma survie.

Je ne savais pas comment mourir ? Et bien j'avais trouvé la solution… Sauf qu'elle arrivait un peu trop tôt à mon goût… Je voulais encore vivre.

Sous l'impulsion de ce désir venant du plus profond de mon corps, quelque chose se brisa en moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ma température chuta brutalement et le froid devint supportable. Ma peau se durcit, mon corps devint subitement plus dense et j'expulsai l'eau qui avait encrassé mes poumons. Mon épiderme réfléchissait doucement les rayons de la lune à travers la surface de l'eau, et je repris pied avec la réalité. Je repoussai brutalement le fond de l'océan avec qui je venais de faire connaissance, puis explosai à l'air libre, toute rayonnante, environnée des sublimes rayons de la lune. Plus rapidement qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire, je nageais, repoussant derrière moi les vagues capricieuses de l'océan, prenant enfin terre sur le plancher des vaches… Expression peu poétique, je vous l'accorde mais qui avait un sens très... profond. Et indémodable.

Là je pus m'observer à ma guise, près d'un feu joyeux auprès duquel mes vêtements séchaient lentement. J'étais une vampire. Pas une Enreïka, mais bel et bien une vampire, une vraie ! Est-ce qu'en mourant une Enreïka devenait vampire ? Je l'ignorais. Mais j'en doutais car la mémoire E m'était toujours largement accessible, même si nulle part dans mes souvenirs il n'était explicité les détails de la mort d'une Enreïka.

Cependant, je n'appréciais guère ces nouveaux changements… J'avais la désagréable impression qu'on avait amenuisé mes sens d'observation, mes mouvements… Et puis j'avais froid. Désespérément froid … Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il aimait le contact avec une peau humaine…

Une fois mes vêtements suffisamment secs, je me revêtis, étudiant encore et toujours mon corps si peu familier… Quelque chose en moi me disait que cette transformation n'était pas irréversible. Je fourmillai d'envie de redevenir ce que j'étais, agacée de l'impression d'emprisonnement qui se dégageait de mon corps. Mais comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon par laquelle je pourrais retrouver mon corps, le mieux était de l'ignorer.

Cependant, j'étais si près du but… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire… Maintenant que j'étais si près du but, je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter, quelle attitude je me devais d'adopter. Nonchalance ? Froideur ? Faire mine de ne pas le voir et passer devant lui pour aller embrasser la famille ?

Cette idée me paraissait particulièrement jouissive… Le faire souffrir un peu… Le laisser mariner dans son jus comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Et encore c'était proportionnellement moindre.

Un long frisson d'appréhension me parcourut l'échine, et je me mis à courir suivant mon odorat. Il faisait nuit, les ombres me dissimulaient aux yeux des éventuels mortels qui auraient pu par un malencontreux hasard se situer sur ma route.

Alors que leur odeur se faisait plus distincte, je bifurquais attirée par l'odeur de sang qui régnait dans la forêt couverte de neige.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la pluie choisit de tomber, anéantissant instantanément toute odeur distincte. En un rien de temps, mes vêtements furent trempés, mon corps ruisselant des torrents d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel.

Même à couvert des arbres, l'eau pénétrait mettant en fuite le moindre animal, et rendant le sol pétri de neige une gigantesque flaque boueuse…

J'étais imbibée d'eau. Mes habits dégoulinaient et mon poids avait largement du doubler… Mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux, emprisonnant mon visage et mes épaules dans un filet inconfortable. Sans compter mes chaussures qui n'auraient rien gagné à être imperméables…

La fatalité me poursuivait inlassablement. J'étais à deux doigts de mon but. Mais il était hors de question que je me présente devant eux dans cet état : assoiffée et aussi pitoyable qu'un chaton trempé… Il me faudrait remettre mon entrevue.

Aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé de tomber, la pluie s'arrêta, laissant un calme absolu et inquiétant régner sur la plaine.

Un silence parfait tel que je n'en avais jamais entendu. Un silence lourd de signification pour qui savait écouter et comprendre la nature. Un silence qui n'avait paradoxalement rien de naturel.

J'eus un déclic. Je compris instantanément deux choses :

- La menace se rapprochait.

- Les Enreïkas étaient des êtres de pur pouvoir, de pure magie, dont les seules limites étaient celles de leur imagination.

Aussi redevins-je humaine.

Un plan parfait. Absolu. Issu d'une partie de moi que je n'étais pas sûre de bien contrôler encore…

Deux silhouettes apparurent invisibles pour des yeux d'humains. Mais pas pour moi. Deux silhouettes à la démarche féline, aux mouvements lents et déliés, imprégnés de sauvagerie et de grâce animale.

Des silhouettes appartenant à des êtres dépossédés d'âmes. Des êtres qui me haïssaient profondément. Moi. Bella Swan.

J'étais seule. J'étais la petite et faible humaine que j'étais censée être. Je tremblais. De froid. De désespoir. De la douleur qui me rongeait le cœur, les poumons et la gorge… Je pleurais. Violemment, secouée de spasmes, j'étais la pauvre créature que je devais être.

Je m'accroupis, enveloppée du froid glacial qui s'abattait sur moi. Mon corps n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il aurait du l'être mais le froid était une chose que je ressentais avec intensité. D'autant que je n'étais guère habillée pour les circonstances…

Et j'attendis. Que l'une ou l'autre se décide enfin à faire acte de présence, à me débiter le malheureux discours qu'elle avait probablement préparé pour ce jour de spécial. Le jour de ma mort.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux si elles ne voulaient pas que je meure congelée avant d'avoir le temps d'écouter leurs âneries.

Mon corps était tendu, à l'affût du moindre bruit provenant des deux ombres ? Mes instincts d'humaines, si présents sous cette forme, me hurlaient de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, les loups n'étant plus là pour me venir en aide.

Mais la menace paralysait mes muscles, bien que mon esprit restât aussi vif que la plume sous le vent. Je n'avais pas peur, mais _elle_ ressentait une douleur sourdre dans son sein, rappel vivace d'un soir où on lui avait brisé le cœur.

Même si j'avais, pour mon bien, profondément enfoui en moi cette partie si humaine de mon être, douleur comprise, elle refaisait surface, refusant résolument de se faire de nouveau ensevelir sous une montagne d'instincts primaires d'animal. De prédateur.

Chose qui n'était pas franchement prévue dans mon plan. Mais qui pouvait renforcer ma crédibilité dans l'hypothèse où j'arrivais à reprendre les rênes.

J'inspirai profondément. Et expirai. Puis me relevai, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur le monde autour de moi, sur les sensations que je percevais, ignorant le froid qui ne pouvait ici m'être utile… La température remonta de quelques degrés, rendant l'atmosphère plus respirable. A peine perceptible pour une peau morte et glacée. Surtout si les sens de sa propriétaire étaient centrés sur une toute autre chose.

Je me détendis imperceptiblement et m'appliquai à condenser l'air autour de mes deux invitées, à attirer les molécules lourdes autour d'elles. Rien de bien méchant, elles ne remarqueraient rien. Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un filet les emprisonnant et les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Je l'avais déjà fait avec Loménie. Quoi que de façon plus souple, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un exercice fort intéressant.

Elles se rapprochaient. Elles étaient juste derrière moi. Ne se doutaient de rien. J'affermis ma prise sur l'environnement et me retournai.

L'une à la chevelure flamboyante, l'autre aussi sombre que la nuit, elles me dévisageaient en silence. Surprises. Elles avaient été silencieuses. Mais pas assez pour moi.

Un sourire carnassier dévorait les lèvres de la magnifique rousse. Qu'elle ravala lorsque sa très chère amie la fusilla du regard. Elles étaient en position de force, la victoire leur était assurée. Mais tout n'était pas aussi parfait que cela aurait du l'être.

Angélique avança d'un pas de moi, souveraine, dans une incomparable robe de soie noire. Belle et sauvage, terrifiante de confiance. Je frissonnais en croisant son regard fauve, exaltant la haine et le dégoût… ainsi qu'une pointe de désir. Je sentais bon. Peut-être même meilleur qu'avant. Et mon cœur battait par à-coups, pulsant mon sang dans mes veines, diffusant tout autour de moi mon inimitable odeur si alléchante. J'en étais consciente. Parce qu'elle l'était malheureusement autant pour moi que pour elles. Sous cette forme comme sous les autres.

Je passais brièvement ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées par le froid et le vent, recueillant en passant une minuscule goutte de sang surgie des gerçures de ma peau. Qui attisa leur soif et la mienne.

Il était temps pour moi de changer de plan. Celui-ci ne me satisfaisait pas pleinement. Il était tellement facile de les éliminer sans même se battre que cela en devenait absolument inintéressant… Autant devenir proie et observer leurs failles pour mieux les anéantir par la suite…

Je relâchai mon emprise sur eux, laissant doucement glisser le filet pour qu'elles ne remarquent rien. Il était temps pour moi de parler, si je ne voulais pas finir en casse-croûte avant le déjeuner… Mais Angélique me coupa dans mon élan :

- Et bien revoilà le joli bibelot… J'avais bien peur que nous t'ayons perdue définitivement… Je me demande bien comment tu as pu nous échapper si longtemps. Si seulement ces maudits loups ne nous avaient pas retenues là-bas aussi longtemps, j'aurais pu te tuer bien plus tôt. Quoi que je te ferai d'abord souffrir. Une vengeance doit être exécutée proprement sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt dans la chose… Et crois-moi… On ne bâclera pas ta mort…

Les deux belles vampires se rapprochèrent encore de moi, à me toucher… Les cheveux de l'une s'entremêlaient à ceux de l'autre alors qu'elles m'entouraient, prêtes à faire de moi une victime de plus à leur palmarès…

Je n'avais plus vraiment peur, mais l'adrénaline montait doucement alors que le danger s'affirmait. Elles n'avaient pas autant le goût de la discussion que je l'aurais parié à premier abord… Mais cela pouvait encore s'arranger.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Ni aujourd'hui… Ni un autre jour.

Victoria éclata d'un rire rocailleux, reflétant toute la folie du personnage.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle. Mais je suis ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé le sens de la répartie… Tuer quelqu'un comme toi, jouer avec lui est d'une saveur sans égale…

Agacée, Angélique claqua la langue. Apparemment il n'était pas de son goût que Victoria « joue » avec moi…

En un certain sens, j'avais l'impression que si les deux prenaient l'affaire avec le même entrain, Angélique gardait les pieds sur terre, tandis que Victoria se laissait consumer par sa haine et sa folie pures. Ce n'était plus qu'une bête, gouvernée par ses instincts les plus primaires et les plus sauvages.

Etait ce parce que je venais de les quitter...? En tout cas, ce duo et cette relation me rappelaient légèrement Timofey et Mathanaël. Angélique gardait plus ou moins le fauve en cage, ou du moins en avait l'impression, tandis que Victoria laissait la sombre vampire la suivre avec une sorte de mépris mal placé.

Penser à mes anciens hôtes fit affluer les souvenirs que j'avais de _lui_. Je m'y dérobai de justesse. Pas question de sombrer dans une mélancolie qui n'était pas bienvenue.

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux. Je divaguai. Mon esprit s'était reposé dans des souvenirs qui avaient failli m'emprisonner et j'avais raté la phrase grandiloquente de Victoria. Un instant, un court instant, un doux frisson parcourut mon épine dorsale.

J'eus soudainement le sentiment que j'avais échappé de peu à quelque chose de pas vraiment agréable... Les Enreïkas avaient-elles cette tendance à se perdre dans leurs souvenirs...? Pouvaient-elles en rester prisonnières, devenant de superbes statues de chair, un air mélancolique et absent sur le visage...?

Ah ! Voilà que je recommençais. Je me repris et me reconcentrai sur les deux prédatrices. J'affichai mon sourire le plus niais et lançai :

- Victoria ? Pourrais-tu répéter, s'il te plait ? Je ne t'ai pas écoutée.

La fureur que je voyais dans le regard de la rousse croissait. Pour un peu, et elle se serait jetée sur moi, débordante de rage. Cependant, elle se reprit.

- Je te disais que j'avais attendu ce moment avec impatience ! Je te ferais enfin payer ce que tu m'as volé ! Je t'apprendrais la véritable signification du mot douleur !

Dissipant mon sourire mièvre, je me tournais vers Angélique, comme pour la prendre à témoin.

- Ah ! Elle a beaucoup répété pour me sortir cette phrase, non...?

Je jouais des nerfs de la flamboyante vampire comme un chat s'amuserait d'une souris. Si Victoria n'était pas encore sortie de ses gonds, elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire.

Angélique se contenta de me toiser d'un air quasiment polaire. Si ses yeux avaient un quelconque pouvoir, j'aurais déjà été congelée sur place, malgré mon statut d'Enreïka.

- Espèce de petite… gronda l'éblouissante vampire. Tu vas me payer très cher cet affront…

Je lui souris innocemment ;

- Cette phrase tu l'as lue dans Les trois mousquetaires ? Je doute sincèrement qu'elle vienne de toi… Quoi que je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois capable de lire si auguste ouvrage…

Ce ne fut pas un grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge de la belle Victoria mais un véritable rugissement de rage alors que ses yeux déjà d'un beau pourpre viraient en une teinte plus sombre, révélant au monde – en l'occurrence juste à moi - la profonde amertume de son âme dépravée. Bingo. En voilà au moins une qui avait perdu son sang froid… Et tout le monde savait qu'une vampire dirons-nous… irritée, est bien moins redoutable qu'une autre en pleine possession de ses moyens…

Je plantais mon regard innocent dans le sombre regard de la rousse et lui donnait le coup de grâce :

- Que se passe-t-il ?... Ah ! Je sais… Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse n'est-ce pas ?

Et comme prévue, elle s'enflamma. Son regard devint braise alors que je l'observai fascinée, bondir sur moi, lèvres retroussées, crocs découverts. Je ne songeais même pas à m'écarter de son chemin, trop fascinée par la beauté et la fluidité du mouvement.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir un vampire en plein mouvement. Avant tout simplement parce que leurs gestes étaient trop rapides et à présent parce que je ne pouvais moi-même m'observer courir… Mais c'était assez spectaculaire. Et selon la logique des choses, je devais l'être plus encore…

J'avais encore le temps de l'éviter. Ou de la stopper en plein mouvement. Mais je préférais laisser durer encore un peu le plaisir… Ce n'était pas si souvent que j'avais l'occasion de m'amuser ces temps-ci…

Mais Angélique intervint tout naturellement, me laissant sur ma faim de violence… Pas pour tout de suite ? Soit… J'avais encore quelques cartes à poser avant d'abattre mon jeu … Et pas des moindres…

- Merci, lançais-je à la princesse des mille-et-une-nuit qui maintenait sa compagne à terre. C'est trop aimable de votre part… Je ne suis pas sûre que je serais arrivée à m'en débarrasser toute seule…

Elle me décocha un nouveau regard glacial – j'en prenais l'habitude… - et se reconcentra sur sa compagne. J'entendais distinctement chacune des paroles qu'elle prononçait à l'oreille de la vampire. Elle avait de drôles de façon de la calmer…

- Calme-toi Victoria… Tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as dit ?... « Je t'apprendrais la véritable signification du mot douleur. » Et ce n'est pas en la vidant de son sang que tu la feras souffrir… Tu pourras la démembrer, lui arracher les yeux, lui briser les os autant que tu voudras mais je refuse de la voir mourir de façon aussi douce… James mérite d'être vengé mieux que ça…

Victoria respira alors profondément, ses muscles se détendirent et Angélique la relâcha. Je lisais dans leurs deux regards fureur et promesse de mort et bien plus encore… Mais pourquoi cela aurait-il du me faire peur ?... Après tout, n'étais-je pas une immortelle maintenant ?...

Et maintenant, elles me faisaient de nouveau face alors que je leur adressai une fois de plus un sourire naïf et innocent. Angélique ne bougeait plus se contentant de m'observer de son regard glacial réduit à une simple fente. Quant à Victoria, je l'ignorais, sachant que c'était la chose qui l'agacerait le plus…

Comme elle ne se décidait pas à me faire part de ses intentions, je réattaquai en allant m'asseoir sur une souche non loin de là, frottant mes mains gelées l'une contre l'autre. Elles auraient été un peu plus observatrices qu'elles auraient remarqué qu'une simple humaine, même inconsciente, ne sortaient pas aussi peu vêtue par une température pareille…

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de leur tirer un nouveau sourire, narquois cette fois-ci… - J'allais prendre une crampe aux zygomatiques à force…

- Dites… Vous pensez vraiment que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que venger James ?... Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été une lumière… Il n'était ni très beau, ni très intelligent à vrai dire, sinon il n'aurait pas eu la stupide idée de se lancer seul contre une famille de vampires plus nombreux et plus forts que lui… Même Alice aurait pu le tuer si elle s'en était donné la peine… En bref ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été indispensable sur cette planète…

Angélique feula, et si elle avait pu pâlir, elle l'aurait fait, mais je continuais ma diatribe sans m'en occuper.

- Et puis franchement, il avait un mauvais goût vestimentaire… Sans compter qu'il avait une odeur… pour le moins écœurante. Se doucher une fois de temps en temps ne demande pas tellement d'efforts pourtant… Quand j'y pense… Il avait un peu la même odeur que vous… Une odeur de moisi, de truc qui a trop vécu…

La peau de la belle tressauta, comme si deux forces contraires se déchiraient en elle.

Une qui mourrait d'envie de m'assassiner. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

L'autre qui désirait prendre son temps et me faire longuement souffrir…

Cependant, elle reprit figure humaine, reprenant le dessus sur les émotions qui la rongeaient :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à ce jeu-là, petite imbécile. Victo…

- Au contraire Angélique, la coupai-je d'un ton considérablement plus froid que précédemment. Ce sont les règles établies. Mes règles. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour les changer.

Et sous leurs yeux ébahis – et quelque peu furieux – je repris ma véritable forme. Celle de la belle brune, nettement plus grande, nettement plus imposante, et surtout nettement plus puissante… Celle d'une des créatures les plus mythiques du monde dans lequel elles vivaient.

Croiser une Enreïka était improbable. Qu'elle fut l'aimée de l'assassin de son respectivement frère et amant, l'était plus encore. Dans cette situation, l'une comme l'autre aurait du raisonnablement abdiquer et reconnaître l'écrasante supériorité de leur rivale. Sauf que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était raisonnable. Seules leurs passions les guidaient au détriment de l'entendement… Et ceci leur fut fatal.

On ne provoque pas la crème de la crème du monde vampirique sans dommage. On ne l'approche pas. Et on évite encore plus de l'attaquer. Mais il apparut que ni la rousse ni la belle ténébreuse n'avaient été mises au courant de ces basiques mais essentielles règles de conduite…

J'évitai la première avec aisance, et repoussai la seconde d'un simple geste du bras. Je n'avais pas bougé de deux centimètres. Mais déjà elles se relevaient, plus furieuses encore si possible… Je les provoquai volontairement un sourire railleur sur les lèvres :

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Je ferais peut-être mieux de vous éliminer tout de suite, c'est moins amusant que je ne l'aurais cru…

Victoria se rua de nouveau sur moi, et je la laissai me frôler, pour l'attraper à la gorge et la plaquer au sol au dernier moment. Et le phénomène se reproduit. Des images de morts, de corps entrelacés, d'une femme rousse toujours la même… Plus court que les autres, je repris presque immédiatement conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Cependant, Angélique s'était attaquée à moi et avait réussi à me prendre à la gorge, ses dents profondément enfoncées dans ma chair.

Furieuse, je relâchai Victoria et envoyai sa compagne au loin, l'effleurant au passage, avec à mon habitude version accélérée de la vie de la vampire. Compagne qui se tenait la gorge et la poitrine en hurlant. J'observais, fascinée, son corps changer, devenir plus épais, moins gracieux, ses cheveux bleus s'assombrir jusqu'à devenir noirs…

Elle était redevenue humaine. Complètement et intégralement humaine. Paniquée, elle se relevait alors que j'entendais avec délice son cœur battre de nouveau. Magnifique. Splendide. Une arme de taille.

Sans plus m'inquiéter d'elle je m'approchais de l'autre vampire toujours étendue au sol et lui murmurait à l'oreille.

- Tu veux goûter ? Non ?... Alors devrais-je te montrer ce qu'est la souffrance ?

Et sans plus état d'âmes, faisant appel à d'anciens souvenirs, je la démembrais aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une fleur que j'effeuillais. Cela ne me procura aucun plaisir mais les laisser en vie ne servirait à rien puisqu'elles continueraient sans relâche à vouloir se venger. Autant en finir dès maintenant.

Rapidement, je montais un bûcher et l'enflammais, avec les restes de la vampire, puis je repartis dans la forêt pour retrouver Angélique qui avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir…

Mais elle n'était plus aussi rapide, et totalement dénuée de ses pouvoirs, la rattraper fut un jeu d'enfant. Ignorant ses cris d'orfraie, je la ramenais à la clairière et lui brisais la nuque, alors qu'un profond dégoût me submergeait en accomplissant cet acte. Je n'avais pas l'impression de tuer une vampire mais une humaine… N'aurais-je pas pu la laisser vivre ?... Mais il était trop tard pour y songer, et j'offris aux flammes le corps sans vie de la vampire déchue…

Lentement, je m'écartais du bûcher et attendit de longues heures durant que les flammes s'éteignent d'elles-mêmes. Les flammes hautes et vives échappaient dans l'air nocturne des étincelles et de la poussière, mais bientôt j'entendis des bruits de sirène qui se rapprochaient de moi… En hâte, j'éteignis le feu et dispersait les cendres dans le vent avant de m'enfuir à travers la forêt… Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre… Pas si près du but…

Tel un courant d'air, je traversais la forêt et arrivais prêt d'un village. Ils étaient là. Je les sentais.

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

* * *

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Et comme promis ^^ : Bonus :

Un petit trip entre moi et Clo, qui m'a très charitablement créé puis donné le personnage de Mathanaël ^^

Je précise que ce qui est dit ici peut avoir quelques incohérences vis-à-vis de ma fic ^^

De même, ceci n'est pas une psychanalyse normale :p, et Freud n'aurait probablement pas agi comme ça – pas sûr qu'il serait resté dans la pièce non plus…

Brefons… Ceci est fait pour vous faire patienter un peu et en constitue pas du tout un chapitre ^^

Introduction :

Clo : '^^ ça ferait bête dans ta philo de mettre qu'un psychopathe du nom de Mathanaël de Jenesaisplus s'amusait à mettre en scène ses victimes, à leur peindre le visage pour mettre un sentiment et pour finir par les tuer... et ensuite envoyer la photo et le cadavre à la police sans laisser la moindre trace. Remarque, tu peux analyser ce qui pousse Matha à agir XD

Moi : Le prof va me prendre pour une folle. Bien sûr, on va psychanalyser Matha ! Tu fais Matha ? Je fais Freud ?

Clo : XD si tu veux.

Petite séance d'hypnose :

FREUD : Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

MATHA : Parce que... j'ai mal... et c'est beau...

FREUD : Pourquoi trouvez vous cela beau ?...

MATHA : J'exprime mon art dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus parfaite...

FREUD : En quoi vos agissements pourraient-ils être considérés comme un art ?... Expliquez-moi...

MATHA : Mes victimes sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus banales... ou encore ont péché. En agissant ainsi, je leur donne la beauté, la douleur, la folie, la pureté, bref, les sentiments et le ressenti qu'elles n'auront jamais. Je les mets en scène, elles deviennent parfaites. Je ne fais que rechercher la beauté.

FREUD : « Gloups… » *desserre son col de cravate* Et ne pensez-vous pas qu'elles puissent mériter la vie ?

MATHA : *sourit avec décontraction* Jamais. Je choisis avec soin chacune d'elles. Par exemple, un homme qui a trompé sa femme. C'est odieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ou encore un escroc. Il le mérite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ou... tiens ! Un psychanalyste qui questionne ses patients pour décortiquer leur cerveau et les étudier comme des souris blanches... Comme vous, par exemple... *éclate de rire* Je plaisante.

FREUD : *fronce les sourcils et vérifie que la porte est entrouverte* Mais si elles avaient vécues, n'auraient elles pas eu une chance de se racheter ?

MATHA : *hausse les épaules* C'est possible... *lui lance un regard qui dit : je t'emmerde*

FREUD : *frissonne* Et si nous cherchions les causes... Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cet... art ?

*a un peu de mal avec le dernier mot*

Quelque chose vous a traumatisé durant votre enfance ?

MATHA : ... j'ai droit à un joker ?

FREUD : Mathanaël... Vous êtes là pour vous faire soigner... Ce que vous direz restera entre nous, personne d'autre ne saura rien de cela... Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel…

MATHA : *marmonne* Ça se voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas le type avec lequel je vis... Il a l'art et la manière d'écouter aux portes...

*soupire*

Bon... Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement difficile... Mon père était un riche homme d'affaire, je ne le voyais pratiquement jamais. En fait, pour moi, c'était plus une rente qu'autre chose. Quant à ma mère, eh bien... Elle n'était pas très heureuse avec mon père, mais elle restait pour moi. Enfin, d'après ce que j'en sais. Elle a eu un accident un jour et j'ai dû m'occuper d'elle... Jusqu'à ce que mon père l'envoie dans un hôpital... Après cela, je n'ai plus revu mes parents et j'ai continué mes études d'arts...

FREUD : Ce ne sont que des faits... Ce que je veux, ce sont les sentiments que cela vous a inspiré... Vous avez été en colère contre votre père ? Vous avez voulu le tuer pour ce détachement ? Vous vous vengez sur vos victimes ? Vous semblez haïr les hommes trahissant leurs femmes... Votre père était-il ainsi ?

MATHA : Hey ! Fallait être plus clair ! Bon... Evidemment que j'ai été en colère contre mon père. Il n'était jamais là, et la première chose qu'il fait quand il revoit enfin ma mère c'est de l'envoyer dans un hôpital... Avouez qu'on a quand même un beau salaud... Ceci dit, s'occuper de ma mère alors que j'étais lycéen était une lourde charge... Mais à l'époque, je n'avais aucune envie de meurtre."

*reste silencieux un instant*

Je ne ME venge pas sur mes victimes... Pour ma part, j'aurais été heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon père. Et je n'aime pas les hommes qui trahissent leurs femmes ou leurs compagnes à cause de moi. J'essaie de racheter mes fautes.

*hausse les épaules* Peut-être devrais-je moi même devenir une œuvre d'art, un jour...

FREUD : Nous ne sommes pas là pour organiser votre mort... mais pour l'en empêcher... Et vous disiez que vous essayer de racheter votre faute ?... Vous avez trahi votre femme ?

MATHA : *éclate de rire* Parce que vous souhaitez qu'un tueur en série recherché très activement par la police vive et tue encore ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

*mal à l'aise* Dites... Je peux vraiment pas avoir mon joker, là...?

FREUD : Pas de Joker non... Ce n'est pas un jeu... Et tue non. Mais vive oui. Figurez-vous que moi, je pense que chaque homme à le droit à une seconde chance dans sa vie, peu importe la gravité de son acte...

MATHA : *soupire* Vous pouvez aussi demander à Timofey, hein... lui, il se fera un plaisir de vous la raconter, mon histoire... ... Vous direz ça au gouvernement, vous ferez la tête qu'il fera...

FREUD : Très bien, oublions ceci un instant... Timofey... Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec lui ? Est-il votre père adoptif ? Vous l'aimez ? Il fait partie de votre famille ?" *ignore le gouvernement*

MATHA : *part dans un fou rire* "T... Timofey... ? Mon père adoptif ?! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est la meilleure !

*se calme et sourit* "Mmmh, évidemment que je l'aime... Comme un bon... chien... Peut être plus. Bah, nos relations ne dépassent pas le stade maître/esclave. Il aimerait plus, mais pour ça, il rêve.

FREUD : C'est homme est pourtant plus vieux que vous... Vous ne le respectez pas ? Reniez-vous tous les principes de l'homme ? Le respect des générations supérieurs ?

MATHA : Mmh, oh si... disons qu'il est tellement facile à duper... Quant aux principes de l'homme, allez voir chez le voisin. Ce type est complètement raciste, un, excusez le mot, enfoiré de première. La seule chose qui me retient de le tuer, c'est que Timofey me l'a interdit, puisque justement c'est notre voisin. Revenez me voir après et dites moi si mon... "respect des générations supérieures" est très important...

FREUD : *note quelques trucs* Bon, revenons à cette aversion pour les hommes trompant leurs femmes... Vous avez dit vouloir racheter votre faute... Quelle faute ?

MATHA : *marmonne un "et merde..." * ... Bon... J'avais rencontré une femme. On s'entendait très bien, je pensais même lui demander si elle voulait bien devenir ma fiancée... Le seul problème, c'est que j'étais excessivement jaloux. C'était un ange... un ange parmi les mortels... je voulais lui couper les ailes, la garder près de moi coûte que coûte. Qu'elle ne soit pas... abandonnée par moi comme mon père l'avait fait à ma mère. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle s'est suicidée.

FREUD : Comment s'appelait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparu ?

MATHA : *bute* ... A... Annah... je... crois. Oui, c'est ça... Annah. *calcule rapidement* "Bon... j'ai 31 ans. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais terminé mes études... donc 25 ans. Elle s'est... hum... est partie un an après. Cinq ans, donc.

FREUD : Et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez commence vos tableaux ?

MATHA : *secoue la tête* Non... encore un an après.

FREUD : Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette envie ?

MATHA : Oh... c'est parti de quelque chose de tout bête... J'ai tué par accident. J'y ai prit goût, ça m'a plu... J'ai perfectionné tout ça pour en faire des tableaux...

FREUD : Un accident ? Quelle sorte d'accident ?

MATHA : Mon dealer. Je n'avais plus d'argent, j'étais en manque.

FREUD : Vous vous droguez ? Comment avez vous fait pour le tuer ?

MATHA : Je me droguAIS. C'est passé. De toute manière, j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle drogue *sourit* J'ai toujours un couteau sur moi. Je sais m'en servir. Enfin... addiction, dirons-nous...

FREUD : Vous l'avez poignardé ?

MATHA : Oui... C'était assez moche... Aucun sens artistique... Mais bon... l'adrénaline, le plaisir procuré par cet acte m'a fait oublier que j'étais un toxico... Au final, même si c'est le plus laid, c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de plaisir. Assez proche de la délivrance..

FREUD : La délivrance ? En quoi cela vous a-t-il délivré ?

MATHA : En premier lieu, de l'influence de la drogue. Oh, dans un premier temps, j'étais obligé de tuer souvent... Je faisais des crises assez fréquemment. Mais ça s'est espacé... Ensuite... Mmh... Je me suis dit qu'en éliminant ceux qui le méritent, je purgerai ma propre faute... Si je croyais encore en Dieu, je vous dirais que c'est... l'illumination.

Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Timofey et me suis penché sur sa propre histoire, je me suis dit que Dieu était aussi cruel que les hommes, ce qui est complètement contradictoire avec... son message de paix. Il ne peut donc pas exister. Bref. Troisième point, je me sentais enfin vivant depuis deux longues années. Et, pour terminer, je retranscrivais la beauté d'Annah...

FREUD : Vous pensez qu'elle aurait aimé ce que vous faites ?... Peut-être qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme parfaite. Son suicide... N'est-ce pas la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire ?

MATHA : Pour ceux qui croient en Dieu. Puisqu'il n'existe pas, ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire. On meurt, et puis c'est tout. *élude le début de la question*

FREUD : Elle serait fière de vous ? *évite de poser d'autres questions*

MATHA : ... Je ne pense pas. *hausse les épaules et grimace* Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle, elle est morte. Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire, maintenant ? Ca me permet de... me sentir bien...

FREUD : *secoue la tête* Ne croyez-vous pas à la survie de l'âme ? Peut-être qu'elle est là, et souffre de ce que vous dites... Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit suicidée pour vous faire souffrir...

MATHA : Je ne crois plus à la survie de l'âme. Et puis si tel est le cas, je suis condamné à aller aux enfers, non ? Timofey aura de la compagnie, quand il se décidera à mourir... ... Non... Mais elle s'est suicidée pour éviter de souffrir à cause de moi... *agacé* Elle n'est pas là. Elle est morte.

FREUD : Vous l'aimez encore ? *ne dit rien d'autre*

MATHA : ... je ne sais pas. Peut être.

FREUD : Elle est encore là... En vous. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait son deuil, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez voir plus loin que la douleur, la mort et la souffrance... Elle a choisit de mourir. Elle aurait pu vous quitter, disparaître, mais elle a voulu MOURRIR. *cherche à le faire réagir*

MATHA : *plisse les yeux, de plus en plus agacé* On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez comme un moustique ? *tapote l'accoudoir de son fauteuil* Bon. Pour tout vous dire, je... je ne pense pas faire son deuil, mais je l'oublie. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver son prénom. Je sais que je lui ai fait mal, mais seule reste son essence.

C'est très flou. Je me souviens qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était brune. Je pourrais vous faire son portrait, même. Mais ce n'est... qu'une apparence... De toute manière, cela ne me concerne plus... *yeux un peu dans le vague* Non... ne me concerne plus.

FREUD : Vous n'avez pas envie d'être... heureux ? Heureux normalement, sans aucun effort ni stimulant ?

MATHA : *hausse les épaules* J'ai tout ce qu'un homme pourrait rêver... De l'argent -bon, c'est en partie celui de Timofey... mais il me le prête de bon cœur. Quand je vous disais que c'était un bon chien-, je mange à ma faim, je peux peindre, si j'ai besoin de compagnie féminine le soir, Timofey ne m'en tiens pas -trop- rigueur... il doit se dire qu'il m'aura à la fin... Bref...

*silencieux un moment* Bah, il y a une fille que j'aime bien. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Elle m'amuse. Chacune de ses réactions... Chaque mouvement qu'elle fait... On dirait que j'ai une jumelle. Enfin... si j'avais son âge, j'aurais une jumelle. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle tue.

FREUD : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Vous tenez à elle ?

MATHA : Isabella Swan. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. Et oui, je tiens à elle.

FREUD : Etes-vous sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre la place d'Annah dans vote cœur ?

MATHA : *hausse les épaules* Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas. D'une part, elle est trop jeune. Ensuite... mmh... vous vous verrez aimer votre soeur comme une femme ? Je suis proche d'elle. Je tiens à elle. C'est une amie qui m'est chère. Mais rien d'autre. Rien d'autre.

FREUD : Très bien... Vous voudrez revenir ? Est-ce que cela vous soulage ?...

MATHA : *sourire innocent* Oh, oui... je pense que vous me soulagerez très prochainement...

FREUD : *déglutit et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de changer d'adresse très prochainement* Alors à bientôt Mathanaël...

MATHA : *auréole* Oui, oui... A bientôt"

Clo : Bon... voilà... étude du sujet Mathanaël terminée =D

Moi : Bon, il est pas encore guéri... XD

Clo : Nan... c'est sûr, il y a des progrès à faire XD

Voilà, je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre mais JE N'ABANDONNE PAS MA FIC ^^ J'ai juste d'autres choses à faire et je suis aussi une incroyable faignante que même le fouet ne parvient pas à activer…

Review ? ^-^


	21. Chapitre 21 : Born to be angel

**Erf… Bonjour tout le monde…**

**Dans un premier temps, je vais… Vous dire que j'ai été très longue. Bon ça vous le savez déjà mais je tiens également à vous dire que pour compenser mon chapitre est très long lui aussi…**

**ENSUITE… Ce chapitre frôle la coécriture. En fait non, pour une grande partie (depuis l'apparition de Mynd) c'est de la coécriture. Tout ce qui vous semblera violent, cru, sadique, frôlant la psychopathie, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit de Clo (non non, je ne suis pas en train de tout te mettre sur le dos… (A))**

**Bref, comment est-ce que son perso est arrivé là ?... Je me suis encore fait avoir pour changer… **

**Donc. Ce personnage existe déjà dans un **_**autre**_** contexte. Je ne pouvais donc pas le modifier à ma guise (j'aurais aimé pourtant pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet, mais rien à faire malheureusement… -_-') Vous vous rendrez vite compte que c'est un personnage… qu'on hait et qu'on adore en même temps, tout dépend des passages. Perso, je crois que je l'ai plus haïs qu'adoré sur la fin… **

**Je précise aussi que les opinions de Mynd NE SONT PAS les miennes… Surtout sa vision des femmes… -_-'**

**Enfin… Je la laisse vous dire ce qu'elle a à vous dire…**

**CLO :**

Okaaay, bon let's go !

Vous voulez savoir comment elle s'est faite plumer ? Hin ! Hin ! Une femme de classe n'évoque pas ces choses-là (A)

Alors, oui, ce chapitre sera sans doute plus cru que d'habitude. Je plaide coupable. De toute manière, oui, il y a de fortes chances pour que chaque passage un poil violent soit de moi.

Alors, Thérie Chérie, tu peux tout me mettre sur le dos, car j'assume d'être une sadique perverse et violente. Toc ! J'aurais foutrement dû naître chez les Démons, moi...

Car ce que dit Mynd, parfois c'est aussi mon point de vue. Et encore, avec ce chapitre, vous ne verrez pas toutes les facettes de la psychologie et la morale démoniaque. Niark. **(NdA/ : Parce que j'ai censuré oui… -_-')**

En effet, si Thériel n'avait pas été là pour me rappeler gentiment que c'était SA fanfic, ça aurait franchement dérapé dans le violent. Notamment dans les paroles que Mynd adresse à Bella, vers la fin, sur l'avertissement et la menace. Si vous le demandez, je pourrais à la limite vous mettre le passage original (Niark). Bref, j'aurais renommé sa fic "Extermination", ou "destruction"...

Bon, que dire d'autre...? J'aime Mynd. C'est mon bébé d'amour adoré rien qu'à moi ! Ventag, je le prête volontiers contre rétribution, mais My... Aah, non, je me le garde, il est beau mâle et c'est un pro du sexe. Alors pourquoi il se retrouve là ? Parce que ma lubie c'est d'infiltrer, de corrompre les histoires des autres, il n'y a qu'à voir Mathanaël, Ventag...

Et comme j'adore les salauds, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de vous le faire rencontrer. Et puis aussi parce que j'aime trop l'amour et la morale à la démoniaque pour ne pas vous les faire partager.

Que dire d'autre ? Ah ! Oui, le mot de la fin : Enjoy. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Mynd : ... ça fait pas un mot.

Clo : Sois beau et tais-toi, My chéri.

Mynd : Comment est-ce qu'elle m'a appelé...?

Clo : My chéri ? Si tu veux, je peux dire Myndounet, ou Sweetie...

Mynd : ... Gardes ? Tuez la.

fiiin ^^;

_**Voilà… Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à dire Moi… ^^ Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je mettrais en rating M parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de scènes explicites… Ceci dit peut-être que ça pourrait en choquer quelques-unes alors je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que vous prévenir que Mynd est un sael type arrogant…^^' (mais bon, ça Clo l'a déjà fait…)**_

**Autre chose : n'oubliez pas que Bella aime Edward… (A)**

**VampNinis : **Merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira une fois encore !

**Clo** : ça fait bizarre de te parler ici… et en haut. Bref… Rien de tout cela n'est vrai x) Sauf peut-être le fait que tu adores le Nutella… et que tu me surveilles ? (A) En tout cas j'aime beaucoup écrire avec toi, même si tu déformes mes idées originales en trucs… bien à toi ^^ On va voir quel succès ara ce chapitre -)

**Eleanora** : Merci ! ^^ Je suppose que ce chapitre va te surprendre et que tu retrouveras facilement la touche personnelle de notre chère Clo… N'hésite pas à me poser des questions en aparté si tu ne veux pas cafter ^^ Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir laissé de review au chapitre suivant mais… Pour celui-ci je veux un commentaire ! ^^Bonne lecture !

**helimoen**: Au plus vite ?... Hem… Avec le temps, il faut savoir que je ne vais JAMAIS vite… En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre à sa juste valeur ^^

**Mimicam** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je l'ai eu ! ^^ Mention bien avec ça ^w^Et toi comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Bonne lecture !

**Audrey** : Pour les Cullen… J'espère que ces quelques rencontres te satisferont… En revanche, n'attends pas de moi que je poste plus vite parce que j'en suis tout bonnement incapable… J'écris selon mes envies, mes inspirations et elles sont difficilement contrôlables… J'espère que tu comprendras que je n'arrive pas à écrire aussi vite que le voudrais ^^

Angélique est effectivement un personnage de mon cru que tu retrouves vers les premiers chapitres…

**Miss Lily Rose** : Euh… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Ceci dit, je crois que Clo a mené ma défense avec aplomb et volubilité dans mes reviews… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ma fanfiction n'est pas juste basée sur l'amour entre Bella et Edward et qu'il y a quand même autre chose à voir… Ceci dit si elle ne te plait pas, il y a des centaines d'autres fanfictions qui correspondront certainement à tes critères. Je ne t'oblige pas à lire la mienne…

**Bellardtwilight** : Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Vic et Alice**: Quelle impatience ! ^^ Ma réponse est en partie oui, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ^^ Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Clo bis** : Juste… Merci. Tu es une amie que j'apprécie vraiment…

**Christelle31** : Contente qu'elle te plaise. J'aime agrandir un peu le contexte de l'histoire pour y placer d'autres choses bien à moi… ^^

**Florence**: Voilà enfin mon chapitre ! Tout n'est pas encore parfait mais on se rapproche du but… ^^

**Kik** : Oups… ça sent le reproche à plein nez tout ça XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre un peu… Spécial. Bonne lecture ! ^^

**akexiane** : J'ai peut-être un peu plus joué suspens sur ce chapitre… ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Lil'Am** : Quand je revois ta review… Je culpabilise… -_-' J'espère quand même que tu liras ce chapitre sans trop m'en vouloir pour l'attente… ^^ il est long quand même… ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Twiiliight77**: Pas de problème pour ma fic… ^^ Et ravie que ça te plaise !

**Sabrina** : On voit que tu ne me connais pas… Espérer qu'elle sera publiée en deux jours est de l'utopie XD Désolée, je suis lente, voir un vrai limaçon en ce qui concerne l'écriture… Et pourtant, j'ai quelqu'un pour m'y forcer ! ^^

**jude** : C'est pas franchement ce qui va se passer désolée… ^^ Bonne lecture quand même !

**edgounette** : Un message court mais clair XD Merci ! ^^

**Baby Chou** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Quoi que j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir une en français -) Je n'ai jamais rien compris au langage sms et j'ai toujours eu besoin d'un décodeur -) Ceci dit, elle était très gentille ^^ Avec un peu de magie, Matha est soigné oui :p Pour les Cullen, une partie ici… Pour le reste tu verras plus tard ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**** :**

**Après avoir failli mourir par inadvertance, et découvert un de ses nombreux pouvoirs, soit la capacité de transmuter son corps en l'une des trois composantes : vampire, Enreïka ou humaine, Bella s'est débarrassé de ses ennemies Victoria et Angélique. Proche du but, elle ressent enfin la présence des Cullen. **

Merci à Cathy, ma correctrice pour… sa correction ^^ et ses conseils, commentaires avisés ! ^^

Et aussi merci en tant qu'amie… ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes ! (Et ne me tuez surtout pas…)

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 21 : Born to be angel… Or a demon. 

Chapitre 21 :

Leur demeure était magnifique, semblable à eux-mêmes… Grande, claire, toute recouverte de neige et étincelante de stalactites.

Silencieuse, je m'approchai, coulant mon regard par la baie du rez-de-chaussée. Esmée était là. Seule, le regard dans le vide, assise bien droite sur le siège d'un magnifique piano blanc qui n'avait probablement jamais servi, son regard exprimait la tendresse, la douleur, la tristesse… La solitude d'une femme aimante quand les siens se dispersent.

Et je savais que j'en étais partiellement responsable. Si je n'étais jamais entrée dans sa vie, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de voir sa famille divisée… Déchirée. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais là, que j'allais tout arranger avec son crétin de vampire de fils. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Hormis le fait que je n'étais pas sûre de proférer un mensonge en prononçant ces paroles, quelque chose me retenait. J'avais encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre mes idées en place.

Cependant, comme si elle avait senti ma présence, malgré mon parfait silence et l'absence de brise capable de propager mon odeur jusqu'à elle, elle tourna son regard brun doré vers moi. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire à la fois triste et incrédule alors que ses yeux capturaient mon regard, me forçant à plonger dans le torrent d'émotions qu'elle désirait me faire partager…

Je n'avais pas tort… Elle souffrait. Elle m'en voulait même un peu, malgré le fait qu'elle soit consciente de l'injustice de ce sentiment… Mais elle m'aimait comme une mère aime sa fille. Et elle me faisait aveuglement confiance. Tout comme au lien qui me reliait à son fils.

Sans un bruit, je reculai, répondant implicitement à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Non. »

Elle parut déçue mais retourna à la contemplation du piano. Elle ne laisserait rien échapper. Ni par ses pensées, ni par la parole… Je lui faisais confiance. Elle ne mentionnerait pas mieux ma transformation, même si j'avais perçu une curiosité de sa part. Elle ne devait pas connaître grand-chose aux légendes vampiriques…

Je contournai silencieusement la maison pour trouver ce qui me permettrait l'accès aux étages supérieurs. J'avais avidement besoin de les voir. Tous. Ceux que j'aimais plus que tout. Ceux avec qui je n'avais pas de particulière affection mais avec qui j'espérais développer des liens plus étroits qu'au sein d'une véritable famille…

Un arbre, droit et élégant, tendait ses branches enneigées vers un balcon aux barrières de bois sombre. Avec agilité, je l'escaladai, sans faire plier aucune branche, sans faire craquer le moindre rameau, sans laisser la moindre marque sur son tronc, ni ses branches… De là, je sautai sur la balustrade, sans pouvoir éviter de faire tomber un minuscule paquet de neige… Je retins ma respiration à l'écoute du moindre bruit prouvant que l'on m'avait entendue… Mais rien d'inhabituel, tout était calme…

Dans la chambre qui me faisait face, une simple lampe de chevet était allumée – plus par habitude que par nécessité… Je pus ainsi observer deux silhouettes entrelacées à la respiration régulière. J'aurais pu croire qu'ils dormaient si je ne connaissais pas leur secret… Jasper et Alice. Tout dans leur attitude témoignait de la tension qui régnait dans cette maison. La main de Japser caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa bien-aimée, la tête de la jeune femme appuyée sur la poitrine de son amour… Et le fait que Jasper use de son pouvoir calmant sur elle… Je pouvais presque voir les ondes d'apaisement qui se dégageaient de lui… Et pourtant les épaules de ma meilleure amie restaient crispées.

Je vis sans surprise son corps se tendre brutalement alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux vides vers moi. Je ne m'interrogeai point sur ce qu'elle voyait – il était évident que si elle n'avait encore rien perçu de moi jusqu'à présent, maintenant que j'étais si près, mon caractère d'Enreïka ne pouvait plus me protéger de ses visions… - et me reculai dans l'ombre. A elle j'aurais pu parler, rien que pour la voir sourire et récupérer son énergie habituelle… Mais elle n'était pas seule et je ne pouvais prendre le risque que la maisonnée entière soit au courant et de ma présence et de ma transformation… Et puis elle savait que j'arrivais…

Aussi continuai-je mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Mais il n'y avait personne. D'après la décoration plutôt chaude et tendre, j'en déduisis assez facilement que je venais de découvrir la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée, agrémentée d'un immense lit de bois sculpté…

Je ne m'y attardai point, continuant toujours ma découverte du premier étage… Un deuxième salon, trois salles de bain et une bibliothèque plus tard – le bureau de Carlisle ? – j'avais fait le tour de ce dernier…

Je m'attaquai alors au deuxième étage, avec la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie – vide – encore une salle de bain, une bibliothèque, une – deuxième ?- cuisine, et enfin, une pièce où résonnaient des rires et des voix que je reconnaissais bien… Emmett, avec sa voix bourrue mais néanmoins harmonieuse, et le son cristallin de celle de son aimée, j'ai nommé Rosalie…

Amusée, je vis les deux époux s'acharner avec passion sur une pauvre balle de ping-pong qui bizarrement tenait encore le coup… Cependant, les raquettes avaient été reléguées sur un divan non loin, réduites en morceaux par la force surhumaine des deux phénomènes…

J'esquissai un sourire amusé face au duel que se livraient les deux amants… Rien ne laissait prévoir qui gagnerait et je ne doutais point que cet échange dure jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée… Rosalie était trop fière pour perdre et Emmett… C'était Emmett. Accepter tous les défis et n'en perdre aucun devait être sa devise…

Mais les voir me rendait heureuse, malgré les différents qui m'opposaient à Rosalie. Au moins deux êtres qui n'avaient pas été complètement abattus par ma disparition…

Le cœur battant, je continuai mon ascension jusqu'au dernier étage, les combles, où je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais trouver…

Accrochée à la façade par d'imperceptibles prises, j'observai avec hésitation la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il n'était pas là, je le savais. Mais pouvais-je pour autant pénétrer dans son antre ?...

Un vent glacial souffla autour de moi, m'incitant à m'introduire dans la pièce… Pas que le froid soit si dérangeant mais… C'était assez désagréable. Et j'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour que cela ne me pèse pas trop sur la conscience.

D'un bond, je me projetai à la verticale, crochetai la lourde barre de fer qui entravait la fenêtre, puis me ramassant sur moi-même, atterris en rouler bouler sur le plancher craquant… Je ne m'inquiétai plus vraiment de faire du bruit… Esmée m'avait vue, Alice savait que j'étais là… Et Rosalie et Emmett étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à de simples craquements dans une maison aussi ancienne…

Mon regard silencieux parcourut l'immense pièce sombre.

Vide. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un vieux plaid, un fauteuil à bascule et peut-être quelques vêtements dans un coin…

La grande pièce semblait si abandonnée que je m'étonnais qu'Esmée ne soit pas venue y remettre bon ordre… Cependant un bref regard à la porte verrouillée à double tour suffit à me convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas laissé faire de bon cœur… Pas qu'un simple cadenas puisse l'empêcher de passer mais elle ne forcerait jamais la porte de la chambre de son enfant… En tout cas pas sans raison valable.

Sans plus me soucier de mes talons claquant contre le bois du parquet ni des planches grinçantes, j'avançai jusqu'au tas de vêtements et m'accroupis devant, saisissant délicatement une fine chemise de flanelle blanche. La portant à mon visage, je respirai avidement l'odeur incomparable qui s'en dégageait. _Son_ odeur. Je n'aurais pu vous dire combien elle m'avait manquée avant que sa délicieuse fragrance vienne chatouiller mes narines et emplir mes poumons de nouveau…

Un faible sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes… Il était si près de moi… Et si loin de mon cœur. Je ne savais que penser de cette pièce… Elle reflétait la mort, la perte, la douleur… Et ce fauteuil si semblable au mien… Ce plaid que j'avais déjà vu, je en saurais dire où…

Sans lâcher sa chemise, je vins frôler le bois usé, respirer l'odeur qui émanait du tissu… La mienne cette fois. Celle que j'avais étant humaine, qu'il appréciait tant… C'était le plaid qu'il utilisait pour me protéger de la fraîcheur de son corps…

Je ne le savais pas aussi fétichiste. Cette chambre prenait la couleur de la tombe de notre amour… Mais j'étais à présent certaine d'une chose. Il me manquait autant que je lui manquais.

Cette certitude me soulagea d'un grand poids mais ma colère contre lui enfla d'un bloc. Nous faire souffrir, lui et moi, pour quelque raison que ce soit était impardonnable. Stupide. Totalement inconsidéré.

Et je lui ferais payer les journées de souffrance qu'il nous avait fait endurer avec son inconscience légendaire et son orgueil démesuré.

Et de nous deux, ce ne serait pas moi qui ramperait la première à ses pieds…

Cette décision prise, je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre qu'Alice se décide à venir et m'enfuis par la fenêtre, gardant sans remords mon larcin serré contre moi… Une chemise. Ce n'était qu'une chemise…

J'avais laissé quelques traces de pas mais ils passeraient inaperçus parmi ceux de la famille Cullen… D'autant que Rosalie devait faire presque la même pointure que moi… Edward ne saurait rien.

Une fois réfugiée dans la forêt, je repérai de nouveau cette odeur de sang qui m'avait attirée la première fois… Et j'avais soif. Aussi déposai-je mes affaires – je veux dire par là cette chemise, et mes vêtements les plus lourds, imbibés d'eau- au creux d'un tronc mort, à l'abri des animaux errants.

Aussi légère que le vent, j'appréciais le souffle du vent sur la peau dénudée de mes bras. La froideur de l'air me donnait des ailes, m'obligeant à me réchauffer par la course. Mes cheveux virevoltaient derrière moi, s'accrochant de temps à autre à une brindille, puis s'en retirant immédiatement, arrachée par la vitesse du trajet… Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'avais à une époque détesté le froid et l'humidité… Mais quand des vampires apparaissent dans votre vie, il faut savoir renier certaines de vos premières impressions… Le froid avait quelque chose d'envoûtant pour qui savait l'apprécier… Certes son étreinte était mordante et parfois même douloureuse mais elle avait sa façon à elle de vous faire sentir vivante… J'aimais le froid. Sauf quand j'étais à deux doigts d'en mourir mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

Lancée à pleine vitesse, je traversais la forêt en esquivant chacun des arbres qui me faisaient face, ignorant les petites bêtes pour me concentrer sur une unique odeur qui me paraissait bien plus attirante que les autres… Elle était musquée et relevée par je ne sais quoi qui me faisait saliver d'avance… Cependant mon cerveau détectait une odeur bien plus inquiétante… Douce et acidulée, précieuse, délicate… Un vrai chef d'œuvre de nuances imperceptibles… C'était une odeur humaine à n'en pas douter. Et même celle d'une femme. D'une très jeune femme pour être précise. Voire d'une enfant.

En pleine nuit. Dans une forêt. Sous la neige…

Mon cœur s'emballa. En me rapprochant, les odeurs de sang mêlées devenaient plus distinctes… Des gémissements me parvenaient déjà ainsi que les grognements rauques d'un animal puissant. Un ours ? Et même un gros, à juger de la force des vibrations que je ressentais au travers du sol trempé…

Je débouchai brutalement sur une scène qui me glaça littéralement le sang… L'enfant était à peine âgée de trois ans… Elle était allongée là dans la neige, surmontée par cette énorme bête noire assoiffée de sang… Ses cheveux pâles s'étalaient sur la neige rougie de son propre nectar. Elle respirait à peine.

Non loin de là, un ourson dormait, roulé en boule sous une énorme branche d'arbre, sans se préoccuper des actions de sa mère…

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et me jetai de toutes mes forces sur l'énorme masse de muscle, nous faisant rouler loin de l'enfant. L'ourse rugit de fureur alors qu'elle se remettait debout avec difficulté. Je feulai sans la lâcher du regard. Je ne voulais vraiment pas la tuer. Je voulais juste qu'elle reconnaisse ma puissance de prédatrice et qu'elle parte avec son bébé…

Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas prête à abdiquer, tournant autour de moi, cherchant une faille pour m'attaquer. Légèrement accroupie, je rugis de toute la puissance dont j'étais capable. Toute étonnée, elle recula d'un pas et j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre ses pensées « Comment une si petite chose est-elle capable de faire autant de bruit »… Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris le message… Mais valait mieux s'en assurer… Les pompiers n'étaient pas très loin et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle vienne s'attaquer à eux… Pour son bien.

Je claquai une nouvelle fois des dents, m'approchant d'elle et posai une main dans la fourrure de son cou, là où elle était le plus vulnérable. Elle me laissa faire mais je sentais son poil s'hérisser, ses muscles se tendre… Je resserrai légèrement ma prise puis me détournai. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre d'elle…

Légère comme une plume, je me rapprochai de l'enfant tremblant de froid et de douleur. Son front était brûlant, sa peau glacée… Comment une enfant si jeune avait-elle pu arriver ici, seule ?

Cependant, réfléchir à ça n'était pas le bon moment… Son bras était cassé, écrasé par la patte de l'ourse, et je repérais du sang au niveau de son épaule. Elle était vraiment mal en point… Plongeant dans mes souvenirs, notamment dans ceux d'Elizabeth, j'exécutais les gestes de premier secours… Un garrot pour limiter l'hémorragie plus une attelle pour maintenir le membre en place. Je ne pouvais guère faire mieux ici. Il lui fallait un médecin tout de suite, sinon elle ne passerait pas la nuit…

Je la soulevai délicatement et la pressai contre moi alors que je me mettais à courir… Je passai rapidement par l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes vêtements pour l'envelopper dans le seul tissu sec que je possédais. Pas le moment de faire des sentiments, elle en avait plus besoin que moi…

Puis je détalai de nouveau, paniquée à l'idée que son cœur s'arrête… Sa respiration était lente et sifflante et je la sentais trembler contre moi… Elle ouvrit les yeux une fois mais ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Lorsque je débouchai sur une route, je ne ralentis pas. Peu importait que l'on voit une femme courir à deux cent kilomètre heure sur une route de campagne. Personne ne le croirait… Et puis la vie de l'enfant était bien plus importante que garder mon identité secrète…

J'aperçus bientôt les lumières d'un village. L'hôpital se situait au centre. Je ne freinai pas, me contentant de jouer avec les ombres et de rester aussi silencieuse que possible. A quelques pas du bâtiment je pris une allure plus normale pour une jeune femme courant et portant un enfant. J'étais en débardeur mais quelle importance ?...

Je passai en trombe les portes de l'hôpital, gardant précieusement l'enfant serrée contre moi. Immédiatement une infirmière se précipita vers moi, m'ensevelissant sous une tonne de questions. Je pris une brève respiration et lançai d'une voix sèche :

- Elle a besoin d'urgence d'un médecin. Son bras est cassé, son épaule déchirée. Je lui ai fait un garrot il y a cinq minutes à peine.

Elle hocha la tête un peu perdue puis se précipita vers le téléphone de l'accueil pour appeler une équipe. Je ne fis pas attention à ses propos, trop envoûtée par le regard transcendant du jeune enfant. Elle devait être si jolie avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses bouclettes blondes et sa peau pâle… Mais elle était mourante… Son teint était livide, ses pupilles dilatées et se cheveux salis par le sang et la neige… Pourtant elle ne pleurait pas, se contentant de se raccrocher à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui souris doucement et écartait de son front brûlant une mèche humide :

- Tu vas t'en sortir ma toute belle… Il y a plein de médecins ici qui vont prendre soin de toi et d'ici quelques heures tu seras dans les bras de tes parents.

Elle tendit sa main indemne vers moi et saisit doucement ma mèche argentée, avec une espèce de fascination mêlée de peur.

- Ma… Maman ? murmura-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

J'hésitai… Me demandait-elle confirmation de sa phrase ou pensait-elle que j'étais sa mère ?... Peu importait… Le tout était qu'elle soit rassurée… Mais les médecins arrivaient déjà, munis d'un brancard et de deux infirmières…

Délicatement je déposai l'enfant sur la couchette, mais celle-ci refusant de lâcher ma mèche se mit à pleurer, se rendant peut-être enfin compte de sa douleur…

- Mamannnnnnn ! hurla-t-elle alors que je tentai de la détacher de moi.

Paniquée, je jetai un regard suppliant au médecin face à moi. Ne pouvait-il m'aider ? Je n'y connaissais rien en bébé moi… Et ça n'avait été le cas d'aucune des Enreïkas me précédant… Celui-ci me regardait avec des yeux exorbités, légèrement hébété… Rien à espérer de ce côté-là… Mais il me paraissait d'une inconscience maladive… Plutôt que de faire son travail et s'occuper de sauver une vie il préférait mâter la marchandise ? Il avait avoir de mes nouvelles celui-là…

Doucement, je me mis à parler à la petite fille en larmes :

- Ne pleure plus, on va te soigner. Mais moi je ne peux rien faire…

Surtout que l'odeur était de plus en plus intenable…

À mes côtés, une des infirmières me venait en aide, desserrant délicatement les doigts du bébé autour de ma mèche. Mais rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Et ses doigts étaient si engourdis que la forcer lui ferait mal…

- Passez –moi des ciseaux, demandai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas tellement elle était froide et autoritaire.

Devinant mon intention, l'infirmière coupa mes cheveux au-dessus du poing de l'enfant toute étonnée. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de m'attraper de nouveau et me reculai essayant d'occulter les cris qui remplissaient la pièce.

Cependant, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire… Comment faire comprendre au médecin et à l'infirmière qui m'avaient forcé à m'asseoir que bien qu'en débardeur, trempée et pleine de sang j'allais parfaitement bien ?... Enfin non. Pas parfaitement bien. J'avais soif. Je n'avais pas pu avoir ma dose de sang quotidienne. Pourquoi est-ce que je tombai toujours sur des mères, hein ? Foutue malchance, tu me poursuivras toujours…

Est-ce que cela paraîtrait indécent que je leur demande une poche de sang ?... Du AB de préférence… Plus riche. Plus nourrissant… Non… Valait mieux ne pas rêver, j'étais bonne pour l'asile avec ça…

Je tentais tout. Les yeux de cocker, l'indifférence, la colère, rien n'y fit… Ils m'avaient recouverts d'une épaisse couverture et me voilà comme une idiote en train de courir à travers tout le hall devant les yeux ébahis de l'infirmière d'accueil, poursuivie par le médecin et son thermomètre. Mon Dieu qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter cette humiliation ?... J'étais plus rapide plus agile qu'eux mais franchement on aurait dit une partie de cache cache entre élèves de primaire…

Je virevoltai, courrai, me glissai entre eux, escaladai le bureau de l'accueil. Bref, tout pour ne pas me faire attraper… J'aurais aussi pu m'enfuir par les portes battantes mais je tenais absolument à avoir des nouvelles de la petite…

Alors que je sautai du bureau de l'accueil, jetant un bref coup d'œil à mes poursuivants, je… heurtai une matière dure et m'écroulai de tout mon long sur le personnage…

Derrière moi, le médecin cria essoufflé :

- Docteur ! Tenez-la bien, je vous en prie ! On lui court après depuis un quart d'heures !

Sous moi, l'homme respirait à peine. Ou pas du tout même. Et j'avais bien trop peur de ce que j'allais découvrir pour ouvrir les yeux… Parce que franchement, dites-moi quel genre de personnage pouvait recevoir toute la puissance d'un vampire sans finir écrabouillé ?... Et oui, bingo ! Un vampire ! Et quel vampire pouvait bien être médecin dans l'hôpital d'une ville paumée tout au Nord du Canada ? Je vous le donne dans le mille… Carlisle Cullen, le seul et unique médecin vampire de cette planète… Enfin, à ma connaissance…

J'ouvris prudemment un œil puis le refermai de suite. Je ne voulais plus croiser ces yeux là… Un brin ironique… Et pas gênés pour un poil. Une voix douce et malicieuse s'éleva dans l'air froid du hall :

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé… Ravi de te revoir, mais je pensais que les circonstances seraient plus… formelles… Ceci dit, je t'aime aussi Bella, n'en doute pas mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me remettre debout. Cette position n'est pas très adéquate pour te poser toutes les questions que je meurs d'envie de te poser…

Je poussai un long gémissement de frustration tout en tapant mon front contre le torse de mon – je l'espère – futur beau-père. C'était raté. Côté discrétion, j'aurais eu du mal à faire pire…

Sous moi, Carlisle rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter… En voilà au moins un qui était content de me revoir… Je lui tapai légèrement la poitrine pour me venger puis me dégageai, envoyant un regard meurtrier à mes deux poursuivants. Qu'ils osent une seule remarque ou qu'ils s'approchent de moi et je les réduirais en pâté pour vampire…

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux, Carlisle se releva, plantant son regard amusé dans mes pupilles vertes qui le foudroyaient littéralement, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?... Je restai assise par terre à côté de lui, lançant un sourire charmant aux trois autres protagonistes médusés. Oui, il était bien mort de rire. Non, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et NON, vous n'aurez pas ma température…

Attendant patiemment qu'il se calme, je l'observai du coin de l'œil, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui ne m'était plus si agréable d'un coup… Il n'avait guère changé… Des pupilles un peu plus sombres et des cernes un peu plus marquées peut-être… Mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je levai vers lui un regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'était enfin tu – oh miracle… – et me détaillait de haut en bas avec étonnement. A deux pas de là, l'infirmière et le médecin hésitaient à s'incruster dans notre dialogue silencieux et je ne fis absolument rien pour les sortir de leurs dilemmes. Une bien piteuse vengeance mais on fait avec les moyens du bord… Et je me plaisais bien à les laisser mariner dans leur jus. ..

- Tu veux bien me débarrasser de ces deux parasites Carlisle ?

Depuis quand je le tutoyais ?... Ah oui… Depuis qu'il s'était ouvertement moqué de moi en public et depuis qu'il m'impressionnait un peu moins. Depuis que je m'étais affalé sur lui. Et depuis que son fils m'avait quitté.

Il leva vers ses deux collègues un regard si étonné, que je gloussai sans raison apparente. Mais il avait tellement l'air d'un petit chat perdu – et mouillé – que je ne pus m'en empêcher. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il le seul à rire à mes dépends ?...

Il finit cependant par se reprendre et annonça d'une voix pleine d'autorité qu'il se chargeait de moi et de ma température… L'autre accepta de mauvaise volonté, apparemment déçu de ne pas pouvoir arriver à ses fins…

Réalisant que j'étais toujours assise sur mon auguste derrière, je me relevai, avec autant de grâce et de dignité que mes vêtements trempés, ma grosse couverture de laine, et le sol glissant me le permettaient… Je passai devant les trois humains en les ignorant royalement et trottinai derrière Carlisle, tentant tant bien que mal de ressembler à l'humaine transie que j'étais censée être… Cependant, il était un peu tard pour sauver les apparences…

Une fois enfermée dans le bureau de Carlisle avec ce dernier, je m'essuyais consciencieusement les cheveux, non sans remarquer que ma mèche coupée avait déjà pris quelques centimètres… À croire que celle-ci poussait encore plus vite que ses compères…

Quand je fus relativement sèche et présentable, je m'affalai dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir sous la grimace désespérée du propriétaire. Mais comme je ne me décidai pas à bouger pour m'asseoir dans le siège qu'il m'avait initialement proposé, il poussa un long soupir avant de contourner son bureau pour lui-même prendre place dans un fauteuil style PDG d'une grosse boîte d'Import-Export…

Il posa alors son regard made in Daddy Cullen sur moi – vous savez, le genre « raconte-moi tout mon enfant, je ne suis là que pour t'écouter… » - mais manque de chance, je le connaissais déjà, et à force de fréquenter les Kids Cullen, j'étais devenue –presque- insensible à leurs regards aux pouvoirs particulièrement persuasifs…

Aussi m'installai-je plus confortablement dans mon siège, fermai les yeux, frissonnai légèrement et attendis sans enthousiasme qu'il me pose toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Hors de question que j'entame moi-même les hostilités… Je ne mentirai pas –trop – mais je n'avais pas la moindre intention de lui délivrer tous mes secrets. Qu'il galère, puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son fils de me briser le cœur…

Je l'entendis prendre une légère inspiration avant de se lancer :

- Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. Si j'en crois mes déductions, tu n'es plus tout à fait humaine.

Il attendit une brève seconde, et voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à le mettre sur la piste, il reprit :

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu… Comme ça ?

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde avant de lui répondre :

- Peu de temps… Une semaine ? Deux ? Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes, ni depuis combien de temps vous êtes… partis.

C'était le mot politiquement correct. Lâchement enfuis serait plus juste en vérité…

Fronçant ses sourcils blonds, il demanda :

- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Qui ? C'était douloureux ?

- Pas très bien. Un ami à vous, Loménie. Oui.

Simple et précis. Ou vraiment très flou ?...

Carlisle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait parfois quand il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Je ne voulais pas saboter son autorité, mais était-ce ma faute si l'on m'avait doté de plus de responsabilités qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avoir ?... Je n'étais plus vraiment l'ancienne Bella. Les choses changent. Les gens changent. Et les vampires autant, aussi immuables soient-ils.

Et pourtant… Pourtant une part de moi désirait plus que tout que tout redevienne exactement comme avant. Moi, petite humaine insignifiante dont les seules préoccupations étaient de savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir cuisiner pour nourrir mon père, et la façon par laquelle j'allais pouvoir éviter une journée de shopping pour… la passer dans les bras de celui qui m'aimait. Et lui, vampire respecté et respectable, incomparable parmi les siens, le seul et unique médecin de son espèce, chef de son clan et doté d'une autorité innée.

Moi petite, lui grand, une hiérarchie simple à déterminer.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses en allaient autrement. Aujourd'hui, j'étais reine et il n'était qu'un… vassal parmi d'autres ? Mais aussi un ami, un autre père… Des choses tellement différentes que je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. Au fond de moi, je voulais le traiter comme avant, avec le respect que l'on devait tant à ses nombreuses années de sagesse, qu'à son incroyable abstinence alimentaire. Et simplement au charisme qu'il dégageait à l'instar de certaines personnes destinées à en guider d'autres…

- Je peux avoir des détails ? Pourquoi Loménie t'a-t-il mordu ? N'est-il pas censé être devenu végétarien ? Et puis comment se fait-il que tu ais croisé sa route ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fréquenté Forks de près ou de loin !

Je me calai confortablement, et la patience et le calme incarné, répondis :

- Vous n'aurez pas de détails. Ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, quand tout sera devenu limpide, pour moi comme pour vous. Que cette situation n'aura plus aucune raison d'être. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Loménie a fait preuve d'un grand self-control. Il a eu le grand mérite de ne pas me vider de mon sang. Rien de plus que les morsures que je lui ai demandées. Extorquées serait plus juste à vrai dire… Et pour votre information, la morphine n'a eu aucun effet. C'était même une torture supplémentaire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a utilisé d'autres mais en règle général ça ne me soulageait pas, ou alors quelques minutes seulement. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant. En temps voulu, je satisferais votre curiosité. Mais cet instant n'est pas encore arrivé. Nous avons du chemin à parcourir, des réponses à acquérir, et il n'a pas encore passé assez d'eau sous les ponts.

Intrigué, il pencha la tête, tentant de distinguer la teneur de ma nouvelle aura. Je savais que j'étais beaucoup plus… imposante aujourd'hui que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu, il y a deçà quelques semaines déjà… J'étais devenue une autre femme. Plus belle, plus sauvage. Plus vampirique, plus dangereuse. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, plus assurée dans ses choix, plus sûre d'elle-même. Cette épopée fantastique m'avait appris des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru acquérir dans ma petite ville natale. Elle m'avait appris que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, que la vérité est complexe et parfois difficile à découvrir, que les amis se trouvent souvent là où l'on s'attend le moins à les trouver. Qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à nos idéaux. Qu'il est vain de chercher à changer les gens qu'on aime et que la seule façon de les conserver auprès de nous est de les accepter tels qu'ils sont et de faire des compromis.

Aurais-je pu devenir amie avec Mathanaël si je l'avais connu dans un autre contexte ? L'aurais-je soigné de sa maladie, aurais-je compris de quoi il souffrait exactement ? Aurais-je compris combien il est important de faire plaisir aux gens à qui nous tenons, l'importance de voir leurs yeux pétiller de plaisir et de passion ?

Voir Aaron aussi passionné, envoûté parce ce qu'il faisait, par les personnes qu'il fréquentait m'avait donné une autre approche de la vie, une autre façon de voir et de comprendre les choses. À travers des yeux humains différents des miens. Cela m'avait appris aussi qu'aimer ce que l'on faisait était important et que s'y plonger corps et âme ne pouvait qu'apporter satisfaction… Mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier ses priorités.

Imitant mon interlocuteur, je penchai la tête afin de visualiser son aura. Sauf que moi c'était plus au sens propre qu'au figuré… Les couleurs fluides qui tournaient et s'emmêlaient autour de lui étaient nombreuses. J'aimais ce que je voyais. Cela me permettait de me rendre compte de sa pureté. Il n'était pas hypocrite. Il ne l'avait jamais été avec moi. Il était juste curieux.

Cependant Carlisle n'avait qu'une priorité. Protéger sa famille, la maintenir unie. Il les aimait. Vraiment. Profondément. Il souffrait de toute cette histoire et il ne cherchait qu'à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tous les rendre heureux. Et j'étais un élément indispensable à cette recette.

Et puis il m'aimait aussi. Il me considérait comme une fille depuis le premier jour. Une fille dont il avait été très fier et dont il l'était encore aujourd'hui… Il en voulait à son fils de compliquer les choses. Mais il m'en voulait à moi pour ne pas avoir su l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Ses sentiments étaient compréhensibles. Humains en somme. En tant que père de famille, il assumait très bien ses responsabilités et prenait à cœur le bonheur de son petit monde. Il avait d'or et déjà décidé qu'il ne me laisserait pas quitter la pièce sans au moins une réponse à ses questions. Et j'avais grand hâte de savoir de laquelle il parlait afin de pouvoir aller voir l'état de ma petite protégée et repartir… ma foi me trouver un endroit pour passer la journée avant de pouvoir récupérer Bee.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? me demanda-t-il en me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je sursautai et souris comme une gamine de douze ans prise en flagrant délit de matage d'un homme dix ans plus âgé qu'elle.

- J'observe votre… débat intime. J'aime beaucoup vos couleurs. C'est vraiment lumineux. Beaucoup de jaune et d'or… Immanquablement du rose et du rouge… Vous avez encore plus l'air d'un ange sous cet angle-là.

J'avançai la main et effleurai une liane d'amour qui se dirigeait vers moi. Carlisle sursauta, alors que celle-ci s'enroulait autour de mon poignet. Je l'entendais presque ronronner… J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle me chatouillait le creux du coude.

Décidément Carlisle était un homme plein d'amour et de tendresse… J'eux un sourire conquis vers le vampire qui me regardait avec stupéfaction, tendu à bloc par mon contact direct avec ses émotions. Il balbutia :

Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu es en train de faire Bella, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes, c'est vraiment… dérangeant comme sensation.

D'un léger sifflement, j'ordonnai à cette liane de me lâcher. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais les commander comme ça… C'était presque animal ces trucs-là… Presque doté d'une conscience propre…

Me renversant contre le dos de mon fauteuil, je reposai mon regard sur Carlisle, reprnant par habitude le vouvoiement :

- Posez-moi votre question et puis je partirai. J'ai encore des petites choses à faire, comme… euh… trouver un endroit où je pourrais me cacher.

Il hocha la tête, encore perdu dans ses pensées après ce contact particulier :

Tu… Je sais que tu es différente. Je veux dire… vraiment différente. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est… As-tu l'intention de faire du mal à mon fils ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, prise de court par cette question. Que pouvais-je répondre ?… Moi-même je ne savais pas vraiment encore ce que je lui destinais. J'hésitais puis lui fit part de mes états d'âme de la façon la plus simple possible :

Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ça dans le seul but de l'éliminer. C'aurait été stupide. Mais… Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire. Je ne veux pas le pardonner. Pas encore. Ce qu'il a fait… C'était vraiment stupide. Tellement stupide que ça nous a fait souffrir tous les deux mais pas seulement… Esmée et vous… Alice, Emmett et par répercussions Jasper et Rose…

Il y eut un bref éclat dans ses yeux que je ne compris pas mais je poursuivis en me tordant les mains pour canaliser mes émotions :

Comprenez bien qu'il va encore souffrir Carlisle. Je sais qu'Esmée et vous ferez tout pour m'en empêcher mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je l'aime. Je suis venue ici pour lui. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour arriver là c'était pour lui et votre famille. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais lui rendre les choses simples… Il va en baver, je vais lui faire du mal. Peut-être pas toujours volontairement d'ailleurs mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne se fera pas pardonner aussi facilement que je viens de le faire avec vous.

Il me coupa dans mon élan :

J'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner ?

Je fronçais les sourcils agacée de son interruption :

Vous êtes son père, vous saviez parfaitement que ni lui ni moi ne sortirions indemne de cette histoire. Vous avez voulu me tester, avouez-le… Vous auriez pu empêcher ça dès le début. Soit en partant quelques jours après notre rencontre, au moment où et lui et moi étions encore inconscient de notre amour, soit en coupant cours à ses états d'âme. En me transformant.

Il s'agita, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. J'avais visé juste. Je ne m'en étonnais pas. Sous ses allures de sage patriarche se cachait un homme qui aimait la vie et ses surprises. Qui aimait jouer. Je ne le blâmais pas. Plus. J'avais réussi à dépasser ce stade. J'étais bien trop contente de reprendre contact avec ceux que je considérai comme ma famille pour lui en vouloir éternellement.

Enfin, je crois que vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le ménager et il va devoir faire ce qu'il faut pour mériter mon pardon. Si après ça vous avez l'intention de m'en empêcher, libre à vous mais vous ne serez qu'entrave à son bonheur. Il finira par me reconquérir, je lui appartiens toute entière, mais je saurais être aussi bonne menteuse que lui l'a été ce jour-là… Et si vous vous en mêlez, ça n'en sera que plus long…. Mais c'est vrai que nous avons l'éternité entière…

Ayant fini ma diatribe, que j'espérais convaincante, je m'adossai à mon siège et l'observai réfléchir. Son front se plissait alors qu'il tapotait ses doigts contre le bois de son bureau. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir et se passa une main sur le visage avant de me lâcher :

Je te fais confiance. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça mais… Tu as carte blanche pour rendre la vie dure à mon fils…

Il grimaça, me lançant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

Il va m'en vouloir s'il apprend cette conversation…

Alors débrouillez-vous pour qu'il n'en apprenne rien, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Et tant que j'y pense ! Appelez Alice pour lui demander le numéro…

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit :

Alice ? Le numéro ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?...

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il décrochait son portable alors qu'il venait à peine de vibrer. Cette Alice… Tendant l'oreille, j'écoutais leur conversation :

Tu me la passes ?

Hum… Non je ne pense pas. Elle t'aurait appelé elle-même si elle avait voulu avoir à faire à toi, non ?

On entendit un grognement à l'autre bout du fil – façon de parler bien sûr…

Bon… Mais elle me le payera en séances de shopping ! Mon nouveau portable c'est 522.372.4568. et celui qu'elle veut c'est 1392. Dis-lui qu'on se reverra bientôt et qu'elle aura beaucoup de choses à me dire ! Comme la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus avoir de visions d'elle depuis deux semaines par exemple ! A tout à l'heure Carlisle !

Et elle raccrocha. J'avais noté dans un coin de ma tête ces renseignements et je sortis du bureau après un dernier salut, en lui laissant le soin de s'occuper de ses collègues pour moi.

J'arrêtai une infirmière et lui demandai si elle savait si la petite fille allait bien, si les médecins avaient fini et enfin, si je pouvais la voir… Questions auxquelles elle ne sut absolument pas me répondre, trop absorbée par sa longue conversation au téléphone avec son « très adoré Christian »… Qu'est-ce que je le plaignais celui-là… Être obligé d'écouter la voix nasillarde de cette fille à longueur de journée…

En soupirant, je décidai de me mettre moi-même en quête de ces informations… On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, dit le dicton, et il a parfaitement raison !

Je me dirigeai sans peine vers la petite fille, et je fus soulagée de voir que mes pas ne me conduisaient pas directement à la morgue… Arrivée devant la chambre 707, j'inspirais profondément et m'apprêtai à y pénétrer quand une voix féminine m'interrompit :

Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Est-ce que vous avez la permission d'entrer dans cette chambre ?

Confuse, je me retournai pour observer mon interlocutrice, grande brune aux yeux bleus, habillée d'un impeccable costume gris. Je me raclai la gorge :

Parce qu'il faut une autorisation pour visiter quelqu'un ?...

Se rapprochant de moi, ses talons claquant fortement sur le sol carrelé, elle fronça les sourcils devant mon air – avouons-le - assez pitoyable…D'accord, j'étais humide, très pâle, et vêtue entre autre d'un jean déchiré et d'un chemisier en sal état… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour m'interdire de visiter une petite fille abandonnée dans la forêt…

Oui ! Et je ne pense pas que vous l'aurez, Mademoiselle… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, on s'occupe parfaitement d'Eden !

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Si elle croyait pouvoir m'évincer comme ça, elle se fourvoyait totalement…

Oh oui, répondis-je sarcastique, vous vous en occupez vraiment bien ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est à l'hôpital !

L'autre haussa les épaules :

Elle est tombée de son lit en dormant et s'est cassé un bras… C'était absolument imprévisible.

J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant de laisser un petit rire incrédule. On pouvait vraiment raconter des mensonges aussi peu crédibles ?...

Même si je n'étais pas celle qui avait sauvé cette petite fille, je n'aurais pas cru à cette idiotie ! Si vous vous voulez mon avis, vous allez devoir trouver plus convaincant ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ses parents mais à votre place je ne leur rendrais pas ! C'est complètement indigne de la part de parents !

Je sentais la fureur me submerger alors que je pensais à ce pauvre petit être, à cette petite fille perdue et terrorisée… Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'on la traite de cette façon… Dégoutée par cette attitude, je secouai la tête. L'autre femme grommela en face de moi :

Elle est pupille de l'état. Ses parents sont morts il y a quelques mois… Ne dites rien je vous en prie. Si le gouvernement l'apprenait, il fermerait l'orphelinat, et tous ces enfants seraient dispatchés dans le pays, séparés les uns des autres… C'était un accident, elle a échappé à notre surveillance, et quand nous nous en sommes rendu compte, c'était déjà trop tard et le mal était fait… Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, mais cette petite fille est un vrai poison, impossible à tenir en place ! La faute ne peut nous en être imputable !

Face à une si évidente sincérité, le dégoût s'accentua. Elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait… Mais comment une si petite fille pouvait être considérée responsable ! C'était le bon sens même d'admettre que cet orphelinat ne comprenait pas un personnel vigilant…

Un souvenir de ma Mémoire E attira mon attention… C'était celui d'Elizabeth. Il datait déjà de quelques décennies et avait lieu ici même… Dans ce petit village. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une des nôtres soit venue ici de sa propre volonté… Il n'y avait rien ici ! Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu y faire… Cependant, je me replongeai dans ce souvenir, ne gardant qu'un lien ténu avec la réalité.

_Il faisait très froid. Même pour moi c'était difficilement supportable. Je marchai lentement vers un grand pavillon de pierre brut. Un très petit enfant avançait vers moi dans la neige, insensible au froid qui me paralysait les membres… J'étais humaine ! Mais lui non visiblement… Il me prit la main et me tira vers l'intérieur. C'était la panique à bord… Des cris de partout. Du sang… Et des vampires. _

_J'étais dans un orphelinat… Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui duquel venait Eden. Je reconnus brièvement un visage assez similaire à la femme avec qui je parlai. Sa grand-mère probablement… Cette lueur maléfique dans les yeux alors qu'elle regardait le massacre sans rien faire. Les vampires qui ne l'approchaient ni de près ni de loin… Ils avaient conclu un pacte. Elle leur offrait de la nourriture et eux la débarrassaient de tous ces bambins piaillant qui l'agaçaient tant… Sans compter quelques rémunérations assez… élevées._

_Eden ne s'était pas perdue… Elle s'était enfuie après avoir été offerte en pâture à ces monstres… C'était une différence assez conséquente._

Et c'était mon devoir de stopper ça. 

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je braquais deux prunelles noires comme l'encre sur mon interlocutrice. Elle était plus mauvaise que le plus sadique des vampires… Parce qu'elle était humaine, et que c'était sa propre race qu'elle faisait souffrir… Pire que ça : ce n'étaient que des enfants… Des enfants innocents qui avaient déjà perdu leur famille, et tout ce qui les y rattachait… Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour exterminer les vampires responsables, et ceci depuis déjà quelques siècles…

Une chose m'échappait seulement… Elizabeth était vraisemblablement orpheline à l'époque du souvenir, et à peine majeure…. Or dans mes visions, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, je ne pouvais lui donner moins de vingt-cinq ans…

Quelque chose clochait… Il était évident que les futures Enreïkas avaient une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Or Elizabeth n'avait pas pu être mordue ce jour-là… Mais quelques années plus tard. Comment diable avait-elle pu s'en sortir ?...

Une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête me fit sursauter. C'était elle. J'avais complètement oublié à quel point nous étions connectées…

« J'aurais voulu que tu ne découvres ça que beaucoup plus tard Bella… Tu ne dois pas te détourner de ta première mission… Tu es venue ici pour sauver ton amour, et je sais que si certaines Enreïkas ont aussi mal tourné, c'est à cause de cette sensation de vide émotionnel qui inonde leurs cœurs… Notre histoire est vaste et complexe. Les Enreïkas le sont aussi… Je te promets de te raconter ce qui t'intrigue et la trame de ce qui s'est passé depuis mon accession au pouvoir, à condition que tu me promettes de rester stoïque et de ne pas partir remplir ton rôle dès maintenant. Tu auras besoin de ceux que tu aimes pour résoudre toutes les épreuves qui s'imposeront à toi. »

Long monologue… Je hochai intérieurement de la tête et me débarrassai de l'immonde humaine pour pénétrer dans la chambre de la petite et refermer aussi sec la porte derrière moi.

Elle dormait, allongée dans un lit trop grand pour elle, visiblement hors de danger. Je m'assis à ses côtés, prenant délicatement sa main dans la mienne, puis je me plongeai profondément dans les méandres de mon esprit, si bien que de l'extérieur on me voyait profondément endormie…

« Je t'écoute, murmurai-je à la femme que je voyais à présent devant moi, toujours vêtue de la même façon, toujours entourée de cette aura de bonté…

Elle leva un regard triste vers moi avant de répondre :

Jure moi d'abord que tu ne feras rien tant que je ne t'y aurais pas autorisé…

J'émis un grognement, agacée par tant de précautions mais lui jurai, sur la tête de mes parents, que je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré…

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, puis s'assit sur un banc de brouillard – en tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup… - et commença à raconter :

J'avais dix-sept ans le jour où ce massacre a eu lieu. C'était en 1875. J'étais orpheline depuis peu. On m'avait dit que mes parents avaient fait naufrage en revenant d'Europe, et que l'on n'avait retrouvé aucun survivant. Ma sœur, Astrid, et moi, avons été envoyé dans cet orphelinat, puisque toute notre famille était en Europe, et qu'il était hors de question de nous payer la traversée.

Les premiers jours furent difficiles. Nous étions les plus vieilles et la directrice nous appréciait peu. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en souffrais pas. Que cette femme m'aime m'intéressait peu. J'étais assez… rebelle à cette époque. Mais je savais que cela peinait ma sœur, plus jeune que moi de deux ans, alors je restais sage pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Melle Beckam sur nous…

- Lorsque je suis revenue du marché, quelques semaines après notre admission, j'ai entendu les hurlements qui résonnaient de l'intérieur… Comme il n'y avait ni fumée, ni feu, j'ai paniqué. Ce n'était pas normal… J'ai suivi un petit garçon à l'intérieur. C'était horrible…

Il y avait du sang partout, l'odeur était écœurante. Mais le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'était cette femme… Melle Beckam… Elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras, entourée des cadavres de jeunes enfants… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, écœurée par cette femme qu'elle haïssait toujours.

« Son regard… Elle voulait tellement ma mort que s'en était effrayant… Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus horrible. Elle était _jalouse_. De moi. Parce que ces vampires, pour quelque raison que ce soit, me voulaient. Vivante.

Ils m'ont emmené et ont pris ma petite sœur pour que je leur obéisse. A partir de là, j'ai fait tout ce qu'ils désiraient. J'ai amplifié leur puissance… Je les ai rendus maître du monde vampirique en lieu et place de nous, les Enreïkas.

J'arrêtai de respirer une seconde. Se pouvait-il que ... ?

« Oui. Les Volturi. »

Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si dangereux… Même s'_il_ avait mentionné qu'_il_ irait chercher la mort là-bas, je ne pensais pas qu'ils possédaient tant de pouvoirs… Mais une chose ne me paraissait pas claire dans son explication :

« Comment ont-ils sur que vous étiez la future Enreïka ?

À l'époque, ils avaient une vampire aux pouvoirs très spéciaux. Elle voyait en chaque être le… point culminant de leur vie. C'était un don assez étrange à vrai dire… Ils m'avaient vu alors que j'étais encore en Europe, avant la traversée qui nous avait emmenés au Canada, ma famille et moi. Nous avions visité l'Italie, ma mère étant une fervente historienne. Ils ont attendu longtemps avant de venir me chercher. C'étaient eux qui avaient tué mes parents, et non la noyade.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de mettre le doigt sur l'autre point obscur :

Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour vous transformer après votre capture ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que seules trois Enreïkas pouvaient coexister ensemble. Or lors de mon enlèvement, aucune place n'était disponible. Ils ont attendu huit ans avant d'arriver à en éliminer une. S'ils m'avaient mordu avant, je serais devenue simple vampire, et serais passée à côté de mon destin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à ton amie Alice… Elle aurait pu devenir Enreïka. Mais nous étions déjà trois.

Perturbée, je réfléchis à son affirmation… Alice ? Une Enreïka… C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà des pouvoirs avant sa transformation, mais son esprit n'était-il pas censé être hermétique ?...

Pas forcément… Parfois un pouvoir typiquement vampirique prend le dessus sur ceux destinés aux Enreïkas… Dans son cas, la prémonition a enseveli son hermétisme… Mais elle possédait notre odeur. Souviens-toi de ce que t'avais dit James…

Toujours aussi peu convaincue, je posai une autre question, qui ne m'était pas encore apparue…

Tu y es encore, n'est-ce pas ?...

Oui… Ils ont transformé ma sœur en même temps que moi, de sorte que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir… Je suis coincée ici, je ne peux qu'exécuter leurs ordres… Ils m'amènent régulièrement de nouveaux vampires pour que j'assimile leurs pouvoirs… Mais ils font attention. Je n'en possède aucun capable de me sortir de cette emprise… Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où est ma sœur. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'un siècle… Heureusement, ils ne savent pas que je peux communiquer avec les autres Enreïkas, sinon ils trouveraient encore le moyen de m'en empêcher…

J'étais triste pour elle et sa sœur… Mais en même temps furieuse. Comment ces êtres abjects pouvaient-ils soumettre une âme si pure ? Je leur ferai payer très cher…

Souviens-toi de ta promesse Bella… Tu ne dois pas venir me secourir. Pas tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour moi. Je suis là depuis longtemps, attendre encore quelques années ne me fait pas peur…

Cela ne se comptera pas en années Elizabeth ! Je vais faire vite, je te le promets… Mais parle-moi d'abord de cette assimilation des pouvoirs… Comment fais-tu ?... Si je veux un jour venir te sauver, il me faudra venir armée je le crains…

C'est quelque chose spécifique aux Enreïkas encore une fois. En présence d'un vampire doté de pouvoir, nous avons une réaction spontanée qui nous oblige à lui copier son pouvoir… C'est un phénomène assez étrange auquel on ne peut pas résister. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable au début, quand on n'arrive pas à contrôler la force du transfert… Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où nous avons l'un comme l'autre fini par terre… Mais maintenant que je le contrôle c'est bien plus facile. Moins douloureux.

C'était donc ça… Ces réactions étranges quand j'avais touché Timofey, puis Tess et enfin Angélique et Victoria… Je ne savais pas vraiment quels pouvoirs j'avais absorbé cependant … Hormis celui de Timofey bien entendu… Cet espèce de contrôle des sentiments sur les auras, que j'arrivais à activer ou désactiver à volonté…

Prends soin de toi, Bella… Il faut que je me réveille, quelqu'un arrive… »

Et « la communication fut coupée ».

En soupirant, je me retournai vers le petit ange endormi, ses douces boucles blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, et, dans son poing serré, ma mèche qui se désagrégeait lentement…

C'était vraiment une jolie petite fille… Délicate mais en même temps pleine de cette force que l'on ne voit que chez les enfants… Si j'avais pu avoir une fille, je ne l'aurais pas voulu différente. Quoi qu'avec mes boucles brunes, il aurait été peu probable que j'aie une enfant à la chevelure dorée… Mais peu importait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il m'était absolument impossible de renvoyer cette enfant d'où elle venait.

Elizabeth avait beau m'avoir fait jurer de ne pas m'occuper d'elle, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser des vampires massacrer des enfants sans rien faire ! Sans quoi je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'être devenue ce que j'étais. Le fort protégeait le faible. Le chevalier protégeait la veuve et l'orphelin. Et moi je protégeai le fort et le chevalier, pourvu qu'ils soient humains…

Et puis j'avais une journée à occuper. Le soleil était déjà levé, et rien ne valait un planning bien rempli pour occuper une journée pleine de promesses… Massacrer quelques vampires, n'était-ce pas l'occupation idéale en ce jour de fête ? J'allais me faire plaisir en faisant sauter quelques têtes… Et puis je pourrais toujours mettre ça sur le dos des loups garous si Elizabeth me posait des questions…

Vous trouvez ça lâche ? Mais non… Simple question de bon sens… Pourquoi me mettre dans les ennuis si je pouvais éviter ça ? Et puis eux ne risquaient rien, contrairement à ma petite – et précieuse – personne…

En attendant que j'ai fait table rase – tabula rasa, j'aime le latin… - Eden resterait ici, sous la garde express du Dr Cullen, et avec l'absolue interdiction de sortir de cet hôpital… J'aviserais plus tard de ce qu'il fallait faire à son propos. En attendant, elle était en parfaite sécurité ici. Aucun vampire ne l'approcherait pas un temps pareil de toute façon…

Silencieusement, je quittai la pièce, lançant un regard meurtrier à la femme qui attendait toujours devant la porte.

Vous entrez dans cette chambre, vous ne faites que l'effleurer – et croyez-moi, je le saurais – et je vous expédie tout droit au tribunal… Ou peut-être même en Enfer. Voyez ce qui vous arrange.

Peu de mots, mais une menace solidement ancrée dans son cerveau. Simple et efficace. Tout ce que j'aime.

Je m'éloignai alors de ma démarche fluide, murmurant au passage trois mots derrière la porte de Carlisle, puis sortis, sous le regard médusé de l'infirmière de l'accueil, toujours pas remise de ma scène de l'instant précédent…

Le soleil était éclatant mais – je ne sais par quel miracle… Dieu était-il avec moi ?- je réussis à rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à la forêt où je m'enfouis avec délectation…

Je me rendis alors compte d'une évidence : je mourais littéralement de faim…Mon estomac se tordait douloureusement alors qu'il broyait du vide… Cela faisait plus de 32 heures que je ne m'étais pas gorgée de sang… Un exploit pour quelqu'un qui devait impérativement se nourrir à intervalle régulier sous peine de… rabougrissement spontané ?... Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ressembler à une vieille pomme fripée, aussi attaquai-je la première bête qui me tomba sous la main. Un caribou. Pas trop féroce comme animal. Tant mieux. J'étais fatiguée…

Deux autres caribous et trois chouettes plus tard – un oiseau délicieux – je me sentis enfin d'aplomb et de bonne humeur. Tout n'allait pas si mal que ça finalement ! C'était incroyable comme on voyait la vie sous un jour nouveau quand on avait l'estomac bien rempli…Mon esprit se mit alors à vagabonder vers d'autres sujets moins sensibles, notamment ces fameux pouvoirs que j'étais censée avoir « capturé »… A part celui de Timofey, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fait preuve de la moindre chose hors du commun… Pourtant si je me souvenais bien, Angélique possédait le pouvoir de téléportation… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait disparu en même temps que sa propriétaire ?...

Oh… Après tout ce n'avait pas d'importance… J'étais bien assez puissante comme ça pour faire leur fête à une poignée de vampires…

La preuve : je m'en étais bien sortie contre Angélique et Victoria, et toutes deux étaient dotées de pouvoirs…

À ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu venir briser ma petite bulle de bonheur… Sauf peut-être quand un homme – un homme ? – me tomba dessus –au sens propre- sans prévenir…

La chute fut particulièrement rude. Tout d'abord parce que je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu arriver, et ensuite, parce que malgré ma force surhumaine, je ne pouvais résister au poids d'un mâle de plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilos sans m'y être préparée…

Aussi m'affalai-je de tout mon long sur le dos, écrasée par l'imposante masse de muscle de ce que j'identifiai comme mon ennemi, étant donné la … l'épée ? qu'il m'appuyait sans remords sur la gorge.

A vrai dire, ce n'avait pas été son premier réflexe, mais il s'était rapidement dégagé de nos bras et jambes entremêlés pour me neutraliser. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu trop de mal étant donné que j'étais toujours étourdie par ma chute…

Il hésitait visiblement à m'égorger avec son arme aussi impressionnante que démodée. Qui se baladait avec une épée de nos jours ?... Même si cette épée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tribal, elle était magnifique… A l'instar de son propriétaire. Aussi dure et froide que lui.

Insouciante du danger que je courais, je plongeais mes prunelles perçantes dans son regard si particulier… Des pupilles fendues d'une couleur gris bleu, tachetée d'argent… Une nuance que je n'avais encore jamais vue ici sur Terre… D'où ma déduction : il n'était pas Terrien.

Mais c'était en revanche… un exemplaire unique du beau gosse inclassable. Sexy et dangereux. Avec un regard glacial mais qui faisait naître en vous une chaleur torride. Vous voyez le genre ? Inaccessible dans la réalité mais peuplant vos fantasmes les plus fous…

Pourtant entièrement dévouée à l'être qui avait volé mon cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de dévorer du regard l'homme qui me menaçait… Ce n'était pas ma faute si un homme de cette classe m'était tombé dessus et me dominait de toute sa hauteur, assis à califourchon sur moi…

Aussi laissai-je courir mon regard sur son corps de rêve… A peine vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir moulant jusqu'en haut des cuisses, dessinant sa musculature parfaite, et de bottes munies de sortes de protège tibias en métal forgé, il était édifiant de beauté et d'une espèce de sensualité animale... Son torse aux muscles saillants, était dévoilé par un habit digne d'un roi de ces contrées froides et lointaines, bordé de fourrures noires. Il appelait mes mains qui mouraient d'envie de voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air…

Une longue cicatrice boursouflée barrait son torse, de la clavicule jusqu'au sein gauche. Elle n'était pas franchement belle, pour ainsi dire hideuse, mais elle rajoutait au personnage une aura de dissuasion et de mort…

Ses abdominaux étaient aussi un péché de délice… Je me mordis la lèvre en les regardant… je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle tension sexuelle… C'était difficile à avouer mais même _lui_ ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet là… Il fallait dire qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter aussi. Tandis que le nouveau venu jouait sans limite de sa beauté et de son charme…

Cependant, j'étais assez surprise qu'il ne me stoppe pas dans ma contemplation, soit pour m'égorger, soit pour… autre chose.

En examinant son visage, couturé de cicatrices, mais néanmoins élégant et sensuel, je remarquais qu'il m'observait de la même façon, avec une certaine nuance cependant… Je n'étais pas torse-nu. Ce qui, si j'analysai bien ses expressions, le décevait un peu… Mais aussi attirée que je sois, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de remédier à cet état de fait…

Je me raclai la gorge alors qu'une des longues mèches noires du jeune prince me chatouillait le visage. Il avait environ vingt-ans à vue de nez… Et il était tout à fait le genre de personne que mon père m'aurait interdit d'approcher, de près ou de loin.

Sauf que mon père n'était pas là, et que j'étais écrasée par son poids de géant… Et que je n'étais que très moyennement motivée par l'idée de partir. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas le faire sans m'expliquer avec lui. Parce qu'il était évident que lui n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser m'en aller comme ça…

Malgré son air calme, je sentais la tension sous-jacente qui l'habitait, notamment grâce à la lame appuyée contre ma gorge palpitante, qui vibrait de puissance contenue… Ce type ne faisait pas semblant…

Les muscles de ses bras étaient contractés à l'extrême, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait briser le bracelet qui lui enserrait le biceps…

Trois minutes qu'il m'était tombé dessus et on n'avait pas encore échangé un mot… Pourtant on pouvait dire pas mal de choses l'un sur l'autre…

Par exemple : on était attirés l'un par l'autre… Physiquement parlant. Je doutais être particulièrement friande de sa mentalité…

C'était un guerrier, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, peut-être même un prince, étant donné son air altier et ses vêtements raffinés. Et il n'était ni humain, ni… d'aucune race que j'aie déjà rencontrée.

Il hésitait à me tuer et était doté d'un fin esprit de stratège. Seul en terrain ennemi il ne valait pas grand-chose… Et il le savait. Qui plus est, il avait besoin de réponses. Réponses que je ne pourrais lui donner, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Il se décida cependant à prendre la parole, conservant une emprise parfaite, m'empêchant du moindre mouvement, mes jambes comprimées entre ses cuisses, une main retenant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et l'autre toujours bien en place, crispée sur la garde de son épée…

Sa voix reflétait assez bien le personnage… Grave et éraillée, avec des intonations mystérieuses. Et pourtant ses questions n'avaient rien de mystérieux. Elles étaient mêmes tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair :

Qui es-tu, catin? Et que fais-je ici?...

Catin… Je vis rouge. Je n'étais pas si misérable que ça ! Bien habillée j'en étais une, mal fringuée, c'était la même chose… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça? Une femme seule ne pouvait que vouloir vendre son corps ?

Je lui répondis vertement :

Je suis reine, espèce de frustre !

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux malgré l'étincelle de fureur que j'avais cru voir briller dans ses yeux une seconde plus tôt, avant de jeter un regard nonchalant sur ma tenue :

Ton pays serait-il si pauvre que sa reine doive offrir son corps pour renflouer ses caisses ?... Peut-être devrais-je l'annexer à mon empire… Et faire de toi ma maîtresse… Qu'en penses-tu ? Un seul homme est toujours mieux que plusieurs, non ?...

L'ironie qui brillait dans son regard alors qu'il m'insultait avec une extrême courtoisie, me donnait envie de le mordre. Et pourquoi pas de le vider de son sang que j'imaginais aussi âpre que son propriétaire…

De ma gorge s'échappa un feulement de fureur. Comment osait-il… ? Mes dents claquèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un instinct purement animal. Je me débattis, tentant d'échapper à son étreinte implacable, ignorant la lame qui entamait doucement ma peau.

Mais c'est que la petite chatte a des griffes, susurra-t-il, son horrible sourire parfait devenant un tantinet sadique alors qu'il usait de sa force inhumaine pour me maintenir plaquée au sol.

Je ne suis pas une chatte et j'ai des crocs qui meurent d'envie de vous déchiqueter, grondai-je.

Il sourit, sans rien relâcher de sa force qui m'engourdissait les mains :

Si je ne me trompe pas c'est toi qui m'as fait venir ici, aussi tu ne peux te plaindre si le service n'est pas tel que tu l'aurais souhaité…

Sur ce, il se pencha sur moi, pour planter ses prunelles de chat à quelques centimètres des miennes, son souffle chaud balayant mes lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'allait quand même pas m'embrasser ?...

Avec un léger sourire onctueux - vous savez, le sourire du crocodile devant la pauvre petite gazelle - son corps se mit à onduler, lentement, très lentement, tout en me gardant prisonnière de ce dernier.

Le bout de sa langue titilla mes lèvres, avant de venir, doucement, lascivement, caresser le creux de ma gorge. Son souffle chaud me réchauffait agréablement, mes mains me picotaient tandis que, serpent se jouant de la souris, son corps ondulait, ondulait... Des pics de chaleur me remontaient du ventre.

J'étais mal à l'aise. J'aimais mon vampire. Pas lui. Alors pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il avec un tel enthousiasme...? J'avais beau me dire :"stop, ça suffit, arrête ça", ce traitre de corps continuait à réagir aux caresses de cet homme... Lamentable.

Au bout d'un moment, ma gorge ne put se retenir et exhala un gémissement étouffé. Aussitôt, les yeux félins rencontrèrent une fois de plus les miens, et une lueur de victoire brilla dans son regard. Je me sentis rougir tandis qu'une colère montait peu à peu en moi, avivée par les pics de plaisir que son corps et sa bouche avaient fait naître. Un léger sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres, et il murmura :

- Tu n'es qu'un instrument, et j'en connais par cœur le fonctionnement… Catin.

Sa bouche chaude couvrit alors la mienne, sa langue prenant possession de mon palais, me soumettant sans scrupules à sa volonté… Sa langue investit, conquérante, ma bouche, joua quelque temps.

C'était loin, très loin d'être désagréable. Erotique à 100%. Mais la rage de m'être faite manipuler, caressée jusqu'à en obtenir un gémissement de plaisir m'était montée au nez. Ce n'était pas à lui de me faire ces attouchements, mais à l'_autre_. Mon vampire.

Devaient-ils être les plus érotiques possibles, ces attouchements, et donnés par un être pour qui se damnerait une sainte, ça n'en restait pas moins déboussolant. Je n'avais l'habitude que de _son_ étreinte glacée, de _sa_ peau froide et de _ses_ baisers de glace… Tout cela n'avait rien de comparable à la sensation brûlante qui se déversait dans mes veines au contact de cet inconnu… Et pourtant je ne doutais pas qu'_il_ était l'amour de ma vie, celui avec qui je passerai le restant de mon éternité.

L'autre se jouait de moi. Il ne m'aimait pas, il me désirait. Parce que j'étais belle et inaccessible. Parce que ça _l'amusait_ de me tourmenter.

Je mordis à pleines dents dans la chair tendre qui s'offrait à moi, bien décidée à le faire souffrir un maximum…

Son sang s'écoula dans ma bouche alors qu'il se reculait brutalement, la lèvre ensanglantée et le regard sombre. Il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Mais moi j'étais assez fière de ma petite victoire…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?... minaudai-je Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ?...

Il eut un sourire carnassier :

Alors tu le prends comme ça ?... Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je suis capable de te faire…

Oups… J'avais réveillé la bête… Peut-être était-il temps de repartir sur un terrain moins glissant ?... Malheureusement, l'homme ne semblait pas être du même avis que moi… Il était assez évident qu'il avait soif de sang. Pas dans le même sens que moi. Pour lui c'était purement jouissif de voir le liquide rouge couler le long de ma gorge. Mais ce n'était pas là son alimentation. De quel race pouvait-il bien être ?...

Je déglutis en le voyant venir recueillir une goutte de sang au creux de ma gorge. Sa lèvre abîmée effleura ma blessure, et je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner de douleur. Oui j'ai bien dit « couiner »…

Et pourquoi diable avais-je retenu mon venin au moment de le mordre ? Cela aurait été bien plus simple s'il était hors service…

En grimaçant, je ressentis le tourment de la lame froide entamant lentement mais inexorablement ma peau. Ça faisait un mal de chien… Je ne savais pas avec quoi il aiguisait son arme mais si elle avait de quoi entailler une peau de vampire, elle ne pouvait être… ordinaire. Tant qu'à faire, je préférais l'autre forme de torture, elle était moins… désagréable.

Et le pire de tout était sûrement que cette odeur de sang me rendait plus assoiffée que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je savais que mes pupilles étaient plus sombres, j'entendais ma respiration haletante alors que le feu se propageait dans ma gorge. Du sang. Mon propre sang me rendait dingue.

Je gémis alors qu'il glissait sa lame plus bas, créant plusieurs entailles, formant un motif de la taille de la paume de ma main. Il se présenta d'une voix nonchalante, comme si nous étions en train de prendre un thé, et non occupés à torturer ou se faire torturer, selon la position :

Enchanté de vous connaître Votre Altesse… Je m'appelle Mynd Dok'tan Ôuu Mal'vandir Runaï T'erama _An_ Tazukyia, Seigneur-Roi des Démons, et Prince des Me'reils pour leur grand malheur. Aussi surnommé le Givre-né. Entre autre.

Tout ça ?... Un démon ? Et ben ça promet…

Isabella Marie Swan. Appartenant au Triumvirat des Enreïkas. Vampire. Bella.

OK, ce n'était pas très clair mais il se débrouillerait avec ça… Ce n'était pas lui qu'on était en train d'écorcher vif.

Mmmh… Un Triumvirat de vampires ? Intéressant… Puis-je te demander sur quelle terre nous sommes ?...

Cette question…

La Terre. Plus précisément, au Canada.

Il fronça les sourcils, son nez chatouillant ma joue alors qu'il me mordillait plus ou moins délicatement la lèvre inférieure :

Comment ai-je pu atterrir ici ? Le portail a été fermé depuis quelques années déjà ! Serais-tu sorcière pour m'avoir amené jusqu'ici ?

Toujours allongé sur moi, il continuait à me torturer de ses douces lèvres ou de sa froide lame, comme si notre conversation n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça et que toute son attention était concentrée sur un seul but : nous donner du plaisir.

Je soupirais, retenant un frisson alors qu'il jouait de sa langue et de ses dents avec le lobe de mon oreille. Pas facile d'expliquer ma condition, surtout dans ces… conditions.

Je… ne suis pas… une sorcière. Mon statut… m'accorde des pouvoirs immenses. Mais je… je ne les ai que depuis peu et… je ne les contrôle pas. Jusqu'à… ce matin, j'ignorais même comment je… les acquérais…

Sa langue descendit le long de ma mâchoire, traçant un sillon de feu, puis remonta jusqu'à mon visage, où après un regard très dissuasif, il reprit ma bouche sans accorder plus d'importance à mes volontés… Mais le message était clair. « Mords moi encore et tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir… »

Le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais plus tellement envie de le mordre maintenant qu'il me nourrissait sans même s'en rendre compte, me permettant de guérir rapidement mes blessures. Avide, je recueillais chaque goutte de sang qui franchissait ses lèvres pour glisser le long de ma langue jusqu'à ma gorge assoiffée. Et lui riait, comme s'il avait gagné une victoire. Je répondais à ses baisers. C'était mal. Mais c'était bon.

Alors qu'un nouveau gémissement franchissait mes lèvres gonflées –je n'étais plus à un près -, je sentis sa main relâcher sa pression sur mes poignets pour glisser jusqu'à ma taille en une lente et voluptueuse caresse.

Attendez… Rembobinage. _Je sentis sa main relâcher sa pression sur mes poignets pour glisser jusqu'à ma taille en une lente et voluptueuse caresse. _J'étais libre ! Enfin… Presque libre. Mais maintenant que j'avais repris l'usage de mes mains, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité…Heureusement, car un peu plus et je réclamai ses baisers…

Doucement, de manière à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, je ramenai ma main contre lui pour effleurer son torse du bout des doigts. Il émit un gémissement rauque et étouffé contre ma bouche alors que je e glissai lentement ma main dans son dos, savourant la douceur de sa peau… Je rencontrai une nouvelle cicatrice que j'explorais furtivement. Il était vraiment abîmé…

Inconscient de mes désirs de liberté, il se pressa contre moi, alors qu'un long frisson me parcourait le corps. Il était vraiment temps d'arrêter tout ça…

Mais il reprit ma main, et, tout aussi soudainement qu'il m'avait embrassé il la replaqua au sol avec un feulement quasi animal. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu le temps de me déplacer, et notre position était à présent bien moins confortable pour lui. Nos visages se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et tout amusement, tout jeu, avait déserté la figure du Seigneur-Roi.

Le mien, cette fois, arbora un léger sourire.

- Et bien ?

- J'admets que le chaton à des griffes. Mais toutes les femmes ne sont que des putains refoulées, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu m'as répondu, Isabella Marie Swan _An_ Terre. Mais je crois que tu as ignoré un paramètre, Reine Mendiante. Ce que je suis.

Sous mes yeux intrigués, la blessure de sa lèvre se referma doucement, et, provoquant bien que peu souriant, il se passa le bout de la langue – Oh Dieu… et dire que je l'avais eu dans ma bouche, cette langue… - sur sa lèvre, qui arborait à présent une fine ligne pâle en lieu et place de la plaie sanguinolente. Les yeux fendus du démon étaient désormais implacables, polaires, et empli de mépris et de jugement à mon encontre.

Hey ! Comme si c'était de ma faute s'il était un pro et embrassait mieux qu'un dieu !

- Dans mon monde, les vampires sont particulièrement irritants lorsqu'ils ont soif. J'ai supposé que c'était la même chose ici, bien que je n'ai guère entendu parler de vampires terriens. J'aurais pu faire cicatriser immédiatement ma lèvre.

Ce qu'il sous-entendait… Mais quel salaud ! Je me sentis pâlir.

- Alors en fait… tout ça, ce n'était que pour me filer ton sang ? Il est empoisonné ?

- Entre autres, Isabella An Terre, et tu devrais te sentir flattée d'avoir bu mon sang _parfaitement_ _sain_. Tu es belle, tu es désirable et j'aime tous les plaisirs que peut procurer la chair, mais en aucun cas, là, maintenant, je n'ai eu envie de toi. Quoique ceci fut… relativement agréable. Mais si cela te manque tellement… Plus tard, je serais ravi de reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêtés, fit-il avec son ignoble sourire sardonique, avant de se relever et de me relâcher, d'un coup, retirant par là-même son… instrument de ma gorge.

J'écumais de rage, mais avant d'avoir pu seulement songer à me jeter sur lui et lui faire payer cette humiliation en règle, il leva un doigt, royal, et me demanda :

- As-tu soif, Reine Mendiante ?

Curieusement, non. J'avais eu une soif dévorante lorsque le fumet de mon sang s'était élevé jusqu'à mes narines, et j'avais à peine suçoté les gouttes de son liquide vital que déjà j'étais rassasiée. C'était un sang puissant, un sang chargé d'une énergie énorme, noire, folle, qui me grisait et m'aurait enivré comme une liqueur forte. C'était un sang redoutablement _copieux_.

Mais de là à lui avouer ? Pas question. Je me relevai lentement et me mit debout assez éloignée de lui.

- Je m'étais déjà restaurée avant, fis-je d'un air hautain.

Il plissa les yeux, et sa bouche se releva d'un millimètre.

Son regard disait tout, et brillait de son humour dévoyé, mêlé à un dédain écrasant. Il avait vraiment trouvé ça drôle de me tripoter, et encore plus drôle mes réactions, bien qu'il me méprisait aussi pour avoir trop peu résisté et avoir réagi de la manière dont il savait que j'allais réagir. Je me sentis grincer des dents, et la plaie de mon cou me lancina. Il continua :

- Les démons sont avides de plaisir, mais de là à coucher avec toi immédiatement… Tu dois avoir une dégénérescence des fonctions cérébrales. Je plains ton peuple. Je voulais savoir quel était ton tempérament, tes réactions face à quelqu'un qui te touchait avec tout l'art démoniaque. Et j'ai vu. Par Raynur ! Tu es vraiment une catin.

J'hoquetai un instant avant de lui répondre, coupante :

Je suis vierge.

Un instant déstabilisé, il haussa l'un de ses sourcils, étirant par là l'une de ses cicatrices.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'as quand même plus treize ans...? Mais alors quel âge...? Non, non, ne me dis rien, je crois que je vais rire... (Ne tenant plus, il explosa de rire.) Vierge ? A ton âge ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Reprenant sa respiration, il tentait de se calmer, l'amusement luisant toujours dans ses prunelles grises, alors que de temps en temps il était pris par des accès de rire :

- C'est vrai que nous sommes sur Terre... Les coutumes ne sont pas les mêmes... Mais tu as l'esprit d'un enfant dans le corps d'une femme... Si tu n'apprends pas dans peu de temps, quelle déception va connaitre ton mari !

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il repartit dans une crise de fou rire. J'en profitai pour lui répondre :

- Figure-toi que mon... futur mari est aussi vierge que moi. Et il a plus de 100 ans. Et tu ne m'as pas semblé particulièrement déçu tout à l'heure... Il est vrai que tu faisais tout le travail...

Il haussa les épaules :

- J'ai l'habitude... En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les vierges ne font quasiment jamais rien, elles ouvrent la bouche en hoquetant. Ceci dit, il est vrai que je t'immobilisais. Mais le viol n'a jamais apporté grand plaisir aux démons. Rien ne te serait arrivé.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit, estomaqué par mes précédentes paroles :

Mais... tu as bien dit que ton futur mari avait plus de cent ans et qu'il était toujours puceau ? Par ces imbéciles de dieux bouffis d'orgueil... Tu me pardonneras le langage, mais vous allez foutrement vous faire chier, au lit ! Cent ans... Par le sang... Cent ans... et toujours puceau... C'est un eunuque ?

J'ouvrais des yeux grands comme des soucoupes :

- Même s'il l'avait été de son humanité, il aurait été... guéri au moment de sa transformation... Ne peux-tu penser qu'il attendait simplement la bonne personne ? Et sache que l'époque où il est né et a appris ses valeurs prônait le respect des femmes. C'est un gentleman.

- Et..., repris-je. Je ne pense pas...

- Il est impuissant alors ? Il préfère les hommes...? Et il t'a attendu pendant tout ce temps...? C'est un prêtre, ou quoi ? Les femmes sont là pour donner du plaisir aux hommes, et les hommes pour donner du plaisir aux femmes. Ce n'est pas là lui manquer de respect que de lui témoigner son affection. C'est par contre manquer de respect de ne pas « aimer » la femme que l'on aime.

Il s'arrêta brusquement comme pour réfléchir, avant de repartir aussi vite :

Il ne t'aime pas, peut-être… ? Tue-le, alors.

Je grognai à la mention de sa mort.

C'est... compliqué. Il n'est pas impuissant, n'aime pas les hommes, et OUI, il m'a attendu. Ce n'est pas un prêtre. C'est plus compliqué que ça... J'étais encore humaine lorsque nous nous sommes... rencontrés. Il voulait me tuer. Je suis... _la sua cantante_. La femme pour qui le sang le rend fou de désir. Il a combattu son instinct pour notre amour... Et plus tard... Il avait peur de me blesser. J'étais la plus entreprenante des deux mais il me stoppait tout le temps... Il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Je respirai un grand coup, submergée par des émotions que je ne comprenais pas. J'avais déjà pensé et ressassé toute cette histoire, pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait toujours aussi mal ?...

Il m'a quitté à cause de ça. Je voulais le suivre dans l'éternité, lui voulait me conserver tel que j'étais... Et depuis... nous ne nous sommes pas vus... Mais dès que j'aurais dépassé le stade "lui faire regretter de m'avoir quitté", j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de lui un maximum...

Etonnamment, le Seigneur-Roi m'écouta sans rien dire, ni manifester son mépris, sans se moquer, tout le long du monologue. Il enlevait d'un geste de la main la neige d'un rocher avant de s'asseoir dessus. Une fois que j'eus fini, il soupira.

- Tu m'ennuies. La peur de blesser est idiote. Ton amant est aussi stupide que toi. Il t'a quittée...? Ce que les démons perdent, ils l'éliminent. Il ne t'a pas quittée pour une femme, il t'a quittée par peur. Il est encore plus couard que stupide.

Un long frisson me parcourut alors que je me demandais pour quelle raison je continuai à parler avec ce démon sans cœur.

- Il pouvait m'arracher la tête, rien qu'en me caressant la joue. M'égorger en voulant me mordiller. Me tuer en me faisant l'amour. Ses peurs n'étaient pas stupides. Je voulais risquer ma vie pour être... honorée par lui. Mais lui tenait trop à la mienne pour le faire... Est-ce si mal de vouloir protéger son âme-sœur ? Il ne m'a pas quitté par peur mais par culpabilité. Son frère a failli me tuer.

Je soupirai :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas humain, et tu ne l'as jamais été.Je l'aime. Le perdre, le tuer, serait signer mon propre arrêt de mort. Je ne _peux pas_ vivre en le sachant mort. Mais puisque tout cela t'ennuie, au revoir.

Et je lui tournai le dos, le laissant décider de lui-même ce qui lui paraissait le plus censé. L'orphelinat m'attendait...

Un mouvement de sa part me fit le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Il avait tendu le bras, et devant moi, l'air se refroidissait avec une vitesse alarmante. Puis s'arrêta. Je me retournai abruptement et le regardai sèchement. Son air reflétait l'indécision. Puis ses yeux fendus se fixèrent sur moi.

- Je pourrais te retenir. J'en ai le pouvoir... Mais le ferais-je...?

Il fronça les sourcils, et reprit la parole, plus pour lui que pour moi :

- Je pourrais... Mais je n'en ai point l'envie. Pas maintenant. Et tu sembles oublier que tu dois me ramener dans ma patrie. Et me lancer dans un rituel fastidieux, long, éreintant qui n'a que quelques chances de réussite ne me tente pas.

Il se leva d'un mouvement fluide, ses cheveux, soie noire et liquide, retombant sur ses épaules. En quelques pas, il se porta à ma hauteur, et me regarda. je remarquai ainsi qu'il était grand... très grand.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, les démons connaissent l'amour, fit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Mais comme toute chose en ce monde, mon peuple l'a tourné à sa manière.

Comme à son habitude, il marqua une légère pause :

- Si je comprends tes sentiments, et ceux de ton amant, je ne peux cependant pas l'appliquer pour moi et mon espèce. Telle est ma nature. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été humain. Je suis surnommé le Coeur-Gelé, le Sang-glacé par mes détracteurs. Cela est sans doute vrai. De même que je fus autrefois innocent et confiant dans la nature des autres. De même que j'arrive encore à ressentir de la pitié, Isabella _An_ Terre. Avoir le pouvoir, et souvent l'envie de tuer celle que l'on aime, cela je le comprends. La repousser pour ne pas la blesser, cela je le comprends aussi. Mais s'il fallait la tuer pour la garder pour moi, je le ferais, et elle le sait. Je crois que c'est aussi ce qui lui plait. Mais assez parlé de moi. Mes histoires ne t'intéressent pas, de même que les tiennes me laissent parfaitement indifférent. Où allons-nous, Reine Mendiante ?

Je levai un regard songeur vers son visage et ne tombait que sur sa poitrine. Ah oui... plus haut.

Me tordant le cou, je parvins à atteindre ses pupilles fendues :

- Tu sais que tu es la seule personne à qui je demanderais de m'appeler Isabella ? Je ne pense pas que Bella te conviendra... Et Reine Mendiante... C'est à moi que ça ne convient pas. Personne ne sait ce que je suis sur cette planète. Ou du moins aucun humain n'est censé le savoir. Aussi te prierai-je d'être plus discret. Ensuite... Si c'est possible... Tu vas me dissimuler ces jolies petites oreilles pointues. Et nous irons te trouver des habits plus... appropriés. Dès que tout cela sera fait, on ira à l'orphelinat.

Il posa sur moi un regard réfrigérant.

- Pour toi, ce sera "vous". Je t'ai déjà passé quelques "tu", loue donc ma clémence.

Et, du bout des lèvres, il dit :

- Bella. Be-lla. Dieux ! C'est laid. Tu as raison, Isabella convient mieux.

Pendant qu'il dénigrait allègrement mon prénom et qu'il semblait oublier que moi aussi, j'étais reine, je sentis une légère traction dans l'air, à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas autant lié à la magie que moi. Les oreilles pointues s'arrondirent et rapetissèrent pour disparaitre, cachées par la sombre chevelure du démon.

Je soupirai :

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que c'est plus simple de faire à _votre_ convenance ? insistai-je sur le « votre ». Et pour votre information… Bella veut dire belle… J'aimais mieux vos oreilles pointues… laissai-je échapper sans m'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi ou je fais un effort et je me tais ? fit-il d'un ton qui... non... il faisait de l'humour ? Et puis Bella... Belle ? C'est toujours laid. _Ahlravja_, c'est bien plus mélodieux... Ssecketh Ahlravja, c'est un nom beau, propre à alimenter un de ces contes de fées...

Je haussai les épaules, ne comprenant absolument rien de cette langue étrangère.

- Appelez-moi comme vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas un surnom dépravant ou significateur...

- Je te faisais un compliment. Ssecketh, est, dans ma langue, le mot pour désigner tout ce qui a trait au régalien. Ahlravja, à la beauté. Mais si tu préfères que je te nomme _Nephdat_, ce qui est aussi vrai, c'est comme tu le sens. Nephdat veut dire catin.

Je grimaçai sous son regard… amusé ? je n'en étais pas sûre… En posant mon regard sur son objet de torture favori, j'osai poser la question qui me titillait depuis un moment

- Dites... Je pense m'aventurer en terrain sensible mais... vous ne laisseriez pas ce... cet engin dangereux ici ?...

Un éclair menaçant s'incrusta dans son regard glacé alors qu'il la défendait avec ardeur :

- Cet engin...? Mon arme ? Apprends qu'elle a un nom. Ara-Akhtah. La Claymore du Saigneur. Elle me fait dire qu'elle aime ton sang, et a hâte de le faire couler à nouveau. Mais si elle te gêne...

Il déposa un léger baiser, tendre sur la garde, puis ouvrit la main, et l'arme se dissipa en fumée qui sentait le soufre

- C'était quoi ça ?... Votre... Ara-Akhtah est... vivante ? Si oui, dites-lui que moi je n'aime pas du tout l'idée qu'elle me découpe encore en morceaux...

- De quoi tu me parles. Ara-Akhtah t'a entendu. Elle t'envoie paître, tu ne lui plais pas.

« C'est réciproque », pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que je continuai de parler :

- Vous me suivez ? Il faut que je vous trouve des vêtements... Je ne sais pas trop comment on va faire pour ne pas nous remarquer... Sans compter qu'il fait plein jour et que la lumière risque de se réfracter sur ma peau, soupirai-je.. C'est peut-être un peu tôt et ambitieux pour voir si j'arrive à cacher le soleil derrière des nuages... Bon... On avisera en route... Vous êtes du genre... rapide ? Je ne connais pas du tout les démons.

- Des vêtements...? Ce genre de frusques de gueux ? S'il le faut vraiment... Quant à ta peau...

Il me regarda.

- Je peux créer une illusion, me donnant une apparence d'humain habillé de la mode de mécréant que la terre affectionne, et une autre pour ta peau, mais puisque je ne suis guère performant, il va falloir faire vite. Et question rapidité… (Il haussa les épaules.) Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par rapide.

- Ce serait bien oui... Que vous fassiez ça… Votre illusion. D'autant que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tester ma réaction au soleil... Et ma foi… Rapide comme euh... Moi ? Vous voulez bien courir jusqu'à l'arbre là-bas pour voir, demandai-je en lui indiquant un sapin couvert de neige à près d'un kilomètre.

Jouant son roi offensé – et fainéant sur les bords peut-être? -, il me répliqua :

- Et puis quoi encore ? Cours, je verrais les... modifications qu'il me faudra faire, Ahlravja.

Je soupirai puis rejoignis l'arbre en un quart de seconde avant de revenir aussi vite.

- Alors ?...

Il me regarda, puis hocha la tête.

- Les vampires de Terre vont vite. Je vais devoir... improviser.

Il regarda ses mains, feula comme un chat en colère, puis secoua la tête. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

- Bon. Tu as de l'or au cas où je déraperais ? Si c'est le cas, assure toi qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. _Lui_ aime tuer. Moi aussi, cela dit...

« Euh non, j'en ai pas, pensai-je relativement inquiète. Et je suis comprise dans « personne » ou pas ?... »

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, inspira un bon coup, puis commença à enlever sa chemise déjà ouverte.

Enlever sa chemise ?

- Qu'est-ce que... commençai-je, mais le regard qu'il me lança me réduisit au silence.

Une fois sa chemise en main – il était très beau torse nu même si j'avais froid pour lui… -, il ferma les yeux, et un grondement qui me hérissa les cheveux de la nuque sortit de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas fait pour une gorge humaine, ce cri là... Non, pas du tout…

Je me reculai d'un pas, relativement effrayée par ce qui menaçait de se passer.

Il trembla violemment, les yeux révulsés, avant de se contracter avec un cri étouffé de douleur, tandis qu'un bruit affreux de succion et d'os dérangeant la chair se fit entendre. Son dos se gonfla, comme si quelque chose rampait pour en sortir, puis avec des filets de sang, deux grandes ailes rouges et noires se déployèrent. Il tomba à genoux en crispant les mains. Mains qui se teintaient de rouge, ainsi que sa chevelure. Avec un nouveau cri étouffé, il réussit à « repousser le rouge ». Il se releva, l'écume aux lèvres, et je remarquai des barbillons d'os sur son épine dorsale et sur les arêtes de sa mâchoire. Des esquisses, tout du moins. Avec une ébauche de sourire qui me fit déglutir, il croassa.

- Ma malédiction et ma bénédiction. Les Ankous sont soumis à l'Aranan. Je peux me transformer à moitié en Aranan sans perdre le contrôle. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Aranan, fillette ? L'assoiffé de sang. Faisons vite. Je doute de le contrôler encore longtemps.

"Ok... Pensais-je intérieurement. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire que j'aurais pu aller voler un scooter des neiges un peu plus loin..."

- Hem... Suis-moi. Si tu vas à la même vitesse, on y est dans trois minutes...

Avec une sorte de rire hystérique qui se mua en une toux rauque, il balbutia, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

- En trois minutes, on peut tuer plus de 150 personnes, si on a la technique appropriée...

« D'accord, pensai-je, toujours aussi peu rassurée. On va essayer de battre des records de vitesse alors… J'espère qu'il peut me suivre… »

Et je m'élançais, plus rapide que d'habitude, comme si des ailes m'avaient poussé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire.

Je jetais un œil à mon compagnon, et je m'étranglais d'étonnement en le voyant se déplacer...

Ses ailes brassaient l'air glacé, allant à une vitesse qui, je le devinais, égalait sans problème la mienne, et pouvait probablement la surpasser…

Parfois, il devait se poser car les ailes, à l'instar du reste de sa personne, n'étaient pas complètement formées. Là, il prenait appui sur ses mains et ses pieds, qui avaient augmenté de volume, pour se propulser. Je déglutis en voyant le bois éclaté ou les éclats de pierre là où il s'était posé. Mais, croyez-moi, le plus dérangeant, c'était les yeux fous, qui ne semblaient pas savoir s'ils se teintaient entièrement de rouge ou s'ils reprenaient les yeux clairs et fendus du Seigneur-Roi. Car, assurément, cet... Aranan, n'était pas lui. Ou si, c'était lui, mais quelqu'un de totalement différent, suivant ses envies de meurtres et sa folie pure. Bon sang, je manquais vraiment de bol. Je tombais à chaque fois sur des psychopathes potentiels. Et, apparemment, l'Aranan était un psychopathe puissance 10000.

Additionné au pouvoir destructeur de l'homme lui-même, je n'imaginais même pas les dégâts que cela pouvait engendrer… Cela. Pas il. Cet Aranan n'avait rien d'humain… Ni même de démoniaque. C'était pire que ça.

Mais heureusement, on arrivait déjà à la lisière de la forêt... Rapide... 1 minutes m'étais surpassée...

-C'est bon, murmurai-je. Vite, changez-vous, vous me faites peur comme ça...

Avec un rire à moitié dément, le démon hésita, partagé entre la soif de sang, et la raison qui l'avait amené ici, avec moi. Le roi finit par reprendre le dessus, et avec une lenteur douloureuse, tout se résorba, laissant Mynd (ça faisait bizarre de prononcer son prénom, même en esprit) avec le souffle court et le corps en sueur. Se tenant la gorge, il alla cracher du sang dans un buisson. Quand il revint, il marmonnait je ne savais quoi dans sa langue gutturale.

- Pardon ? Vous disiez quelque chose ? Vous allez bien ? Ce n'était pas trop… douloureux ?

Et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui. Et pour le reste de la population du Canada. D'autant que ça aurait été de ma faute s'il échappait à tout contrôle…

Il me jeta un regard noir, signifiant, pour ce que je pu en déchiffrer : "tu parles de mon état et je t'égorge". Ou bien arrache la colonne vertébrale à mains nues. Bref, un truc peu plaisant.

- Je ne disais rien. Non, je ne vais pas bien. Ça t'arrive souvent d'aller dégueuler dans un buisson ? Pas douloureux dans le sens physique, mais psychique. Bats-toi contre la pire partie de toi-même, et on verra ton état après, d'accord ?

- Hem… D'accord. Je vous propose ça : on va jusqu'à l'église là-bas en jouant avec les ombres de la rue pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après, vous lancez votre illusion et on se dépêche d'aller au magasin en face. A l'intérieur, vous filez directement dans une cabine et vous relâchez tout. Je vous apporte des vêtements… si j'en trouve à votre taille, je m'en cherche à moi, on se change et on met tout sur le compte de mon futur beau-père. On ressort, et vous n'aurez plus qu'une illusion à faire tenir jusqu'à l'hôpital, où j' »emprunterais » la voiture de Carlisle. On va jusqu'au ferry, on récupère ma voiture de l'autre côté… Vous savez conduire ? Si oui, on repart avec les deux voitures, on redépose celle de Carlisle à l'hôpital et on va à l'orphelinat. Ça vous va ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ai-je le choix ? Non.

Il baissa son regard sur son corps, et un sourire glacé étira ses lèvres fines et pâles.

- Tu vas t'amuser, je crois, pour trouver des vêtements à ma taille.

Je le regardai d'un œil critique :

- Vous mesurez combien ? 1 m 95 ?...

- 1m97 précisément.

-Je crois que je vais devoir y mettre du mien. Je n'ai jamais essayé de transformer des vêtements… Espérons qu'ils ne seront pas déformés…Allez, Let's go…À trois on y va. Un. Deux. Trois.

- Il me suivit sans bruit, les pans de sa cape voletant lorsque le vent s'y engouffrait. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid.

Arriver jusqu'à l'église fut relativement facile étant donné que la ruelle était déserte. Une fois à l'ombre du grand bâtiment, je lui demandai :

- Vous êtes prêt ?...

Sans répondre à ma question, il exerça encore une fois cette légère pression sur l'air, mais, contrairement à la fois où il avait modifié ses oreilles, le tiraillement me sembla plus chaotique, moins maîtrisé.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je papillonnai des yeux. Il était flou, son apparence normale (le grand ténébreux aux oreilles pointues) se superposant parfois au grand brun à lunettes. Ses apparences mouvaient, incapables de se maintenir pour mes yeux. Pour ceux des humains et des vampires normaux, je le devinais, l'illusion serait parfaite, même si les vampires ressentiraient un certain malaise.

Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il avait fait de même avec moi, puisque lorsque je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, elles aussi étaient mouvantes, floues.

- On y va.

A vitesse humaine, mais quand même relativement rapide, je me dirigeai vers le magasin de vêtement, visiblement encore vide. J'ouvris la porte brusquement et la clochette sonna. Je laissai passer mon « invité » devant moi et refermai la porte derrière nous. Il se dirigea d'un pas fluide et convaincu vers les cabines où il s'enferma en vitesse. Un nouveau tiraillement et tout redevint normal.

Très vite, je repérais le rayon homme, et plus vite encore les grandes tailles. Malheureusement, le costume le plus grand était d'un blanc épuré. En espérant qu'il ne faisait pas une allergie à cette couleur… Je pris au passage une chemise noire, ignorait les cravates et pris une paire de chaussures en cuir dans les tailles les plus grandes. 47.

Une fois armée du costume complet, je me dirigeais vers les cabines sous le regard soupçonneux de la vendeuse à qui j'adressai un sourire hypocrite.

Je tendis le tout à travers le rideau et attendis le verdict.

J'entendis les bruissements de tissus - il enlevait les siens -, le clac sourd de ses bottes retombant par terre - elles étaient assez lourdes, apparemment... comment arrivait-il à marcher silencieusement...? - puis une fois encore le bruissement de tissu. Un moment d'arrêt, puis sa tête apparut au coin du rideau.

- Je crois me rappeler que les terriens ont des... sous vêtements... ceci dit, je peux toujours garder l'un de mes pantalons, il est plutôt moulant, je pense qu'on ne verra rien. Mais dans le doute, apporte moi des "sous-vêtements"

Je rougis furieusement :

- Désolée… Je pensais que vous en aviez déjà… Je vais chercher ça tout de suite.

À mes mots, un autre de ses sourires amusés releva sa bouche. Je l'entendis murmurer à mon adresse, narquois :

- Une enfant dans le corps d'une femme...

Les joues teintées d'une jolie couleur écrevisse, je partis chercher un boxer et une paire de chaussettes. La honte…

Je lui passais de nouveau à travers le rideau et une fois de plus, attendis.

Il s'habilla rapidement, et sortit bientôt. Ma foi... cela lui allait plutôt bien. Si on exceptait les feux de plancher de son pantalon.

- Blanc... Je suis en deuil. Amusant.

Je marmonnai machinalement, ennuyée par son pantalon :

- Le noir est couleur de deuil ici. Le blanc symbolise… la pureté.

Sans un mot, tant que la vendeuse ne nous voyait pas, je le repoussai dans la cabine et refermai le rideau derrière nous.

Nous étions relativement serrés dans la cabine. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, se contentant de me regarder de haut – c'était le cas de le dire...

- La pureté, hein... C'est assez ironique, sur moi.

Encore une pause (c'était une habitude, chez lui, ou quoi...?)

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Rallonger ton pantalon. Sans le détruire de préférence.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui, saisissant délicatement le tissu entre mes doigts. De l'extérieur, cela aurait l'air d'une toute autre chose… Sur le ton de la conversation, je repris :

- Les gens choisissent en général cette couleur pour se marier… Vous me dites si vous sentez quelque chose d'anormal. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé un truc de ce genre…

Je projetai alors mon esprit vers le tissu, imaginant les fils qui se dupliquaient, se rallongeaient, pour enfin se tisser entre eux et rajouter ainsi les quelques centimètres nécessaires…

Un léger rire lui échappa.

- Oh, au fond, je crois que les humains ont gardé un petit quelque chose des démons, concernant la signification du blanc... je comprends mieux alors pourquoi vous vous mariez de cette couleur... Mon peuple, lui, se marie en rouge, en l'honneur du sang qui va couler et de la souffrance que nous allons ressentir.

(Une pause, un autre de ses sourires polaires et amusés)

- Imagine si quelqu'un ouvre le rideau à ce moment-là.

Ah... Apparemment, on avait eu la même idée, mais là où je serais certaine de ressentir de la honte, lui allait s'en rire.

- Alors vous lui expliquerez comment votre charmante petite femme désespère de vous trouver un pantalon à votre taille et envisageait sérieusement de vous faire raccourcir d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde et repensais à ce qu'il avait dit sur le mariage des démons :

- Je comptais me marier en rouge. Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée… Toujours rien de bizarre ?

- Rien de bizarre ? Non. Mon monde est habitué à la magie. On en use parfois un peu trop. Je sens ce que tu fais, ou essaie de faire, mais cela ne m'affecte pas particulièrement. C'est une question d'habitude. Et c'est une bonne idée de te marier en rouge. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? Pour une fois, tu ferais mieux de suivre ton envie, ton cerveau t'a suggéré une bonne idée. Pour une fois que ça arrive...

Trop gentil… Pourquoi est-ce que mon raccommodage n'avait pas foiré ? J'aurais bien aimé le voir avec une jambe difforme…

- J'ai fini. Et je me marierai en rouge. Et en noir. Maintenant je vais me chercher des vêtements plus décents…

En sortant de la cabine, je tombais nez à nez avec la vendeuse qui me demanda, soupçonneuse :

- Je peux vous aider ?...

Encore plus rouge que quelque chose auparavant, je demandai :

- Euh… Mon ami désire porter tout de suite ces vêtements, pouvez-vous enlever les étiquettes pendant que je fais… autre chose ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à "mon ami". Il avait croisé les bras et haussait un sourcil à mon encontre avec son demi-sourire particulièrement ignoble. Retenant les divers noms injurieux qui me venaient à l'esprit, je me détournais et m'apprêtais à me diriger vers le rayon femme.

- Ne tarde pas trop, chérie !

Je grinçais des dents et ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

En vitesse, je choisis un slim blanc, des converses grises, un sous pull gris et un pull de la même couleur. J'attrapais au passage une veste en cuir noir et un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge, plus une inévitable paire de socquettes blanches.

Revenant aux cabines, il n'y avait plus de place… Sauf celle où Mynd et la vendeuse étaient occupés à retirer ses nombreuses étiquettes et récupérer tous les codes-barres. C'était bien ma veine. Pourquoi fallait-il que les clients arrivent tous en même temps ?...

- Vous en avez pour longtemps ?, demandai-je agacée.

La vendeuse s'apprêta à répondre un "non, non, je fais vite", ou quelque chose du même genre, impressionnée peut-être par son démon de client, quand l'autre - ai-je déjà dit que l'envie me prenait de vouloir l'étriper ? - répliqua un immonde :

- Oui.

Je croisai les bras, commençant à m'échauffer de plus en plus.

Ses yeux me jaugèrent, jugèrent mon irritation grandissante, puis son attention revint vers la vendeuse.

- Surtout, prenez tout votre temps.

J'allais me mettre à écumer de rage contenue, mais je décidai de me calmer un peu... quand une pression, à peine perceptible cette fois, se fit sur l'air. Si je m'étais laissé vraiment emporter par l'agacement, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas senti.

Une des clientes se mit à frissonner, à claquer des dents alors qu'aucun froid n'était présent dans l'air... Ses lèvres devinrent bleues, elle se rhabilla en grelottant, avec des frissons violents. Sur sa peau perlèrent des perles rouges... du sang. Du sang ? Les gouttelettes roulèrent, tombèrent au sol, et se brisèrent. Le phénomène empirait, la pauvre allait bientôt en mourir si ce démon complètement détraqué n'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Elle réussit à sortir de la cabine, et la pression s'atténua, le phénomène disparut. Et personne ne semblait avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ma douce, tu as une cabine de libre, murmura-t-il.

Non mais quel… Je retins de justesse le grognement primaire qui n'aurait pas manqué d'alerter la population féminine qui nous entourait. Ok… Calme-toi Bella. Ce démon est un salaud de la pire espèce mais ce n'est pas comme si tu venais juste de le découvrir…

Jetant un regard désolé à la pauvre femme, je pris possession de la place et me changeai rapidement, arrachant les étiquettes et récupérant les codes-barres. J'avais fait plus vite qu'eux… J'en profitais pour me recoiffer, passant mes doigts dans ma chevelure beaucoup plus longue qu'il y avait deux heures de cela… Puis je sortis, espérant que l'autre démon avait fini de se préparer…

Ce qui était heureusement le cas. Avec un regard légèrement lascif, il s'inclina et remercia la vendeuse qui l'avait aidée. La pauvre rougissait violemment et trouvait un intérêt prodigieux pour ses chaussures. Puis, soudainement, il se tourna vers l'autre qu'il avait à moitié congelé. Il prit un air paniqué, et se saisit du bras de la vendeuse, tandis qu'une fois encore, la pression glaciale reprenait possession de la pauvre femme.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Le sombre pouvoir continuait son œuvre. La femme avait eu un répit de courte durée, et ce que ce salopard de démon faisait était pire que tout. Elle était tombée, recroquevillée, les tremblements avaient cessés. De l'air froid, de plus en plus ténu, s'échappait de ses lèvres craquelées, tandis que du sang à moitié gelé s'échappait, goutte à goutte, sur le sol.

Tandis que la vendeuse se précipitait vers la femme, ameutant le reste des vendeurs, vigiles, clients, le Seigneur-Roi, d'un geste vif, se saisit de mon bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Je me dégageai brutalement, aussi furieuse qu'estomaquée :

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? Réchauffez-la tout de suite !

- Dis comme ça, c'est tendancieux, "ma douce"... Si ça peut te rassurer, l'étreinte glaciale de la mort ne la fait pas souffrir. Il n'y a rien de plus doux que de mourir gelé.

- Je me fiche et que me contrefiche que mes paroles puissent paraître tendancieuses ! Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle vous êtes en train de la congeler vivante et peut-être que je vous renverrais chez vous un jour ou l'autre !

Il feula de nouveau comme un chat, les lèvres retroussées.

- Diversion, ça ne t'effleures pas l'esprit ? Tu voulais être discrète, catin. Personne ne se souviendra de nous, avec la mort de cette fille. De toute manière, il est trop tard pour elle.

- Alors comme ça ce n'est plus « ma douce » ? Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter sa femme… Et elle n'est pas morte et ne mourra certainement pas pour couvrir nos arrières ! Tout sur le compte de mon beau père, vous avez oublié ?

Furieuse, je me concentrais dans le but de réchauffer son corps glacé, sans que son cœur ne lâche pour autant…

Il haussa les épaules et sortit. Sur le coup, je ne m'en souciai guère. Je devinai seulement que ce... ce... ce démon avait arrêté son sort.

- Reviens, reviens, reviens, murmurai-je à la pauvre fille.

Complètement démunie, je fis un truc qui aurait pu ne pas passer inaperçu : je le téléportai jusqu'à moi.

- Comment j'ai fait ça ? me demandai-je stupéfiée.

Me secouant, je me retournai vers le démon… à l'humeur indéterminé

- Puisque vous êtes là, réchauffez-la, moi je laisse un mot à la vendeuse pendant ce temps !

Un grondement animal sortit de sa gorge, un grondement qui dérapait vers celui que j'avais entendu lorsqu'il se transformait à moitié en... Aranan.

- Elle est morte, Isabella _An_ Terre. Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'elle alors qu'elle ne t'est rien ?

Je m'arrêtai dans mon mouvement, écoutant avec attention vers la jeune femme. Il avait raison. Elle était morte.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que je prenais conscience de la monstruosité de cet homme. Vacillante, je me rapprochai de lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien :

- Parce que contrairement à vous, j'ai vu qu'elle essayait des vêtements de grossesse, j'ai entendu le deuxième battement de cœur. Parce que j'ai vu qu'elle était mère, et même si tout cela ne suffisait pas, parce que j'ai été humaine et qu'une part de moi l'est toujours. Parce que j'ai une certaine considération pour la vie et parce que cela me répugne de tuer un innocent pour _éviter de payer_. Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre et parce qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger les humains de ma race et de toutes les autres qui pourraient leur faire du mal.

- Tu te dis Ssecketh, mais tu as oublié d'apprendre la première leçon. Ne te soucies que du brasier que représente ton peuple. L'étincelle qui est un lambda ne signifie rien, ne vaut rien, et si elle est vraiment de ton peuple, elle devrait être ravie de mourir pour servir ta cause.

Sa voix prit un ton sec, et il n'était absolument pas ému par la mort, ni par ma colère.

- Arrête-moi ses pleurnicheries de bonne femme, et comporte toi véritablement en reine, Ahlravja. Une reine n'a pas à pleurer. Une reine ne pleure pas son peuple et se montre forte. Une reine ne montre _aucune_ faiblesse.

Je le fixai, le cœur glacé :

- L'amour n'est _pas_ une faiblesse. L'absence de compassion en est une. En outre, je n'aurais pas regretté sa mort si elle avait eu un sens. Mais elle ne me sert ni à moi, ni à toi.

A bas le vouvoiement, il ne le méritait pas…

- Et sache que chacun gouverne de la façon qui lui plait… Et la tienne ne me convient pas, ni de près ni de loin. Ce que l'on m'a demandé au moment de monter au pouvoir, c'est d'être moi-même. De juger de ce qui est bon ou mal, d'exterminer ceux qui osent mener leur vie avec excès sans considération de ce qui s'ensuivra. Quand à mon peuple… Ils ignorent même être mes sujets, comment pourrais-je réclamer d'eux le moindre sacrifice ! C'est à _moi_ de me sacrifier et à moi seule. Et ne viens pas m'embobiner avec tes leçons de royauté ! Il n'y en a pas une qui meilleure que l'autre ! Ce n'est que du blabla pour donner aux possesseurs du pouvoir une impression de légitimité !

Un éclat de rire retentit derrière moi. Ombre noire, âme noire, il se complaisait dans le chaos qu'il venait de provoquer, des gens grouillant comme des mouches derrière lui, vers la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il aimait faire mal, il aimait le chaos. Il aurait eu sa place sans aucun problème chez les Volturi.

Il me disait, peu soucieux des gens autour de lui, immobile, un sourire algide sur les lèvres :

- L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse ? Vois, regarde-toi, alors, Ssecketh Aqhiaz, la Reine Mendiante ! Observe le carcan de colère dans lequel cet amour te plonge ! Tu es une immortelle, non ? Elle serait morte un jour ou l'autre, et toi, tu aurais vécu. Si tu règnes vraiment sur un si grand monde, que te chaut cette vie alors qu'il y en a des milliards d'autres pour la remplacer ? Une vie a disparu. Deux, peut-être, si son enfant était suffisamment formé. Mais à l'heure où je te parle, cinquante autres sont venues au monde. De la mort découle la vie, et de la vie la mort. Accepte cet état de fait, Isabella _An_ Terre. Ton peuple mourra, tes amants mourront, alors que toi tu vivras.

- Mon amant ne mourra pas ! Immortel, tu as déjà oublié ? Et je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage d'argumenter avec toi !

Furieuse, je sortis sous le porche, complètement oublieuse de mon secret à protéger.

Il s'avança à ma suite, me saisit le bras et me tira violemment en arrière... J'allais avoir un bleu. D'un geste brusque, il me ramena vers lui, si bien que je me retrouvai plaquée contre son torse. Comme s'il me consolait de la vue d'un cadavre, comme un mari tendre et attentif, il me caressa les cheveux et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Peut-être parce que tu sais qu'au fond j'ai raison...? Et rien, oh non, rien n'est immortel ou le reste... Il existe tant et tant de manière de mourir, Ahlravja... Au fait, Reine Mendiante, j'attends de chaleureux remerciements. Que ce serait-il donc passé si tu étais allée au soleil, "ma douce"...?

Avant de se mettre à sourire, de son rictus cruel.

Je me dégageais lentement de son étreinte, soudainement épuisée par l'effort que cela me demandait de m'opposer à lui. Je me tournai face à lui et demandai simplement :

- Cela ne te dérange pas que je passe à l'hôpital avant que nous allions à l'orphelinat. J'ai besoin d'autre chose que ce que tu peux me procurer… J'ai besoin de reprendre espoir en l'homme avant d'aller massacrer quelques… ennemis. Tu veux bien me camoufler ?... S'il-te-plaît " mon ange ".

Il hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait que je n'aille pas plus loin.

- Tu oublies encore de me vouvoyer.

Mais, cette fois, sans autorité dans la voix. Il faisait un constat, à moi de voir si je reprenais le vouvoiement ou non. Il me faisait une faveur. "Oh, merci, ô grand et sage roi", pensai-je amèrement.

Une fois ma peau dûment camouflée, nous sortîmes, et, le temps que nous allions à l'hôpital, il me dit d'une voix sombre.

- Je n'ai jamais pu reprendre "espoir", comme tu le dis, en l'homme. Esprit de fillette et corps de femme. Les illusions sont rassurantes, mais ne te mènent pas loin.

Je soupirai, encore une fois :

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est pouvoir prendre une petite fille dans mes bras et penser que je compte plus que tout pour elle… Vas-tu m'en empêcher ? Penses-tu que c'est mal de quémander un peu d'affection ?...

- C'est ta fille ?

- Idiot. Aurais-tu oublié que je suis vierge ?

- L'adoption existe aussi, à Tazukyia, répondit-il sèchement.

- J'ai à peine dix-huit ans. Personne de sain d'esprit ne confierait à une adolescente la garde d'une enfant de trois ans, en sachant que la prétendue mère n'a même pas fini ses études.

- Ses "études" ? Je suis monté sur le trône à onze ans. Là, oui, je n'avais pas terminé d'apprendre, et même aujourd'hui j'apprends encore. Mais toi ? Dix-huit ans ? Non seulement tu es une femme faite depuis trois ans, mais en plus tu es reine. La question serait plutôt : quelle personne saine d'esprit ne confierait pas l'enfant à une reine, où il sera assuré de monter sur le trône plus tard, d'avoir une éducation à la hauteur de sa nouvelle naissance, et de ne manquer de rien ?

Les usages de la Terre manquent vraiment de _logique_.

Je souris légèrement :

- Tu sais bien que personne ne sait que je suis reine… Et d'ailleurs, même si je pouvais avoir des enfants, ils ne monteraient pas pour autant sur le trône… La succession est parfaitement aléatoire. Une Enreïka meurt, une jeune femme possédant les qualités requises est transformée en vampire et prend sa place. Et sur cette planète, je ne suis guère considérée comme une adulte… Tu verrais des jeunes femmes de mon monde, tu ne leur accorderais certainement pas du crédit, juste parce qu'elles sont en âge de procréer…

- Il est vrai que vous êtes élevés dans du miel et pendu au sein de votre mère jusqu'à vos vingt ans au moins, ici... Comment voulez-vous être adulte...?

Il secoua la tête.

- Passons. Cette fille. Vaut-elle la peine que l'on se déplace à ton... hospice ? Est-elle ta pupille ? La fille d'un seigneur rebelle à qui tu veux signifier que sa fille est en otage ?

Je secouai la tête agacée :

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? En sachant que tu vas encore me dénigrer et me dire que ce n'est pas là mon rôle et cætera et cætera ?...

- Je désespère déjà pour ton peuple et j'ai déjà pitié de la manière dont il va être dirigé. De plus, quoi que je puisse dire, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je pense même arrêter d'essayer de te convaincre d'endosser _vraiment_ ce qui est ton rôle... Qui est-ce ?

- Une petite orpheline à qui j'ai sauvé la vie, alors qu'elle allait se faire dévorer par une ourse, juste après avoir échappé à un massacre par des vampires. Je suis tombée amoureuse de sa bouille d'ange…

Il ne répondit rien - ô miracle ! - et se contenta de me suivre. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'hôpital.

Sans parler, je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de sa chambre. Le couloir était vide.

- Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?... Si oui… Sois gentil. Ce n'est qu'une enfant…

- Je connais les enfants. Je n'en ai jamais été vraiment un, mais je connais. Et j'en ai un, marmonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me montrerais... "gentil".

Il pénétra à ma suite dans la chambre.

- Tu en parles comme d'un animal en voie de disparition…, soupirai-je en m'approchant du lit de la petite.

Elle était occupée à se faire nourrir par une infirmière et eut un grand sourire en tendant ses petits bras vers moi, dès qu'elle me vit.

- Maman ! cria-t-elle de joie.

Le Seigneur-Roi se recula dans un coin, croisa les bras et se contenta d'observer la scène, sans faire montre d'aucune émotion.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas l'adopter ? _Elle_ en serait heureuse.

Eden croisa le regard du démon, et une moue adorable se peignit sur son visage.

- C'est qui ?

Ne répondant pas à la question rhétorique du démon, je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle, signifiant à l'infirmière que je m'occuperai de la faire manger.

- C'est… un ami. Je crois. Mais tu ne me demandes pas qui je suis moi ?...

Elle me regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes :

- Pour quoi faire ? Toi t'es ma maman et puis c'est tout.

Finalement, le Seigneur-Roi tira une chaise et s'assit. Un imperceptible sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

- J'aime la logique des enfants.

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et joua un instant avec une mèche de sa chevelure d'ébène, avant de me demander.

- Bon. Que faisons-nous ?

Je le regardai une seconde :

- On passe quelques minutes avec ce petit ange…

J'hésitai une seconde, ayant peur qu'il ne se moque de moi :

- Tu… crois qu'ils me laisseraient l'adopter ? Si je leur dis être sous la tutelle du médecin le plus respecté de l'hôpital ?...

Il me regarda fixement pendant un instant.

- Tu as beau ne pas être reconnue, tu as des droits. Tu pourrais. A condition d'être suffisamment convaincante. Je pourrais t'y aider aussi, si cela me seyait.

Il réfléchit une seconde.

- Dis que tu es mariée. Un environnement dit "stable", ce sera rassurant pour les imbéciles qui te signeront leur papier pour que tu aies la garde de la petite.

Il retira l'un de ses propres bijoux, un anneau d'argent surmonté d'une pierre d'un magnifique bleu vert, qu'il avait passé au petit doigt. D'un geste machinal, il me la lança, et elle retomba sur le lit, entre Eden et moi.

- Je te la donne si tu l'utilises. Sinon, rends la moi, c'est un ami qui me l'a offert.

Je la regardai fixement alors qu'Eden la prenait pour jouer avec :

- Ça passerait pour une alliance ?... Et sous quel nom suis-je censée me présenter ?... Je suis recherchée par mon père sur tout le continent… Je vais avoir besoin de papiers prouvant mon identité… Et dans tous les cas, ils voudront voir mon mari…

- Une alliance, c'est un anneau, non ? Qu'importe s'il n'y a pas de diamants, ou de paillettes. Le nom... Utilise celui de ton époux. Les papiers... Mmh... Ils seront combien à vouloir voir tes papiers...? Et ça ressemble à quoi ? Quant à ton mari... Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer le rôle. Passer une nuit avec toi, d'accord, faire même semblant d'être ton mari, hors de question.

Il prit un instant pour me regarder et ses yeux prirent une teinte métallique.

- Comprend bien que mon seul but, c'est que tu me renvoies chez moi. Si t'aider te faisait accélérer le mouvement, je le ferai.

Je ne me sentais même plus vexée par ses allusions…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire semblant d'être mon mari… Et de toute façon je ne sais pas comment te ramener chez toi… Et puis…

J'allai reprendre quand Eden m'interrompit :

- Pourquoi t'es pas gentil avec ma maman ? Elle est gentille elle pourtant…

J'esquissai un sourire amusé et passai une main douce dans ses cheveux avant de me tourner vers lui, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne dirait rien de stupide…

Il posa les yeux sur la petite fille comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois l'insecte sur sa chaussure. Il approcha sa chaise du lit, la retourna, et assit à califourchon, un bras croisé sur le dossier, l'autre légèrement appuyé sur sa tempe, il semblait se demander s'il allait l'écrabouiller ou l'étouffer avec l'oreiller.

Finalement, il se pencha, son nez frôlant presque le visage de la fillette.

- Ta mère n'est pas un exemple de gentillesse pour moi, petit chat. Bien qu'elle le puisse, elle refuse de me renvoyer chez moi. Je dois avoir un succès fou auprès d'elle, car c'est bien la première fois qu'une femme me kidnappe.

Il tendit les mains et tressa une mèche d'Eden.

- Mais passons, chaton. Tu as un nom ? Je m'appelle Mynd, mais tu peux m'appeler My, ou Hiver, ou bien Hiv.

Il passa à une autre mèche, il m'ignorait complètement.

- Moi, c'est Eden !

- Eden ?

Il sourit, un sourire doux, tendre. C'était bien le même type qui avait assassiné sans état d'âme une femme enceinte...?

- Les jardins d'Eden... le paradis, en somme... Le prénom de mon fils commence aussi par E... Il s'appelle Eithri. Dans ma langue, cela veut dire "né du feu"... C'est un peu moins poétique que le tien...

Une autre mèche, une autre tresse.

- Et je pourrai le voir ton fils ? Pourquoi tu dis que Maman a essayé de te kidnapper ?

- Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé, intervins-je. Et je ne mens pas quand je dis que je ne sais pas comment le renvoyer chez lui, ma puce… Tu veux bien manger un peu ? Sinon l'infirmière va me gronder…

Elle eut une petite grimace qui me fit fondre comme neige au soleil :

- Mais la soupe, c'est pas bon !

Je ris, malgré moi. Elle ressemblait tellement à l'image que l'on se faisait d'un enfant de cet âge…

- Si tu veux devenir aussi grand que ton nouvel ami, il faut manger de tout… Et même de la soupe…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très intéressant pour toi, chaton... Eithri n'a même pas un an, reprit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Et ta mère m'a vraiment kidnappé, ne l'écoute pas... J'étais tranquille... Je jouais avec mon fils, tiens ! quand ta charmante mère m'a enlevé à ma vie (il me jeta un regard glacé, avant de revenir sur Eden).

Une nouvelle tresse apparut dans sa chevelure.

- Quant à la soupe... Mmh... J'ai plutôt mangé de la viande, chaton... Mais comme a dit ta mère, il faut manger de tout, allez, passe-moi l'assiette.

Il grimpa sur le lit, prit l'assiette et en pris une cuillerée. Il roula des yeux.

- Dieux ! Elle est vraiment très bonne, cette soupe. Je crois que je vais te la finir, tiens.

Eden piailla et voulut rattraper l'assiette. Avec un sourire rusé, le démon fit semblant de s'endormir.

- Je vais finir le reste plus tard… Pour le moment, je vais m'offrir une petite sieste...

Incrédule, j'observais le Seigneur-Roi se pâmer, Eden récupérer rapidement l'assiette et finir sa soupe en quatrième vitesse. Le démon ouvrit un œil, observa d'un regard soupçonneux l'assiette, puis me regarda.

- Qui me l'a finie ? C'est toi, je parie !

Tandis qu'Eden riait comme jamais.

Je souris, attendrie par cette scène, mais en même temps… Chagrinée. J'avais mal quelque part de voir cet homme qui n'était même pas humain prendre la place que je désirai dans le cœur de la petite fille. Je ne savais même pas comment il était possible pour un être de posséder autant de facettes…

Avec un sourire forcé, je me levai du lit :

- Tu veux bien veiller sur elle le temps que j'aille parler au médecin ?... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Sans attendre sa réponse, je déposai un baiser dans les boucles désormais nattées de la petite fille qui avait fait fondre mon cœur.

Passant la bague à mon annulaire gauche sous le regard goguenard du démon, je m'éclipsai de la chambre pour me diriger vers le bureau de Carlisle où j'entrais immédiatement après avoir effleuré la porte de mon doigt.

- Je veux des faux papiers, déclarai-je d'emblée, sans me soucier de le déranger.

Il leva les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait, apparemment surpris de me savoir toujours ici :

- Pour quoi faire ?

Je secouai la tête exaspérée de devoir donner des explications :

- Mon père doit avoir lancé un avis de recherche et je refuse de laisser Eden retourner dans cet orphelinat de cinglés. Je vais l'adopter.

Il me regarda bizarrement :

- Tu n'as que dix-huit ans Bella… Et tu es en cavale. Comment veux-tu t'occuper de cette enfant ?

Je soupirai et m'affalai dans un fauteuil :

- Vous savez que j'ai toujours été sérieuse et que j'étais celle qui occupait le rôle de la mère dans ma famille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la trimbaler partout avec moi. Je la confierais à Esmée le temps d'avoir résolu tous mes problèmes. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est une carte d'identité au nom d'Isabella Cullen, un faux contrat de mariage et tous les papiers que l'on pourrait me demander. Et que vous vous portiez caution aussi…

Il secoua la tête :

- Une adoption peut prendre des mois ! Elle sera obligée d'y retourner dans tous les cas !

- Sauf si l'orphelinat est détruit, répondis-je froidement.

- Bella ! Tu n'es pas une criminelle ! Tu ne vas pas détruire ce bâtiment simplement pour obtenir la garde de cette enfant !

- Détrompez-vous, je vais le faire. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison. Cet orphelinat est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, la directrice est une folle furieuse qui se débarrasse des enfants de façon fort peu catholique. C'est un service que je leur rendrai.

Carlisle leva un sourcil :

- J'ai envie de savoir ?

- Peut-être. Elle est très liée avec certains vampires.

Il hocha la tête :

- Alors tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

Je haussai les épaules :

- Non. C'est inutile. N'oublie pas que je suis une nouvelle-née… Et j'ai une force d'attaque non négligeable. Tout ce que je te demande ce sont ces papiers.

- Ils voudront voir ton mari, objecta-t-il.

- Parti en voyage d'affaire au Japon. Il sait que je veux un enfant et est d'accord. Il me faudra une attestation écrite.

- Son nom ?

- Votre fils.

Il sourit, satisfait.

- Je m'en occupe. Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à la famille, quand je rapporterai une enfant humaine à la maison ?

- La vérité : que l'orphelinat a été dévasté par les flammes et que les enfants ont été dispatchés chez des bénévoles sur toute la région.

- Très bien… Vas faire ce que tu as à faire mais fais attention aux enfants. Et prends-soin de toi.

Je hochai la tête et partis très vite rejoindre Eden et Mynd. Seulement une mauvaise surprise m'y attendait…

En entrant dans la chambre, non contente d'y retrouver ceux que j'attendais, trois autres personnes s'y trouvaient, demandant plus ou moins poliment à un Mynd en colère de quitter la pièce et de leur rendre l'enfant qui s'agrippait à lui en pleurant.

La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte, mais je remarquai le visage fermé et les étranges yeux du démon qui avaient pris une teinte froide, métallique. Apparemment, les pleurs d'Eden lui tapaient sur le système, et les tentatives des trois personnes achevaient de l'irriter. D'où la température proprement glaciale.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?, rugis-je furieuse que Melle Beckam ait osé passer outre mon avertissement.

- C'est elle ! s'exclama Melle Beckam, un sourire avide de vengeance collé sur le visage, en me montrant du doigt.

Les deux autres hommes, l'un en impeccable costume noir, l'autre en uniforme de policier se tournèrent vers moi, les sourcils froncés, un air à la fois menaçant et ébloui sur le visage.

- Elle a menacé de me tuer si jamais je m'approchai de l'enfant dont nous avons la garde !

Effarée, j'écoutai ses stupides accusations moins attentivement que les pleurs de l'enfant, qui me brisaient le cœur.

- Cette femme est folle, répliquai-je calmement en jetant un regard menaçant aux deux hommes pour les dissuader de m'approcher.

Elle rougit de fureur :

- Et vous vous êtes une psychopathe !

Je lui jetai un regard dégoûté

- Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas cherché à sauver cette enfant de la mort, ni ne serait revenue la voir. Connaissez-vous simplement le sens du mot « psychopathe » ?

Mynd eut alors un sourire de prédateur, loin d'être rassurant, et murmura :

- Je peux lui montrer la signification selon mon peuple, Isabella... Je suis certain que cela lui plairait.

Je la vis avec intérêt devenir d'une laideur époustouflante, comme possédée par un… démon. Non ce n'était pas le mot… Maintenant que je connaissais un démon, il était difficile d'utiliser d'aussi simples comparaisons.

Même les deux hommes semblaient effrayés par sa réaction et ils la retinrent de justesse alors qu'elle voulait se jeter sur moi, griffes sorties.

Le policier lui passa rapidement les menottes pour la neutraliser et la força à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil alors que, yeux exorbités, narines dilatées, elle me fixait de ses pupilles meurtrières.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard désolé :

- Je suis navré mais nous allons tout de même devoir vous emmener au poste de police pour vérifier ses affirmations.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise :

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez. Il est évident que cette femme n'a pas toute sa tête. Je n'ai cherché qu'à protéger Eden de sa folie.

- Maman… renifla la petite dans les bras du gigantesque démon.

Je tournai mon regard vert vers le petit ange et traversai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je suis là ma chérie…

Le policier me demanda déboussolé :

- Vous êtes sa mère ? Je la croyais orpheline.

Serrant le petit être contre moi, je répondis :

- Pas encore mais je le serais sous peu. J'ai prévu de l'adopter avec mon mari.

Incrédule, il leva les yeux vers mon compagnon :

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- NON ! répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Il fronça les sourcils tentant désespérément de comprendre la situation.

- C'est un ami. Mon mari doit revenir du Japon dans quelques mois.

- Excusez-moi mais… N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour être mariée et adopter un enfant ?

Agacée, je répondis sèchement :

- Mes beaux-parents ont adopté cinq enfants adolescents alors qu'ils étaient à peine plus vieux que moi. Je les considère comme un exemple. Après tout, qui sait quel homme serait devenu mon mari sans eux…

- Vous parlez du docteur Cullen et sa femme ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite que vous êtes leur belle-fille ! Eux et leurs enfants forment une famille charmante, je ne mettrais jamais en doute leur honnêteté…

Derrière moi, Mynd émit un son étranglé. Et oui… Voilà comment marchait l'esprit des gens sur cette planète…

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de vous suivre au poste. Aussi vous prierai-je de vous occuper de Melle Beckam. Des soins psychiatriques s'imposent, je le crains.

- Sale garce, éructa-t-elle, les dents serrées. Je vous le ferrais payer à toi et à cette sale gamine ! Je suis sûre qu'Heidi vous trouvera à son goût, murmura-t-elle un sourire sadique et extatique sur les lèvres.

Heidi ? Une vampire à n'en pas douter. Et vu l'expression qui avait passé sur son visage quand elle avait prononcé son nom, il était évident qu'elle lui portait des sentiments… tout autant à la personne qu'à sa nature de vampire… Elle mourrait d'envie d'en être une et haïssait l'idée qu'elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une faible mortelle.

Quant à moi, j'étais rassurée que personne ne pense à lui offrir l'immortalité… Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'avoir ce genre d'ennemie sur les bras. Même si je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal.

- Vous voyez…, pris-je l'agent à témoin. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Complètement cinglée. Et dangereuse qui plus est. Tant que vous êtes ici, vous devriez demander à l'interner…

L'homme en noir parut ennuyé :

- Il va nous falloir trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer à l'orphelinat…

Je lui lançai un charmant sourire :

- Je suis certaine que le personnel en présence pourra facilement se passer d'elle. Et qu'il en sera soulagé.

Il hocha la tête en réfléchissant.

- Carmilla devrait pouvoir s'occuper de tout ça… Et lui trouver une remplaçante. Je vais lui passer un coup de fil, si vous permettez. En attendant, l'enfant restera ici. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, bien que vous vous soyez portée à l'adoption, personne ne sera autorisé à la faire sortir de l'établissement.

J'hochai simplement la tête, alors que j'appréhendais sincèrement l'idée que l'on me refuse Eden.

Mais la meilleure chose pour oublier tout ça était encore de m'occuper les mains.

- Nous allons aussi y aller. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire… On se revoir plus tard ma puce ? En attendant, ça te dirait d'aller jouer avec d'autres enfants ?

Elle cligna des yeux :

- Tu pars ?... Tu reviens bientôt ? J'veux dormir… Ch'ui fatiguée…

Je souris et la recouchai dans son lit.

- Si tu as mal au bras, appuie sur le bouton, et quelqu'un viendra te soigner…

Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues et remontai la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules.

- On peut y aller maintenant, m'adressai-je au Roi des Démons.

Il hocha la tête et murmura :

- Dors bien petit chat.

Elle sourit dans son demi-sommeil, un pouce dans la bouche et marmonna :

- 'nuit My…

Et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, jusqu'au parking réservé aux médecins.

Je repérais rapidement la voiture de Carlisle, et l'ouvris, grâce aux clés que je lui avais subtilisées en cachette.

M'asseyant au volant, j'attendis que Mynd en fasse de même à mes côtés, puis démarrai. Roulant en direction du ferry, je lui demandai :

- Tu sais conduire j'espère… Tu as du en avoir l'occasion à ton dernier passage sur Terre ?

- ... J'ai passé à peine une journée quand j'y suis allé pour la première et unique fois. Je me suis d'ailleurs allégrement fait insulter de... Démon (un sourire en coin, amusé), de Diable, de Satan, de créature des Enfers... Parce que j'étais allé dans un asile tenu par des personnes croyantes à votre religion terrienne. Bref. Comment veux-tu que je sache conduire ?

- Et comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu n'étais resté qu'un jour ? répondis-je du tac au tac. Enfin… ce n'est pas grave. Je laisserais la voiture de Carlisle là-bas, et demanderai à Alice de venir la chercher. D'ailleurs je vais faire ça tout de suite.

Je composai rapidement le nouveau numéro d'Alice et attendit qu'elle décroche. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Aussi lui laissai-je un bref message sur son répondeur avant de raccrocher. Le ferry était sur le point de partir lorsque nous arrivâmes et nous eûmes tout juste le temps de monter à bord.

Ce fut relativement rapide. Une fois de l'autre côté, je repris possession de ma très chère voiture et effectuai de nouveau la traversée. Mynd était admirablement calme, comme perdu dans ses pensées, mais je ne doutai point de 'l'imminence de la tempête qui approchait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, je lui coupai la parole :

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et je te jure que je garde le reste de la journée pour essayer de maitriser mon pouvoir et te ramener chez toi.

Il fronça les sourcils et me murmura, alors qu'une aura de puissance et de mal se détachait autour de lui :

- Tu as intérêt… Je commence à me lasser de ce petit jeu. Sache que si tu n'y arrives pas de toi-même, je trouverais de quoi te motiver. Les démons sont violents, incontrôlables, suivants leurs seules envies, leurs désirs les plus primaires. C'est pour cela que nous sommes redoutés par les autres races : nous lavons l'affront dans le sang et nos courroux sont impitoyables et implacables. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne m'intéresse pas de trop près à ta petite famille… Alors songe, songe Reine Mendiante, à ce qu'il se passerait si tu m'énervais _vraiment_. Or, Isabella _An _Terre, je t'informe que tu progresses rapidement sur cette voie. Je te donne l'heure pour maîtriser enfin ton misérable pouvoir et me renvoyer chez moi, ou alors tu connaitras la colère d'un Seigneur-Roi démoniaque. Auréolée de ta minable puissance qui n'est rien à côté de la mienne, et du lamentable sentiment de gloire et de fierté que tu retires à protéger l'insecte, tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du fléau, du danger que je représente.

Je haussai les épaules, paraissant impassible malgré le frisson que j'avais empêché de remonter le long de mon échine :

- Garde tes menaces pour toi, veux-tu ? Je t'ai promis de te renvoyer sur ta très chère terre… Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tu te trompes, Reine Mendiante. Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Mais si dans l'heure je ne suis pas révoqué et renvoyé dans ma patrie, je m'occuperai d'Eden et de chaque personne auxquelles tu tiens. On ne devient pas roi démoniaque sans connaitre l'anatomie et l'art de la torture. Je connais chaque fibre, chaque os, chaque nerf, et j'en joue comme un maître joue de son instrument - tu l'auras toi-même testé. Ceci est une menace.

Je tournai un visage empli de fureur vers lui :

- Ne te crois pas si puissant, Ô Seigneur Démoniaque. Tu oublies que tu es ici en infériorité. Et ne crois pas que voir ceux que j'aime estropiés, morts ou que sais-je encore me donnera l'envie de te renvoyer sur ta terre retrouver tes semblables. Ton fils. Peut-être irais-je au contraire boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le sang de son père à son cou délicat… Peut-être éliminerai-je chacun des tiens susceptibles de prendre le trône de ta contrée. Que deviendrait alors ton pays si incontrôlable sans roi, sans héritier ? Et sache que moi aussi j'ai mes priorités. Renvoyer un roi prétentieux à sa patrie vient après l'extermination de mes ennemis. Ceux qui resteront sur cette terre, j'entends bien.

Comme nous arrivions devant l'orphelinat, je freinais brutalement en un magnifique dérapage, et plantai mon regard dans le sien :

- Bien sûr si vous voulez partir plus tôt, il ne tient qu'à vous de me venir en aide. Ressortez donc cette magnifique épée vivante, la Claymore du Saigneur et défoulez-vous sur quelques vampires… Tranchez la tête et faites les brûler. Dès que nous aurons fait place nette, je vous renverrais chez vous. Deal ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant une main qui ne tremblait pas.

Alors qu'il m'observait d'un regard mauvais et destructeur, il prit la parole d'une voix basse, sourde et menaçante :

- Me renvoyer ? Tu le feras. Tu me _supplieras_ même de te laisser le faire une fois que tu auras vu ce que j'aurais fait à tes proches…D'autre part, tu n'as ni le pouvoir ni la technique de venir sur He'lltyl, incapable que tu es de me renvoyer chez moi… Mon fils est un bâtard, il n'est légitime que parce que je n'ai encore pas d'épouse qui m'aura donné des héritiers. Si l'envie t'en prends, tue-le. Mais tu auras sa mère et la puissance des elfes sur le dos, pour cela je leur fais confiance… Bois mon sang qui coule dans ses veines et cette fois ce seront les démons qui te tomberont dessus avec mon Aranan. De toute manière, tu ne peux venir dans me contrée, alors ces paroles sont inutiles, acheva-t-il sur une note froide.

- Tu me sous-estimes. Elfes et démons ne me font pas peur. La mort, la souffrance, la colère d'autres races m'indiffèrent si je n'ai plus personne à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

- Crois-moi, Ahlravja, tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce que signifient « colère », « vengeance » et « destruction » dans la bouche d'un Seigneur-Roi démoniaque, grogna-t-il els yeux noirs. Bon. Cessons-là cette discussion. Tu as dit que j'étais en… infériorité ?

Sans sourire, il me rendit mon regard en bien plus froid, dangereux.

- Je ne te viendrais pas en aide. Je ferais le travail à ta place. Reste sur le côté, insecte. Observe _qui_ est en infériorité numérique.

L'atmosphère était proprement glaciale. Non seulement son pouvoir était tellement grand que le démon ne parvenait pas à le retenir complètement, mais en plus il s'était énervé.

Cependant, j'imaginai mal comment à lui seul il viendrait à bout de la trentaine de vampires expérimentés que je sentais à l'intérieur du bâtiment – sans compter la liste précise des noms que m'avait sorti Bridget… Aussi bon combattant qu'il semblait être, il n'y arriverait jamais seul.

Dédaignant ma main tendue, il sortit, plus royal que jamais, de la voiture et claqua la porte. Crachant sur le sol, il me foudroya du regard. Il était tellement furieux que, dehors, le ciel se couvrait de gros nuages noirs menaçants, et qu'un blizzard glacial se levait. Le vent soulevait violemment ses vêtements, le fouettait brutalement, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Sous mes yeux inquiets –et curieux, avouons-le – il leva la main vers le ciel, ferma les yeux, puis hurla plusieurs mots dans sa langue gutturale. La détonation brute de magie me secoua au plus profond de moi-même et mes entrailles se tordirent, saisies par une main glaciale.

Il m'avait dit à un moment que la magie de sa terre avait été bannie d'ici, et que son utilisation était très difficile, et parfois chaotique pour les habitants de son monde. Si _là_ il avait du mal à pratiquer sa magie, qu'est-ce que c'était quand il était chez lui, libre d'utiliser la totalité de ses pouvoirs ? Je ne tenais définitivement pas à le savoir.

Le ciel se teinta d'un violet sombre, agressif, tandis que la magie s'amplifiait, m'écrasant malgré mon statut d'Enreïka. L'exultation montait dans mon corps alors que je me sentais… vulnérable. Depuis quelques jours déjà, je m'inquiétais de ma toute puissance, des limites inexplorables de mon pouvoir, et là, pour une fois, je me sentais libre de mourir un jour, libre d'être inoffensive pour quelqu'un au moins. Et ça ne me faisait pas peur.

Il hurlait de plus en plus fort, la tête renversée, les yeux révulsés, un air extatique sur le visage, son poing fermé tourné vers les cieux, alors que le vent se déchaînait de plus en plus en rafales violentes qui faisaient plier les arbres, trembler les murs et balloter ma voiture… Comment pouvait-il encore rester ancrer au sol ?...

Alors j'ignore comment mais je compris la suite de ses incantations, qui le faisaient vibrer de puissance :

- Mon peuple, mes bien-aimés, mes sujets, mon sang, je vous convoque. Venez à moi, venez-en moi, tuez-moi, lacérez-moi, détruisez-moi.

Je vous invoque, mes fils, mes pères, mes frères. Venez en aide à votre souverain, venez à moi, venez en moi, tuez pour moi, réduisez en cendre pour moi, parce que je vous invoque.

Traversez les Plans, traversez les mers, traversez le Néant. Mes adorés, mes amants mes bourreaux, mes victimes. Venez pour moi.

C'était la langue ancienne, la langue chargée de magie des démons, et je la comprenais, parce que j'étais Enreïka et moi-même un être de pure magie.

Le Seigneur-Roi criait, criait… Je m'étonnais même que l'orphelinat ne soit pas prévenu par tout ce bruit, avec les éléments qui se faisaient de seconde en seconde plus violents.

- Venez à moi ! Je vous convoque ! Je vous invoque ! Venez à moi ! Venez à moi ! VENEZ À MOI !

Le point culminant de l'invocation, et, soudainement, toute la tension accumulée explosa en un flash d'une obscurité aveuglante.

Et là, tout autour du Seigneur-Roi, des démons. Au moins deux centaines de démons. Des immenses, des cornus, des griffus, des bêtes incroyables, gigantesques, des monstres, mais aussi des êtres plus beaux qu'on pouvait l'imaginer, des femmes, des hommes à la beauté irréelle, mais empreinte de sauvagerie…

Et tous se prosternaient devant Mynd qui les toisait de son œil froid. Un homme s'approcha et parla dans la gutturale langue démoniaque. Mynd hocha la tête, lui répondit dans la même langue, puis hurla aux démons des ordres secs. Les autres hurlèrent de joie, crièrent leur rage, leur violence, leur dévouement pour leur roi.

Alors il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et me regarda de ses yeux fendus. Puis, sans cesser de me regarder, il leur ordonna d'attaquer. De tuer. L'armée nouvellement formé rugit de plaisir et se rua vers l'orphelinat.

Les démons étaient dans la place...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

**Bon… Une question pour vous… Mynd. Amour ou haine ? ^^**

**(Tout ça pour ne pas poser la question fatidique : Thériel. Envie de l'étrangler ou de l'embrasser ?... (A))**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ^^**

**PS : En lien je vous mets : **

**- un dessin de Mynd par Clo elle-même…**

**- et une image qu'elle a trouvé qui le représente assez bien… sans cicatrices ^^**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Pseudomonarchia daemonum

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Non non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, loin de là... Je suis juste passée du lycée à l'université. Ce n'est pas le manque de temps qui m'a empêché d'écrire puisque ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre mois que ce chapitre est au bord de la finition... A vrai dire c'est plus l'ambiance même de l'université '^^, ne rien faire... Bref, maintenant il est fini, malheureusement sans correction de ma bêta qui a disparu dans la nature... Cat si tu vois ça, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi un petit mot, juste pour me dire que ça va !**

**Sinon que dire ?... Encore un chapitre en co-écriture pour une bonne partie puisque Mynd nous quitte (enfin XD) dans ce chapitre ! Je remercie donc également Clo qui a fait apparaître son auguste, malfaisant, sadique et tout ce que vous vous voulez, personnage dans ma fic...**

**J'en profite par la même occasion pour vous dire que certains passages seront classés rating M pour violence, torture... Je ne suis absolument pas pour ce genre de pratiques, bien entendu, et elles n'interviennent que parce que la façon d'être et de faire des démons, comme leur nom l'indique, n'est pas toute jolie, toute rose et bisounours... Loin de là. **

**De même, si Bella accepte ce genre de pratiques, cela la pétrifie de voir avec quel nonchalance Mynd peut faire du mal à un homme de façon aussi vicieuse... Simplement elle ne voit pas d'autres moyens de tirer des renseignements du vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son point faible...**

**Et voilà un petit mot de Clo ! :**

_A vous les studios, Thérie Chérie...? Non, j'espère pas. mais passons. Ce chapitre, en effet, verra partir Mynd. Et c'est bien dommage parce qu'il va falloir que je trouve une autre manière de pervertir... eeuh, d'INSPIRER l'auteur de cette fanfic... Mais n'ayez crainte, joyeux compagnons, j'y arriverais. _

_Bref, où en étais-je...? Ah oui. Ce chapitre a pris du temps. Je plaide en partie coupable. Parce que la première fin était pourrie. La seconde, moyenne. La troisième, celle que vous allez lire, est bonne. Je plaide en partie coupable. Parce que je n'ai pas assez fouetté/menacé, tout ce que vous voulez, Thériel, pour la motiver et la forcer à travailler. Aah, l'ambiance fac... _

_Ensuite, comme d'habitude, tout ce qui vous apparaitra cru, violent, sadique, c'est de moi... Et j'espère bien que ça continuera. Fini, les histoires à l'eau de rose ! DU SANG, DE LA TRIPAILLE, DES LARMES, DES MORTS, DES FLAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEES ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

_... Pardon. Mais oui, ici, vous verrez du sang, des larmes, des morts, des flammes. Pas de tripaille, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu convaincre Thériel d'aller jusque là. Mais il y a de la torture. ça, j'ai pu la convaincre... 'fin, c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé, en vérité. Si je la laissais faire, ç'aurait été de la torture sans art. (Mynd, à mes côtés, approuve avec un hochement de tête)_

_De la torture sans goût, sans douleur. Mais l'intérêt de la torture, c'est la souffrance. (Mynd approuve encore et prépare divers instruments que vous n'imagineriez même pas... Je commence à flipper). Et puis Mynd a été trèèèès gentil avec Bella. Beaucoup trop. Mais si je le laissais faire, elle se serait retrouvée crucifiée à l'envers dans une église, Eden serait morte, les Cullen avec..._

_Le monde serait entré dans une nouvelle apocalypse... Heureusement que j'arrive un peu à le tenir en laisse, celui là. (Mynd hausse un sourcil et marmonne une grivoiserie)_

_Brefons... les démons ne sont pas gentils. Les démons sont cruels. Sadiques. Font mal par pur plaisir, et Mynd plus que tout autre. Les démons peuvent être sexy, mais les démons, c'est pas COOL DU TOUT ! Même si moi j'aime bien. Mais je suis connue pour mes goûts de déviante (Mynd ricane et approuve une fois encore. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et vois... eeuh... ... J'ai peur.)_

_Le mal, quand on le fait à un trop haut degré, devient une habitude. Et ça, c'est pas bien les enfants. ne faites pas ça chez vous. Etre torturé, ça fait mal. Sauf quand on est un démon et qu'on est masochiste. _

_... Je ne le suis pas, nuance. Moi, je suis sadique. _

_... Pour ça que je vais continuer de martyriser Thérie Chérie pour qu'elle écrive. Et essayer encore de corrompre cette fanfic. _

_Pour vous offrir tout plein de douleur, de larme, de la peur, de la mort, des trucs glauques et pas joli-joli. Voyez comme je suis gentille et aimable, et serviable, et attentionnée ! _

_... Oh, encore une chose... _

_Enjoy :)_

_(Je regarde une fois encore par dessus mon épaule, et déglutis. Malepeste. SI jamais... je... enfin... Je... Je tenais à dire que... que... [la suite se perd])_

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**helimoen : **Un peu plus de Cullen pour ce chapitre, sans tomber dans l'excès ! XD J'espère que tu lis toujours ma fic malgré le temps de publication ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**clo : **Bon, tu vois que cette fois j'ai un peu moins censuré Mynd... J'aurais peut-être du mais bon... Je crois que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre tes passages de tortures un peu moins... sanglants ? flippants ?... Bref, les rendre accessibles à mes lectrices ! XD A part ça... Mynd quitte l'aventure ! Yeeeah ! A quand le prochain personnage qui s'invite au pays des vampires ? :p

**cathyouchka : **Si si ! Il est aussi horrible qu'il en a l'air ! (A) Et si tout d'un coup, et là pareil parce que je saurais pas du tout où couper sinon Tu me fais un petit coucou pour me dire que tout va bien ?... Bizoux bizoux...

**x8-twilight-8x : **Non pas très vite du coup ! '^^ Bonne lecture...

**mimicam : **Ok, je dis à Clo que son Mynd est mignon ! XD Et félicitations pour ton bac très très en retard !

**Sabrina : **Alors euuuh... Oui bien sûr que c'est moi qui invente l'histoire même si Clo vient parfois y mettre de sa graine surtout concernant ses personnages... ^^ Et merci pour le compliment ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais tu vois, ça finit par arriver ! ^^ Bonne lectuuure !

**Eleanora : **Moi ? Poster régulièrement ?... Hihi la bonne blague ! XD Et puis non, pas envie de couper mes chapitres, il faudrait trouver encore plus de titres Et puis ça casserait la suite logique du chapitre... Non c'est pas pour tout de suite que je serais régulière XD En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Et dis-moi quand tu rentres, je m'occupe aussi de la Bimbo de Lili ça fait beaucoup ! :p Bonne lecture !

**edgounette :**Merci ! ^^

**aussidagility : **Bouh ! XD Si tu voulais une réponse au moment de ta review, il faudrait que tu t'inscrives pour que je puisse te répondre ^^ Donc voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**kccb : **Euh... Voui vais essayer de faire ça ! ^^

**wesker101 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Spies85 : **Ouuups... Pas si vite que ça, c'est pas mon genre ! ^^ Bonne lecture quand même !

**Résumé**** :**

**Mfff... Même moi j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant alors vous... -'  
Bella trouve une petite fille attaquée par un ours, au milieu de la forêt. Elle lui sauve la vie, et rencontre Carlisle par la même occasion.  
Bref... ****Alors... Grâce à un de ses pouvoirs, Bella a fait venir d'un monde parallèle Mynd, le roi des démons. De façon tout à fait involontaire... Celui-ci veut repartir mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il est forcé de l'accompagner partout où elle va...  
****Elle décide d'adopter la petite Eden en apprenant qu'elle est orpheline. L'orphelinat où elle vit se trouvant être un garde-manger de vampires, elle décide d'aller y faire un petit tour pour le grand ménage...**

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

Chapitre 22 : Pseudomonarchia daemonum

Mon cœur battait violemment alors que les démons se ruaient sur le bâtiment déjà enflammé. Les idiots ! N'avais-je pas précisé que les enfants devaient à tout prix être sortis de l'édifice avant que la bataille ne commence ?

Furieuse, ignorant le vent qui continuait à souffler avec rage, je marchai vers Mynd, un air amusé collé à son visage divin. Il aimait ça. Ça _l'amusait_. Il avait envie de participer à la bataille. Mais qu'il y aille s'il en mourrait tant d'envie ! Et qu'il y meure même s'il le voulait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui hurlai-je sans qu'aucune faiblesse ne paraisse dans ma voix. Et les enfants ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de les protéger ? Leur envoyer une horde de démons assoiffés de sang est pour toi la meilleure façon de les maintenir vivants ?

Il me jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

- J'ai chargé quelques-uns de mes hommes de les sortir par derrière. Les plus humains, précisa-t-il alors que je me figurais une bande de gamins terrifiés par un monstre à trois têtes, griffu, ventru avec une gueule pleine de crocs acérés. Es-tu prête à me ramener ?

Je lui jetai un regard aux yeux exorbités :

- Toi peut-être mais certainement pas toute ton armée… Mais comment peux-tu faire venir autant de démons ici et être incapable de te renvoyer toi-même dans ton monde ? Il n'y a rien de logique là-dedans.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y trouver quelconque logique, car tu es incapable de nous comprendre. Je suis le roi. C'est ainsi. Le sang régalien qui coule dans mes veines me permet d'invoquer mon peuple. En quantité limitée, bien sûr. C'est Eileiss'Tan'Qa, l'un de mes Ghaerniths – seigneur de guerre, si tu préfères – qui a inventé ce sort.

Voyant mon air, il rajouta, après une pause.

- Le premier homme qui m'a parlé. Il s'est renommé lui-même ainsi. Un véritable fanatique.

- Désolée de ne pas parler ta langue couramment, rétorquai-je.

- Eileiss'Tan'Qa, le servant du Givre-né, murmura quelqu'un à côté de moi, du venin dans la voix. Je vous prierai de ne point parler sur ce ton à mon seigneur et maître. Il vaut bien plus que tous les êtres de votre espèce.

A côté, il cracha.

- Des vampires ! Ha ! Des démons déchus, oui ! Je me demande pourquoi vous infestez chaque recoin de nos mondes, buveurs de sang. Vous êtes une honte pour notre glorieuse race !

- Retiens ta langue, Ghaernith Ôuu, ou je te la gèle. Il paraît que cette demoiselle est leur reine.

- Ssecketh Aquiaz, siffla le seigneur de guerre en me regardant avec fiel.

- Naka'Tan Varastoth, murmura son roi d'un ton polaire.

- Dizkalte, marmonna Eileiss'Tan'Qa tout en continuant de me fixer d'un air mauvais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée de ne rien comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demandai-je alors que je mourrais d'envie de me défouler sur son crétin de serviteur.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Ahlravja.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines mais je me contins.

- Très bien... Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe un peu là-dedans...

- Je t'accompagne, Ssecketh Ahlravja, je tiens à te garder vivante. Morte tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité.

Haussant les épaules, je continuai mon chemin vers la porte battante de l'orphelinat.

- Je vous supplie de me laisser m'en charger, Seigneur. Je... Je veillerais sur cette cat... dame.

Mynd eut une réaction qui ne m'étonna que moyennement :

- Je pense, _Ghaernith Ôuu_, que je peux me charger seul de cette... broutille. Ou bien ne me crois-tu pas capable de protéger une simple femme...? Ton devoir, Eileiss'Tan Qa, est, pendant mon absence, de retenir la passion qui anime notre peuple. Que fais-tu là ?"

Le seigneur de guerre pâlit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Hey ! C'était moi ou il était au bord des larmes ?

- Di... Dizkalte, Suzerain du Blizzard. Je... Je... Dizkal. Mais... mais vous... Je. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Après la bataille... C'est que... Je... Dizkalte. Je vais faire mon devoir.

Eileiss'Tan Qa releva le menton, déglutit, s'inclina profondément devant son roi qui le toisait de toute sa taille, avant de partir, hurlant des ordres aux démons.

Sentant l'imposant seigneur sur mes pas, je pénétrai la bâtisse prise d'assaut par les démons. Les flammes commençaient déjà à lécher les murs lambrissés et les rideaux. La toile brûlée dégageait une violente fumée âcre qui prenait à la gorge et piquait les yeux dès la première inhalation.

Mynd était encore plus fermé que d'habitude... J'ignorai que c'était possible jusque-là…

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Une bonne prise de vue pour commencer. Et ensuite un vampire pas trop amoché et suffisamment terrifié à… questionner. Tu me prêterais un de tes hommes euh… démon ? Pas trop humain de préférence.

J'eus un sourire carnassier. J'avais envie de venger Elizabeth et tous ces enfants… Et je n'allais pas m'en priver.

- ... Il s'agit de ton peuple. Pas du mien. Interroge le toi-même, terrifie-le toi-même. Je ne fais que t'accompagner. De plus, mon peuple est déjà occupé à massacrer tes renégats.

- Ça m'aurait étonné que tu dises oui aussi, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Sans un mot de plus, je plongeai profondément en moi pour retrouver le lien qui me rattachait à Elizabeth. Et elle vit à travers mes yeux. Le massacre qui s'y déroulait. Les enfants qui pleuraient à l'extérieur, soulagés de ne plus être aux mains de ces monstres. L'orphelinat de l'enfer qui disparaissaient, assailli de toute part par des créatures inimaginables mais pourtant bien réelles. La fin d'une époque. Le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Je la sentis sourire, heureuse. Et je repris pieds avec la réalité alors qu'un vampire se jetait sur nous. Simultanément, Mynd et moi attaquâmes…

Nous réagîmes sans nous consulter du regard. Moi, plongeant la main pour saisir le vampire au cœur et l'arrêter en plein vol, le Seigneur-Roi démoniaque le décapitant d'un revers souple du poignet, ses doigts longs et fins enroulés autour de la Claymore du Saigneur. Le vampire n'eut pas la moindre chance. Que l'un de nous deux l'eût raté, et l'autre rattrapait le geste. Mais aucun de nous deux ne rata sa cible.

La tête vola, le corps s'effondra, et, même si les vampires avaient une incroyable capacité de régénération, je savais qu'il était mort. Avec un frisson désagréable, je compris que l'arme de mon démon de roi avait... _bu_ l'âme du vampire. Jamais ce dernier ne se relèverait. Je jetai mine de rien un coup d'œil à Ara'Akhtah. Elle me sembla plus... brillante. Et plus avide de sang.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je croisai le regard de celui qui la maniait avec tant d'adresse. Sauvage. Délectable. Aussi avide de faire couler le sang que son arme guerrière…

Ensemble, nous entamâmes une danse funeste alors que les vampires ne semblaient plus vouloir attaquer que nous. Sa lame valsait autour de notre duo infernal, créant des brèches dans la peau de marbre des vampires, faisant sauter leur tête avec délectation.

La Claymore du Saigneur brillait, victorieuse. Moi je me contentais de mon corps pour les abattre les uns après les autres. Mais je n'étais pas moins redoutable que mon compagnon d'un jour… Mes dents, redoutables crocs immuables, tranchaient net le marbre qui s'offrait à moi. Je combattais en silence, concentrée, mes sens décuplés par l'adrénaline déferlant dans mes veines.

Cependant s'adapter aux rythmes, rapide et furtif des vampires et celui, plus lent mais empreint de puissance du Seigneur-Roi demandait une concentration extrême et nécessitait de s'adapter en moins d'une seconde au temps de celui qui combattait avec moi ou à celui qui cherchait ma mort.

J'y arrivais. J'avais été conçue pour ça. Me battre et faire régner l'ordre. M'ajuster à mes ennemis et à mes alliés. C'était assez exultant de sentir cette force pulser dans ses veines… Le combat contre les deux autres vampiresses de mon cœur était tellement… fade à côté de cela.

Le temps n'était pas le seul obstacle cependant. Je devais également éviter les attaques des vampires dotés de pouvoirs et les assimiler de grès ou de force tout en combattant. Et ce genre de vampires était incroyablement nombreux. Je me faisais violence pour encaisser le choc et ne pas me faire expulser à l'autre bout de la pièce à chaque effleurement de peau. Elizabeth m'aidait dans cette entreprise, faisant pour moi la moitié du travail interne, détournant les pouvoirs reçus dès leur réception, m'empêchant ainsi de me déconcentrer.

Mais combien de vampires y avait-il dont ? Il en venait de partout, tout le temps… Et pourtant les démons faisaient leur part de travail… Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, à n'en pas douter.

De temps à autre, un pouvoir échappait à l'emprise d'Elizabeth et rejaillissait sur moi ou sur les attaquants, provoquant irrémédiablement un effet de surprise chez mes assaillants. Mynd lui restait stoïque, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait en moi. Même quand les vampires n'arrivaient plus à s'approcher de lui comme repoussés par un champ magnétique. Même quand sa vitesse fut doublée. Et même quand il se dédoubla… Plusieurs fois. Voir dix Mynd en pleine action était une vision assez troublante… Comme les soixante-dix vierges du Paradis mais d'un point de vue plus féminin…

Il était très doué pour utiliser à son avantage le terrain et toutes les armes qu'on lui offrait. Et ma foi… Il avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser. Les vampires de la Terre ont l'air d'être plus rapides et plus féroces que ceux d'He'lltyl… Le défi devait être plaisant pour un être comme lui. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir user de sa magie.

Une vampire blonde s'approchant de moi, je lui lançai un vicieux coup de pied, l'empalant directement sur l'épée de Mynd qui en profita pour offrir son cou à mes dents destructrices. Une vampire en moins, une !

Relâchant déjà notre prise, nous reprîmes notre ballet dévastateur. Un d'entre eux attira cependant mon attention. Il semblait plus vieux et plus expérimenté que les autres et avait déjà fait quelques victimes parmi les démons. Ce qui n'était pas forcément chose facile, avouons-le. Face à un humain il était facile de trouver les points les plus sensibles… Mais avec un être munis de tentacules, de griffes et rond comme un ballon, c'était un peu plus compliqué…

J'en conclus donc aisément qu'il était celui qui menait la danse ici. Le chef. Donc celui qu'il me fallait, de toute évidence… Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher cependant. Plutôt vouloir fuir à vrai dire.

Lâche. Abandonner ainsi tout ces jeunes vampires… Il allait en baver.

Légère comme une plume, je me projetai en l'air, me rattrapant à la poutre encore intacte au-dessus de moi, avant de me jeter de toutes mes forces sur le beau vampire aux cheveux poudre et sel.

Nous roulâmes par terre entre les corps étêtés de ses compagnons. J'eus du mal à prendre le dessus, gênée dans mes mouvements par le manque de place au sol. J'avais l'impression désagréable de me trouver dans une position similaire à celle quelques heures auparavant… La différence étant les mains refermées sur mon cou qui essayaient de m'arracher la tête. Bonne chance vieux… je suis plus difficile à avoir qu'un simple vampire.

D'un habile mouvement du bassin, je me retrouvais en position de force, repoussant les grandes mains qui m'empêchaient de respirer. C'était vraiment douloureux même pour une pseudo-vampire comme moi… Je sentis plus que je ne vis Mynd derrière moi. Il avait probablement eu peur que je ne meure déjà. Oh, pas pour mon propre bien-être je n'en doutais pas.

Laissant le soin à mon partenaire d'ouvrir le passage jusqu'à l'extérieur, je traînais le vampire par la gorge sur le sol marbré de l'établissement. Une fois rendue à l'air libre, je le soulevais d'une main et le projetai violemment contre le mur de pierre de la grande bâtisse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever que j'étais déjà sur lui…

Mon poing s'abattit avec force sur son visage, et je sentis quelque chose exploser sous l'impact. Un bref coup d'œil me permit de vérifier : sa pommette était salement amochée…

Le Seigneur-Roi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Amatrice.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne fais pas tout un art de la torture. Mais fais mieux si ça t'amuse…

Il se détourna :

- Il s'agit de ton objet. Bon. Je te quitte pendant quelques instants, le temps d'enlever tes frusques de gueux et de mettre des vêtements convenables. Ne te fais pas tuer ou je serais capable de te faire transformer en Revenante.

- A ta guise. Et ne doute pas autant de moi c'est agaçant...

Il se contenta d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Enfoiré.

Bon… Par quoi commencer ? Ah oui… Rattraper le crétin qui avait cru bon de s'enfuir pendant que je discutais.

Trois secondes. Voilà c'est fait. Et ensuite ? Le faire souffrir. Le faire parler.

Avec un sourire gracieux, je lui retournai le genou d'un violent coup du tranchant de la main sur sa Ô si délicate rotule… Il hurla de douleur.

Ah oui… Le genou est une articulation particulièrement sensible… Je m'étais suffisamment fais mal durant mon… humanité, dirons-nous, pour repérer les endroits clés du corps humain. Et celui-ci se retrouvait indéniablement en tête de liste.

Le nez était assez sympa dans le genre aussi… On s'inquiétait toujours du devenir de son nez. Même aux portes de la mort, c'était étrange…

Nouveau coup. Un nez brisé. Un vampire en pleurs. Mauviette. Qui aurait dit qu'il me devançait de plusieurs centaines d'années ?

Alors que je me demandais quoi faire d'autre, Mynd revint à ce moment-là. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait emmené ses anciens vêtements avec lui. Le retour d'un Mynd non plus habillé comme un jeune et riche directeur, mais comme un guerrier, un roi barbare, me rappela l'abîme qui nous séparait, lui et moi. Il n'était pas originaire de la Terre. C'était un être sans aucune pitié.

Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça. Régner, était-ce devenir immanquablement impitoyable, insensible ?

Non. Je ne deviendrai décidemment pas comme cela. Mynd était un exemple à prendre, oui. Non pas pour l'imiter, mais pour éviter de devenir comme lui. Un être au sang glacé. Un... Givre-né. Je me demandai fugacement quelle était son histoire. Dans le même instant, je plaignais ses amis - si jamais il en avait.

Pendant qu'il renfilait l'un de ses immenses brassards de cuir noir, il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au vampire que j'étais censée faire parler.

- Eh bien ? Toujours pas ?

- Apparemment non, rétorquai-je, sarcastique.

Le vampire avait beau pleurnicher, il ne disait rien. Oui, ça faisait mal. Mais non, il ne parlait pas.

Mynd me toisa de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Ses yeux fendus se posèrent par la suite sur le vampire. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Je suppose que tu ne me renverras pas avant que tu l'aies interrogé ?

- Et bien... Il risque de partir pendant que je te renvoie... Et ça m'embêterait...

Il m'observa encore un long moment, puis me lança un regard des plus dédaigneux. Je me sentais comme la boue qui aurait osé effleurer son pied.

- Soit, insecte. S'il faut que je te fasse tout...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme écoutant quelque chose, puis hurla, d'un coup, me faisant sursauter :

- Eileiss'Tan Qa !

Dans l'instant suivant, le Ghaernith vint aux côtés de son seigneur, les yeux emplis d'adoration, même si Mynd l'avait mis au bord des larmes.

- Sire ?

- Nos troupes ont-elles terminé le nettoyage ?

- Quasiment, Seigneur Dok'tan Ôuu. Les enfants sont sous la garde de quelques succubes et incubes. J'ai dû leur rappeler que ce n'était que des enfants, car comme ils avaient froids, les succubes se proposaient de les... réchauffer. À la place, je leur ai dit de leur donner des couvertures.

Mynd leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Moi, j'écoutais l'échange, les yeux ronds.

- Les cadavres des vampires brûlent déjà. Nous sommes en train de traquer le reste des survivants.

- Très bien. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Eileiss'Tan Qa. Attends-toi à une récompense.

Je vis les prunelles du démon briller. Le Ghaernith aimait son roi. Il s'imaginait déjà quel genre de récompense il aurait. Mais Mynd était resté volontairement évasif. Je me sentis presque triste pour Eileiss'Tan Qa. Avant de me souvenir qu'il me sortait par les yeux.

**À partir de là, cette partie peut être considérée en rating M pour « violence ». Les passages dits seront mis en italique et pourront ne pas être lus sans entacher la compréhension du texte. La fin du passage sera soulignée de la même façon.**

_Le Seigneur-Roi reprit :_

_- Va me chercher une table. Et prête-moi l'un de tes... instruments. Celui à dents. Tu t'en es servi pour tuer ? _

_- Oui, mon seigneur. Il a fait couler le sang. _

_- Parfait. _

_Eileiss'Tan Qa sortit du fourreau qu'il portait à la ceinture une lame parfaitement sale. Rouillée, dentelée, encore dégoulinante de sang, l'arme me donna des frissons rien qu'à la regarder. Ce n'était pas le frisson magique et, ma foi, un peu effrayant de la Claymore de Mynd, mais un frisson... malsain. L'arme était vicieuse. Elle était faite pour faire mal. Déchirer plutôt que trancher proprement. C'était un outil de torture. À partir de là, le doute s'insinua en moi. Avais-je bien fait ?..._

_Le Ghaernith tendit à son roi la lame, garde en avant. Mynd s'en saisit rapidement, et entailla la paume de son seigneur de guerre. Eileiss'Tan Qa eut un petit cri de surprise et de... plaisir...? Houlà... Sacrément tordus ces démons… _

_Mynd lécha le sang sur la lame. C'était d'un suggestif... Eileiss'Tan Qa en avait les joues brûlantes. Moi aussi, pour le coup._

_- Qu'attends-tu, Ghaernith ? LA TABLE ! aboya Mynd._

_Eileiss'Tan Qa parut reprendre ses esprits et détala. Je le devinais à son aura, il avait des pensées... plus que brûlantes. Un instant, j'entraperçus un Mynd à moitié nu qui le torturait. Ah... Euh... Oui. Bon ! Reprenons, hein ? Les fantasmes d'un masochiste ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment…_

_Le vampire attaché, lui, regardait fixement son futur bourreau. Des yeux emplis d'effroi, de fascination morbide. Moi aussi, j'avais goûté à une séance de torture à la Mynd. Sauf que, si j'analysai bien le sourire cruel du démon, c'était la version très, absolument, extrêmement, infiniment... soft. Et très plaisante._

_- Mon... assistant a un peu de retard. Mais il va vite revenir. En attendant..._

_Mynd prit la main de Karl dans la sienne, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il se pencha, comme s'il avait voulu embrasser le vampire. Il pencha sa paume pour tordre la main de Karl, appuya de son index sur le métacarpe du vampire._

_La pression entre la paume et le doigt du démon fut telle que l'on entendit bientôt un craquement sec. Et sans aucun conteste, douloureux. Karl hurla. Mynd le fit taire_ _d'une gifle de l'autre main._

- Et ce n'est là qu'un début, Karl. Songe que tu pourrais arrêter toute la souffrance qui va s'ensuivre, par un simplement mouvement de la langue et de la gorge... Parle.

_Un autre craquement, un autre hurlement, une autre gifle. _

_Le temps qu'Eileiss'Tan Qa trouve enfin sa table, Mynd avait brisé tous les métacarpes et s'attaquait aux phalanges. _

_Le Ghaernith posa la table derrière son roi, la cala le plus possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Karl, puis à moi, qui observais, horrifiée, la douleur du vampire. J'avais l'impression de la ressentir moi-même. Inconsciemment, je frottai ma main, comme pour m'assurer qu'on ne me l'avait pas cassée._

_- Tu as pris ton temps, Eileiss'Tan Qa._

_- Dizkalte, mon seigneur. J'ai eu du mal à en trouver une suffisamment en bon état. Et assez solide. Qui plus est, j'ai cherché aussi une chaise. Et des chaines._

_- Je te passe ton retard parce que tu as ramené tout ce qu'il me fallait._

_Mynd lâcha la main du vampire, arracha ses liens. Karl voulut s'enfuir, mais le Ghaernith s'y attendait. Eileiss'Tan Qa le frappa violemment. Les deux démons attachèrent le vampire sur la chaise, avec les chaines et le reste de corde, puis Eileiss'Tan Qa se posta derrière Karl pour le dissuader de vouloir s'enfuir._

_De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu. J'observais le roi et son seigneur de guerre agir comme des... professionnels. Ils avaient l'habitude de torturer des gens, apparemment. Constater ce fait fit courir sur mon échine un frisson des plus désagréables. _

_Eileiss'Tan Qa se saisit de la main brisée de Karl et la posa à plat sur la table. Le vampire piaula de douleur. Mynd se tourna vers son Ghaernith._

- Non, l'autre main, Ghaernith Ôuu. J'ai déjà travaillé sur cette main.

"Travaillé sur cette main". C'était quoi, ce qu'il faisait ? Un travail comme un autre ? Je voulus intervenir.

- Je... On... Vous... Vous êtes sûr que ?...

J'avais perdu tous mes moyens, j'étais incapable de formuler la moindre phrase tellement l'horreur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire me glaçait d'effroi.

Mynd me jeta un regard glacé de ses yeux fendus.

- Tu veux le faire parler ou pas ?

- Oui... Mais... Euh... Fais-le pour moi d'accord. Je... ne peux pas assister à ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, et ses prunelles se durcirent un peu plus lorsqu'il me contempla.

- Ssecketh Aqhiaz, c'est que j'ignore ce qu'il faut lui faire dire, à ton vampire. Ferme les yeux, si cela te répugne tant.

Il eut un sifflement étrangement vipérin.

- Âme faible. Si tu dois prendre la vie d'un homme, fais-le toi-même. Avoir un bourreau pour interroger tes opposants te ramollira encore plus.

Je baissai les yeux, comme honteuse. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié tort. J'étais encore trop faible malgré ma constitution vampirique. Mais je ne voulais pas de tant de souffrance. Même si elle semblait malheureusement nécessaire.

Lentement je me retournai et élevai la voix, fixant la bâtisse en flamme.

- Tu peux encore parler Karl... Dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici, qui te donne tes ordres.

Je repris, la voix tremblante :

- S'il-te-plaît.

La voix acérée de Mynd brisa tout ce que j'aurais pu construire. Si Karl avait voulu parler, le tranchant de cette voix basse, gutturale, l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'elle te supplie de parler ? Pitoyable insecte. Tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt et ainsi éviter à ta reine l'humiliation de s'abaisser à t'implorer.

- Je... Je...

- PARLE ! lui cria Eileiss'Tan Qa dans l'oreille.

- Non ! Je ne les trahirai pas ! Jamais ! Pas pour... Pour des soi-disant démons !

Mynd plissa les yeux. Eileiss'Tan Qa gronda.

- Je crois qu'un cours d'histoire s'impose, Karl, siffla le Seigneur-Roi. Les vampires sont issus des démons. Tu devrais respecter un peu plus tes illustres cousins, qui sont d'un sang ô combien supérieur au tien.

Je déglutis sans rien dire, attendant juste la suite des festivités. Karl avait ouvert grand les yeux. Pour lui, les vampires étaient issus d'autres vampires. Même moi, j'avais du mal à digérer que j'étais seulement la descendante du peuple de Mynd. Certes, depuis le temps, nous avions grandement changé, et nous étions différent des vampires de l'He'lltyl, et même bien plus que les démons, mais savoir que j'avais un très, très lointain cousin en la personne du Givre-né avait de quoi... perturber.

- Tu ne sembles pas décidé à parler, à ce que je vois, Karl, murmura, venimeux, le Seigneur-Roi. Eileiss'Tan Qa, plaque sa main sur la table. Et tiens-le bien. Il va vouloir s'enfuir.

- Votre serviteur, Sire.

Mynd tira la lame que son Ghaernith lui avait donné peu de temps auparavant. Je fermai les yeux très fort, malgré l'inutilité de cet acte et m'empêchais de presser mes mains contre mes oreilles. Je devais tout entendre, même si c'était dur pour moi. Moins que pour lui, cependant.

- Tu vas hurler comme une fillette, Karl.

- Comme une FILLETTE ! cria Eileiss'Tan Qa.

- Tout ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à présent, un chaton aurait pu le faire.

- Un chatooooon, chantonna le Ghaernith. Tu vas voir, ô cher Karl, tu vas sentir, tu vas hurler de douleur, là où nous hurlerions de plaisir. Sois heureux ! Notre bien-aimé Givre-né va te lacérer. Profite de cet honneur et ce bonheur indicible !

Grrr... Il arrivait même à m'énerver alors que j'étais morte de peur celui-là... Mynd ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire à son roquet de se la boucler pour qu'il puisse « travailler » en paix ?...

Le Seigneur-Roi leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacé semblait-il.

- Eileiss'Tan Qa. Si tu continues, c'est toi que je ferais hurler. Et comme tu es un démon, je ferais en sorte que tu ne cries pas de plaisir, mais bel et bien de douleur.

Mynd, tu es mon héros.

- Dizkal, Sire. Je me suis laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme.

- Cela passera pour une fois, Eileiss'Tan Qa. Réfrène la passion qui nous anime.

- Oui, seigneur Dok'tan Ôuu.

- Nous n'avons que trop tardé, Karl. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ?

_Le cri strident du vampire me vrilla les oreilles, et je faillis ouvrir les yeux. Faillis seulement. S'il criait de la sorte, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et je n'osais imaginer ce que lui faisait Mynd._

_Un coup sourd, le bruit d'une lame dérapant sur une surface dure. Un second cri surpassa le premier par son intensité en souffrance._

- Seigneur ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas beaucoup de sang ?

- Je suppose que c'est une particularité des vampires de la Terre. Je crois qu'il s'agit à la fois d'un mélange entre nos vampires et nos Revenants.

- C'est un blasphème supplémentaire ! Cela voudrait dire qu'un vampire est revenu sous forme de Revenant, et a engendré ? Mais les Revenants sont stériles ! Leur seule manière de ne pas disparaitre, c'est d'en faire se lever d'autres ! Et si ces vampires étaient vraiment les descendants des Revenants, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se décomposent pas ?

- Je l'ignore, Eileiss'Tan Qa, fit sèchement Mynd. Il serait intéressant de connaître l'histoire de ces vampires terriens. Ils se cachent et possèdent d'étranges caractéristiques.

_Ils discutaient de cela comme s'ils n'étaient que devant un étal de fruits. J'entendis de nouveau le sifflement de la lame et cette fois-ci me bouchait les oreilles. Puis réécoutai._

- Tu ne souhaites toujours pas parler, toi ? feula, mauvais, le Seigneur-Roi. Je dois peut-être te mutiler encore un peu plus la main ?

- Seigneur, je crois qu'il est en état de choc. Et il commence à cicatriser.

- Fais c**** ! Utilise un sort. Verse de l'acide dessus.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Mynd jurer ainsi. Mais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ne m'amusait pas tant que cela.

Je me retournai d'un coup, et ouvris les yeux me concentrant sur le visage déformé par la souffrance de mon condisciple, et non pas sur ce qu'il pourrait y avoir plus bas.

- Parle Karl. Je suis ta reine et je te l'ordonne. Si tu ne le fais pas ta souffrance ira crescendo. Et je lui fais confiance pour te briser à jamais. Fais honneur à ta reine et stoppe ce jeu stupide.

- Je... jamais ! je ne les trahirai... Ja... Jam...

_Schtak ! La lame s'abattit une nouvelle fois et un long frisson remonta le long de ma colonne alors que je sentis un courant d'air caresser le bas de mon dos dénudé.._

- Ils ne sont rien par rapport à moi, répondis-je posément -ou prétendument posément - une fois que son cri eut franchi sa gorge. Abandonne. Lâche prise. Dis-moi tout et je te garantis la vie sous mon règne.

- N... N...

_Le couteau trancha net, cette fois... Je vis un bout de quelque chose valser près de moi. Je fermai les yeux et posai mes mains sur ma bouche pour réfréner cette envie de vomir._

**À partir de là, plus de torture.**

- Cet imbécile commence franchement et m'énerver, Eileiss'Tan Qa. J'y suis allé un peu fort.

- En effet, seigneur. Souhaitez-vous que je vous remplace ?

- Non.

J'avais répondu à sa place. Hors de question que cet imbécile se mêle à ça. C'était mon problème. Qu'il serve d'assistant encore… je pouvais le supporter. Mais qu'il s'immisce ainsi et que je le laisse prendre du plaisir dans une chose aussi infâme que la torture d'un être était absolument hors de question.

- Mynd… S'il-te-plaît… repris-je. Arrête deux minutes le temps de te calmer… Je vais voir s'il est… à point.

Cela me répugnait de parler comme ça. Mais c'était le seul langage qu'il semblait réellement comprendre...

Le Seigneur-Roi se contenta de ma fixer. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris en me voyant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais trouvé autre chose pour le faire souffrir. Parfois, il faut laisser de côté la délicatesse...

Ce qu'il faisait était... délicat...? Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Surtout pas. Après une de ses pauses habituelles, il reprit :

- Il s'agit de ton prisonnier. Fais en ce que tu veux. Eileiss'Tan Qa, continue de le tenir.

- Oui, Sire.

J'hochai vaguement la tête dans sa direction en guise de remerciement.

- Sa phalange repousse, annonça le Ghaernith avec intérêt.

- La ferme, répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Il trembla légèrement. De colère ? De peur ? Que sais-je…

- Karl… Tu vas bien m'écouter. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. Une des trois réelles royautés de notre monde. Tu me dois fidélité. À moi. Tous les autres ne sont que de simples fantoches face à ma supériorité et à mes pouvoirs. Ils ne sont rien.

- Vous vous trompez, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Ils seront plus forts que vous… Ils… en ont une aussi.

Je souris. Il était au courant de tout. Et il commençait à se livrer.

- Tu parles d'Elizabeth n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrait-elle me faire du mal ? Ne suis-je pas sa sœur après tout ? Et sans aucun pouvoir offensif elle ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal qu'une mouche…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux tout en tirant violemment sur ses chaînes.

- Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de ça ? Seules quelques personnes privilégiées connaissent l'existence de la Reine !

Mynd intervint, sombre. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de le trouver... anxieux. Préoccupé. Et surtout de plus en plus glacial et fermé.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, insecte. Seul compte le fait que ta reine... ta _deuxième_ reine soit au courant, siffla-t-il.

Dans le même mouvement, il me jeta un regard d'avertissement. Un coup d'œil qui me fit presque me ratatiner sur moi-même tellement il était dur. Ok, message compris, ne pas citer mes sources. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder aussi méchamment.

- Karl… Il n'est pas question de moi présentement mais de ceux pour qui tu commets ces meurtres. Je veux tout savoir d'eux. Leur nom pour commencer.

Il baissa le regard, refusant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Les trahir est synonyme de mort.

Je haussai les épaules :

- Ne pas me répondre est synonyme de mort _et_ de souffrance.

Il croisa furtivement mon regard et j'y vis briller une haine farouche. Croire qu'il voulait collaborer était utopie.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. De quel droit vous déclarez-vous Reines, minables hybrides que vous êtes, mi vampires mi humaines. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des usurpatrices !

Mes yeux brillaient de colère contenue et je m'apprêtai à une réplique cinglante lorsque la main d'Eileiss'Tan Qa qui avait abandonné pendant un instant son rôle, s'abattit sur sa joue.

- Pauvre imbécile ! Si elles sont vivantes elles sont plus proches des vampires de l'He'lltyl et donc de nous ! C'est toi, l'usurpateur ! Comment oses-tu te donner le nom de vampire, résidu de Revenant ?

J'étais franchement choquée que le Ghaernith prenne ma défense. La raison vint après.

- Et en quoi un hybride n'aurait pas le droit de régner sur un peuple, maudite goule ? Mon roi a beau être un demi-sang, il n'en est pas moins le plus méritant des souverains que notre peuple ait jamais eu ! Il a plus compris notre vision des choses qu'aucun autre démon !

Eileiss'Tan Qa avait tilté sur le "hybride". Même si l'insulte s'adressait à moi, il l'avait prise pour son roi révéré. J'étais aussi surprise d'apprendre que Mynd était lui aussi un hybride. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Il s'était certes présenté comme un prince de ne je sais plus quoi, mais je pensais que c'était un titre honorifique. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées, il semblait hésiter entre décapiter son seigneur de guerre et ou lui écraser le crâne contre le mur. Finalement, il s'avança tandis qu'Eileiss'Tan Qa, plein de fougue, continuait à vanter les mérites de son roi bien-aimé. La gifle l'envoya à terre.

- Eileiss'Tan Qa, articula Mynd froidement, j'ai un peu de mal à voir le rapport encore moi et l'insulte destinée à la Ssecketh Nephdat. Si je m'étais senti insulté, j'aurais réagi seul. Je prends sans problème le fait d'être un hybride.

Menteur. Cela se voyait, la tirade d'Eileiss'Tan Qa l'avait troublé. Surtout le passage avec le "demi-sang". Intéressant... Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'il n'était pas entièrement démon.

Je reportai mon attention sur le vampire qui arborait un rictus vainqueur. Il croyait avoir semé la pagaille parmi ses ennemis. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Plus aucune pitié pour cet infâme personnage.

- Karl, attirai-je son attention. Je suis persuadée que tu as une âme sœur parmi les Volturi.

Il cligna des yeux et, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait pâli. Son aura le fit à sa place. Il venait de me donner la preuve qu'il avait bien été envoyé par eux.

- N… Non, mentit-il pitoyablement.

- Donc tu as un homme que tu aimes là-bas. Tu ne me sembles pas tellement porté sur la gente féminine.

Il tressaillit. Oh oui, j'étais capable de discerner certaines choses, je n'étais pas complètement dépourvue de sens de l'observation… Les enseignements de Mynd allaient m'être au moins un peu utiles… L'art de la menace était quelque chose à manipuler avec considération…

Je me penchai sur lui, jusqu'à coller mon front contre le sien, puis pris une intonation particulièrement envoûtante.

- Il est brun ? Oui. Il est brun, je le vois dans tes yeux… Grand et fort. Proche de ceux que tu sers… Dis-moi son nom.

Ma description était exacte, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Et Elizabeth m'offrit son image avec précision.

- Je ne dirais rien ! souffla-t-il paniqué.

On me souffla un mot.

- Dimitri… Il s'appelle Dimitri n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce cher Dimitri pourrait avoir quelques ennuis si tu ne te dépêches pas de me donner toutes les informations que je te demande…

Sa réaction fut intense. Violente et rapide. Trop rapide pour que les deux démons – ou plutôt le démon et le demi-démon – puissent l'en empêcher. Dans un sursaut de volonté il s'était jeté sur mon cou, plantant profondément ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je gémis de douleur mais le repoussai aussi tôt alors que le sang dégoulinait sur mes vêtements neufs.

- C'était incroyablement stupide, grognai-je en observant le désastre de ma tenue. Ce n'est rien, indiquai-je à l'intention des deux autres. Juste un peu douloureux.

Je jetai un œil au nouvel homme qui s'offrait à moi.

- Au moins il ne pourra plus se régénérer sous cette forme-là, murmurai-je en indiquant du doigt l'humain qui nous faisait face.

Eileiss'Tan Qa, toujours au sol, n'avait d'yeux que pour son dieu vivant, mais Mynd m'observait avec intérêt. Je le devinais, il était en train de réfléchir, de voir s'il pourrait utiliser cette propriété de mon sang. Cela se voyait rien qu'à la couleur de son aura qui pointait de ci, de là : une couleur calculatrice. Il prenait conscience que j'avais peut être plus de pouvoir qu'il n'avait cru. Mais pour autant, il n'allait pas se mettre à me traiter en égale, cela je le savais.

Il toisa Karl, qui s'observait, regardait l'environnement alentour avec des yeux proprement nouveaux.

- T'a-t-il dit ce que tu souhaitais ?

- Hum… Non, répondis-je en essuyant négligemment le sang avec ma manche. Je voudrais savoir un peu à quoi m'attendre quand je serais là-bas. Le nombre de vampires, leurs pouvoirs… La situation des lieux… Des cachots. Ce genre de choses.

Mynd eut un soupir las et une moue ennuyée qui le fit paraitre plus jeune.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il risque de t'échapper sous cette forme, persiffla-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules :

- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop combien de temps est-ce que ça dure… Tout dépend de la quantité de sang ingérée je pense… Mais bon… Si on reste ici pour faire ça je pourrais le surveiller en même temps… Cela te convient ?

- Il faudra bien.

Il se tourna vers Eileiss'Tan Qa.

- Va chercher nos troupes. Regroupe-les. Cela me sera plus facile de les renvoyer dans notre patrie. Je suis... fatigué. Et par les évènements, par la magie utilisée, et par l'air insalubre de cette planète.

- Sire, vous allez bien ?

- Je vais très bien ! rugit-il agacé.

Eileiss'Tan Qa haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Il était vrai qu'à bien regarder, le Seigneur-Roi avait l'air épuisé.

- Pour pouvoir nous ramener, il va falloir que vous ayez un petit remontant. Prenez.

Un peu choquée, j'observais le Seigneur-Roi piocher dans le sachet et inspirer profondément. Aussitôt, il sembla avoir un regain d'énergie. Il remarqua mon regard et m'en renvoya un peu amène.

- Quelque chose à dire ?

- Euh... Non !

J'étais juste intriguée quant à la nature de cette poudre…

- Ah ! Seigneur, il faut que je vous dise... je... vous savez qu'entre cette terre et la nôtre, le temps n'est pas... stable.

Mynd stoppa tout mouvement, son regard déjà étincelant plongé dans le mien.

- ... Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

Si j'avais été une souris, je me serais cachée dans mon trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir…

- T... Trois jours, Sire. Cela fait trois jours que vous avez disparu de l'He'lltyl. C'est Fenrir, votre Acanthe, qui nous a prévenus. Il s'est détaché de ses chaines. Les dieux nordiques ont une fois de plus paniqué. Ils ont cru que le Ragnarok avait commencé. Enfin, c'est surtout Odin qui a paniqué. Il nous a envoyé des agents divins pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Si Fenrir n'avait pas hurlé à la mort et s'était débattu comme un fou pour se libérer et partir à votre recherche, nous aurions juste pensé que vous étiez parti pour l'une de vos habituelles excursions.

**(nda/ Vous ne comprenez rien ? Moi non plus… Je laisse la parole à Clo… **

**ndc / M'oui, je pense qu'il y a besoin de quelques explications... Dans l'He'lltyl, les dieux des différentes mythologies sont présents, mais sont considérés comme des divinités mineures, des cultes mineurs sans grande envergure ni importance. Mais certaines prophéties faites par ces cultes mineurs ont des répercussions sur eux-mêmes.**

**Ainsi, Fenrir, un loup géant, plus ou moins un Dieu, fils de Loki, également un Dieu qui s'est mis un peu tout le monde à dos, se libèrera à un moment donné. Quand cela sera fait, il déclenchera le Ragnarök, la fin du monde dans la mythologie nordique. Maintenant, on passe à l'application sur l'He'lltyl. Fenrir est devenu l'Acanthe de Mynd.**

**Un Acanthe, c'est une sorte de familier qui aide à canaliser la magie d'un sorcier quand il est trop puissant. Tous les sorciers suffisamment puissants en ont un. Bref, par certaines... manipulations génétiques non volontaires, notamment à cause d'un dieu qui se cherchait un hôte et qui ne l'a au final pas trouvé en la personne de Mynd, ce dernier est devenu... assez puissant magiquement parlant.)**

Mynd avait pâli. Brusquement. Puis une colère immense remplaça la surprise et l'horreur. Il se tourna vers moi, écumant de rage.

- MAUDITE FEMELLE, DÈS QUE J'AURAI RÉVOQUÉ MON PEUPLE, TU AS INTÉRÊT À ME RENVOYER CHEZ MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! QUANT À TOI, EILEISS'TAN QA, REGROUPE TOUT DE SUITE NOS TROUPES, EST-CE CLAIR, CHIEN ?

Je prenais d'un coup conscience que ce "cher" roi démoniaque avait été... étrangement attentionné envers moi. Mynd était roi, il protégeait son peuple. De lui-même, surtout, mais aussi des autres, qui n'appréciait pas tellement que cela les démons (en même temps, qui aurait aimé des types à la fois attrayants et monstrueux ? Ah... Ce genre de qualificatif pouvait aussi s'employer pour des vampires). Je n'avais pas perçu jusque-là cette agitation, cette nervosité. Mynd agissait avant tout par devoir envers sa race, mais aussi... par amour ? Non. On ne pouvait employer ce terme pour le Seigneur-Roi. Il n'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait aimer. Il n'avait pas le temps. Car il dirigeait un royaume, un peuple fougueux, sanguin, et il luttait lui-même contre ses sombres instincts. Mynd... il voulait à tout prix revenir dans sa patrie.

Trois jours ? Il devait être inquiet. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant ce temps-là ? Avait-on profité de son absence pour miner son pouvoir ? Pour attaquer son pays bien-aimé ? Ils allaient le payer. Mynd se gorgerait de leur sang. Il était fou de rage... et d'inquiétude. Son peuple. Son pays. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait beau trainer dans la boue ses sujets, ces derniers l'adoraient, le craignaient, le haïssaient. Mais ils étaient tenus en laisse. Sans lui, les démons étaient incontrôlables. Insatiables. Le Seigneur-Roi était là pour les restreindre. Leur donner un objet à révérer. Pour que les démons déchargent leur trop plein d'émotions instables. Il était essentiel pour les démons. Et les démons lui étaient essentiels. Inconsciemment, je l'avais privé de cela, et il m'en vouait une grande rancœur, qu'il n'avait jugulée que parce que je pouvais le renvoyer chez lui plus vite. Il aurait voulu m'égorger parce que je m'étais servi de lui. Il aurait voulu me voir brûler sur le bûcher dressé pour les autres vampires parce que j'avais attendu d'être satisfaite pour daigner le renvoyer chez lui. J'étais sonnée par une telle charge de fiel. Et je m'aperçus de tout cela alors qu'il dardait sur moi ses prunelles glaciales.

Et quand son fidèle roquet lui avait annoncé que le temps s'était distordu pendant la journée qu'il avait passé ici, et qu'en réalité trois jours s'étaient écoulés chez lui... Tout ce venin avait jailli.

Je me rendis compte que régner, ce n'était pas batifoler à droite à gauche pour rendre la justice quand je m'ennuyais. J'étais devenue Enreïka, mais seulement d'apparence. Pas de rôle. J'étais partie suivre mes propres affaires, retrouver ceux que je considérais comme mien, par pur égoïsme. Je ne régnais pas. Et c'était pure coïncidence de massacrer des vampires renégats. Je l'avais fait pour Elizabeth, me disais-je. Mais avant tout pour moi. Pour avoir l'impression de... faire mon devoir. Mais faire mon devoir, ce n'était pas cela. C'était... me consacrer toute entière à mon rôle d'Enreïka. Ce que jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas fait. Je me sentis nauséeuse.

Je n'avais pas demandé ça pourtant mais je me sentais… obligée d'être ce que j'étais. J'avais besoin d'un moment seule avec moi-même pour réfléchir à tout ce que cette nouvelle vie représentait. Je devais apprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je vérifiais machinalement que Karl était bien attaché avant de lui asséner un violent coup pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Une fois fait, je m'assis à même le sol, en tailleur, mains sur mes genoux, fixant d'un œil impénétrable le Seigneur-Roi.

- Je pense qu'il me sera plus facile de te renvoyer en même temps que ton peuple. Je puiserais dans le sortilège déjà existant et je te lierais au sort que tu lanceras. J'y ajouterais ma propre énergie et mon propre pouvoir. J'essaierais de retrouver en moi les mots de nos ancêtres. Sinon j'utiliserais les miens.

- Tu as oublié la langue originelle, Enreïka. Parle dans ta langue, je traduirai après toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te trompes une fois de plus, fit Mynd, de sa voix la plus glaciale.

C'était bien la première fois que le démon utilisait mon titre. Le lui avais-je dis ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Mais je ferais comme tu voudras.

Ma voix était froide. J'avais peur. De moi. De ce que je devenais. De lui et de ses réactions. De ne plus savoir ce que je voulais réellement. De devenir une mauvaise Enreïka. Comme pour me conforter dans mes idées, la voix d'Elizabeth ne résonnait plus dans mes pensées. J'étais terriblement seule face à toute l'armée de démons qui m'entouraient, debout, me contemplant d'un air méprisant. Ces démons qui me détestaient de leur avoir enlevé leur roi.

J'avais presque envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Il était hors de question que je leur montre ma faiblesse maintenant. Après, quand tout serait fini, je pourrais me laisser aller.

- Nous sommes tous là Seigneur, informa le Ghaernith.

Il hocha la tête puis commença dans sa langue, que j'identifiais comme mi-chemin entre une langue sacrée que je comprenais parfaitement et une langue courante qui m'était totalement étrangère :

- Mon peuple, mes bien-aimés, mes sujets, mon sang... je vous révoque. Mes fils, mes pères, mes frères... Vous êtes venus. Vous m'avez brisé. Vous m'avez lacéré pour la gloire de notre Père, le Séditieux, pour la grâce de la Déesse aux Mains Sanglantes. Vous avez déchiré les corps de nos ennemis pour ma gloire, vous avez répondu à mon appel, ô mes adorés, mes amants, mes bourreaux, mes victimes. Il est maintenant temps de revenir en notre royaume maudit, ô mon sang. Votre tâche est accomplie. Vous m'avez contenté au-delà des espérances. Retraversez les Plans, les mers, le Néant, car je vous révoque. Je vous révoque en attendant le prochain massacre, et, plus tard, nous dresserons la forêt de pals, et ferons couler des rivières vermeilles. Mes aimés, je vous révoque.

L'incantation était moins passionnée, plus douce dans ses intonations, mais tout autant chargée en magie.

Me concentrant, je visualisai cette magie, à travers ses gestes, son aura. Une fois que je l'eus nettement discernée, filament bleu et brillant comme un serpent, je tendis la main vers elle pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de mon poignet et entre en moi.

Cette opération était assez étrange. Elle vous réchauffait de l'intérieur mais amenait une pellicule glacée sur votre peau. Simultanément, je tendis vers lui ma propre magie, couleur sang. Les deux se mêlèrent, formant ainsi un lien presque noir, pulsant entre nos deux corps.

Inconsciemment, j'avais marmonné des mots qui n'étaient pas fait pour ma bouche. Des mots démoniques. Des mots que notre lien me soufflait. Notre lien de sang et de magie.

« Ramène chez lui notre père, notre frère, notre fils. Ramène chez lui mon ancêtre, ma descendance, mon créateur. Prends-le-moi. Arrache le moi. Fais le tien. Ramène-le sur notre terre originelle. Abandonne-moi. »

Dieu seul savait à qui je parlais réellement... Le tout était que je ressentais cette présence à mes côtés. Je sentais son souffle froid caresser ma nuque, ses mains griffues effleurer mes vêtements. Je détestai ça. Mais il devait repartir.

Mynd et moi mêlâmes nos incantations jusqu'à ce que leur puissance résonne dans notre corps, dans notre cœur, dans notre souffle saccadé. Je sus alors que c'était le bon moment.

Je me relevai, légère, et m'approchai de Mynd, comme si le lien se rétrécissait, me forçant à me coller à lui. Blottie contre son corps chaud, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas par amour. Ni même par désir. Cela faisait partie du rituel. Je devais tout lui donner pour qu'il puisse repartir. Ma magie. Ma chair. Et du sang.

Mynd me rendit mon baiser avec une force qui me déstabilisa, tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, la griffèrent, me faisant saigner. Il était en train de me déchiqueter, et j'eus l'impression que ces mains qui me lacéraient gagnaient en intensité, et dépeçaient même l'intérieur de mon corps.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais pas mal. Même, je trouvais cela plutôt plaisant.

Je compris bientôt que c'était... lui qui me donnait ces sensations. J'avais sa propre perception de la douleur. Il y eut une grande explosion d'ombres vives et de lumières sépulcrales, et j'entraperçus un homme au sourire sardonique, les cheveux d'un roux tellement flamboyant que sa chevelure paraissait de flamme. Ses yeux de safran se posèrent sur moi, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Simulacre de démon, enfant des morts, tu oses me dire de prendre celui qui est déjà à moi ? Tu oses me dire de te l'arracher alors qu'il n'a jamais appartenu qu'à moi ? Tu oses me dire de le faire mien, alors qu'il l'est depuis sa naissance, depuis même qu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère ? Tu es ma foi bien ridicule. Tu es indigne de ma présence, indigne de toucher celui qui appartient à la lignée que j'ai autrefois chéri, qu'autrefois j'ai adoré au point de vouloir me sacrifier pour elle ? Tu es indigne de lui, indigne de ses lèvres sur les tiennes, indigne de ses mains qui te font mal. Pauvre femelle. Meurs ici-bas, tandis que j'élèverai cet homme pour le plaisir de le voir retomber au plus bas niveau.

D'où sortait-il celui-là ? Mais qu'il m'insulte autant qu'il voulait cet inconnu pourvu qu'il ramène son pseudo fils dans sa patrie…

L'homme aux cheveux roux caressa l'arête de la mâchoire de Mynd, qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, brûlant de haine. L'homme rit, et lui susurra.

- Oh, Mynd, l'histoire se répète. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé à Qhori et Astar, à Dok'tan, ou Ara-Anan, tes ancêtres. Ils m'ont rejeté. Et tu l'as fait aussi, Prince des Aquilons. Et tu seras toi aussi encore plus maudit, Givre-né.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larme. Pour lui. Il ne méritait pas le funeste destin qui l'attendait.

Avec un rire aussi doux que de la soie, et en même temps aussi désagréable qu'un ongle sur un tableau noir, l'homme roux se retourna vers moi.

- Maudite femelle, tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à un Dok'tan Ôuu. Il le payera par ta faute. Mais qu'importe. J'ai déjà sa mère. Le fils attendra encore un peu pour devenir mon instrument.

Il lâcha Mynd, me prit la main et la baisa.

Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, la douleur fut intense, plus grande encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, résidu de démon.

Il me saisit la gorge et me sépara du Seigneur-Roi. Puis, me soulevant d'une seule main, il me murmura, avant de me délaisser.

- Apprends à me craindre, enfant des morts. Ta vie... est une simple seconde pour la mienne. Et toute ta puissance... n'est que l'insecte qui se consume dans mon brasier. Meurs. Et ne remet jamais les pieds ici.

Après ça, il me relâcha, me laissant tomber au sol comme une vulgaire marionnette. Je sentais le regard de Mynd posé sur moi. Pitié ? Colère ? Je ne savais pas trop… Mais moi je savais ce que je ressentais. Une colère foudroyante envers ce dieu tout-puissant.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, plantai mon regard de chat dans ses prunelles safran :

- Pour ne savoir rien faire d'autre de votre vie que faire souffrir et manipuler vos âmes, vous devez être terriblement seul. J'espère que vous souffrez. Et que vous souffrirez tout le long de votre éternité.

Le dieu eut un sourire condescendant, comme si mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas. Après tout, j'étais à peine plus qu'un insecte, pour lui, et il ne m'accordait attention que parce que j'étais entrée en contact avec son... "protégé", si l'on pouvait dire ça.

- Pourquoi accorder attention à une poussière ?

J'eus un sourire éclatant.

- Vous avez raison. Pourquoi vous prêterai-je attention ?...

L'homme roux haussa un sourcil, et une grimace de rage déforma son visage.

- Pauvre folle, tu ne sais pas qui tu défies !

Il s'élança vers moi, avide de pensées meurtrières, mais je tombai, tombai... et il ne parvenait pas à m'attraper. Je croisai une dernière fois le regard de Mynd.

Et, pour la première fois, il me fit un sourire éclatant, lumineux, qui le fit paraitre beaucoup plus jeune. Il éclata de rire, d'un rire qui m'aurait fait froid dans le dos s'il m'avait été destiné. Un rire de revanche. Il avait apprécié que l'homme roux perde son self-control de divinité.

Je grimaçai en retour. J'étais ravie de le voir partir mais en même temps, je sentais le lien de nos peuples se briser à jamais et c'était… étrange.

- Adieu Mynd, murmurai-je du bout des lèvres, sans le lâcher une seconde du regard.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger à son tour, et malgré la distance, je l'entendis.

- Si jamais je te revois, je te tue, maudite femelle.

J'éclatais de rire, une euphorie naissant dans ma poitrine pour se disséminer dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

- On fait ça comme ça ! répondis-je en retour, ma voix se perdant dans l'infini de l'espace.

J'étais persuadée de ne jamais le revoir. Et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit capable de faire mourir ce corps…

Puis je retombai lourdement sur le sol, comme rattrapée par la gravitation qui me faisait durement payer mon absence passagère.

J'étais seule. Le bâtiment en flamme me réchauffait tout le corps, me rappelant douloureusement la présence de mon dos lacéré et de ma main comme brûlée, un étrange cercle d'un violet sombre s'étendant sur la moitié de ma main.

En grimaçant je me levai, attendant simplement que la douleur s'estompe avec mes blessures. Karl était toujours inconscient. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état déplorable.

Un gémissement m'échappa quand je me relevais complètement. Merde il m'avait bien amochée ! Prudente, je détachai les lambeaux de mes vêtements de ma peau glacée avant d'expirer à fond et de me concentrer. Mon sang, chaud, me brûlait presque le dos, gelant sur place en glissant le long de mes blessures… Très vite, une croûte se forma, stoppant ainsi l'hémorragie. Ce n'était pas du beau boulot. Mais au moins je cessai de perdre ce liquide vital qui s'écoulait, goutte à goutte hors de mon corps.

La soif me brûlait la gorge. Mon sang, celui du nouvel humain, celui des enfants que je sentais si proche de moi… Tout cela était fait pour faire éclater le monstre qui était en moi et révéler ma nature aux humains… Je serais les dents. Quand donc devrais-je cesser de me nourrir si fréquemment ? L'avantage des vampires normaux était leur lente consommation du sang qu'ils absorbaient… Moi j'avais toujours besoin de renouveler ce précieux liquide pour maintenir mon corps en vie… Ou du moins le maintenir en état de marche.

Sauf que dès la première blessure, je devais réitérer la démarche. Et mon propre sang me rendait folle de désir. Avide. Sanguinaire. Si j'avais pu, si cela n'était pas en totale contradiction avec mes principes, j'aurais plongé mes dents dans le corps palpitant de l'ex-vampire et me serait abreuvée à la source de mes tourments.

Mais bien sûr je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Déjà des humains arrivaient. Ils allaient entendre les enfants et le personnel leur raconter la présence de gens étranges, de monstres qui pour les uns avaient massacré la moitié d'entre eux, et pour les autres leur avait sauvé la vie en détruisant leur assassins… Cela allait faire du raffut. Si quelqu'un établissait le moindre lien entre cette pseudo-fable et l'étrange attitude des Cullen, ceux-ci devraient partir.

Alice. Alice devait déjà avoir été prévenue par son don. Elle allait arriver. Seule peut-être. Plus probablement accompagnée. Je la sentais jusqu'a plus profond de mon âme se rapprocher de nous, elle qui aurait pu être à ma place.

Je réagis au quart de tour. Elle serait bientôt là. Mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire, liée à ma nature d'Enreïka. Tant pis pour mes désirs personnels. Ceci devait passer avant tout le reste.

Fulgurante de vivacité malgré mes forces qui s'amenuisaient, je lançai les « outils » de mon collaborateur dans la bâtisse désormais bien attaquée par les flammes. Rapidement, je fis place nette, détachant Karl de sa chaise, l'allongeant sur le sol enneigé, faisant disparaître les traces de sang sous une illusion devenue réalité.

Alice était proche. Elle était seule aussi.

Furtive, j'observais les enfants terrorisés qui se bousculaient loin des flammes, entourées d'adultes à peine plus vieux qu'eux qui tentaient de mettre de côté leur frayeur pour les protéger.

« Si seulement je pouvais leur faire oublier ça, soupirai-je intérieurement.

- Tu le peux, me souffla Elizabeth revenue hanter mes pensées. Un des vampires contre qui tu as combattu faisait partie de la garde rapprochée des Volturi. Yoan. Il possédait le pouvoir de modifier la mémoire des hommes. Ils m'ont toujours bien gardé de l'approcher mais toi tu l'as assimilé. Laisse-moi le faire pour toi…

- Comment ?

- Laisse-moi ton corps quelques secondes, abandonne-le. Fais-moi confiance, je te le rendrais.

J'avais confiance en elle. Vraiment. Mais j'avais peur qu'une fois libre de ses mouvements, elle ne refuse de me laisser reprendre ma place, même si actuellement ses intentions étaient bonnes.

- Non. Explique-moi.

Je l'entendis presque soupirer, rire et abdiquer. Sa soif de liberté était tellement intense qu'elle me submergeait presque de douleur. Mais il était hors de question de lui laisser la voie libre. Elle risquait de devenir pire reine que je ne l'étais.

- Tu as raison… Ma demande est irraisonnable. Suis-moi…

Et elle m'entraîna dans les méandres de mon esprit, me montrant encore et encore de nouveaux lieux, des contrées inexplorées, parfois inexplorables. Elle m'emmenait dans des cryptes secrètes, des souterrains, des lieux emplis de magie. La nôtre et celle de nos ancêtres qui perdurait en nos corps. En nos cœurs. En nos esprits d'hybrides.

C'était une nouvelle facette de nos vies que j'entrevoyais. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir rien qu'en nous-mêmes. Presque plus que ce que l'on trouvait à l'extérieur… je comprenais mieux sa douceur et sa survie sans sombrer dans la folie. Lentement, sûrement, elle avait appris à se perdre en elle, à intégrer dans sa proche mémoire des secrets enfouis depuis la nuit des temps.

Enfin, elle me mena à la porte secrète de notre spiritisme. Là où notre magie prenait source et où nos trésors étaient enfouis. Je saisis l'Oubli et repartis, remontai, réintégrai mon corps, munie de mon précieux joyau. Celui-ci explosa avec violence hors de mon corps, englobant la cour emplie d'enfants qui s'apaisèrent brutalement, tombèrent, s'endormirent dans un sommeil profond entre les bras de leurs protectrices. Ils ne se souviendraient plus de rien. N'auraient pas de cauchemars atroces tout le long de leur vie d'orphelins. Ils vivraient simplement.

Mais déjà elle était derrière moi. Froide présence qui réchauffait mon cœur. Petit corps empli d'amour et de fierté. D'inquiétude. Ma sœur. Ma sœur d'âme. Celle qui aurait dû être ici à ma place. J'étais heureuse de lui avoir épargné ça. Tant d'égarement, de douleur, de combats… Elle était faite pour aimer et être aimée, pas pour régner sur un peuple violent, instable, empli de haine, de passions sanguinaires et de désirs de pouvoir. Mynd avait raison. Nous étions des démons.

Ils m'avaient bien choisi. Je pouvais souffrir. J'avais appris à souffrir sans être malheureuse. Je connaissais la douleur comme si elle était née de mon sein. Elle était ma mère, ma fille, ma sœur. Elle avait toujours vécu près de moi. Elle ne me faisait plus peur.

Je ne me retournai pas, la laissant entourer ses petits bras autour de ma taille, coller son corps froid au mien. Je soupirai de bonheur, malgré la lourde décharge électrique qui nous secoua toutes les deux un bref instant. Pendant quelques secondes encore j'étais la Bella qu'elle avait toujours connu. La Bella fragile, naïve. L'humaine. Celle que l'on devait toujours protéger…

Elle allait bientôt découvrir combien j'avais changé. Elle allait être surprise, peut-être même me rejeter… Mon odeur était différente… Ma taille même était différente. Elle avait déjà dû se rendre compte de ces menus détails. Pourtant… On aurait pu les attribuer à mon humanité. J'aurais pu avoir grandi et mon voyage, mes nouveaux sentiments auraient pu avoir modifié ma senteur…

- Alice, murmurai-je de ma nouvelle voix, plus pure, moins humaine. Alice… Tu n'auras pas peur de moi ?

Elle rit dans mon dos, comme si j'avais dit une aberration.

- Peur de toi ? Comment pourrais-je avoir peur de ma sœur, aussi changée soit-elle ? Je l'ai senti tu sais… Quand tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Pas comme une vision cependant… Tu n'y es plus. Ça m'inquiétait au début mais je sentais que tu ne craignais rien… Alors j'ai préféré attendre et te laisser du temps…

J'esquissai un sourire, posant mes mains tièdes sur ses bras froids qui m'enlaçaient fermement :

- Je ne suis plus la même. Peut-être que les choses seront différentes de ce qu'elles ont été… Est-ce que ta famille et toi ne préfèreriez-vous pas que je m'en aille ? Je vous connais pour avoir vécu avec vous… Vous cherchez avant tout une vie de calme et de tranquillité… Si je reviens… vous la perdrez à jamais. Vous êtes trop loyaux pour laisser l'une d'entre vous se battre sans rien faire. Vous risquez de ne plus être une famille mais une armée. Mon armée. Vous pouvez tout perdre. Vous pouvez vous perdre. Carlisle se bat pour la vie, moi avec la mort. Je ne suis plus celle que vous avez connue…

J'étais volontairement dure dans mes paroles. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de tout ce que ma nouvelle forme impliquait pour eux. Même si je ne faisais que le réaliser.

- J'ai beau vous aimer plus que ma vie elle-même, vous souffrirez de ce que je suis. Vous me trouverez cruelle. Vous aurez peut-être même peur de ce que je suis capable de faire. Vous finirez par me haïr et moi j'en souffrirais. C'est un cercle vicieux qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux rompre avant son commencement…

Derrière moi je la sentis frémir.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles Bella ? Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour comprendre que nous souffririons bien plus de te perdre à jamais que de te voir devenue une autre personne ! J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu changeais en profondeur, mais ça ne fait pour autant pas de toi une personne moins méritante d'être aimée. Bien au contraire. Ton cœur est noble et tu te sentes prête à assumer une charge qui ne devrait pas être la tienne. Même si je n'ai pas compris l'ampleur de ce qui t'attendait, je sais que sans nous tu dépériras. Tu n'es pas faite pour être seule Bella !

D'un geste brusque, elle me retourna face à elle, prête à continuer sa diatribe. Mais comme je m'y attendais, elle se stoppa en plein mouvement.

Il était plus difficile de parler quand on voyait la réalité en face…

- Wow… murmura-t-elle. C'est… Impressionnant. Tu es tellement… magnifique. Bella… Tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté ton nom qu'aujourd'hui…

J'eux un léger sourire en coin.

- Aujourd'hui on m'a dit que mon prénom était laid.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qui ?

- Nos ancêtres… Les démons. Tu ne les as pas vus arriver dans tes visions ?

La petite brune secoua la tête frustrée et estomaquée.

- Depuis que tu as été… transformée – d'ailleurs il va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu ce qui se passe, je suis perdue, et je DÉTESTE ne pas comprendre… - mes visions sont très floues…

Je hochai simplement la tête.

- C'est normal… Je suppose que cela fait partie de mes… pouvoirs. Sans compter qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour qu'une simple vampire puissent observer les faits et gestes de sa Reine… Et les démons doivent être protégés contre ce genre de tours.

Elle cligna des yeux :

- Simple vampire ? Reine ? Et toujours ces démons ? Décidément, tu as BEAUCOUP de choses à me dire.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire amer.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Nous devons partir d'ici avant que des humains ne débarquent. Et j'ai encore une multitude de choses à faire.

Je me rendis compte de la sécheresse de mon ton et tentai de me rattraper :

- Tu peux m'aider si tu veux… Cela ne présente rien de dangereux…

Elle posa en silence son regard sur Karl. Puis elle s'intéressa de nouveau à moi, les yeux noircis par le désir de sang que je sentais monter en elle depuis son arrivée.

- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec cet humain ? Je sais que tu es une nouvelle-née Bella, et que tu as probablement une intense soif de sang, mais je ne cautionnerai pas pour autant un meurtre de sang-froid.

Je laissai échapper un rire amer, autant à cause de son jeu de mot involontaire que parce que ses paroles me blessaient profondément :

- Quelle confiance tu places en moi… Ce type est un ex-vampire assoiffé de sang qui a massacré des dizaines d'êtres humains, Alice. Je ne boirais jamais un sang aussi impur que le sien, ne t'inquiète donc pas… Je veux juste lui soutirer des informations pour aller m'attaquer à nos copains les Volturi. Tu n'as donc aucuns soucis à te faire. Par contre je ne te promets pas que je n'irais pas massacrer la moitié de la population animale de cette forêt.

Tout en parlant, je soulevais le corps qui me semblait plutôt léger du vampire inconscient et me dirigeai vers la forêt, effaçant mentalement mes traces au fur et à mesure que j'avançais.

- Tu me suis ?

Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment… Elle ne voulait pas me blesser, juste s'assurer que je n'étais pas devenue un monstre…

Sans vraiment attendre sa réponse, je m'élançai à travers la forêt enneigée. Pour ne pas aller bien loin cependant… Il était évident que mon corps avait besoin de sang et je ne pouvais décemment l'ignorer.

Très vite, je trouvai un arbre aux branches épaisses et hautes où je déposai mon fardeau. Il serait ainsi à l'abri des animaux sauvages susceptibles de passer par là et incapable de redescendre au cas où il se réveillerait. Ou alors il ne descendrait pas sans dommage.

Mes instincts de chasseur prirent vite le dessus et je ressentis presqu'immédiatement la présence de ma sœur à mes côtés. Un sang chaud et épais pulsait non loin de moi, sur ma droite. Un cœur aux battements précipités. Des bruits de feuillage que l'on foulait. L'animal était déjà en train de mourir.

Je me déplaçai lentement vers l'arbuste pour découvrir le corps malmené d'un mâle dans la force de l'âge. Un loup noir, exclu par ses pairs. Un roi détrôné par sa descendance… Une belle bête agonisant, sa patte coincée dans l'étau de lourdes mâchoires de fer.

Moi qui croyait que poser ce genre de pièges était interdit…

Alice derrière moi soupira et je compris sa pensée. C'était triste pour lui de finir comme ça… Après une vie de chef de meute, après une vie intense, de chasses et d'amour, le voilà ramené à la vile réalité de la cruauté de l'être humain qui l'emprisonne, le fait souffrir.

Ma main flatta sa fourrure encore brillante et noire. L'animal n'avait même plus la force de se rebeller, de grogner, de claquer des dents. Mes mains écartèrent les dents de métal, libérèrent la patte déchirée de l'animal qui resta allongé dans la neige, la respiration lourde et sifflante de celui qui agonise, ses yeux jaunes plantés dans les miens semblant m'interroger « Vas-tu mettre fin à mes jours ? Que veux-tu de moi ? ». Cet animal me touchait au fond du cœur, et je consentis à couper court à ses souffrances en buvant les quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lui restait.

Ce loup était un animal qui ne méritait pas la mort. Un animal au sang pur. Un animal qui ressemblait à ce que j'aurais dû être. Une femme libre par sa force et sa puissance mais emprisonnée par les tâches et les responsabilités qui reposaient sur ses épaules… Il avait été trahi par sa meute comme je le serais par mon peuple vampire. C'était inéluctable. C'était mon destin… Et ce serait à jamais celui de toutes les Enreïkas qui peupleraient cette planète.

Je flattai tendrement l'encolure du loup qui gémissait absorbé sans le vouloir dans le néant. Courage… Cela ne dure qu'un temps. Après viendra ton apogée et tu vivras dans la mort pour l'éternité… J'achèverais bien maintenant tes souffrances mais ton sang me serait fatal si j'en buvais plus… J'ai déjà raccourci ta vie de quelques heures. Je ne peux faire plus…

Derrière moi, je sentais Alice vibrer de réprobation contenue. Elle avait beau dire que rien ne changerait entre son amour entre moi humaine et moi inhumaine humaine, je la sentais déjà se braquer face à ce nouvel aspect de ma personnalité. Je n'étais plus cette Bella douce et modulable à souhait, cette Bella qu'on aimait manipuler avec délicatesse comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Mes prunelles vertes se tournèrent vers elle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne pouvais rien dire. D'un côté, je la voulais à mes côtés mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas d'elle si c'était pour qu'elle vive avec le souvenir d'un moi différent d'aujourd'hui. Si elle devait m'aimer c'était pour ce que j'étais maintenant et pas pour ce que j'avais été. Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne devait influencer son jugement. Son choix, leur choix, ils devaient le faire seuls. C'était à eux de choisir s'ils voulaient l'unité de leur famille avec le danger que cela représentait ou la tranquillité et la paix que leur apporteraient mon absence.

Doucement, je me relevai, m'éloignai d'Alice et m'enfonçai dans la forêt, à la recherche de l'animal qui emplirait bientôt mes veines de sa puissance. Je m'arrêtai rapidement sur un caribou, encore… La nourriture était peu variée dans ce pays… Je bus sans plaisir, dans le seul but de me sentir plus vivante. Et si les lacérations de mon dos allaient en s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure des gorgées avalées, la brûlure de ma main refusait de s'estomper, laissant cette tâche violacée transparaître sur la blancheur de ma peau.

L'animal suivant me rendit toute ma force et je le laissai partir après m'être assuré qu'il ne se transformerait pas. Alice trouvait ça étrange. Que je ne tue pas mes proies. Mais puisque ce n'était pas nécessaire, et puisque leur mort me faisait souffrir, pourquoi les tuerai-je ?...

Elle semblait jalouse du contrôle que je possédais. Même si elle l'avait voulu, jamais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le sang de sa proie. L'avantage que j'avais c'est que j'y étais obligée si je ne voulais pas endurer la mort de l'animal avec lui... C'était comme avec le sang de Timofey, il m'empoisonnait aussi tôt que le cœur de l'animal avait cessé de battre. Une manière comme une autre de m'interdire de prendre du plaisir dans la mort d'autres êtres vivants.

Mes pas me ramenèrent jusqu'au loup dont le dernier battement venait d'expirer, d'Alice et de Karl qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Alice s'occupait à dissimuler le cadavre pendant que je vérifiais que Karl n'était pas encore mort de froid. Je le saisis aussi délicatement que possible et demandai :

- La maison est vide ?

- Oui. Tu veux y aller ?... me demanda-t-elle tout en s'affairant.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment :

- Ce serait bien… Les pompiers ne vont pas tarder à envahir les lieux et il vaudrait mieux que nous évitions la forêt pendant quelques temps… D'autant que maintenant que Karl est humain, il est plus vulnérable et l'interroger ici serait risquer de le voir mourir de froid. Si nous sommes seuls, chez vous, ce sera bien.

Ma sœur réassura sa prise autour du corps de Karl et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de secouer fermement la tête :

- La maison est libre jusqu'à demain matin. Jasper, Rose et Emmett sont partis chasser un peu plus loin là où il y a un grand nombre de grizzlis et comme Carlisle est de garde cette nuit Esmée a décidé de travailler sur un chantier pendant deux jours. Elle passera à l'hôpital mais ne reviendra pas à la maison… Quant à… Edward… on ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, il ne reviendra pas ce soir…

Je pris une large inspiration. Ce nom… Personne ne l'avait prononcé devant moi depuis si longtemps… J'évitais d'y penser, cela faisait toujours moins mal. Et même si mon cœur m'élançait douloureusement, je ne laissai rien paraître.

- Très bien… Allons-y dans ce cas.

Je la laissai partir devant afin de suivre son rythme et de ne pas la dépasser. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous arrivâmes devant la magnifique maison bordée de stalactites. Je la suivis dans le salon où un magnifique feu flambait réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Je Karl sur le canapé devant le feu crépitant. Il grogna légèrement dans son inconscience : il se réveillerait bientôt.

- Vous avez de l'alcool fort ici ?

En fait je savais qu'il y en avait… Je sentais à travers l'odeur des Cullen celle douceâtre du Whisky qui provenait d'un meuble en acajou au coin de la pièce. Mais faire l'exposition de mes talents n'était pas ce que je recherchais pour l'instant. Ils apprendraient tous bien assez tôt à quel point je pouvais être dangereuse.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire jovial :

- Oui, jamais ouverte même… Vas donc prendre une douche pendant que je m'occupe de ce bonhomme là… Première étage sur la gauche. Mais tu le sais déjà…

J'eus un léger sourire :

- À vos ordres petit lutin…

Et avec plaisir même…

J'escaladai rapidement les marches des escaliers et trouvai sans difficulté la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Ce fut avec délice que je me glissai sur l'eau brûlante de la douche… Rapidement, une tâche rouge s'étala à mes pieds alors que tout le sang séché sur mon corps s'évacuait dans les canalisations.

Je poussai un soupir d'aise, glissant mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés, me massant le cuir chevelu puis la nuque et les épaules. À regret, je finis par sortir de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de moi et saisissant une paire de ciseaux de coiffeur dans les affaires de ma meilleure amie.

Mes boucles tombèrent au sol et se désintégrèrent presque aussitôt, me laissant une coiffure plus aérée, moins lourde, coupée juste au-dessus des épaules. Ils auraient tôt fait de repousser…

J'enfilai les vêtements propres déposés sur le lit, soit un jean et un pull angora blanc, avant de nouer mes cheveux sur ma nuque en une simple queue de cheval. Puis je dévalai les escaliers avec un grand sourire pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie et les autres personnes que j'avais entendu arriver durant ma toilette…

J'arrivai par derrière, contemplant les épaules musclées de mon beau-père qui tenait dans ses bras mon petit ange qui regardait dans ma direction. Il discutait activement avec Alice et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir ressenti ma présence.

Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres et adressai un clin d'œil complice à ma petite Eden qui en retour eut un grand sourire de petite fille.

Parfaitement silencieuse, je me glissai dans le dos de mon futur beau-père et déposai un baiser sur le bout du nez de la petite fille avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Carlisle un léger « Bouh ! ». Ce dernier eut une réaction bien au-delà de mes espérances en se projetant avec violence contre le mur du salon, un bras protecteur enroulé autour d'Eden, jambes fléchis, crocs sortis et les yeux devenus d'un noir total.

Je ne peux alors pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à sa posture animale. Alice elle-même souriait de toutes ses dents, se retenant à grande peine de rire à son tour pour ne pas heurter la fierté de son père qui tirait à présent une tête de six pieds de long…

Il redescendit au sol et lissa ses vêtements toujours impeccables, tentant tant bien que mal de nous faire oublier son visage tellement vampirique pour l'image du médecin policé et gentleman et recouvrer un peu de sa dignité. S'il avait pu, aucun doute que ses joues auraient pris une teinte rosée très révélatrice de son état de honte.

- Hem… Re-bonjour Bella, moi aussi je suis content de te voir…

J'eus un sourire plein de dents et répondis, carnassière :

- C'est amusant, on n'aurait pas dit il y a quelques secondes…

Alice se mordit la lèvre, les yeux pétillants, alors que Carlisle me fusillait du regard.

- Je… J'aurais pu faire du mal à ta fille, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Je lui adressai une petite moue moqueuse :

- J'ai confiance en vos réflexes Carlisle…

Alice intervint avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer :

- Attendez deux minutes… J'ai l'impression d'avoir ENCORE loupé un épisode là… Depuis quand tu as une fille Bella ?... Blonde de surcroît, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Eden. Et qui est le père ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil surpris :

- Ça non plus tu ne l'as pas vu ? J'aurais pourtant cru que l'arrivée d'une humaine chez vous marquerait tes visions…

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens :

- Je savais qu'elle viendrait… C'est le fait qu'elle soit ta fille qui m'était inconnu !

Je hochai lentement la tête :

- Je comprends… Et bien… Eden n'est pas ma fille biologique bien sûr… Mais j'ai décidé de l'adopter. Elle fait partie des enfants qui habitaient dans l'orphelinat de… tout à l'heure.

Alice fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre.

- Tu l'as connu où ?

- Je l'ai trouvée blessée dans la forêt, je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital, j'ai découvert ce qui se tramait dans son orphelinat et j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

C'était vraiment résumé mais... ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Alice me comprit à demi-mot :

- D'accord, tu m'expliqueras plus en détail plus tard. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire de cet humain, me demanda-t-elle en pointant Karl du doigt.

Je hochai doucement la tête alors que Carlisle, prévenant, montait Eden dans sa chambre pour la coucher. Je commençai mes explications, persuadée qu'il entendait tout de là où il était :

- Karl est un des soldats à la solde des Volturi, la famille de vampires qui soumet l'Italie et même l'Europe entière. Ceux-ci ont fait de l'orphelinat d'Eden un garde-manger pour vampires de passage dans les contrées du nord... C'est tout simplement inconcevable. Nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser tant de pouvoir. Tant qu'ils ne nuisaient à personne et contribuaient à maintenir un certain ordre sur les vampires, nous pouvions les tolérer. Cependant, cela fait déjà un siècle ou deux que leur soif de pouvoir semble s'être décuplée jusqu'à organiser des massacres d'une telle cruauté et tellement manifestement inhumains que nous nous devons de les stopper. De plus, ils ont soumis l'une d'entre nous, dès son apparition. C'est un crime contre-nature. Détenir son pouvoir, la forcer à commettre des actes qu'elle n'est pas censée faire c'est comme maintenir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de notre tête à tous, vampires, humains ou autres créatures peuplant notre planète.

Je récitai le tout comme si c'était un discours que je lisais, préparé à l'avance depuis des jours et des jours. Pourtant, tout se mettait peu à peu en ordre dans ma tête, comme les pièces d'un puzzle trouvant soudainement leur place dans un tableau aux dimensions extravagantes. Je repris non sans réfléchir et analyser attentivement chacun des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche :

- Nous devons les détruire. Tous. Non seulement les chefs Volturi mais aussi leurs bras droits, leur garde, leurs soumis. Tous ceux qui pourraient un jour vouloir répandre la parole des Volturi et de nouveau créer un royaume parmi notre empire... Pour cela, nous devons recueillir des informations auprès de Karl... Leur nombre, leurs pouvoirs, leurs façons de penser, leurs relations, ceux qu'ils haïssent plus que tout, la disposition du château, et surtout, la situation d'Elizabeth...

Alice me coupa :

- Attends deux minutes, je ne comprends pas tout... D'abord, qui est-ce « nous » ? Et ensuite, qui est cette Elizabeth ?

Je soupirai et m'effondrai dans un fauteuil, prête pour un long interrogatoire, avant de répondre, les paupières closes :

- « Nous », les Enreïkas, reines, maîtresses du monde vampirique, justicières, juges, bourreaux, trois anciennes humaines aux pouvoirs hors-normes, avec en nous quelque chose de vampirique et d'humain à la fois... Choisies pour empêcher les vampires de prendre le pouvoir et d'anéantir la race humaine entre autre. Nous sommes trois. Je suis la dernière-née. Quand l'une des trois meurt, elle est remplacée aussi vite que possible par une nouvelle, ce qui veut dire qu'une Enreïka a récemment été détruite.

J'ouvris un instant les yeux pour voir qu'Alice m'écoutait très attentivement, et que Carlisle nous avait rejointes puis repris :

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement qui sont les deux autres Enreïkas qui règnent à mes côtés, ni pourquoi l'une d'entre elle n'a rien fait ces derniers siècles pour empêcher certaines guerres vampiriques particulièrement dévastatrices, ni la nouvelle hégémonie des Volturi. Cependant, Elizabeth est la deuxième Enreïka, celle que je connais un tant soit peu, en quelque sorte mon mentor, et également la prisonnière des Volturi.

- Comment peux-tu faire confiance en son enseignement si elle est auprès des Volturi ? Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elle n'est pas passée dans leurs rangs ? m'interrompit Alice, curieuse et quelque peu méfiante.

Je hochai la tête songeuse :

- C'est une bonne question. Je dirais que c'est viscéral. Elizabeth a été autrefois orpheline ici. Avant même sa transformation, elle et sa sœur ont été sous le joug des Volturi. De plus, ils possèdent sa sœur comme moyen de pression... Elle ne peut pas me tromper. Je le sentirais, tout comme je sens la haine qu'elle éprouve lorsqu'elle évoque les Volturi. J'ai autant confiance en elle qu'en toi Alice. C'est... ma sœur.

Elle hocha la tête, à peine convaincue par mon beau discours. Alice était pourtant quelqu'un qui faisait facilement confiance... Peut-être était-elle simplement jalouse que je considère quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle comme une sœur... Ou peut-être son sixième sens l'avertissait-il d'un quelconque danger. Allez savoir...

D'ailleurs... En parlant de sixième sens... Alice se raidit brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'une drôle de sensation me traversait moi-même le corps. Brusquement, le décor autour de moi disparut, faisant place à un paysage extérieur, où deux créatures courraient, toutes deux empreintes d'une grâce et d'une puissance inhumaine. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment leurs traits, seulement leurs chevelures, d'un rouge sang pour l'une et plus blanche pour l'autre. Ils courraient côte à côte, avec plus ou moins d'urgence. Soudain apparut une grande maison dans leur champ de vision et elles s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Là, le visage de la belle vampire aux yeux violets apparut, tandis que celui de l'homme à ses côtés restait flou, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de le reconnaitre... Un couple de vampire et d'elfe, je n'en connaissais qu'un. Tess et Ventag sans aucun doute. Mais que faisaient-ils donc ici ?

Je revins soudainement à la réalité alors qu'Alice me fixait d'un œil interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mon absence, contrairement à Carlisle qui fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle hésita sur ses mots puis nous décrit l'objet de sa vision :

- J'ai vu deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Leurs intentions sont pacifiques, mais ils veulent parler à Bella. Ils te connaissent apparemment... Par contre je ne parviens pas à voir le visage de l'homme, comme s'il portait un... masque. La femme est une vampire. Et ils seront là d'ici un quart d'heure.

Bon bah j'avais des progrès à faire niveau précision de vision... Je hochai la tête et répondis à sa question muette :

- Ce sont des amis. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent me voir... A priori ils sont fort capable de se débrouiller seuls, quel que soit le problème.

Mon instinct me disait cependant que ça ne les concernait pas personnellement mais qu'ils venaient plutôt en messagers m'annoncer quelqu'insatisfaisante nouvelle. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue agacée et je soupirai :

- On verra bien quand ils seront là. En attendant... Parlons à Karl.

Nous eûmes tôt fait de le réveiller, même s'il refusa encore une fois de livrer toute information... Avec étonnement, j'appris cependant que Carlisle avait vécu un temps avec les Volturi et qu'il pouvait lui-même me renseigner sur mes ennemis, bien qu'il n'approuve absolument pas l'attaque d'un clan si puissant. J'aurais très certainement une longue voire très longue discussion avec lui à leur sujet... Je savais parfaitement que par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger, et de toutes les manières, je ne le forcerai jamais à prendre parti dans la bataille. Mais il devait savoir que dès à présent ma vie ne m'appartenait plus vraiment et que j'étais quelque part gouvernée par une main plus puissante qui m'interdisait d'ignorer les problèmes, les souffrances et les massacres qui s'organisaient autour de moi. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il serait confronté tôt ou tard au problème. On le forcerait à choisir son camp. Et cela risquait fortement de diviser sa famille... Alors s'il désirait que je parte, je partirais... Mais pas avant de _lui_ avoir demandé de choisir la voie qu'_il_ voulait suivre. Danger, sang, douleur, dilemmes, vie nomade et... moi. Ou vie pacifique, simple, tranquille, au sein d'une famille aimante. Même pour moi, le choix n'était pas difficile...

Karl finit par parler, en échange de ma promesse de garder Demetri en vie, nous fournissant des renseignements que Carlisle n'avait plus en sa possession, son contact avec les Volturi n'étant plus aussi fort qu'il y a quelques années...

Je rangeai soigneusement toutes ces informations dans ma mémoire, évitant autant que possible de les partager avec Elizabeth... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en sache trop au cas où les Volturi fassent pression sur elle pour me contrer. Plus j'avais de cartes Joker en ma possession, plus mes chances de démanteler ce réseau de vampires psychopathes, sanguinaires et un peu tablés – l'aperçu que m'avait donné Carlisle de Aro Volturi me faisait me poser des questions sur sa santé mentale – étaient grandes...

Les Volturi avaient apparemment plus ou moins déménagé depuis l'époque où Carlisle les côtoyait. Même s'ils résidaient toujours au même endroit, ils avaient tout réorganisé, s'étendant dans la ville, s'installant dans les sous-sols, créant un véritable monde sous-terrain dans lequel ils avaient fondé une seconde ville évoluant parallèlement à la première... Les soubassements de la cité recueillaient un bon nombre de cachots qui renfermaient ennemis encore utiles, secrets enfouis, trésors, créatures peu connues des humains, et une grande réserve de nourriture fraîche, élevée en captivité parmi les vampires, dans l'ignorance de leur fin première.

Se déplacer dans cette ville sous-terraine était chose aisée quand on y avait vécu plusieurs années, mais pour un non-initié, même avec des sens surdéveloppés, c'était impossible sans une aide intérieure. Le caveau où était enfermée Elizabeth se situait dans les profondeurs de la ville, dans un endroit surveillé constamment par une patrouille des vampires les plus puissants de la garde volturienne. Sans laisser-passer, et sans montrer patte blanche, il était chimérique de penser pénétrer dans les cachots. Mais lui savait comment s'y rendre, et était l'un des rares vampires auquel Aro avait toute confiance. Raison pour laquelle, moi je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance.

La ville comportait en général entre mille et mille cinq-cent vampires qui allaient et venaient de Volterra. C'était la capitale vampirique, la ville qui regroupait au monde le plus de vampires. De ci de là, certains avaient tenté de copier le procédé pour faire naître d'autres villes de cet ampleur, mais sans succès. C'était à peine si on atteignait une centaine de vampires dans la ville de Moscou, ou encore dans d'autres grandes capitales. Etrangement, c'était dans cette petite ville de Volterra que les vampires parvenaient à faire oublier leur existence...

Depuis dix minutes déjà, je discutai avec Carlisle pour étoffer ma vision des Volturi, mais il me faudrait probablement plus qu'un interrogatoire et les renseignements d'un ex-ami des massacreurs en chef pour fomenter un plan d'attaque contre la famille de vampire la plus puissante de la planète. Alice, Carlisle et moi, avions totalement occulté la présence de l'ex-vampire, nouvel humain traumatisé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à se balancer d'avant en arrière en murmurant un mantra genre « Ils vont me tuer... me tuer... me tuer... », avec un air fanatique, petit sourire en coin exultant... Flippant.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à contrecœur à le rassurer sur son misérable sort, Tess et Ventag débarquèrent comme une tornade dans la villa Cullen...

J'eus tôt fait de remarquer le regard blasé de l'elfe alors qu'il laissait parler la belle vampire, affolée. Ça ne le concernait pas véritablement mais... il était quand même là. Parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire sans doute.

- On a un problème Bella, un GROS problème. Les Volturi. Ils sont venus au manoir. Ils ont capturé Timofey et Mathanaël. Et... Ils ont emmené tous les autres vampires... Les Sans-Âmes.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors que j'entendais ces nouvelles, pétrifiée. Comment avaient-ils pu déjà préparer une riposte ? Être au courant du massacre à l'orphelinat ?... Et de mon « amitié » avec Mathanaël et Timofey ?...

Il devait y avoir là-dessous quelques pouvoirs vampiriques dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Et qui pouvaient percer la carapace d'une Enreïka. Ou alors ils avaient simplement mis Elizabeth à contribution... Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en mesure de leur refuser quoi que ce soit.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Non seulement ils avaient trouvé de quoi faire pression sur moi, mais ils s'étaient constitué une petite armée de vampires encore plus impitoyables que les Unici pouvaient l'être, puisque dépourvus d'un semblant de conscience humaine. Ce n'était que des animaux. Un troupeau de bêtes sauvages. Qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jeter sur moi, mes amis, ma famille, et tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à eux.

Ô joie.

Cette fois la bataille sera équilibrée...

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O*O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O°0°o°0°O

_**Et voilà ! Reviews ? ^^**_


End file.
